The Darkslayer
by OneTrueGeekIAm
Summary: Events occurred. Events which sent Jaune on a path, but a dark one. Now simply motivated by one goal. He will travel the world to achieve this goal, no matter the cost. Predominantly DMC Elements.
1. Chapter 1

"Talking" -

(Thoughts/Thinking) -

**S****omething Important!**

PROLOGUE

Jaune slammed his fist on the bark of the tree he was next to, with a look of pure hatred on his face.

(I hate _them!, _Those hypocritical bastards!, those _goddamn traitors_!) - He thought in skakily. But with great fury as well. Jaunes tho

(After everything that happened, everything i sacrificed for them, everything i did for them!. Only for them to spit on me and throw me away like trash!) - Ranting in his head, Jaune took a moment to collect himself.

"He" - Chuckling to himself, he supposed a part of it was his fault. A part of him hoped that they still gave a damn about him, but his hopes had proven to be nothing more

After all that happened. When their true colors were shown?. When he gained these odd eyes? When he finally realised it?...

When that cowardly bastard Cardin tried to _prank _him by putting him close to some high level Grimm, knowing full well that Jaune could probably die. Smirking darkly to himself, Oh yes the memory of Cardin's beaten body was so _satisfying_. Even now that memory brings him dark amusement. But at least he gained something from that experience...something very useful

But in the end Jaune didn't kill him...No that would be to easy, instead he put him in the infirmary for a week..._with _Aura, nobody caught him, Cardin hadn't told anyone about their little _trip _in order to not have any suspicion on him if things went wrong for Jaune,

(But it was the opposite, everything went wrong for him) - He thought in amusement,

He grabbed his weapon, his sheathed Crocea Mors and went further off into the forest he was in. Why he was in the forest was simple. He was going to hone his skills, the forest he was in was a somewhat deadly one. The best one he could find on short notice, all of this was for himself, to prove that he was something to himself.

Having been thrown out of Beacon by his own team was the last straw for him. All for some new student that they only knew for _2 weeks_.

But why had this happened?, For all of his life he had tried to be a good person, to be like those knight in those fairy tales…...even through all the beatings in his life

_You're nothing!_

_Why did you have to born as born as my son?...How disappointing _

_Why did you have to be born as my brother?, you're so weak and pathetic, it's laughable!_

Breathing shakily. For all his attempts at trying to be a good person.

(For trying to be a hero.)

_I'm sorry kid, but the way you are now. You will never achieve anything in life. Your mentality and motivation is simply to weak!_

Everyone and everything just wanted to take and take from him.

_We aren't throwing Jaune away Professor Ozpin! He is simply too __**weak**_ _to be here!. I know i am his partner, but this is for his own good. Jaune is simply __**too weak**_ _to achieve anything ._

(All because of my weakness…..but….isn't that the problem then?)

"...Did i suffer so much...all because i was weak?"

"_Hehehaha_" - Chuckling to himself for a bit

(Yes. That's right. I get it now!.) - As a look of realisation dawned upon Jaune's face

(Everything i went through was just a result of my own weakness!. Because i lacked the _**might**_ necessary to protect myself!) - Looking as if Jaune had stumbled upon a great truth, he continued his thoughts.

(…...I see now…..)

(_**Might controls everything**_. And without _**strength**_ i cannot protect anything….let alone myself.)

Well, there is only one way he can remedy this, can't he?

Looking at his open hand, he knew what he had to do, what he had to do to make sure he won't ever be hurt again. By becoming the opposite to what he used to be.

"I need _**power**_. More _**power!**_" - Jaune stated. Closing his open hand into a fist. The look on his face was dark and obsessive. As if he had found his one true purpose in life.

Quickly noticing a Grimm up in the trees.

The Grimm leaped at him in a blur, a Grimm Jaune had no idea existed. It looked like some Grimmified monkey wielding small bone weapons in the shape of a Kukri. The weapons in question quite odd.

***Play OST***

**[M-3 Start (Vergil and Arkham Seen Atop the Tower)]**

Jaune stood there, with a Emotionless expression on his face. His eyes analyzing the Grimm and his surroundings.

The Grimm that launched itself was quickly cut down by a blindingly iaijutsu slash from Jaune,

"Tch, To slow" - Jaune taunted, He cleaned his blade from the Grimm essence before sheathing it. He expected better. this was a former training ground for fourth year students wasn't it?, before it was flooded with high level Grimm

_DripDripDrip_

(Hm? It's starting to rain) - Well that should probably make this more fun, As the rain was pouring down it was also started to wet his clothes..

How Annoying.

As Jaune heard yet another sound, it sounded like some odd liquid coming to a grate. coming from out of the ground, Then at the nick of time he jumped back in order to avoid a bone scythe from the ground. Almost as if Jaune knew the attack would happen before it could happen. but then a Grimm crawled out of the ground out of…..Grimm Essence?

(Since they use can use a form as Grimm Essence as a medium, they can most likely materialize and liquify at will, It could be manifesting as somewhat of a teleportation skill that allows them to dissolve into a solid surface and reappear somewhere else.) - Jaune quickly figured out,

Behind him heard footsteps, glancing back confirmed his suspicion, at least 8 high level Grimm were surrounding him.

(They have no bone armour?. Hn, quite odd) - Jaune noted emotionlessly,

It looked like a tall red humanoid with horns and a long, spade-tipped tail. Their bodies are red just in part, since they appear to be white but covered in large blood capillaries. They possess three spike-like protuberances growing out of their backs, and wield magical, fiery scythes.

Jaune stood still, Preparing himself for this Grimm. and when they jumped at him with blindingly fast speeds, his eyes activated, using the batt and handle of Crocea Mors he quickly batted all the scythes away, and using the reflection of the blade so he could see the enemies behind him. In one fast horizontal slash from the sheath three of the Grimm were cut down.

More started appearing.

Cleaning the blade Jaune calmly sheathed it again, as more of the creatures started closing in on him he leaned back a bit and used the butt of Crocea Mors to pierce the skull of the Grimm, killing it in one blow, in another iaijutsu slashed he killed another one of the Grimm, quickly moving on to his other opponent he used the flat side of his blade to force it to do a side flip, conveniently another Grimm was next to it.

(Just as i planned.) - Jaune thought somewhat…..smugly to himself?

Sheathing it and unsheathing it he killed to to in one slash, as there were more coming to him Jaune decided to finish it.

"Hm. Now i'm a little motivated" - He commented, Ready to slay the remaining ones.

Giving a battle cry at the remaining seven Grimm, quickly dashing for them as he ducked and dodged as he slashed at them.

*SLASH!*

*SLASH!*

*SLASH!*

Jaune killed them all in 4 seconds. After confirming that there wouldn't be anymore coming sheathing his blade.

**[End OST]**

Slicking his hair back so that it wouldn't impair his vision

"So it begins" - He stated said to himself, ready to further venture into the forest.

**AUTHOR NOTES**

**Hi guys, i really did my best for my first story. English isn't my forte but i wanted to try writing myself to see if it would be any fun. Note creatures from other games will most certainly be in this fic.**

**I would love it if someone made a reaction story to my fic. That would be great!**

**Constructive Criticism Welcome!**

**P.S Don't worry, Pyrrha and the other 2 have a reason their betrayal of Jaune, and any other questions people might have will most likely be answered in the upcoming chapters. if a lot later at all. **

**JAUNE WON'T GO TO ANY OTHER WILL ONLY TAKE PLACE IN REMNANT. NOWHERE ELSE**

**But one thing, this fic is about Jaune, His Character development and adventures, Not anybody else, the likelihood that he will have companions is incredibly low**

**Thus he will be incredibly OOC. But i will try to make sure that there are still pieces of the old Jaune left in him.**

**REVIEWS GIVE ME NOURISHMENT!**

**See ya later Chief!.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Talking" -

(Thoughts/Thinking) -

**Something Important!**

**Prologue: Part 2 **

_*Thrust!*_

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" - Screaming out in agony, Jaune clutched his forehead. A thin blade having been shoved through his skull. Small chunks of his brain splattered across the ground in a small pool of blood, blond hair messily covering the entry point at the back of his skull, a thin cut straight _

_(AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!) - He thought uncontrollable agony, it turns out _

_Quickly kicking his enemy in the shin, he dashed away to gain some distance._

"_Huuaaghh-Huuaaghh-Huuaaghh" - Breathing heavily, he clutched his forehead._

_(It's hurts ,it's hurts ,it hurts, It's hurts, It's hurts, it hurts so much!) - Jaune thought in agony._

_(Think straight!, think straight!, think straight!, the bleeding!. What can i do to stop it!) - He thought in haste. Quickly tearing of a piece of his tattered black t-shirt. He covered the wound and managed to stop it from worsening.._

"_You!" - A brutish voice growled out from behind him. That owner of that voice was already marching to him,_

"_You __hate_ _me that much!, Can't even_ die _when i order you huh!?. I should _have snapped _your throat when you were __three years old!,_ _you little fuck!." - The adult male already made an imposing figure, simply due to his brutish looks. _

"_Shut up." - Jaune snarled out. Fighting through the pain he continued his response - "Is whining all you can do?."_

"_Heheheh, " - The man chuckled, - "Can't believe you got a backbone, after everything you caused my family to go through, all the suffering you caused your __mother_ _and __me. Your disobeying me to?._ "

"_That any way to treat your father?." - He stated darkly, staring him down with genuine hatred. Saber sheathed at his waist, He grabbed his massive greatsword and took a stance._

_Jaune stared him down as well. - "Father….. i don't have a father." He stated bitterly with a dark chuckle. Unsheathing Crocea Mors, He took a stance. Shoulder facing his opponent, Left foot stretched out, one hand on the grip, other hand's palm on the butt of his sword with the fingers slightly curled inwards._

**Unknown amount of time later**

A young man walked the borders of a snowy village, wearing a brown hooded cloak that concealed most of his appearance. He walked along the path. Left hand holding what appeared to be a long katana. There weren't any Humans or Faunus anywhere for a good distance

His Sharingan discreetly scouring his surroundings, muscle stiff and tense. But the man wasn't wary, he knew how strong he was.

"So, this is where it's supposed to be..., this better not be a waste of my time." - The man stated somewhat quietly to himself.

Suddenly looking up. What he saw were grey, humanoid Grimm that bore a certain resemblance to the figure of the Grim Reaper from popular folklore. They wore dark cloaks and black bandages on their limbs. They also carried enormous scythes which they certainly use to attack, and their bodies are apparently impaled by several large blades. They appeared out of nowhere

(Prides) - He thought annoyed, - (Cannon fodder at best.).

As one of the Prides thought it could sneak up on him, it jumped in the air with its scythe in a poor angle, attempting to lop of his head.

Of course it failed

The man moved so quickly he became a blur, almost appearing in an instant to the furthest Grimm away.

***Play Devil May Cry 4 Special Edition - Vergil's Theme Remix***

His brown cloak thrown aside, his weapon sheathing again. The Grimm that attacked him from behind was cut vertically, split it in two before it dissolved.

With the cloak that covered his body gone, you could clearly see his appearance.

He looked like a handsome young man is his late teenage years to early twenties. Having dark blonde, slicked back hair that was black at the roots, expanding in a mixture of sharp and soft streaks that put emphasis on the stoic yet fierce expression on his face. His eyes were a shade of dark blue, with small black splotches in his eyes. He also had fair skin, with a small scar on the left side of his forehead.

His body was lean and muscled, fitting someone who focused more on sword training. Along with that his posture was straight backed and disciplined.

In terms of apparel he wore a form fitting black waistcoat, a form fitting white shirt (the sleeves were curled up above the elbow) with a black tie, black pants, and a pair of black and grey combat shoes, and to finish it off he had black, fingerless gloves on.

The katana he wielded had an ornate bronze guard; the Tsuka (柄**?** lit. "handle") has the traditional gold wrapping, with black ornaments, and the Tsuba (鍔**?** lit. "guard") is octagonal.

The scabbard is black, made of traditional lacquered wood, and features several metallic ornaments on its far end. it also features a red _sageo_, (the cord used to tie the katana to the waist.)

Quickly stabbing the enemy behind him with the sheathed katana, he then then dashed forward at almost superhuman speeds.

"Too slow." - The man taunted. standing in a iaido stance, although with some slight variations.

He went off after the group of Prides that were the closest together. (**Rapid Slash.) - **Unsheathing his sword he slashed what appeared to only once, but the group op Prides were also slashed, something that shouldn't be possible unless he slashed more than once.

"Hm." - With a small smug smirk on his face he then went of to the remaining Prides.

**(Katana Combo B) -** Using his sheathed katana he striked two times with it and for the third strike he used an iaijutsu slash. And then resheathed it.

He looked at the remaining Prides, with a sigh he said - "Wasting my time."

Once again moving at speeds almost superhuman he quickly the rest down with a **Rapid Iaijutsu Slashes**

With all of the remaining Grimm dead he thought - (How predictable,i read you all like a book.)

Running his right hand through his slicked back hair, Jaune smirked and then walked of into the direction of the town.

***END OST***

Jaune arrived at the snowy village.

Walking around the village, he took in the sights for a moment,

(Most of the houses are made out of strong wood, but they are quit run down,) - (If my suspicions are correct, this town is abandoned for a reason. Close enough to the old facility near the city. But far enough that the government won't notice, say for example, _a few missing people._)

"Ah!" - Suddenly grunting in pain, Jaune clutched his scar, feeling a immense pain in his skull - "Now of all times!?". (The pain is getting worse each day. It's already been a year since i gained that injury, focus on the task at hand Jaune!.) - He thought to himself

"If i'm correct, the disappearances should lead me to Watt's laboratory. Now all i have to do is any clues all that's left is to go there" - He spoke in monotone

(...After all, I refuse to die because of _him._) - He vowed in his thoughts. A scowl on his face, as he remembered his fate if this would not go correctly, if all of this would _be_ for _nothing._

"Hn. time to look around" - Walking around him noticed several worn down buildings, a museum there. a house there, but that wasn't what he was looking for, - (If there is a police station here, then there should also be missing person reports there to?.)

After looking around for awhile, Jaune saw it in the distance. (There you are. after that i should look on the map to see if there are any places of interest.)

(After that i need to find a place to stay for the night) -

(Although camping in the wild isn't that much of a problem, i would prefer not to. Atlas isn't known for it's camper friendly environment after all.) - He thought.

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**Two chapters in one day huh?. Well it was fun to write at the very least, though i don't know if i should make longer chapter which will take more time for me to write. Or if i should make longer chapters. In a chapter or 2 Jaune will have some altercations/talks with some people. Fight humans or Faunus for a change and discover more.**

_**JAUNE'S CURRENT SKILLSET:**_

_**-High Intelligence**_

_**-Almost Superhuman Speed**_

_**-Kenjutsu/Sword Skills; **_

_**-Katana Combo B, A basic 3 hit combo, 2 times with the sheath and the third time with the blade (Based of off DMC3 Vergil's Basic Attack)**_

_**-Rapid Slash, Appearing to slash only once, Jaune actually attacked at least five times, said strikes were almost invisible (Based off DMC3 Rapid Slash)**_

_**Fighting style mostly based of iaijutsu**_

_**And more to be figured out.**_

**REVIEWS ARE NOURISHMENT. See ya next time Chief!**

**Oh yeah next one is going to be a proper chapter. No more prologue shit from me**


	3. Chapter 3

"Talking" -

(Thoughts/Thinking) -

**Something Important!**

**MISSION 1: **

_Family…._

_I always used to think that family used to mean something. That they would be there to help you….To love you. But now i see that is nothing more then a damned lie._

_Back when i was a child. I was nothing more than a foolish boy. Always craving for attention._

_My mother was nothing more than a abusive harlot at best, and a living nightmare at worst. My father was a little less worse than her, but i can not speak any better than that of him. He tried to kill me after all._

_Later on, when i ended up in Beacon Academy, i thought i made friends, even if some were a little rude to me. I even got a girlfriend there. Ahhh yes. I remember those times, those times where i thought i finally meant something. That with the new friends i made would finally be happy. And i was...heh. How weak i used to be back then._

_How weak and pathetically naive._

"_Huah!" - A voice cried out._

_*Slash*_

_A blonde teenager was training fiercely. He wore a white hoodie, blue jeans and brown training shoes and was sweating immensely. _

_A training droid quickly went off after him, Jaune just narrowly dodged it._

_(C'mon, 3 more left!, i have to figure out what these __i_ _can do!) - He thought enthusiastically. The last 3 training droids looked at him. Being _motivated _he quickly thought up a plan_

_(One with a sword, the other one with a mechashift axe and the last one with broadsword.) - he looked at them on his face. Ready to finish this off_

* * *

_Jaune walked through the halls of Beacon Academy with a emotionless expression on his face._

_After he Finished his training, he quickly went over what he learned and what he could improve on._

"_My sword training is coming along nicely, my hand to hand combat is decent too, i could still improve some of my tactical skills. An-" - He suddenly stopped, noticing the stares of several people, - (Oh...i was talking out loud.)_

_Deciding to shut up, he walked into the Cafeteria. _

_He continued his walk until he heard a voice_

"_P-please stop!" - A girl cried out._

_(Velvet?) - A little surprised at this, Jaune looked around to find the location of her finding her in a couple of seconds _

_Velvet had long, brown hair and brown eyes. She also had a pair of brown rabbit ears, identifying her as a Faunus._

_Velvet was wearing the Beacon Academy uniform, which consists of a white, form-fitting top, with a collar lined with black and a pink ribbon tied neatly below_

"_Hah! Look at her ears, isn't she just a freak!" - The bulky boy commented cruelly, pulling at faunus traits. _

"_Yeah! What a freak" - Another one of the three boys commented._

"_Why are there any of these animals here anyway, They're definitely doing something for the white fang." - Another one commented as well_

_(Cardin) - He growled inwardly, - (Did the beating i give you not stop your foolishness). Cardin had burnt-orange hair that is combed backward with a slight peak at the front and indigo eyes. He wears silver-gray armor with gold trim._

_His chestplate sported a bird with its wings outstretched. Underneath the armor, he wears a black shirt with red trimmings and black pants with a red belt tied around his waist._

_It should also be noted that Cardin is very tall. He stood at least a head above the rest of his teammates._

"_Why isn't anybody doing anything?" - He thought astonished - (This isn't right!, these people are here to help other. That's what being a huntsman is about.)_

_Looking around for any people that had any motivation to help _

_(Nobody?...)_

* * *

Pulling himself out of his memories. Jaune walked into the 'Arius' Police Station

"Hmmm." - Jaune hummed to himself, - "Now that i think about it. Arius is an odd name for a village."

he spoke to himself, something of a habit he had developed, and does a couple times.

The floors were in a decent enough condition that they could be walked on.

"Tch, annoying cobwebs." - Waving the away he continued on his walk through the station. Although the building seemed quite small, it was actually a lot bigger than it looked. The walls were painted a blueish-white that was fading. There was some mold around the place, though there wasn't nearly enough of it to be considered lethal neither harmful. He walked to the reception, oddly enough it was a sole built in desk with some papers scattered around it.

Getting behind the desk he looked around it, looking for the file. Going across them he noticed a few that stuck out to him

File;1863123

_RESTROOM ACCIDENT! _was scribbled on it

File;7213212

_I am the son of Oum! _Was also cribbled on another

And many, many, _many more._

"This is going to be as annoying as Ruby's voice." - Jaune noted, - "Damnation…." - He grumbled

Jaune looked in the files; starting with 'RESTROOM ACCIDENT'

**15 Minutes Later**

Complaint; _Why are there so many Faunus leaving Arius? _blablabla. Request; _More Hunters _blablabla.

But then, then he found something that piqued his curiosity.

(Hm?, A case about a random assault?.) - Jaune thought - (Multiple ones at that?, isn't that just interesting….)

Grabbing a letter that was attached to the folder, he read it.

_Isaac_

_I've had enough of this, the animals are leaving the pens. They had most likely caught on to the disappearances and are leaving!. And don't tell me 'Don't worry, i'll take care of it'. It's clear you are incapable of things that require thought!. The black queen's pawn is losing faith in us!. Remember, you and i need that money. With that we could make everything right!. Don't fuck this up again. Fix this, or i will._

_Sincerely,_

_Coral_

"The 'animals' are leaving their 'pens', they would most likely be referring to Faunus leaving the mines or the village, their 'pens" - Jaune noted, "So my suspicions are correct. Watt's was using this place to gain test subjects." - He smirked smugly to himself

"So, considering this was at the police station at the desk, This…'Isaac' used to work here before the town was abandoned." - He muttered, - "He most likely had a good enough position in the police force to assist this 'Queen's pawn' to gain test subjects for money." - Jaune concluded.

Time to read the 'Assault Reports'

"Jaune!," - A feminine voice suddenly cried out to him - "P-p-p-please!? DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Quickly settling into the iaido stance. His eyes darted around the place.

"Argh!" - Suddenly grunting in pain, the almost irresistible urge to clutch his forehead appeared once again. His brain felt like it was on fire!. - (This again!.)

"Show yourself!" - Jaune barked out, - "Or do you not have any honor!."

….

…..

…..

…..

…..

_**Nothing**_

There's nothing there?

"What?" - He said astonished, no matter how much he studied his surrounding, Jaune noticed nothing. - "Nothings there?.".

(Impossible, it sounded too real!. My Sharingan should be able to sense any source of life around the place.) - He thought warily. But not afraid.

_How odd, to be able to break out of my illusion?_

Looking around, Jaune couldn't find the location of the voice.

(This isn't any ordinary place, that's for sure…But that voice?, Where did it come from?.) - He questioned inwardly. then arriving to a conclusion - (I can't let my guard down, that's for sure)

Now time to read the reports

…..

(Wait. Where are she!) - He thought, shocked and wary that they suddenly disappeared, But then fury overcame him - (What scum is interfering with my business?!.)

"Ugh." - Grunting in more pain. - (Damn, i'm running out of time. I need to find Watt's research before i end up dead.)

Growling to himself Jaune walked around the place for any relevant files or the like, hand still on the handle and prepared for anything.

But no matter where he looked, he found nothing. Absolutely _nothing_. Nothing that would be of any use to him.

_Cuhuhuhu, can't even find me?_

Growing more frustrated by the second. Jaune's eyes scoured the place, - (Someone with a semblance!. That's the only explanation i can think of!.)

"You mock me?." - Jaune said. But it was more a statement then a question. - (No matter, who ever it is won't be alive soon).

(Right now i should figure out any locations of interest in the place, Watt's lab should be around the town) - He thought - (I should keep my guard up though, that owner of that voice might be someone i should be wary off. ).

Walking out of the Arius Police Station Jaune went off to the next best thing.

After a couple of minutes he approached the library, a worn down looking building. Active he looked at the outside of the building. His eyes quickly snapped over to trees next to it. Scowl on his face.

"There you are" - He said stoically. Firing off a **Summoned Sword **At his target. A petite figure on a tree branch**. Summoned Swords** are generated blades resembling the lost blade Crocea Mors. The **Summoned Sword **that had been fired off was dull white in color.

_Crash_

"Hiding in the trees like a coward huh?" - Jaune said in monotone, - "Thought you could hide from me."

"I-i-i-uh-uh-uh" - The person stuttered. Having landed on her butt, she was forced to look up at him. The person was shaking in fear (or perhaps nervousness?).

In a dull white blur he almost instantly appeared in front of the fallen person. Something Jaune had dubbed **Tricking **for a time before he would find a proper name for it.

Jaune quickly drew his Katana, Imperium, and aimed the tip of the sharp blade at the person's neck.

"Speak woman.." - He stated to her, the girl looked at the man who was threatening her.

"Tell me why you are here. Or you shall _die._" - He finished of threateningly.

**Authors Notes**

**Oooh boy. this Chapter was pretty hard to write for me, i had several plans for this but most of them came out not making any sense at all. God i should start writing down ideas first. So in this chapter we start of with a training flashback and Jaune remembering his time with the Arc's (His former family) and his time with his teammates. Velvet getting bullied and Jaune questioning why nobody is helping her.**

**Then we cut off into the the village Jaune is at searching for some clues to Watt's lab. if you remember in the previous Jaune had a chunk of his brain missing, you can't just walk that off. Also Faunus were leaving their 'pens' in Arius. All the files Jaune had found suddenly disappeared, he heard a voice taunting him. Don't worry there is a reason all of that happened. And at last Jaune also found a woman spying on him.**

**Now for his moveset and weapons!**

_**Jaune's Weapons:**_

**_Imperium:_**

**_Imperium is Jaune's Katana, The metal from it is a somewhat dull silver-grey in color._**

_**The katana has an ornate bronze guard; the Tsuka (**__**柄**__**?**__**lit. "handle") has the traditional gold wrapping, with black ornaments, and the Tsuba (**__**鍔**__**?**__**lit. "guard") is octagonal.**_

_**The scabbard is black, made of traditional lacquered wood, and features several metallic ornaments on its far end. it also features a red sageo, (the cord used to tie the katana to the waist.)**_

_**Jaune's Moveset:**_

_**-Imperium/Sword Skills; **_

_**Imperium Combo B, A basic 3 hit combo, 2 times with the sheath and the third time with the blade (Based of off DMC3 Vergil's Yamato Combo B)**_

_**Rapid Slash, Appearing to slash only once, Jaune actually attacked at least five times, said strikes were almost invisible (Based off DMC3 Rapid Slash)**_

_**Fighting style mostly based of iaijutsu/iaido. The art of drawing the sword from its sheath.**_

_**-High Intelligence**_

_**-Almost Superhuman Speed**_

_**-Tricking (A temporary name Jaune gave it); Jaune's 'Tricking' is currently his most effective movement tool, allowing him to reposition himself on the battlefield by are several ways Jaune can 'Trick ' to an opponent Air Tricking will take him directly in front of an enemy on the ground or in the air. He can also use 'tricking will bring him above the enemy or above his current position if there is no enemy. Trick Down will teleport Jaune back to the ground or behind his current standing position.**_

_**These abilities allow Jaune to close and create distance as needed.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**[Edited, FIXED SOMETHING IMPORTANT AROUND THE END! MY BAD FOR THE FALSE ALERT. FIXED SOME OF THE OTHER CHAPTERS TOO]**

"Talking" -

(Thoughts/Thinking) -

**Something Important!**

**MISSION 1: Part 2**

"Hm?. Did you not hear me girl. Speak. Why are you here?" - He spoke stoically, yet no less threatening. Pointing Imperium at her throat.

Ignoring the light buzzing in his ear that started when he looked at her. He attempted to analyze the woman's appearance. Now that he realised it, she does feel very familia-

(Grgh!, this pain again!.) - He thought furiously.

_Be quiet and die already Jaune_

(Walking around with a chunk of my brain missing isn't so good after all huh) - He finished off his thought sarcastically. Even now he remembered, what his _father_ did to him. Oh rest assured, he's going to suffer, just like everybody else who hurt him.

"B-brother" - The girl spoke, looking at him with pretty green eyes filled with fear and…..Love?.

"Shut up." - Jaune growled out. - (Brother!. brother!?. Who does she think she is!.)

(GRAHG!) - The buzzing sensation worsened, - (My brain feels like it's on fire!.)

Suddenly the girl jumped up, backing off to nearby tree. Jaune's eyes immediately shot over to her. He looked at a dark emotion in his now crimson eyes.

(RGHHAH!) - The pain in his skull was growing immensely. The more he looked at her the harder it was concentrate.

But then quickly the girls shot up with the biggest smile on her face.

"Jaune!" - She spoke happily, - "I knew i'd find you here!"

"Shut up" - He snarled at her, who did she think she was!?, referring to him as _family._

"Who do you think you are, referring to me like that." - He said.

"Now tell me, who are you and why are you here you _wretch_." Jaune stated threateningly

"You-you-you don't remember me, i'm your sister, Noir!." - She proclaimed, seemingly surprised.

"Sister huh?, so your an Arc right?" - Jaune asked, ignoring the great pain that was started to grow even more in his skull. He started to slowly walk over to her.

"Y-yes." - She somewhat stuttered, but managed to complete her sentence words without stutter - "Yes!, i'm your sister!, Noire Arc."

Well, she did look the part. Pretty face. Short blonde hair, piercing green eyes. Slim figure with some toned muscles. And to top it off she looked like a genderbent fourteen year old Jaune if you changed the eye colour.

In term of apparel she wore a short moss green cloak, form fitting grey cargo pants and a short sleeved moss green shirt. Looking closer Jaune spotted a a grey Athlesian Handgun, Sniper riffle and to finish it off she had a mechanical uchigatana and a combat knife, all holstered on her body.

(She wields guns…... How distasteful, crude unrefined weapons only meant for the weakling in on remnant.) - He commented inwardly

"Hm. I see then. so you are my _sister, _So you say at least" - He stated rhetorically, continuing through the enormous headache, he wouldn't let anyone know about it after all - "But,"

"What makes you think i won't _rip you to shreds _you right here?" - He continued in monotone.

"Ah-a-ah" - The stutter and nervousness that came back confirmed it for Jaune, she really didn't know what she was getting into.

"Tch, but all that aside, how did you know i was here." - He demanded in his usual monotone.

"If you won't tell me, i'll _rip_ it out of you" - His hand covered in smoky glowless aura. In an instant Jaune appeared even closer to her in a dull white blur, having **Tricked** to her. He was

in front of her, expecting an answer.

* * *

At the far off borders of Arius, an somewhat abandoned looking factory was there, it was close to a extravagant Athlesian mansion that seemed worn down. It was surrounded by what could barely be called a forest, it was close to a abandoned highway. The ground there mostly consisted of pavement and the occasional overgrown grass. Close to the mansion were a group of people, they were dressed in filthy white armor over some factory clothing.

"C'mon!, we have a place to be ya know!." One of the men said, they were all standing close to an abandoned gate. The all stood close by to a truck. Loading something in it.

"Shut the fuck up, i'll move at my own pace dipshit!" - The other one responded had reddish orange hair, an off stubble on his face, he looked like he was in his early thirties. - "You've been talking that shit for too goddamn long!, the hell are you!?. A parrot!?"

"Suck it Felix!, your wife already does!" - The first man who talked started it again, some foolish fight. The man who started the altercation looked like like some benjamin button. He was of short stature, with a child like look to him. But his facial features spoke something else, he looked like a man in his sixties. Grey hairs and grey curly mustache.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT IT!." - The last of the trio yelled out, he was clearly a faunus. With a pair of wolf ears on his head along with shaggy orange hair, his face looked like that of a man being permanently disfigured. - "You!" He looked at the man called Felix. - " Load the rest of the carco up!" He then looked at the last one - "And you need to shut the fuck up and do your job!. Doctor Watt's is expecting everything here to be moved to the capital."

_*Crunch*Crunch*Crunch*_

Audible footsteps were heard leaving footprints in the snow. A figure was approaching the location. He looked like a handsome young man is his late teenage years to early twenties. Having dark blonde, slicked back hair that was black at the roots, expanding in a mixture of sharp and soft streaks that put emphasis on the stoic yet fierce expression on his face. His eyes were a unique shade of dark blue, with small black splotches in his eyes. He also had fair skin, with a small scar on the left side of his forehead.

His body was lean and muscled, fitting someone who focused more on sword training. Along with that his posture was straight backed and disciplined.

In terms of apparel he wore a form fitting black waistcoat, a form fitting white shirt (the sleeves were curled up above the elbow) with a black tie, black pants, and a pair of black and grey combat shoes, and to finish it off he had black, fingerless gloves on.

He also wielded a sheathed long katana in his left hand

The katana he wielded had an ornate bronze guard; the Tsuka ("handle") has the traditional gold wrapping, with black ornaments, and the Tsuba ( "guard") is octagonal.

The scabbard is black, made of traditional lacquered wood, and features several metallic ornaments on its far end. it also features a red _sageo_, (the cord used to tie the katana to the waist.)

"OI!, Buddy. You lost or something?" - Felix asked him, the guy looked like a huntsman, although he did look quite young. Some huntsman can get lost on Grimm extermination missions after all - "If so the closest city is ther-

_Slash_

-...grlhg." His eyes looked at the man that walked close to them, the man in question sheathed his katana after he cleaned it from his blood. Felix soon dropped dead. Choking on his own blood and failing to have his Aura to heal it, the wound was just to deep.. As you expect, it was all for naught.

"Too slow." - The man taunted, his eyes turned crimson with three tear shaped commas around it.

Looking at the two remaining ones - "Hm...What's wrong?"

They looked shocked for a moment, then fury overcame them. Forgetting the fact that to slash through Aura, either you would need to have enormous brute strength, or you would need to fit other requirements

(Hn, so they did share a connection then) - A bit surprised by this, it seemed that their earlier fight was probably caused by frustration and annoyance then.

Smirking darkly - "Come on, Show me your motivation"

He focused on them, although they were moving at superhuman speeds. To Jaune's eyes they looked like star athletes at best. Nothing Jaune couldn't handle.

He made his choice on how to kill them. He could either kill them with Imperium, or he could use his **Summoned Swords **to end them.

_BamBam_

The loud sound of a sniper rifle went off. Having been fired off two times. Killing the other two remaining ones.

Jaune stood on the pavement. His stoic face looked quite annoyed as he looked at the source of the gunfire

(Tch, _Guns. _Too easy to use. They require no skill at all. And to top them off they are too damn loud!. They aren't a true warriors weapons.). - He thought rambled inwardly

"Come out already," - Jaune said annoyed

And out of the nearby forest came a young girl. She had pretty face. Short blonde hair and piercing green eyes. Slim figure with some toned muscles. She looked like a genderbent fourteen year old Jaune if you changed the eye colour.

In term of apparel she wore a short moss green cloak, form fitting grey cargo pants and a short sleeved moss green shirt. She also a had a grey Athlesian Handgun, Sniper rifle and to finish it off she had a mechanical uchigatana on her back and a combat knife holstered on at her waist. The girl's name was Noir Arc, or so she says at least

"You shouldn't have made so much noise" - Jaune said stoically, with a hint of annoyance. Now looking at her with his crimson eyes.

"But they were going to hurt you! i needed to help you brother!" - She said passionately. Bet then she felt something, something sharp made of metal against her neck.

"They were going to _hurt _me, you say. Are you saying i couldn't handle them?." - He asked monotonously.

"Uh-uh-N-no, that's not what i meant." - She refuted.

Jaune gave her a sideways glance for a moment. As he then sheathed his katana.

"If i must concern myself with you, then don't use the word _we." - _He stated. Before walking to the factory. The girl following behind him

* * *

"_What?_ " _\- Jaune questioned, before a scowl appeared. "You followed me here because….you wanted to be with me again?"_

"_Grgh!" - Grunting in even more pain. The pain in his skull worsened. - (It's unlikely that's for sure, but she definitely looks like she could be related to the Arc family.)_

"_Are you alright Brother!?" - She asked looking concerned. Concerned, yeah right_

"_Mind your own business!" - Jaune snapped, the headaches were getting to him. - "Lying to me like that. You've got some nerve….."_

"_BUT I'M NOT! stop it Jaune! i'm your siste-OOMF!" - She made a pained grunt as Jaune suddenly held her against the tree she was nearby. His elbow against her throat, just barely enough to not choke her. His other hand made sure she couldn't use her limbs to get out of the hold._

"_Shut up." - He said to her monotonously. - " . .Sister" - He was annoyed by this girl. If she was his sister then why couldn't he remember her?_

_She looked incredibly saddened. yeah riiiiiight._

"_O-ohkay". - The girl looked like her favorite puppy was killed. Most certainly a lie_

"_Now, tell my why you are here, Atlesian. Don't you have something better to do?." - Jaune demanded of her_

_The girl looked Jaune in the eyes. Immediately regretting her choice. Those…..Eyes. Those Crimson eyes looked as if they were threatening to bulge out of their eye sockets. And Jaune's eyes were also bleeding. Those eyes of his contained barely controlled hatred and ferocity._

"_I….I came due to a mission my superiors gave me," - She admitted._

_(Hm?. I didn't think she would actually tell me. Well if she's lying i could always use __**that technique**__) - He thought a little surprised._

_She looked at him with her green eyes, taking a breath to steel her nerves. - "General Ironwood wanted me to come to Arius to investigate why it was so suddenly abandoned, i saw you walking on the way here, killing those weird Grimm. And when i saw your face. I knew it was you! i just had to see how you were doing…_

_I missed you….." Those last words were said quietly_

_You, my brother!?. Just fuck off already!. The only reason anybody cares about you is_

_because seeing a weakling like you trying to do something is hilarious._

_Jaune once more ignored the fact that it felt like his brain was burning in an oven and took a deep breath. - (She followed me here? i need to keep my guard more often.) - Deciding that he would need to know more he continued his line of questioning even further._

_He stared her straight in the eyes, - "And?"_

"_I can't say more than that." - Noir responded back._

_(That's fine, you gave just enough information.) - Jaune thought, continuing further - (Your here on a mission for General Ironwood, that means you're probably a huntress, a prodigious one for your apparent age that's for sure, or you could have done other things to get this mission…) - He finished off his thoughts with his conclusion._

_(But maybe...i could have a use for her) - Jaune thought darkly. - (I already got a faint idea where Doctor Watt's is, the fact that this girl is dressed in Atlesian attire but is clearly from Vale has piqued my interest as well…)_

* * *

Noir Arc walked somewhat closely to Jaune when they went into the factory,

"So Jaune, what's the plan?" - Noire asked him.

Jaune ignored her.

Huffing a bit, she said - "How rude."

Jaune gave a small, annoyed sigh, - "Fine then, here's the plan. Go in there, do what's needed and then we part ways"

And then he walked off into the factory. The factory had the big bold letters 'Chingana Factory' And some more commercial things on it. Chingana Factory was whitish-grey in colour. The factory was made out of what appeared to be brick. It had a parking lot beside it and some closed off windows. There were several doors spread out far from each other. It was nicely convenient that only those three were outside. It made walking in there much easier

"Jaune, don't you think that we should sneak in?" - Noire asked him.

Jaune's stoic face looked at her, but besides that he gave her a look that said 'That is one of the most stupid things i've ever heard in my life'

( _sneaking _in…..I'm no weakling that has to use such a dishonourable tactic, she can go in your own way.) - Jaune thought

Jaune said one sentence to her before he left - "No."

Jaune went off into the building, contrary to it's worn down appearance the inside was quite clean. Consisting of snow white walls and floor tiles. On the first glance the inside of the factory looked like a cross between a laboratory and a hospital.

Jaune looked at the building. - (I can't let anyone alarm anyone else of my presence,) - He looked at the inside of the building. His enhanced eyesight due to the keen eyes gave him the ability to look further than what should be naturally possible, even with Aura Enhancement. Jaune looked for something like an alarm system to shut off.

Walking further he spotted what seemed to be two guards that were quite well equipped.

"Hey!. stop where you are!" - One of the demanded, both of them were aiming their guns at him. Jaune ignored them and confidently walked through the building.

(Well, i suppose i would just have to kill them as quickly as possible.) - Jaune thought., he grabbed his katana, Imperium. He did a **Rapid Slash** and killed of of them, cutting straight through her aura with incredible speed. Normally that shouldn't be able to happen. Their was of course a reason for this.

The way Jaune cut through Aura was in a manner similar to Aura enhancement, but instead of enhancing the body with it, he enhanced his weapon….due to certain circumstances Jaune couldn't do it with Aura. Few people in the world knew of this anymore, and Jaune could understand why. If you gave every person with their Aura unlocked this knowledge, who knew how many would suffer.

Case and point, any person with their Aura unlocked could do something like this with enough training, ignoring it with whatever Aura enhanced blade they had that could cut through the protective force field that came from the soul. Thus it was outlawed that anyone could pass on this knowledge for the safety of others. Jaune figured this out himself through theory and practice, but _how_ is a story for another day.

Jaune already knew where Noir went, she was already up in the vents or something like that. Acting like an _assassin_.

Jaune walked off into a hallway as guards came upon him. Raising their guns at him. Due to Jaune's previous encounters with weapons he saw what type of he saw how the guns worked ,easily figured out how many bullets there were in the magazines _and more_

BAMBAMBAM

Jaune dashed forward at speeds almost superhuman. Partially unsheathing Imperium he _sliced _through all the the bullets. The katana looking as if it was in three places at once.

"Die." - Jaune stated stoically, when he was in front of them he went for an iaijutsu slash for the two of the guards, killing the two of them. After that he went for his **Imperium Combo B, **two sheathed katana hits and then one with the blade. And he then finished the rest of with iaido techniques.

"Pathetic." - Jaune stated monotonously. Walking further off he looked for a lab, killing any other guards in his way. It didn't take that In less than 30 seconds he found one.

* * *

"Coral!, we should leave! there is an intruder here _idiot_!." - A man snarled out to someone. The man in question was in his mid to late thirties by appearance. He wore a thick pair of rim shaded glasses and he also had a slim build to go along with it. and a business suit that was a bit too big on Someone that that by appearance looked quite weak.

"Shut it Isaac," She growled out. The woman had bright green hair, small eyes and a mature form. Someone who seemed to be in her early forties, she also wore a lab coat. "It's just one man in here. The guards will take care of him, besides. You don't want to piss off Professor Watts do you?." - She asked the part sarcastically,

"_Besides, besides!._ You're practically a bad luck charm you dumb bitch!." - Isaac snarled to her. - "Haven't you heard of the term better safe than sorry!"

"Then go out on your own, dumbass!" - She snarked back.

"O yo-AHH!" - Isaac was hit in the gut with the butt of a blade and then got swiftly knocked out.

Coral's small eyes snapped to the person responsible for that. Then she felt it. The _Dark. oppressive, dominating killing intent _focused on only her.

GASP!

She felt a gloved hand _lifting _her up by the neck then she made eye contact with the man who was lifting her up with a single hand.

She felt a wetness in her legs.

Jaune stared her dead in the eyes. - (I know you're there Noir, _watch_ my power. The power of _Jaune. My power._)

Jaune's hand covered in smoky glowless aura, the aura went off into the woman, as if grabbing her very _soul_ "**Soul Reaping**" - Jaune stated ominously

The woman started shaking, and then her mouth opened as if she was trying to scream _but nothing came out._ the dropping her to the floor Jaune watched emotionlessly as it appeared she was having an _agonizing seizure. _after a full minute Jaune gave a swift _pull._

And out of her body came a emerald green orb, her _soul_. the _very foundation _of her being.

The green orb was floating above his open palm. Before he _crushed_ it. His eyes appeared to glow at that moment, as if looking through the soul itself. It almost looked as if he was _absorbing it_…...Well then you wouldn't be that far off the mark. Closing his eyes for a moment - (GRRGHHH!) - he bore with the agonizing pain. Not showing any of it.

Jaune looked at Noire, as she was hidden in the vent above him. Her eyes were wide in shock.

Jaune then left the lab after he grabbed some of the research notes that interested him greatly and pocketed them…... Knowing where to go next. He left to the east wing

(I'm coming for you Watts) - He thought.

* * *

BAM!

A pair of doors were kicked in metal doors were kicked in. Out of the hallway and into the enormous room he went. The room looked like a military scientists room crossed over with the room of a cliche villain.

Jaune walked into the room, his hand close to the handle of Imperium.

"Well hello again !" - A voice spoke

" " - Jaune almost scowled at the name Arc. - "It's been 3 months since we last saw each other….Well through a screen at least, how has you brain been, hopefully not killing you right?. But alas you were quite late to the party. Oh how you hurt my feelings with that" - The owner of the voice said nonchalantly and condescendingly.

"Sorry i was late to the party, i was quite eager to see you after all. So my apologies if i did anything rude" - Jaune responded back coldly. - "But still. Hiding through a screen like a coward, Watts? Again?."

Jaune had already killed everyone else in the lab. The rest he found dead on the way here. But he decided on one thing. If that person was going to steal something from him again he would best keep something of importance on his person.

"Everybody fights their own way Jaune. You do it your way and i do it mine. But nonetheless the people here had no use to me anymore. So you can do what you want with it...Well if you _survive_ that is" - How cliche Jaune noted in annoyance. - "I shall see you next time then. And one last thing!. I'll be watching."

Jaune remembered Noire was probably around the north wing, perhaps taking out more of the guards. So Jaune was alone this time. _Good_

Jaune suddenly rolled to the side to avoid...lightning?

Looking over the thing that was threw said lightning Jaune looked at it. Fully taking in it's appearance.

The creature appeared as an incredibly tall, winged humanoid demon with two ridged horns and purple glowing eyes. Its entire body was covered with dark grey, metallic armor. It had two wings which it currently held circling its shoulders

It wielded an enormous sword consisting of four distinct blades with thorn-like serrations, with a hollow center which glowed purple, purple lightning crackling over the blades.

**Play; Devil May Cry 5 OST - Voltaic Black Knight (Official Version)**

It snarled to him. Purple eyes glowing immensely

Jaune stared the thing down. - "..." - Where did it come from, what is it?

T;he creature's purple lightning grew further - "Human!" - It snarled out.

Jaune went into the iaido stance.

**0:48**

"Uchihaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" - It gave a loud battle cry before it started throwing purple lightning at him.

Jaune **Tricked** back to gain the safe distance before launching his attack. Jaune slided back and then proceeded to enter into the iaido stance, as he then slashed so quickly that he appeared to only unsheath and resheath Imperium, this attack he could only do with his tactical mind and Imperium. The attack was depicted by a conolar distortion before a dark purple orb accompanied by the sound of distorting space. He called this attack **Judgement Cut**

"AGH!" - It screamed out in pain as several deep cuts appeared on her body after it had been hit by his **Judgement Cut**. It turned its head back and snarled at Jaune. It dashed over to Jaune with an incredible speed and swung its blade down at him. Jaune _just _managed to dodge it by rolling to the side.

The thing continued it's blindingly fast speed as Jaune was was forced to dodge and dodge.

(I need a plan!) - Jaune thought as he dodged another blow that made a small crater - (It clearly has superhuman strength. I'm going to have to figure more about this thing out in order to make a plan.) - Jaune didn't know if it was mechanical. It certainly seemed so. But - (It has a soul!) - Jaune thought in astonishment,

Jaune **Tricked **backwards to gain some distance as he then proceeded to use **Judgement Cut **again. Jaune then **Tricked** Upwards and then used Imperium to use an **Aerial Rave Attack**. He partially unsheathed Imperium just enough than you can see a piece of the blade, a thin yet deep X shaped cut appeared on the things chest. The creature screeched in pain as it then backhanded Jaune into the nearby wall.

"Grgh!" - Jaune grunted in pain as he collided with the wall. - (Damn, i might have dislocated a bone.) Looking at the rib that was popping out.

POP!

Jaune popped the rib back into place. He looked at the creature and managed to predict it's next attack. He then proceeded to use his slick three hit combo/**Imperium Combo B. **Jaune then dashed backwards in order to dodge another strike. And then another, and another. For the next 5 minutes the battle was exactly that. Jaune Tricking backward in order to gain a safe distance as he then used either Judgement Cut or any of his Imperium Combos.

Until the creature suddenly growled, as it was….foaming in the mouth? - (How?) - Jaune thought surprised once more. His nanosecond of surprise was all that was needed for the creature to stab him

SLASH!

Hissing to himself in pain due to the nasty cut on his arm Jaune **Tricked** backwards. His wounds weren't being healed by Aura…..

"Weak powerless creature!" - The creature hissed at Jaune as it cover the ground in lightning. Jaune jumped up to avoid it and then landed on the ground..

(Me...Weak?…._Blasphemy_) - Jaune thought in rage. - "You trash!." - Jaune growled out.

Jaune dashed under another swing as he then attacked it's knees joint and everything else that was available to him.

"GRUAAAGH!" - It gave a loud battlecry as it held up its sword, lightning crackling around it.

"YOU CAN'T HIDE" - It screamed out, tch, as if Jaune would ever hide. The creature suddenly teleported in front of Jaune and then swung the blade. Something Jaune didn't expect...But alas it was a shame Jaune didn't have superhuman speed/reflexes. "GRAGH!, You scum!" - Jaune snarled to it - (I'm done with this!.) His wounds didn't heal, he didn't have anything that gave him the same power as Aura after all…His Aura didn't heal him anymore

**End OST**

Gritting his teeth at the reminder,Jaune then decided on something. it would seem he would have to do _that _attack. About to prepare his one of his strongest attacks he decided that he would need something that would keep his enemy created his **Summoned Swords** that launched themselves at his enemy one after another, he named this attack **Blistering Swords**. After that he used **Heavy Rain Swords**. Raining down seven **Summoned Swords** on the creature wounding it somewhat. But the creature would most certainly still go on.

Jaune looked at the creature and stated one simple thing - "**T**h**i**s T**h**e **E**n**d**" His voice came out distorted.

Jaune vanished afterwards in a dull white blur. A **Summoned Swords** were circling around it as Jaune went for repeated iaijutsu slashes.

SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!

Jaune slashed and slashed the creature at superhuman speeds, **Summoned Sword** after **Summoned Sword** fired off at it. Blood came from the thing as Jaune gave one last slash downwards. **Tricking** after he used **Judgement Cut** for the last time. Killing the creature.

Jaune clutched his head with a pained expression, feeling some blood some blood trickling down his face, panting in exhaustion - "What was that thing?…." He muttered to himself. Taking note of himself Jaune realized that he was heavily wounded. Most of his clothing wa cut open exposing some of his chest. His pants had a few cuts here and there but nothing to damaging. His shoes were in a good enough condition as well to be worn. Jaune hadn't noticed it, perhaps due to adrenaline or the like

"Better look around...That old fool Watts most certainly had some research left over here...he probably doesn't have any use for any of it anymore" - Jaune walked off into the lab. The research here was something that would most certainly help him save his own life.

* * *

As Jaune walked off into the lab before he suddenly stopped, hearing some footsteps - "Jaune!, Are you okay?" He heard a feminine voice cry out to him, he then came face to face with Noire. Right when he saw her he gained a small headache. "Those wounds!, i've gotta heal yo-

"Leave it!" - He snarled out, startling the girl. - "...What do you want…." He growled the last part out.

"To help you!." - Tch, lying to him like that. It's getting more infuriating now.

"…...Oh really?..Hehe" - Jaune already knew why she was really here after all. - "I already know why you are really here….It's not that hard to figure out…." Jaune stated monotonously

TSING!

Jaune unsheathed Imperium at blindingly fast speeds and pointed the tip of it at Noir's neck "You are only here because of your mision. You encountered me on the way here and then proceeded to spy on me for the Arc's." - Jaune stated stoically. Sheathing his katana Jaune walked away from her and went looked around in the lab. Jaune didn't care to look back at her even in his wounded state as he proceeded to then look around…

Jaune found something of interest. - (Hm. Healing!?, injecting humans with Experiments proven successful…..This is it! ) - Jaune thought victoriously. If he could use use this to heal himself, he wouldn't be suffer those headaches anymore. Smirking smugly he read everything about it in the notes he found. He then looked for the something that he would be able to use.

_BAM_

Jaune suddenly got punched in the gut

"Agh!" - Thinking quickly Jaune jumped back and unsheathed Imperium

A female figure shrouded in a pure white cloak suddenly appeared in front of him, Armed with a wakizashi and tanto in each hand. Jaune just managed to predict the attack as Jaune quickly grabbed the woman the woman by her wrist with his left hand. His right hand, wielding Imperium, quickly slashed at the woman.

The woman reacted as well by jumping away,

"Tch, hiding your face like a coward!?" - Jaune snarled out, staring at her in hatred - "How pathetic" - He sneered

BAM.

The sound of a rifle being fired off as Noire came into vision. The cloaked woman immediately dismantled the girl by punching her in the stomach and punching her in the head as she then got knocked out.

"Ahhh~, finally alone~" The woman said in a giggly attitude.

**Authors Notes's**

**Whew! 5k words. Might not seem much to you but it was a bitch to write for me. Don't worry Jaune will be a lot more like Vergil in the next chapter and the chapter after that SO NO MORE EDGYNESS! YAYYY!. I can't just make him change character all of a sudden. So next chapter will Involve the next things, Grimm, Clothing, New Weaponry and More to figure out about Noire! **

**Oh yeah I removed any Naruto Elements from the fic. although Jaune will have Vergil-esq powers he will also have powers I will give him myself. So you could check out the chapters before this since I altered them. If I forgot anything my bad!**

**Reviews are nourishment!**

**Now for his moveset and weapons!**

_**Jaune's Weapons:**_

_**Imperium:**_ _**Imperium is Jaune's Katana**_

_**Jaune's Moveset:**_

_**-Imperium/Sword Skills; **_

_**Imperium Combo B, A basic 3 hit combo, 2 times with the sheath and the third time with the blade (Based of off DMC3 Vergil's Yamato Combo B)**_

_**Rapid Slash, Appearing to slash only once, Jaune actually attacked at least five times, said strikes were almost invisible (Based off DMC3 Rapid Slash)**_

_**Judgement Cut, **__**Jaune slides back and slashes so quickly that he appears to only unsheath and resheath Imperium. A cone shaped distortion protrudes outward from Jaune and within that distortion forms a dark purple orb that causes a more intense visual distortion that is then covered in slashes. (DMC3 Judgement Cut)**_

_**Fighting style mostly based of iaijutsu/iaido. The art of drawing the sword from its sheath.**_

_**-High Intelligence**_

_**-Almost Superhuman Speed**_

_**-Tricking (A temporary name Jaune gave it); Jaune's 'Tricking' is currently his most effective movement tool, allowing him to reposition himself on the battlefield by are several ways Jaune can 'Trick ' to an opponent Air Tricking will take him directly in front of an enemy on the ground or in the air. He can also use 'tricking will bring him above the enemy or above his current position if there is no enemy. Trick Down will teleport Jaune back to the ground or behind his current standing position. These abilities allow Jaune to close and create distance as needed.**_

_**Summoned Swords; Jaune's Summoned Swords look like a dull white-grey, spectral replica of Crocea Mors that appear in a puff of white and grey fire or smoke. They shatter after piercing the enemy releasing more a puff of white-grey smoke**_

_**Soul Reaping; Jaune Rips the soul out of someone by unknown methods, he then proceeds to scan the soul for any useful information by unknown means. How this came to be is unknown. (Got the idea from "The Curse of Hatred" Fanfic) **_


	5. Chapter 5

**[QUICK AN; Today i learned that iaido is not the same as ****iaijutsu. ****Iaijutsu: The employment of Iaido in combat/real situations. Iaido: Defense Fighting Style to finish shit in a couple of seconds...****.** **To clarify Jaune uses Iaijutsu for fighting, not Iaido, so my bad.****] **

"Talking" -

(Thoughts/Thinking) -

**Something Important!**

**Mission 1 Finale**

Jaune looked at the woman. Noire was already out of the fight in less than three seconds. Pathetic. Glaring at the cloaked assassin Jaune growled at her - "You shall die"...

"Cute~!" - The woman said cheerfully to him. Mockingly to him. - "Do you kiss your mama with that mouth,~" - She taunted him. Jaune was already getting more infuriated just looking at the despicable wench. And for mentioning his harlot of a _mother_

Jaune dashed to her at almost superhuman speeds - "You wretch!" - He sneered at her. Imperium ready as he slashed at her from the sheath.

"Whoops! to slow~" - She said, elbowing Jaune at the ribs.

CRACK

"Grgh!" - Grunting in pain Jaune felt at least three of his ribs crack. Turning back just in time he used his katana to block the incoming strike. Entering into a bladelock with the woman's Wakizashi. There was most certainly a struggle. After two seconds Jaune managed to overpower her as he then went for another slash. The woman ducked under it then dashed to the wall jumping on the wall and then used to force to launch herself to Jaune at incredible speeds. Jaune in the meantime used the sageo of the katana to quickly tie it to his waist in order to wield his katana with two hands. The woman lunged at him from above as Jaune used Imperium to block the strike from her weapons.

**Play: DMC3 Vergil Battle 2 OST **

The woman did a cartwheel side roll as Jaune quickly overpowered her once again. Jaune used his katana and striked at her repeatedly with it. - (I have to finish this quickly, i am already to injured for any long lasting battle..)

"Hmph~" - Jaune could _feel _the smirk under her mask - "Well i shouldn't have expected power from Jaune _Arc _of all people." Calling him an _Arc_...Him powerless…

(She's dead.) - Jaune vowed. Jaune sheathed his katana and used iaijutsu techniques to attempt to gain the upperhand in their fight. He slashed at the side as the woman ducked under his blade, counterattacking by grabbing his left arm and then using a karate technique that somehow threw him over her shoulder. Jaune immediately turned around on his feet as as he slashed from the sheath once more. The woman bent downwards and using her wakizashi as she landed a cut around his hip.

TSANG!

Damnation! Jaune was already severely wounded from fighting the creature from before, and it showed. His reaction time, reflexes and speed were a considerable amount slower. This wasn't good. Not good at all. Dodging another hit at the nick of time he slashed at her again which the woman overdramatically sidestepped. - "Whoop!~" Jaune growled animalistically. The fight continued for a few minutes. Jaune using his iaijutsu fighting style to attempt to kill her and the woman counterattacking with her weapons and continues dodges. But it was clear who was going to win. Jaune, despite his immense skill was still grievously wounded from his earlier fight. If he didn't pull out one of his strongest attacks he would most likely lose.

SLASH!

Jaune managed to slash the woman, a thick cut went straight through her mask and some blood was shown leaking out of it. Her head went to the side as Jaune managed to land a hit with his sheath.

"Grww" - A dark growl left the assassins lips as she went of on the attack again, Jaune **Tricked **back and entered the iaijutsu stance again to use his **Judgement Cut **against her to strike at her from a far away a third step backwards in the stance as he managed to land the hit from that distance.

SLASH!

"Hmph, what's wrong?" - Jaune smugly taunted her. Landing a hit against this wretch was quite satisfying. - (It's time i finish this, i'm already feeling quite dizzy. Besides i should get my wounds treated before i bleed out. Their nothing too bad but i could die if i left this untreated for a couple weeks) Jaune's eyes snapped to the woman as he sensed incoming danger

"That's it!." - She declared furiously to him. Faster than Jaune could track she repeatedly slashed at him

SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH

Hissing in pain as more cuts appeared and blood started spilling from his wounds. Jaune still couldn't defend himself yet as the assassin went for an moving stance hit.

BAM

That hit threw Jaune through straight through the wall - "ARGH!" - Damnit!, Jaune was losing the battle. He had to figure something out as quickly as possible. Landing on his back Jaune _just _managed to dodge the foot that was aimed for his head. Rolling back on to his feet he deflected the tanto that came for his head with his sheath. The assassin somehow managed to kick Imperium away with speeds he couldn't even track.

Not having enough time to use one of his summoned swords as a replacement for his katana, Jaune was forced to use his hand to hand combat skills. He deflected the tanto strike from the woman with an open palm. - (I have to go onto the offensive, otherwise i'm dead. Right now aggressive attacks and counter attacks are the best way to go. I won't die to this woman!.). Feeling dizzier Jaune knew he couldn't **Trick **back, The relentless offense of the woman didn't give him any opportunity to gain some distance. Jaune did a side roll as her wakizashi did a side slash. Jaune knew he was at a disadvantage due to his lack of Aura, it didn't heal him and it didn't protect him from hits anymore, all due to that _person_. The person that Jaune _hated most_. "That's it." - Jaune growled out after he was once again. He was done with this. It would seem he would have to go all out.

Despite his dizziness Jaune did a lightning fast kick to the woman's side.

CRACK

The woman grunted in pain. Using the moment to his advantage he quickly shot a **Summoned Sword** to her. Quickly dashing towards Imperium did a forward roll as he grabbed it and the sheath.

"Nice, kid!~, Well done. You really got a lot stronger since Beacon!. I really chose the right the right person….But 'ya still got more in store for me, don't ya?" - She remarked suddenly sounding happy again…..What?, how did she know about his time at Beacon!? Was she a student there? A teacher?. Regardless Jaune's new appearance and strength should have made a it hard for people to make the connection. Jaune still had quite a lot of powerful attacks.

Jaune scowled at her. First insulting his strength and then praising it, Was she trying to confuse him. "Die." - Jaune snarled at her. He did a **Rapid Slash **towards her in a sudden burst of incredible speed. Noticing that she was going to use her weapons for a a counter attack. Jaune ducked under the thrust of her wakizashi and as that happened Jaune slashed upwards from the sheath. Managing to land another cut he continued with his relentless offense.

The assassin hissed in pain before she backed off a good distance. Sheathing her tanto she pulled out a...Gun. Upon noticing it Jaune quickly thought up a plan. Jaune sheathed his katana. The plan was straightforward and simple. The woman aimed the semi-automatic pistol at him and with pinpoint accuracy

BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!

Fighting through the blood loss and physical exertion (The diziness didn't help) he calculated the speed of the bullets, were they would end up and how many bullets were in the magazine.

Unsheathing his katana once more Jaune dashed forward in a crouch-forward dash and _sliced through all the bullets _and then with a small twist of the wrist _shot the bullet shards straight back at the assassin with his katana._

The assassin was clearly shocked at Jaune's display of masterful swordsmanship. She attempted to dodge when she noticed the bullet shards coming straight back at her. To counter attack by shooting her bullets straight back at her you would either have to be a genius, practically a god of swordsmanship or a once in a millenium prodigy. Nonetheless the technique Jaune used, he executed the technique simply too fast. It would be almost impossible to figure out how he had done it.

"Grgh!" - She grunted in pain as some of the bullet shards hit her, but did not enter her. Jaune stood back up as he stopped. Sheathing his weapon he noticed that she still hadn't given up. Besides that he was losing to much blood. It was time he finished this. His eyes widened slightly as he noticed that the woman was suddenly gone. (Where did she go!.) - Jaune thought warily.

BAM

A sudden uppercut from beneath him caught him off guard. Fighting off the pain and dizziness he deflected the sideways slash from the side by partially unsheathing Imperium. And the next side which she slashed at as well. Jaune smirked as he saw an opening.

STAB!

Jaune stabbed the woman through the side,straight through her lung with his Aura piercing technique. Hearing a grunt of pain Jaune was ready to pull the blade back before he heard a smirk. Jaune lost his grip over Imperium as it was yanked out of his hand and then

STAB!

"Argh. Glargh!." - Jaune grunted in immense pain as he coughed up blood. His own katana used against him. The assassin had used it to pierce through his lung - (I'M DONE WITH THIS! IT'S TIME FOR HER TO DIE!.) - He snarled inwardly with immense hatred. Grunting in pain he pulled Imperium out of his lung and sheathed. Jaune disappeared in a dull white blur and appeared a good distance away. "You trash!." - Jaune growled at her. A blood red mist surrounded him. Gritting his teeth he disappeared in a reddish-dull white blur. "HUAAAAGH!" - Giving out a fierce final battle cry he put his all into his final, most powerful attack. Dark purple orbs appeared with vage afterimages of a blade accompanying it occurred.

**JUDGEMENT CUT! JUDGEMENT CUT! JUDGEMENT CUT! JUDGEMENT CUT! JUDGEMENT CUT! JUDGEMENT CUT! JUDGEMENT CUT! JUDGEMENT CUT!JUDGEMENT CUT! JUDGEMENT CUT! JUDGEMENT CUT! JUDGEMENT CUT! JUDGEMENT CUT! JUDGEMENT CUT! JUDGEMENT CUT! JUDGEMENT CUT! JUDGEMENT CUT!JUDGEMENT CUT! JUDGEMENT CUT! JUDGEMENT CUT !JUDGEMENT CUT! JUDGEMENT CUT! JUDGEMENT CUT! JUDGEMENT CUT! JUDGEMENT CUT! JUDGEMENT CUT!J UDGEMENT CUT! JUDGEMENT CUT! JUDGEMENT CUT! JUDGEMENT CUT! JUDGEMENT CUT! JUDGEMENT CUT! JUDGEMENT CUT !JUDGEMENT CUT!**

"What the Oum is this!?" - She muttered to herself in shock. Noticing the purple orbs were all of the area she dashed away, attempting to dodge them. Jaune didn't know if she came out without a scratch but still knew she was alive. The **Judgement Cuts **tracked down her movement with lightning fast speeds.

The relentless attacks went on for _five whole minutes_. Destroying everything in its path

Jaune appeared in a dull white blur. *_cough,cough_* Coughing up blood, he stood there shakily, leaning on his sheathed Imperium to maintain his balance. His vision was hazy. His eyes were bleeding as well as many of his other wounds. - (...I won…) - Jaune thought smugly. Through his hazy vision he noticed something - (...I'm outside…) - it was raining and thunder was striking all around. He was in what used to be a forest. Except every tree was sliced apart into tiny pieces. He realised that he was in the 'forest' next to the factory. Realising that when he was punched through the wall he was sent outside. To not realise a sudden change in terrain could have been fatal.

**End OST**

"I will never repeat such a mistake again." - Jaune swore he would not repeat such blunders again. Taking a couple minutes for a breather he went back int-

"Hehehe~.You got me shocked kid!. you'll do nicely, Jaune." - How was she alive!? That should be impossible!. She stood there. Besides some wounds and cuts Jaune inflicted

Jaune shakily stood back in the iaijutsu stance. Blood poured from his wounds as his eyes were bloodshot. He was sweating as he prepared to fight her once more

"Still willing to go on huh?~, Jaune. I chose nicel-

BLAST!

"Blargh!." - Jaune gurgled out blood. His bloodshot eyes narrowed down to his new wound….Burned flesh as purple electricity quickly dissipated around his back.

"Give it back!" - A voice weakly snarled/screamed at him with slurred speech

Jaune fell down onto his knees as he thought - (...I'm….Defeated?...). Jaune's vision became so hazy that all he could see was red. He couldn't see who it was that attacked him. But due to the purple lightning he had a good guess…..Another blunder…..Another mistake…..He knew what he had said earlier about his mistakes, but now he truly realised his foolishness. But to not even confirm what that creature from earlier was. To not even check on that creature's corpse. To figure out why it was there. Every single one of these mistakes.

I will never repeat any of these blunders again.

I will never lose again…..

I need to get _stronger….._

I need more power….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaune heard what sounded like scolding/berating as he attempted to regain his bearings, he couldn't feel _anything_. As he stood up he suddenly felt a sharp pain

ARGH!

He felt a sudden pain in his heart. As if something had stabbed it

GLURGH.

He coughed something liquidy black

PAIN

Pain boiled over his entire body. Veins felt like they were boiling

BURST

His veins popped open. Skin looked like it was boiling

AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!

IT HURTS! IT HURTS! IT HURTS! IT HURTS! IT HURTS!

His blood was looked as if it was literally boiling, somewhat turning black.

POP! BURST!

He gritted his teeth, managing to stop himself from screaming. His dark blue eyes were glowing. His body looked like it was being painfully morphed into something

GHRAAAAAAAAAAARGGGHHHHH!

Bone-like armour grew out of his body. He couldn't figure out what else happened. Just the intense agonizing pain. For what felt like hours he just felt pain. He saw nothing else, felt nothing else beside that

White electricity surrounded him

HHUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHH!

* * *

"Huaghh" - A tired voice was heard. It sounded as if it came from someone that just woke up. "What happened?." - The owner of the voice asked himself, annoyed. The owner of the voice had slicked back, dark blonde hair mixed with black at the roots, along with some streaks of black coming from said roots. His shirt was completely torn to shreds exposing his upper body. His pants were, strangely enough, fine. He also had black and grey sneakers on. In his left hand was a sheathed, long katana with a red sageo, The katana's name was Imperium.

Standing up Jaune looked around. His blue eyes widened slightly at where he was - "I'm at, Beacon.", How was he here!? Did somebody move him here?, no matter, he'll figure it out later. He immediately knew where at Beacon he was. He was at the Beacon Academy Statue. The large statue featured two figures, one a male and the other a younger-looking female, standing on a rock outcropping. They were both dressed in a robe with hoods over their heads.

The male held a sword in his right hand, raised in a seemingly triumphant gesture. The younger female had a double-edged battle-ax in her left hand and her face looked off to the side into the distance. Below the two figures is a Beowolf looking in the same direction as the male figure.

_He remembered them. Their arrogance, Their __Selfrighteousness _ _They were nothing more than arrogant, cruel children. Prone to the worst behaviour and actions._

"This place….This place!." - Jaune snarled darkly in disgust. He realised the exact spot he was. He most certainly didn't like this location. The place his _family_ told him to attend, Something he agreed to do for naive reasons. Well he changed for the better. He shed that naivety. He controlled his

Jaune remembered that his wounds needed tending too, But he then realised something important. "I'm…..fine?" - His wounds were completely healed. How?. He only felt tired. But for the rest he was completely fine. (How?.) - He thought astonished, - (This is something i'm going to look into. That's for sure. Besides, Where is Noire?)

Jaune walked off into the opposite direction of beacon

* * *

20 Minutes Later

* * *

"Beacon again." - Jaune muttered annoyed, no matter how long and how far he walked. When Beacon was out of sight and then it was suddenly in front of him! This is the 25th looked at the academy for a couple of seconds before he gave a tired, reluctant sigh, "I'd better go in. This place clearly isn't normal" - Stating the obvious Jaune walked to the front of the building

Approaching the entrance he looked at the pavement for a minute, (To think i would enter this place again, but i need to find a way out of here. The bullheads are empty and i don't know how they work. And nothing is in sight for miles.) - But he felt it, entering this academy would most likely help him. Why else would he see it over and over again. Jaune's eyes gained a determined feel. He would find a way to leave. And to find the reason why all of this was happening to him. Jaune looked up, his left hand tightly held Imperium. Fixing his posture he went into the building.

Having entered the academy Jaune looked around the inside of it. If he remembered correctly there was The Main Avenue, Beacon Tower, Amphitheater, Lecture Hall, Dorms, Dining Hall, Library, Ballroom and the Locker Room. Strangely enough he recalled all that without a headache…...Quite odd that he only got headaches about certain subjects.

As Jaune looked around the place he walked around in search of anyone or anything that can offer him an explanation.

After a couple of minutes he thought he noticed something….Pride's. Upon noticing the familiar Grimm Jaune immediately readied himself.

Except the Prides weren't attacking him. They were just…..walking around? If Jaune didn't know any better he would almost say that they were acting like Beacon Students . Deciding to keep his guard up for now. He learned the hard way what could happen he didn't do that.

Jaune kept an eye on the Grimm. But since they hadn't gotten in his way yet, he'd leave them be. Deciding to go over what happened while he walked around the place. It wouldn't do to forget important events again now would it

(To start it off. I went over to the abandoned town Arius, in Atlas, to track down Arthur Watts, The disgraced scientist, in order to find a way to stop my heavy brain damage & swelling from furthering, although it was _quite nice_ that it only became worse since the last month. I already met him three months ago during _those _circumstances. Attempted to figure out where he was. Went to where he was the lab was with that little stalker that claimed to be his _sister_. Fighting that _creature._) - Jaune's eyes gained a concentrated, thoughtful gleam - (That…._thing _was most likely a creation of ,Watts. Considering the purple lightning and armour, along with some other things, it's almost like superpowered armour. And considering i've been hit with purple lightning and those words, i have an assumption that it could need a conduit or host.) - His eyes narrowed - (And that assassin, who was she? .To make make the connection between me and Jaune Arc. That we are the same person. My new appearance should make that incredibly difficult. And her power, it was astounding. Even when i went all out, she made it out of the battle quite fine, more fine than me… And to top it off the agony before i passed out, What started that moment?.)

"That assassin is going to die." - He swore quietly, to be defeated in such a manner, it hurt Jaune's pride. Entering the cafeteria, now with a scowl he continued his thoughts - "I still have much improvement t-

"Fearless leader." - A familiar female voice said lazily in a sarcastic manner, as if she was dealing with an annoyance.. What?, _They_ were here!?.

Jaune's eyes immediately darted to where the voice came from. Where Nora was her teammates were also there, most of the time at least

His once stoic face gained an immense amount of hatred as he spotted those _three_. Along with one _other _person there at the table they were sitting at

"Huh? Jaune, your here" - His former partner grumbled - "Could you _leave_?, we're having a moment here"

Jaune prepared himself for this moment. Not at all caring that they were most likely not real. As he was about to go into his iaijutsu stance a voice stopped him

"W-well Pyrrha there is an assignment all of us have to do. S-so" - That voice it couldn't be. His eyes snapped over to the location from where the voice came from. His eyes widened ever so slightly…...It was _Jaune Arc_ from Beacon

"Well….. Can _you_ do it for us? The four of us already made plans for today?." - She then discreeetly smirked - "After all, stuff like this is the only thing you can do" Was the ever so _kind _response from her, but Jaune knew it was an order, something she thought he should follow. As well he could easily see the hidden hatred and annoyance in her eyes. Maybe not when he was at Beacon in his early years, but he does now. Truely, they really liked insulting Jaune…..But at least they hadn't tried to kill him, _yet. _Jaune saw the others agreement before they decided to up their _jokes. Mocking and insulting him, treating Jaune Arc as if he was trash._

Upon hearing her voice. The voice of the _Pyrrha_. She who harmed him the most. Hearing that voice made him snap. How dare she act like that again. She told him to his face that he would be nothing more than a weakling, that his only purpose in life is to be a slave for the amusement of others. He didn't want to see any of this anymore and thus Jaune ignored what was happening and left the cafeteria. As he left the voices faded too, the last things he heard were 'subtle' mockings of Jaune Arc. There was no reason for him to be here…...Not anymore.

Jaune saw the Pride Grimm _still_ acting like students when he left the building. He already hated this place. There was no reason for him to be here anymore. Just when he approached the exit he knew what to do to get out of this dream. He left the place and went into a isolated spot with no Grimm in sight

Jaune didn't know why he was dreaming this, but alas he didn't care. He unsheathed Imperium and threw the sheath away. Jaune held his katana in a reverse grip with both his hands and then

TSLING!

* * *

Jaune opened his eyelids, being greeted by a somewhat wholesome room that looked like it belonged to someone in the military.

It was almost as if he was being hugged by someone….Wait a minute!, he was being hugged!. Looking next to him he saw

(Noire!.) - He callously pushed her off of him. Something that startled her awake, as she pulled out a combat knife from somewhere. Her eyes darted over to him in surprise. (At least she was clothed) - He thought

"Jaune!, you're awake!" - A big, happy smile adorned her face. Jaune had threatened her life before, Why was she acting like this?. As she approached him Jaune instinctively went for Imperium, but he didn't have it. His eyes narrowed at her as he jumped out of the queen sized bed he was on.

Jaune took a second to scan his surroundings and go over his own injuries. He was in a decently sized room. It was white and green in color. It had a silky golden blossom flower pattern running around. The carpet was dark blue in color with a purple and gold linings,. There was a desk with a photograph in it. There were also a couple more framed photographs on the wall. Deciding that he would look closer at them at a later time. And for the final thing in the room of note for him were a set of weapons next to the desk, close to the computer But now it was time to figure out where he was.

Jaune looked at Noire. But instead of a headache he felt a strange numbing sensation, nothing that hurt, oddly enough. Actually he felt completely fine. Better than ever!. A quickly feel of his body confirmed it, he had no injuries. He was dressed in a simple short-sleeved white t-shirt and white shorts

Before Jaune could figure out where he was she spoke first - "Heheheh." - An seemingly awkward chuckle left her lips - "Jaune, you might wanna put on some clothing. Not that i'm complaining about the view." - She gave him an awkward grin with those words

"What happened?, where am i?" - Was his question for her, he stated it in a cold voice. It wouldn't do well to kill her here, who knew the consequences of such a action. Jaune knew he couldn't just kill and **Soul Reap **everyone in his way.

"_*sigh* _Alright then, Jaune. Don't be mad, okay?" - Her voice became a confident, steady one. She looked in Jaune's eyes.

"….." - No response, only the same cold look.

"Can i take that as a yes?" - She asked him calmly.

"...What do you think?" - Jaune coldly asked back.

"I think you'll understand if i explain!, so sit tight cus' big sis is gonna tell you the tale!. The tale th- " - She was then interrupted.

"Get to the point already." - He coldly cut her off, her jests were getting old instantly

"You're no fun!." - He coldly looked at her, to which she surprisingly enough didn't squirm or become uncomfortable. She then continued her words - "Fine then" - She threw her hands up in the air exaggeratedly - "But first," - He narrowed his eyes at this, now something like this he expected from an assassin - "How did you get so strong?. Last i saw you you were untrained, did somebody teach you or something like that?. And why were you in Arius?"

"I would prefer my sword first, and perhaps i shall tell you a little after that." - He didn't want to walk around unarmed after all.

"Weapon's i can't do for you Jaune." - He was told seemingly remorsefully - "You have to understand, I'm a Specialist. I can't give you your weapon without any reassurance that you won't do anything dangerous or the like" - She explained in a serious tone of voice.

"No." - Was Jaune's simple, blunt response. Why should he listen to her?, some woman he never met, some weakling that got taken out in that fight in 2 seconds. He was confident he could use force to get his way. But for now he decided to be patient.

"What?" - Foolish girl, Jaune didn't do anything anyone wanted of him without something to gain. - "Jaune," - She looked him seriously in the eye - "I'm serious with this, just because you're my brother doesn't mean i can show you any leniency, i need to know what happened and a lot more."

Leniency?, Brother?. What lies!. Jaune had his reasons for not believing her. First of all she 'suddenly' saw him going to Arius, what are the convenient chances of that happening?. Then she stalked him instead of approaching him like any normal person would!, and only when Jaune caught her did she speak some lies about familial ties. And then he woke up in an unknown location and this _lying_, _arrogant weakling_ had the galls to demand answers from him! Jaune made the mistake of trusting people once, and he only suffered because of it.

Jaune gave her a dark glare along with a animalistic growl, his hands clenched into fists, shaking with absolute fury, almost about to show her why he wasn't somebody to be messed with - "You demand answers from me? Petulant child that you are. Lying to my face like that.". He had enough of liars, deceitful cowards that only existed to make Jaune Arc suffer.

"Jau-AUGH!" - With superhuman speed that surprised even Jaune he grabbed her by her throat and lifted her up using a single hand

CRACK!

He then dislocated her wrist almost breaking it with an surprising a amount of brute force. Her combat knife fell out of her hand. This shouldn't be possible, The technique Jaune used to slice through Aura is impossible to use with his physical body! To break through Aura required an extreme amount of superhuman force. And Jaune, despite his power, wasn't superhuman. He'll figure all of this out and everything else later, he has too

The girl widened her eyes as Jaune looked at her with such an intensity and coldness, a cold yet fierce fury was also present in his eyes.

_*Choke**Gasp*_

BAM!

The door was kicked open. "FREEZE!" - Someone shouted to him. Jaune looked at the figures holding a rifles at him.

It seems they kept an eye on him in case he would do something like this

Jaune glanced at them with one eye. Atlas Soldiers. And one man that Jaune man was shown to be well dressed and clean, much like Ozpin, Jaune thought. He wore a white overcoat, with a gray undercoat, black sweater, a red necktie and a white glove on his right hand. His suit pants share the same color as his overcoat and were tucked into silver boots accented in gray.

General Ironwood.

"Let her go." - Was the man's steel like order.

(I just had to be brought back to an Atlas Base, just my luck.) - Why did Jaune have horrible luck? This was just getting annoying.

Jaune let Noire go from his grip and turned to face the group of people.

"Now, come with me. We have something to talk about" - He commanded him,

"My sword, where. is. _it_." - Was Jaune cold retort. He had no obligation to listen to him. General or not.

"You're in no position to make demands, " - Jaune instantly looked at the general in the eyes. _How dare he_.

"Jaune, please listen to him. Nobody here is against you" - Jaune's weapon was gone, he wasn't in an Atlas Base.

"….." - Jaune said nothing. As much as Jaune wanted to kill the people here, he knew he could after all. But it was integral to figure out where he was and how he got here. He needed information after all, and he couldn't just **Soul Reap** Ironwood after all. Killing a general and his subordinates, that would attract a lot of unwanted attention. Jaune's future plans wouldn't go well with all that attention. But he could just kill everyone here and remove any

"Mr Ironwood, there's nothing bad going on here. I have everything under control" - She said a soldier-esq manner. She had her hands, most likely to hide her injury, behind her back as she stood up.

The man seemed in contemplation for a moment, before he gave a small sigh - "Very well then, but a guard shall be accompanying the two of you."

"I'd prefer that wouldn't happen" - Was Noire's surprisingly cold response cold response. Why did Ironwood even want that?. All Jaune must be to him is just Noire's '_Little Brother_'. Did he know something important about him?.

"What did you just say, _girl_. You should listen to your superiors" - An idiot soldier commented a little too aggressive for his own good. Glaring at the soldier, Ironwood opened his mouth but before he could say anything Noire beat him to it

"Shut it, soldier. Nobody gave you permission to speak." - Noire ordered darkly with steel in her voice, the soldier cowed easily. She then looked to the General. " , if we may? I think Jaune would prefer some proper clothes before we speak." - She asked Ironwood respectfully.

For a split second he looked as if he was about to deny her. But then gave a resigned sigh - "Very well then, but you" - He then looked and glared at Jaune - "Pull something like that again. And i'll deal with you personally." Jaune scoffed at the threat

They left afterwards

Jaune took a moment to look at her, for Ironwood to enter and not just his soldiers meant that they must be close, or something like that.

POP

She put her dislocated wrist back in place, no signs of pain or discomfort were shown. She then gave him a resigned sigh. She looked at him calmly, comfortingly yet still very upset with him - "Jaune, could you stop being so aggressive for a moment. I'm not going to hurt you, nobody here is.". Jaune still kept his cold and stoic face, keeping his desire to end her life in his head. It reminded him of Pyrrha, she was nothing more than a vile, cruel monster underneath all of the champions 'sweet' demeanor.

Jaune coldly gazed at Noire

* * *

They had 'talked'. But it was really just Noire asking question and Jaune either saying nothing, or Jaune denying her any answer. Or to summarise it, Noire asked, Jaune barely answered. But in the end Jaune left.

Jaune wore a plain pair of blue jeans, a white dress shirt, he wore no gloves and the last thing he wore were blue and white sneakers. His hair, as always, was slicked back. And Imperium was sheathed as he held it in his left hand

Jaune wanted to get this over with, he already knew what he had to do. First of all check on his brain swelling and brain damage. Getting some new clothes and finding a way to upgrade his weapon. Up his training and teach himself some new attacks. The rest he didn't know.

"Alright then, Jaune. I'll see you next time" - They were both outside, a good distance away from the base. Nobody was around for a couple of miles

"..." - Jaune had no intention of seeing her ever again. He barely had an interest in her anymore.

"Silence huh?...I'll see you next time then, Jaune" - Noire was dressed in Specialist attire. A white short sleeved, double layered shirt with blue accents. A short, white skirt and white long boots. She had her weapons on her person as well.

The woman who had brought him to the Atlas Base seemed sad. But she didn't show it all that much. Jaune still found it quite odd that they had noticed nothing odd about him. He still remembered that painful... '_thing' _that happened when he was defeated.

_*turn*_

Jaune did a 180 and turned around, leaving her alone as he went for the nearby city. But he still paid a semblance of attention to her, better to not get attacked from the back. Better safe than sorry.

* * *

30 Minutes Later

* * *

Jaune was now in the city, the first thing he was going to do is to figure out a place where he could get some proper clothing. He ran a hand through his blackish-blonde hair and noticed something, - "My hair, it's too long and unruly. At this length it would only serve to annoy me and get in the way." He noted. He overheard some people talking about a mall earlier.

To summarise it there was a 'great' and 'popular' mall in the city Jaune was in, he didn't bother remembering the name. But to summarise the city he was in in short. It was a nice high end city. The building were made in the usual Atlas style. With people that were well off clearly living here.

Entering the mall, one that fit the stereotypical high end one. He walked around for a bit, until he finally arrived to the desired location. A surprisingly small hair salon, it was purple on the far side from the mall, almost not even a part of it. He opened the door and looked around the relatively small room for a second. There were three purple chairs facing their respective mirrors on the wall, in front of the chairs were small desks and above that were small shelves.

One those shelves and desks were hair products that seemed propped together. Not organized at all. Jaune didn't care too take note of anything else.

"Hello!~, welcome to Lucinda Salon!" - A woman told him. She was in her mid twenties by Jaune's estimation. She had long, purple dyed hair. A light purple shirt. She had a black and purple skirt with torn black stockings. And to finish it off she wore black and purple boots.

"I need a haircut." - Nobody else but Jaune was in here.

"Ahhh~ i see!, your hair really could use a touch up~, huh~" - He didn't need to be told the obvious. She gestured to a chair after she told him the prices, which Jaune knew he could pay. "Alright, take a seat!" - She told him.

Saying nothing he sat in the chair. - "So~ what kind of hairstyle do you want?."

Jaune's answer was blunt and straightforward - "Short bordering on medium length, no further then my neck" - He continued his words - "I would prefer my hair to be slicked backwards or swept backwards. Do you understand?"

The woman nodded. "Got it!" - She told him.

The woman went off to cut his hair while Jaune went into thought - (After this, it's getting my new clothing made and then off to the library. Perhaps a new upgrade for Imperium?. Plus i also need to get to a doctor, although i don't feel any headaches anymore it's still important to see if my injuries are any worse.). The last thing he noted however that with those painful headaches gone, he could _finally think clearly!_, those headaches were almost always there! And they were agonizingly painful. It always frustrated him that he had to go through that

Jaune remained quiet as he thought up several thing, plans, training schedules and where to go after he finished his business.

"So, Jaune," - He hadn't told her his name, - "If you don't mind me asking, why aren't you at Beacon?"

"That is none of your concern." - Why do people keep recognizing him!?. Jaune didn't go through any effort to change his appearance on purpose but with his new looks he expected people couldn't recognize him so quickly.

"Oh, ok then. Not much of a talker are you" - She said awkwardly.

"..." - Jaune said nothing.

In a couple of minutes she was done, (quite fast) - Jaune noted. Looking at himself in the mirror he noted that instead of his neck length, unruly slicked hair it was now a lot better. His blackish-dark blonde hair was now short, bordering on medium length hair. His hair was now slicked back in a fashionable yet fit more for battle style, precisely as Jaune liked it. Summary: It looked good and it was practical.

"There!~ how do you like it." - Jaune already had already stood up and held the Lien out to her. The woman grabbed the Lien and send him a smile

"I see why you have so little customers," - This earned a faux hurt look from her - "But, you did a decent job.".

"So~, You can be nice?" - Her eyes suddenly widened in surprise - "Huh!, Where is he!?"

* * *

Jaune walked around the mall, his next destination a specialised huntsman clothing shop. A calm walk around brought him to his destination. A clothing shop that seemed to have a gothic-punk style. Apon walking around he noticed some 'approving' looks the female population gave him, along with some of the angry glares from some of the men. He had a faint idea why.

As Jaune opened the door he heard the sound of small bells chiming. Looking around the room it was a dark purple mixed with blue theme, some clothing was out for show, nobody else was in the shop.

"Hello~" - A flirty voice called out to him, Jaune looked at the woman with a one raised eyebrow, calmly assessing her. The woman, who at first glance, would have appeared to be elegant and would have very polite manners. She had ivory skin and long, black hair tied in long twin tails. Her right eye was red-tinted while her left eye was gold colored, heterochromia Jaune assumed.

The dress, which which the woman wore, was made out of crimson and black frills, giving her the appearance of 'an elegant Gothic Lolita with uneven twin tails'. On her head, she wore a big crimson net bow to hold her hair. She also wore a red and black collar on her neck.

Jaune kept his guard up and kept his weapon in reach. "How can i help you today?~"

She asked him in the same tone of voice as before.

"I require huntsman grade clothes, particularly something fit for travel. " - Jaune asked with his usual calm coldness.

"Hmmm~, what would you prefer then~?" - She smiled sultrily. Jaune wasn't affected by her behaviour and attitude to him. His presumption that she may act like this to gain more customers.

"Clothes meant for travel, they must be practical and not flashy. I would also like it if they were very resistant to damage. I would like them custom made as well." - For the things Jaune is going to go through having sturdy attire would be preferred.

"Hmmm~ We can do that" - So there's another one that works here - "But!~ That's only a guarantee if you have the money!~" - Why is she stating the obvious. - "We have a lot of customers!, you know?"

"Do you now?." - What an _original_ tactic - "I don't have time for this, so let's just discuss business already." - Was his cold response

She giggled a bit - "Alright then~!, follow me too the back~!" She gestured to a barely noticeable door in the far off corner before she walked over to it.

"..." - Jaune quietly followed behind her. His weapon still held in his left hand.

As both entered Jaune took note of the room. It was quite big with several mannequins wearing unfinished clothing. Several sketches were hung up on the walls, along with several other things. Jaune noticed a girl, seemingly, hard at work at a decently sized desk. The desk had a computer on it. There were papers neatly stacked.

"Hello again~" The woman said, Hm, it seemed as if they were quite close. We've got a customer~!" - She said sensually too the woman

The girl turned around to her with a smile on his face. The girl had soft royal blue hair that ended at her neck along with somewhat messy bangs. She had sharp royal blue eyes. She wore a sandy/beige long-sleeved collared uniform coat with buttons going down vertically on its right, and a breast pocket on its top left along with horizontal pockets on each lower side. The pockets, outer collar and sleeve-tips are rimmed with a chocolate-brown colour. She also wore neat blue jeans with brown penny loafers.

"Ahhhh, it's good to see you as well, Alice" - She stood up and gave her a quick hug and then gestured to Jaune - "So, i see we've got a new customer"

The woman, Alice, smiled at the girl - "Blue!"...Blue?, Seriously?. Jaune noticed they were about to enter some pointless banter that would waste his time.

"Business," - He growled - "I'm here for a reason, not too see your pointless banter."

He saw some frustration in the girl's eyes before he buried it.

The woman talked to her friend` about what Jaune was here for and what clothing he desired.

"Ah, well, what kind of clothing do you want?" - The woman really reminded Jaune of a female version of Neptune.

Jaune told him exactly what he wanted, this time with specifications, and the woman and girl listened attentively.

When the conversation finished Jaune offered them a great deal of Lien if they managed to make it of great quality.

"See you in three days then~" - Alice tossed Jaune a wink and the girl gave Jaune a small wave

Jaune didn't care for any send off and left immediately

* * *

He was healed?

How?

Jaune looked in astonishment at the x-ray. His brain was completely healed. He had done almost every medical procedure he could think of.

…..No matter, it wouldn't change anything, the headaches were gone and Jaune was in no threat of dying. But it _still_ bothered him

Jaune shook his thoughts away as he left the bed he was on. Fully nude he went over to grab his clothing and weapon, which were in arms reach. It seemed Alice wanted to take things further then just flirting, something Jaune had no objections to, He was quite stressed out after all. Both had agreed for it to just be a one night stand

Although his stamina baffled himself, sure he didn't tire easily but to go on and have sex for 4 hours.

Another question that he would have to seek the answers too soon.

As Jaune left the bed and Alice went off to her work. His next stop ,Mistral, specifically an organization he heard of through accidental eavesdropping.

As Jaune left the house he was in in his new attire, he smirked.

"The Order of The Sword, just what are your true intentions?" - He said to himself.

* * *

**Authors Notes: Finally, sorry that the chapter took so long, (And that there were . I had some personal things to take care of. So about this chapter, Jaune got a haircut and some new clothing and he prepared himself to take of to Mistral, that's where i have some very important things planned. A place where will discover some really important things about himself.**

**And also those thing about Jaune, that he had more stamina and strength that it surprised even himself, Yeah it put it there for a reason, all will be told when Jaune is in Mistral, that i promise. It's all very important.**

**Noire had a little bit more about herself told through her actions and the location where they were at, but never fear she will return. Plus i'm thinking about having an interlude where it's all about Jaune's childhood and what he went through.**

**I'm a sorry if Jaune still seems rude, he has his reasons. Plus with the way i wrote him made sure he doesn't take note of anything that interests him. Things like the mall and stuff. So i'm sorry for the lack of details. Oh yeah and one thing, about the assassin Jaune will NOT actively pursue her, he doesn't' know who she is or anything at all about her really. But if Jaune encounters her regain there will be hell to pay for her.**

**I'm also sorry i couldn't keep what i promised a chapter ago, i just couldn't fit it in. Oh yeah i also fixed something up. In chapter 4 at the last bit i wrote the wrong thing, i accidentally typed Grimm essence and the rest of that when i meant to write about a way that could heal Jaune's brain injuries.**

**This chapter was just here to set up the next one, so i'm sorry if it isn't to your liking.**

**Jaune's attire will also be told in the next chapter .**

**Reviews are nourishment!**

**Now for his moveset and weapons!**

_**Jaune's Weapons:**_

_**Imperium:**__**Imperium is Jaune's Katana**_

_**Jaune's Moveset:**_

_**-Imperium/Sword Skills;**_

_**Imperium Combo B, A basic 3 hit combo, 2 times with the sheath and the third time with the blade (Based of off DMC3 Vergil's Yamato Combo B)**_

_**Rapid Slash, Appearing to slash only once, Jaune actually attacked at least five times, said strikes were almost invisible (Based off DMC3 Rapid Slash)**_

_**Judgement Cut, Jaune slides back and slashes so quickly that he appears to only unsheath and resheath Imperium. A cone shaped distortion protrudes outward from Jaune and within that distortion forms a dark purple orb that causes a more intense visual distortion that is then covered in slashes. (DMC3 Judgement Cut)**_

_**Fighting style mostly based of iaijutsu/iaido. The art of drawing the sword from its sheath.**_

_**-High Intelligence**_

_**-Superhuman Speed**_

_**-Superhuman Strength**_

_**-Extreme Stamina**_

_**-Tricking (A temporary name Jaune gave it); Jaune's 'Tricking' is currently his most effective movement tool, allowing him to reposition himself on the battlefield by are several ways Jaune can 'Trick ' to an opponent Air Tricking will take him directly in front of an enemy on the ground or in the air. He can also use 'tricking will bring him above the enemy or above his current position if there is no enemy. Trick Down will teleport Jaune back to the ground or behind his current standing position. These abilities allow Jaune to close and create distance as needed.**_

_**Summoned Swords; Jaune's Summoned Swords look like a dull white-grey, spectral replica of Crocea Mors that appear in a puff of white and grey fire or smoke. They shatter after piercing the enemy releasing more a puff of white-grey smoke**_

_**Soul Reaping; Jaune Rips the soul out of someone by unknown methods, he then proceeds to scan the soul for any useful information by unknown means. How this came to be is unknown. (Got the idea from "The Curse of Hatred" Fanfic)**_

**P.M me if you have any questions. See you later chief!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Quick AN: So i realised some things that weren't shown all that well and figured i should clarify them.**

**\- Jaune is not a reliable narrator!, take for example last chapter when Jaune discovered his brain was healed and he forgot all about it, the same thing when he did not believe Noire was his sister. So remembering is not his forte, it's due to the brain damage he sustained…...Or perhaps something else? But to summarise it do not trust Jaune's every word, he's capable of making mistakes and remembering things wrong, you'l see more examples of that soon.**

**\- The Arc family will get their due, along with having some things revealed about them. **

**\- What happened at the end of the battle with the white cloaked assassin is a VERY important occurrence! Along with several things i discreetly propped in the story, i like to do stuff like that. So if you find the clues, well done!**

**\- Jaune will meet NPR again!, and also have something revealed about why Jaune had to leave, and perhaps their betrayal**

**I'm also thinking about introducing several perspectives in the story, besides Jaune's own of course, Jaune's perspective will be the most important one.**

**I'm sorry if i sound quite rude, i'm having a painful headache. Besides that i hope you enjoy the the chapter**

**P.S, At the end i'll list some inspiration's that lightened the creative spark in me **

"Talking" -

(Thoughts/Thinking) -

**Something Important!**

* * *

_**An Aged Woman's Diary**_

_I often think of that blonde boy as of late, with torn clothes and so many bruises. Yet, with so much good in him..._

_He would show up at my shop with his head crammed into various comic books. He seemed to favor X-Ray and Vav most of all, so one day I gave him one of the issues as a present. With an expression of pure happiness on his face, he thanked me profusely, saying that it was the first real gift anybody has ever given him, I found myself saddened by his statement. But then he asked to borrow a pen._

_Although i found his question strange, I gave him one of the pens i always have with me. The boy opened the back cover, and proceeded to scribble his own name within._

_I was confused to see him write on the comic-book in such a way, and asked the child what had possessed him to do such a thing. Clutching the comic-book to his chest, he answered this:_

_"I have a mean family, Miss. They take a lot of things from me, so I have to hide things and write my name on them to make them truly mine."_

_I found myself even more saddened, yet charmed by his statement, and also jealous of such innocence. I felt ashamed. Me, a comic-book enthusiast, who had devoted herself to bringing the joy of comic-books to children._

_It was clear that this child loved comic-books far more than I ever did._

_That child is no longer in town. He was sent away due to events….. None ideal, Maybe he's no longer alive. To think that a promising child like that could lose his life, while an old woman like me still lives on... The idea of it saddens me greatly_

_I am already quite old... Maybe that's why I recall that child's innocent eyes at every opportunity... That pure, innocent child._

* * *

Jaune calmly stood on a moving train, the train was going at a decent speed. Jaune and the train were, currently at the borders of Mistral.

Lush, green forests were in the distance. Some wild life could be seen. All in all, to most, it would be a beautiful sight.

Jaune took the time to perfect his basic attacks as well as attempt to develop some new ones.

**Imperium Combo C**; Jaune would stand in the Iaido stance, then he would unsheath and resheath his katana at blindingly fast speeds. Having annihilated his enemy with a countless number of slashes. Sadly enough he didn't manage to complete it, so it would be some time before he could use it in battle.

Jaune had also taken the time to improve his **Judgement Cut**, instead of only being able to do one at a time, he could now do three at a time. A major improvement in his eyes. He also attempted to teach himself to do a Judgement Cut in the air…..For now he had no success.

With his enhanced speed he also managed to improve his **Rapid Slash**, The attack was now faster and Jaune managed to get more hits in. But one of the most integral things about the **Rapid Slash** is to maintain nigh-perfect footing. If he didn't have excellent footing he would most certainly trip and fall.

After his battle with the assassin Jaune also realised he would need to have a defense mechanism, thus he decided to use his **Summoned Swords **for that by figuring out a new technique for them.

Of course he also was thinking up other attacks he could create.

Currently Jaune wore only pants and was barefoot. His muscles were red due to the intense training he had just undergone, 18 hours of nonstop training could do that to you. Deciding to give himself a quick overview of what he could currently do…..As well as some other _odd_ things he noticed and figured out.

To start off with it he chose to think about the abnormalities he noticed. One of the first things he noticed how much...stronger, faster he had gotten, enough to be considered past the capabilities of what any person, regardless if they were human, faunus or (at a stretch) huntsman, should be able to do.

His durability and stamina increased tremendously as well, he had figured out a week ago when he only felt tired after 8 hours of training

He would almost consider himself superhuman if he was sure of _why _this happened.

This events Jaune had been pushing away, not because he wasn't curious how such things occurred. But simply because he didn't have any leads or any ideas _how, _If Jaune had any clues he'd get to the bottom of it, but as it stands he couldn't, it frustrated him to no end to admit it.

The same thing went for when his brain was 'healed'. Jaune as well for that had no idea _why._ Although instead of the constant pain it brought him, Jaune felt a strange, soft numbing sensation now that it was 'healed'.

The last thing he noticed was that his skin had become a bit paler.

But Jaune came to one simple conclusion, why _should_ it matter to him?. It made him stronger, so why question it anymore?...

As Jaune went off to gather his clothing he heard something that made him quirk a lone brow.

An alarm was going off.

The voice through the intercom said that there were intruders.

With his curiosity slightly peaked, he went off to investigate it.

* * *

Adam Taurus, commander of the Vale branch of the White Fang, was a tall Faunus with auburn hair that spikes backward in a windswept way. While most of his hair was red, he had streaks of brown. He also wore a mask that obscured his eyes. His clothing consisted of a black suit jacket with a crimson sweater under it and black dress pants with black shoes to finish it of.

"Commander Taurus!" - He was addressed as respectfully as ever

"Are they ready?"

Sternly gazing at the soldier as he demanded an answer

"Yes, Sir!, Their all on the train!"

"Very well then," His voice turned soft as he gazed at the train closing in - (For the good of the Faunus, and for himself. _They _better continue their assistance.)

Adam Taurus dashed towards the train.

* * *

Jaune quirked an eyebrow.

"White Fang?" - He muttered, Jaune was quite curious on what they were doing here.

Jaune calmly walked forward, he gained a small smirk as he noticed some canon fodder of the organization.

His katana held in his left hand, he used his thumb he flicked it out.

* * *

Adam walked further into the train two of his strongest subordinates behind him, he sent the some off to gather the items necessary and others to scout ahead. He had already dealt with some of the Huntsman on the train. They were very little trouble for someone like him.

His eyes widened and then narrowed.

(Blood) - From the schematics he gained a couple days ago there were only androids here, that meant.

"Bodies" - The very thought that one of his brothers or sisters could have died, It angered him immensely. With a scowl he marched forwards. His hands clutching his Chokuto, Wilt and Bush, so tightly that they turned white.

Gesturing for the two behind him to follow him. He marched forwards and saw a, somewhat, broken metal door.

He kicked it open and what he saw made his vision turn red. His comrades, all _dead. _Their blood covered the ground. Their bodies were all dismember or had so many slashed you couldn't recognize them.

"Glurgh!" - A long katana was pulled out of one the faunus on the train, and there the culprit was. No blood on his body as he cleaned his blade and put it in its sheath.

The man seemed to be around Adam's height, around 6'4. In terms of physical appearance, The man had fair, yet pale skin, sharp features and blackish-blonde, slicked back hair, which put emphasis on the cold, stoic expression on his face. He also possessed dark blue-colored eyes with slight black splotches.

In terms of apparel, The man wore a form fitting, long sleeved, silver buttoned black coat with three separated coattails, the inside of the coat was dark grey. A grey, serpentine pattern ran around the collar, with a snakes head hanging over the coat's left shoulder, and its tail slinking down the right, all the way to the bottom of the coat. A grey lining ran across the edges of the coat, and a faded silky, grey flower blossom pattern decorates the inner lining. Each cuff of the coat also possessed five, silver buttoned straps with grey lining. The coat also featured identical straps on each shoulder, decorated with silver buttons.

Underneath the coat, he wore a black sleeveless zippered-turtleneck beneath his charcoal grey, sleeveless formal vest. He also wore charcoal gray fingerless gloves, black pants with a grey belt with a silver buckle and dark teal boots that ended just under his knees, the boots also had several straps

He held his long, sheathed katana in his left hand, the guard was oval, and the tsuka-ito seems to be braided from white and dark blue material. The blade featured several intricate ornaments, most notable is a relief of a dragon at the endpoint of the hilt. The scabbard is black, made of traditional lacquered wood, and featured several metallic ornaments on its far end. It also featured a grey sageo, the cord used to tie the katana to the waist.

From the glimpse Adam managed to catch of the blade. It was incredibly sharp.

Adam's instincts warned him to be careful. The man's disciplined and straight backed posture, along with the dark and fearless aura he radiated made Adam wary of the murderer…...But besides that he sensed something _off_ about him.

The man turned to face them.

**Play: Devil May Cry 3 OST - Vergil Battle 1 (Extended Version)**

"You, who are you!" - Adam growled angrily to him.

"..." - The man gave no response or reaction.

It didn't matter to Adam, this man would die. No one hurt the Faunus under his watch.

"...My name is Jaune." - He answered in a calm, cold manner.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

The two behind him fired their weapons, emptying their magazines.

The man fully faced them now, unsheathing the katana he spun the blade in an incredibly tight circle. The bullets were stopped in mid air, then with a quick maneuver he placed the bullets on the ground and then

SLASH!

The bullets were _fired straight back_ at them. While Adam sliced through the bullets that were shot back, the others weren't as fortunate as him. While they weren't killed it did hurt them quite a lot.

Adam realised bullets were useless against him

**1:10**

The swordsman dashed forwards at superhuman and slashed horizontally at Adam, something he _just _barely managed to block due to the blindingly fast speed.

Meanwhile four Spectral-esq Swords were send of to his brethren behind him. Killing them.

Before Adam could counter the man's attack he disappeared in a dull white blur, appearing a good distance away. With a third step backwards he entered into the iaijutsu stance as he slashed three times, but the blade didn't' appear to leave it's sheath. A conolar distortion protruded outward from the man and within that distortion forms a dark purple orb covered in slashes, the orbs appeared three times in a row. Jaune's **Judgement Cuts** were a devastating attacks

"Argh!" - Adam grunted out in pain, only his Aura protected him from some of the damage.

Jaune **Tricked **next to Adam and attacked from the side with a **Rapid Slash**, keeping his back turned to Adam. Adam saw his opportunity to strike and lunged at Jaune with his chokuto. Jaune **Tricked** away again and used his **Judgement Cut** on him. Catching Adam off guard. He made a reminder to himself to dodge that attack when he saw a sign of it.

Jaune appeared in front of Adam and then used his **Imperium Combo B**, Using his superhuman strength to his advantage to increase the brute force of the first two strikes that were with the sheathed katana, as he then gave one final slash with the actual blade. Doing an immense amount of damage to Adam's Aura as it gave him a thick cut as well. Jaune then sheathed it.

"Grgh! - Adam growled in pain. Both fighters dashed towards each other. Adam used whatever attacks he knew, iaido techniques and the like. They all proved fruitless.

In a black blur the man appeared in front of Adam and went for a vicious **Upper Slash** from the sheath. Sending him upwards. And Jaune was in the air as well as he partially unsheathed Imperium, the vague after image of a blade appeared in an X shape Jaune and before Adam could react he was hit with an **Aerial Rave** attack.

Landing downwards Jaune held his sheath behind his back and sheathed Imperium that way.

"Grgh!" - Damn that hurt!. Adam retaliated with his own flurry of slashes. All of which were blocked and countered by Jaune.

Adam was quickly growing frustrated, why wasn't he killing this damned human!.

Jaune **Tricked** away and used his consecutive **Judgement Cuts **to strike from a distance. Adam, once again, didn't manage to dodge in time.

Before Adam could think Jaune was already dashing towards him with superhuman speed once again, attacking with his **Rapid Slash **doing major damage. Adam, expecting Jaune to be behind him turned his head towards.

Only to come face several **Summoned Swords**. Adam used his Wilt and Bush to block them all.

As much as it pained Adam to admit it, the human was an incredibly deadly foe. None of his movements and attacks were wasted, they were brutal. They were done with deadly precision and speed.

Adam looked around him, spotting the Swordsman calmly standing their. Still looking as calm and collected as when he first saw him. Jaune didn't even seem tired in the slightest. He showed no reaction.

"You think you stand a chance? Ha." - His tone was cold and belittling.

It infuriated Adam to no end.

In Adam's eyes he was looked down on. This swordsman was _looking down on him_, Adam snarled.

The bull Faunus's decided to use his semblance, moonslice.

Black and red lightning curled around Adam

"Die!" - Taurus cried out. Hm, It seemed he was able to slash at enemies that are seemingly out of his blade's range, implying that he either moved there and back quickly or somehow extended the range of his blade.

Jaune's eyes widened. The sword was charged up with an immense amount of energy!. That much damage woul-

SLASH!

A humongous stream of blackish-crimson blood came from his vital organs. A hit that would kill anyone. Regardless if they had Aura or not.

Adam smirked smugly at that. Only for a look of surprise to overtake his features

…...What!?

How was he alive!?

Adam saw his deep wound heal and his clothes fixing itself

Jaune's face was cast downwards before he calmly looked upwards again, a look of calm yet pure _fury_ on his features. His blue eyes glowed

"You…

"**Do**n**'t** ge**t** **so** c**o**c**ky**!" - Jaune's voice became distorted.

A small white aura radiated off of him as he then vanished

**Summoned Swords **Fired at Adam. The six swords surround an him then fired all at once. At least Adam's Aura managed to protect him.

Jaune appeared in front of Adam and started a relentless attack.

It was only Adam's experience and skill that helped him survive.

But Jaune was still beating the hell out Adam. Cuts were all over Adam's body as he realised something

He never stood a chance.

Adam was promptly spartan kicked in the chest. The brute force behind it broke a couple of his ribs

Adam, in a last attempt at retaliation, brought his chokuto down.

SLASH!

Adam's arm was cut off.

**End OST**

His eyes widened in shock, before he gave an agonizing scream.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" - It hurt so much!

Jaune grabbed Adam by the throat with a crushing grip making Adam choke and gasp as he attempted to shake the swordsman off

"Now, time to figure out why you are all here."

"**Soul Reaping**."

* * *

"Aarhghaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" - Adam screamed out in agony again. Jaune watched with cold annoyance. When would he shut up and die already?

Jaune suddenly stopped his attack on Adam as he was forced to backflip away as someone dropped a several grenades there

"Who dares…." - He threatened, his voice was calm, _to_ calm

Jaune took some extra time to scan his surroundings, the town should be closeby. But that was an afterthought for him, The moment he saw them, he almost scoffed.

Jaune narrowed his eyes at the White Fang agents that were facing him, they quickly grabbed Adam but failed to grab his arm as well as it had fallen off the moving train. When a boy, someone who couldn't be more than twelve years old, touched Adam. They both suddenly vanished

Jaune calmly watched them as he sheathed Imperium. Somehow vanishing on the spot

(A semblance) - What a cowardly semblance, Jaune was a smart person. He'll figure out why they were here. And where they were going to be next.

Jaune walked forwards, they couldn't be _that_ far. Jaune walked forwards to the remaining agents. They were all shaking in fear, that easily?. The bull faunus must have been some decent soldier, for the rest he didn't seem anything special.

Jaune finished them off with a quick **Rapid Slash**.

It's a shame he had to get off the train, it was 10 seconds away from crashing after all,

It appears they killed the driver or whatever else was controlling the train,.

_CRASH! BOOM!_

Actually, they may have placed explosive's.

* * *

The moment Jaune leaned on a tree as he was in thought

How, how had he just healed like that?

That cut would have most likely killed Jaune, yet he had survived…..

The moment that slash hit he felt an immense amount of pain, yet afterwards, although he felt the wound (though it wasn't there anymore). To instantaneously heal like that….

Did it have something to do with his brain damage?, yet how did it fix it then?. If that was even the case

How is this possible.

He most certainly didn't heal like that when he was a child, trust him he'd notice. Or at any other time.

These changes to his body didn't occur suddenly,

Only when he lost to that assassin in Atlas did these changes to his body occur...When that happened, which after tha Jaune lost consciousness.

He glanced back at the ruined wreckage of the training, having exploded and derailed into the train station. Jaune wasn't sure if anybody was there, but alas he didn't care if anybody got hurt.

Taking in a deep breath he waited a minute before he did a small test. He grabbed his sword and unsheathed it. Taking off a glove he took Imperium to it,

Tsling!

He cut the palm of his hand, making a deep cut. He watched in bewilderment and then satisfaction as he saw that it quickly healed at extreme speeds,

Regeneration would come in handy

Walking towards the town he let his thoughts go adrift, remembering the conversation he had with Noire and the short one with General Ironwood

* * *

"_Excuse me?" - Her green eyes widened in surprise._

"_No.." - Jaune answered _

_She gave a soft sigh as she steeled herself - "Jaune i'm serious, Watt's is a dangerous criminal. Tell me what you found."_

_Jaune's eyes gained a challenging gleam. "Make me" - His expression didn't change - "What are you going to do if i refuse to cooperate?. Forcefully keep me here?"_

"_Wha-no!" - She growled out._

"_...Then nothing. I'll be grabbing my blade, and the i shall take my leave." - He glared at her - "Unless, you're going to try and stop me?, i'm no criminal Noire, you can't detain me without evidence…."_

_Jaune, people's lives are on stake!" - The test subjects he supposed she was talking about - "Jaune…..Just tell me….I won't hurt you, i promise….You can trust me"_

"_...Won't hurt me, huh?. I should trust you?" - He stated in an eerily calm tone_

_Aww, look at him!. He's so hurt, he needs some help!_

_He looks really weak, poor thing..._

_Oh poor Jaune, i'll take care of you!_

_You can trust us, can't you?. My little Arc_

_Yes….He'll fit the bill nicely….._

_C'mon, talk to us, talk…._

_W__**e**_ _w__**on't**_ _**hu**__rt __**yo**__u_

_Her voice was heard - "Ehhhh?, Jaune?"_

_Trust us…_

_C'mon you can trust us!, we're your friends!._

_Trust me…_

_Trust me!_

_**TR**__U__**S**__T __**M**__E!_

"_Trust?" - A subtle, malicious aura calmly flowed off of him, Jaune's head felt light and dizzy as his hands shook._

"_Trust?...You mock me?..." - He was unnaturally calm._

_Noire's face became riddled with fear._

"_Why….Why should i trust you." - Jaune stated menacingly. His eyes glowed - "Why should i trust anyone!?"_

_A __**Summoned Sword**_ _manifested in his left hand, he trudged menacingly towards her. Buried memories came back to life as he desperately stomped them down the drain. He stopped just in front of her, a dull white aura surrounded his right hand._

_Noire paled as she recognized it, but she was too overcome with fear to retaliate. But then…_

_It suddenly stopped._

_She regained her breath, this tame taking a good look at her 'little brother'. He still wore the clothes he woke up in but his usual, slicked back hair. His hair was now brushed down with his bangs partially covering his eyes._

_In the hallway they stood, Atlesian Knights were aiming their guns at him._

_(These androids possess a slender, humanoid appearance. They were clad in white armor, with their black robotic workings visible underneath. Their armor is thin at the midsection, neck and joints, but their chest and legs appear well-protected. Most of the time i saw them they had their rifles slung diagonally across their backs.) - He analyzed - (These androids seem to be armed with handheld rifles of the same type used by their human counterparts, rather than their predecessors' built-in firearms. I know most machines are not terribly accurate with these weapons, but they could be a threat in large groups by saturating targets with fire to most.) - He narrowed his eyes - (Aside from rifles, these androids seem to possess_ _straight built-in blades_ _along their forearms which they can use in melee combat._)

_It was important to analyze an enemy, it didn't matter if they were weak. Better safe than sorry._

_Blue eyes looked at the man that was currently in front of Noire._

_The General was in front of him, aiming a revolver at his head._

_Foolishness, did they think something like this would work?. Jaune looked as confident and fearless as ever. He knew that he could kill everyone here if he desired._

"_I have had enough of your behaviour, the knowledge you know may help detain a dangerous criminal. In order to know more about Watt's your knowledge about him and-_

"_No." - Jaune uttered in cold finality, he was getting tired of these foolish questions - "Why do you assume i know much about Watt's and the situation, you have no confirmation of your thoughts. Now, i'll be taking my weapon back, you can't stop me"_

"_The Note-"_

"_Shut up." - Was his cold interruption - "...You are nothing more than some foolish, weak general, nothing more than an imbecile pointing fingers at the dark, in hopes to achieve your goals. You desperately seek answers that i do not have."_

"_You have no right to detain me, you have no proof that those notes belonged to Watts, Arius is public property, The village was abandoned. I did nothing __wrong__, you are the ones in the wrong here…..Stealing my property, taking an unconscious man to your base and giving out baseless accusations and aiming weapons. Yet, you have the galls to say i am endangering others?..." - Jaune stated calmly, fearlessly._

_An unspoken message was sent between Jaune and Ironwood. But someone gave a sigh_

"_Your katana is in my quarters, I kept it in my closet." - Noire said._

_Jaune looked at her and then left, nobody followed or stopped him. Noir looked at Ironwood for a moment, _

_Jaune heard footsteps following behind him._

* * *

The village was a small community, which centred on a village square with only a church, a post office, a pub, and a few retail shops. The residential streets were lined with quaint cottages, and an area called Church Lane that lead up to the church.

A young man was training around a lake, a decent distance from the village.

Jaune's coat was off as it was hung on an nearby tree branch, thus he only wore his turtleneck and sleeveless vest.

The Grimm he was facing covered itself with a cape of black mist composed of what seemed to be a special gas.

Jaune stood with a quirked eyebrow - (Another new Grimm, they showed up alot since i entered Mistral. Curious...)

Considering Jaune had never faced this Grimm before, he was curious on its abilities.

The Grimm circled around Jaune as its finger started to glow as it then started to expand at incredible speeds.

TSING!

Jaune sidestepped it with ease. It prepared to attack once more, creating a hurricane around it as it rushed at him.

STLANG

Jaune countered it with an **Upper Slash, **The creature let out a screech as it flew into the trees. Jaune walked after it, before he suddenly stopped.

Blue eyes looked over the place,

_Chirp Chirp_

A single raven was chirping, Jaune calmly narrowed his eyes.

How interesting.

The raven flew towards him

SLASH!

It released a poison-like mist as it went straight through the blade. Jaune waved it away as he narrowed his eyes.

Several blue energy bolts were fired off at him, which he once again dodged with ease. Enigmas, what Jaune had taken to calling them, were mysterious looking creatures. Featuring only one eye, they had excellent their aiming skills, and utilized them when firing upon their enemies. Using their six arms to create energy bolts, the Enigma were archer-like creatures.

"The only times i've seen Enigmas was when they were in Atlas, to suddenly appear here. Why?" - He said to himself, Enigmas thrived in Atlas. There they had the advantage.

Jaune casually walked forwards while firing off **Summoned Swords**. Despite the Enigmas Appearance, they were too easy to deal with.

"Jaune!" - That girl again, what an imbecile, following him into the forest. Didn't his caretakers warn him of the Grimm.

"Leave me, i won't tell you a third time." - He told the girl coldly. The young girl had the appearance of a white-haired girl with green-ish eyes. She donned a black vest under her shroud, black pants and black stockings. Both her arms were bandaged but only her left hand wore a glove. She also wore white shoes.

The girl gave him an annoyed glare, "Well, you shouldn't have ran away. My brother still wants to talk to you some more!" - She seemed really frustrated with him.

"..." - Jaune stared at her..

_Swoosh_

Jaune turned a ninety degree angle and walked away from her, intent on finishing off his training.

"Hey! wait!" - She yelled out, running after him.

Jaune smirked as he came across some Abyss Grimm, the same type off Grimm when he set out on his quest for power.

Jaune **Tricked** to them as he slashed from the sheath, he did a side roll as one of the Abyss slashed down at him. Jaune did a horizontal slash, one shotting it.

Jaune then easily took care of the rest, although he knew they kill most huntsman.

(Hn, their own fault for being so weak.) - He thought scornfully.

"Ahh!" - A scream was heard, A quick glance confirmed it, she was bleeding from her chest as a Soul Eater Grimm was holding her up. Her body looked like the life was draining out of it.

Jaune was familiar with the Grimm, having faced that species a few times.

The Soul Eater is a demon that looks like a black and blue mass with undulating tendrils used to grab on to their had two slit-like eyes and a jaw for consuming Aura. In their gas form, they looked like a blue-green mist (In which they were intangible).

With an annoyed sigh Jaune appeared in front of the girl and then used an **Aerial Rave **attack.

Grabbing her by the soldier he harshly threw her away from the Grimm

_Crash_

He didn't care to pay enough attention to her anymore than that - "Time to finish this"

SLASH! **JUDGEMENT CUT! AERIAL RAVE! SLASH! TRICK!** SLASH! **JUDGEMENT CUT! SUMMONED SWORDS! **SLASH!

Jaune finished all of them off in fifteen seconds.

His eyes snapped over to the girl, looking at her with a cold glare. Marching over to her she quickly stood up, panting and exhausted but fine.

"Foolish girl" - His tone was calm and cold as he callously walked past her. The girl following behind him, great. He should have just let her die.

* * *

Jaune entered the town once more, most of the people sending him fearful looks. 'Hiding' their children and loved ones away from his sight.

Jaune calmly walked into the a nearby house. He heard a voice greeting him

"Jaune?, you're done that quic- Jack!?, what happened!?" - The man suddenly suddenly yelled out. He had the appearance of an aged man in his mid fifties. With grey shoulder length hair. He wore an old fashioned nobleman's outfit. His frame was that of a once burly man who had lost muscle with age

"D-Dad…" - She whimpered out pathetically, the old man carried her onto the nearby bed that was on the same floor of the house.

"The Grimm are dead, i would like the information now." - Jaune fulfilled his end of the bargain, it was time for the old man to fulfill his side.

"Not now!" - Jaune narrowed his eyes at this - " My girl's hurt! Wait a moment!, will you!"

Wait?...It was just some weak Grimm. Nothing special, she wasn't going to die.

"..." - Jaune said nothing at this, he simply held his katana in an tighter grip. He doubted his decision to do it the honorable way. Perhaps he should have just **Soul Reaped** him.

"What happened!?" - The old man demanded as he went off to call the doctor

Jaune quickly grew irritated at the attitude the old man was giving him. Right before he could run off Jaune grabbed him by the shoulder, his right arm enshrouded in a dull white Aura.

"What are yo-"

"**Soul Reaping" **\- He didn't care if anybody saw, Jaune wa-

_BAM! GUNFIRE! SCREAMS! FIRE! BAM! BAM! BAM!_

He always just had to be interrupted when he did this move, didn't he?.

"What's happening" - Fear was present in his voice, it was clear the father didn't appear to have the guts he had when facing Jaune now.

"Bandit attack, perhaps more Grimm?" - Jaune muttered quietly to himself.

"M-mr Jaune, what's happening?" - A childlike, fearful voice stuttered out. The voice belonged to a weak looking white haired boy dressed in boyish clothes. Fitting the same old fashioned nobleman's style like his fathers.

"Stay here, lest you wish to die?" - Jaune voiced out coldly to the old man. He wouldn't let the old man's knowledge die with him. It would be to bothersome to find somebody else who could find him a way in Fortuna.

The old fool gave a growl - "I used to be an huntsman, i can fight!" Was the fool's stubborn answer

SLAP!

Jaune slapped the old fool - "Don't lie, you're too weak to make a difference."

_BAM! GUNFIRE! SCREAMS! FIRE! BAM! BAM! BAM!_

"Now, stay here and keep safe. If you don't…" - Jaune warned them as he walked outside, he gazed apathetically at the destruction and murder. Shops getting robbed and the other stereotypes of bandit behaviour.

The bandits were dressed in decent armour, wielding guns and and swords.

Jaune calmly strode forward. Jaune saw that they were finally noticing him.

_Dash_

Jaune dashed forward with superhuman speed. "Scum!" - Jaune did a **Rapid Slash **killing five of them.

Jaune **Tricked** to the rest of them. Deflecting any bullets with the sheath and mercilessly killing all of them.

There were screams mostly consisting of 'Oh shit, a Huntsman!' 'Please stop!' and the rest of the stereotypical crap.

"Stop there!" - A voice attempted to command him, Jaune ignored it and vertically sliced a bandit in half. Turning to them his face remained stoic.

They were holding the boy and girl, plus the old man hostage, weapons aimed at their necks and heads

Intrigued at the stupidity of their actions, he calmly stood there and did nothing...for now.

"Good" - The leader of the gang answered in a stupidly smug tone. He gestured to the hostages. "Now, if you don't want them to die. Drop your weapons" - Their little leader sounded so sure of himself, as if they had something over Jaune.

"..." - Jaune was simply amused.

"Huh?, Huntsman! Didn't you hear us!? Drop your weapons unless you want to see the dead!" - He yelled out to him.

Jaune used his thumb to partially flick Imperium out of its sheath. The only one he needed was the old man, he cared not for the children.

If the old man somehow died, then Jaune would have to find another way to get information on Fortuna.

But if the old man died, Jaune would kill their little group off. That he swore.

* * *

The bandits lived in a simple, but lived-in cobbled-together camp. The camp is a temporary settlement as the tribe migrates through Anima. The camp had a wooden log wall with a single gate. A path lead through the camp to the main open area in front of a large tent of the tribal leader. The camp is comprised out of different tents, created out of scavenged resources. Cut down tree stumps and campfires were scattered throughout the campsite.

A lot of bandits were doing their own thing outside, training, drinking and talking. You know, the normal things.

Inside the tribe leaders tent however, was a woman of interest.

Raven Branwen, the leader of the Branwen tribe. Her hair was jet black which on top had a cowlick. Her complexion was pale and slight age lines were under her eyes. Her clothing consisted of a shallow cut black and red dress with black shorts underneath, with series of beaded necklaces and a belt that wrapped around her waist and carried her weapon's sheath. Attached also is a long black object that was either fur or feathers, with a red and white bandana material like that hung from behind her. Her forearms bore red armored gauntlets that protrude outwards and solid black gloves. She wore black mid-thigh high leggings with red splatter patterns and black heels. Lastly, she had long black hair and bright red eyes.

On her belt hung a fearsome, full-face mask that resembled the face of a Grimm. The mask had four eye slits, further enhancing the masks inhuman appearance.

Currently she was looking over a map of the nearby villages and towns, several were marked with an red X. Others had dates and information written down on paper.

"Why aren't they here yet?" - She asked a reporting bandit.

"I don't know, mam." - He told respectfully - "Aren and the rest were supposed to be back ten hours ago"

How annoying - "Tch, then i'll go see what happen-"

TSING!

Raven raised an eyebrow at the sudden sound, as if something had been launched through the air at incredible speeds….

(What was that?) - She thought to herself.

One of the bandits came barging in, as Raven was about to punish him for his behaviour but the bandits next words made her stop

"We're being attacked!" - The boy told Raven

"Hmm, very well then. i'll take care of it" - She had no worries, she knew she was strong, and that whoever was out there would die quickly by her hand. Raven confidently strode outside of her tent.

She noticed a teenager.

She narrowed her eyes at the _boy_. Besides his warrior like appearance he still seemed a bit too young to think of challenging her tribe, _let alone its leader_

The boy didn't pay any attention to the bandits aiming their weapons and surrounding him, the bandit behind him were already killed.

"So, you're Raven Branwen?" - The boy asked before giving a sigh, his face then gained a dark smirk - "Disappointing…"

The audacity this child had.

Some of the bandits laughed loudly, proclaiming the boy's idiocy.

**Play:The Unguided - Enraged**

Jaune's face turned to it's default expression, stoic and cold. Jaune summoned four **Summoned Swords,** said swords created a protective barrier as they spun around him. This technique Jaune called **Spiral Swords.** The **Spiral Swords** shot out and killed several bandits. The swordsman's katana was already out of its sheath as with one quick motion he cleaned it of blood. With blinding speeds he had killed many closeby bandits.

Jaune **Tricked** **Up** and spun Imperium around in an impossibly tight circle around himself, catching any bullets and sending them back mid air. Using more of his **Summoned Swords** he fired off quickly at the bandits. With one fluid motion he landed on the ground and dashed forwards with a **Rapid Slash **killing more bandits. With superhuman speed, almost naked to the eye he killed most of the bandits.

TSJANG!

Jaune slashing was suddenly interrupted by a crimson Ōdachi, Jaune quickly took note of the weapon - (Long, single-edged, one-handed sword of Mistralian design, with a trigger built into the hilt and cross-guard rather than the traditional tsuba. The scabbard contains a rotary chamber filled with various types of Dust blades:) Jaune had limited knowledge on Dust but recognized them - (green, cyan, red (Fire), dark blue (Ice), purple (Gravity), yellow (Electricity) and white. When drawn, the blade can telescope to approximately double its stored length. It also has several normal blades.)

The Ōdachi was incredibly long and wielded from a small distance away from Jaune. Raven was the wielder of said Ōdachi.

Both fighters said nothing as they went into their battle, Raven getting some support from the sidelines from her bandits due to their firearms. The bullets were either sliced through or deflected. All the while Jaune was keeping up with Raven.

Jaune was a masterful swordsman, he had studied the blade intensely during Beacon and his journey throughout Remnant.

Jaune deflected Iaido striked from Raven, but with much difficulty. Jaune went for iaijutsu techniques.

Raven went for a horizontal slash that Jaune just managed to duck under, only to receive an Aura enhanced kick to his ribs.

CRACK!

Jaune felt as if the air was being taken out of him, but his cracked ribs quickly healed. quickly **Tricking** away he resheathed Imperium and with his superhuman strength killed a bandit behind him with it without looking back, the bandit probably thought he could get a sneak attack in. Jaune quickly **Tricked Up **but was quickly brought down by a spinning heel kick from Raven.

BAM!

A small crater formed under Jaune as he wheezed in pain, luckily his regeneration factor quickly healed him. He moved his head to avoid a stomp from her heels. Jaune quickly got back on his feet and did a backflip while firing off **Summoned Swords **to be able to get a moment to think. Raven easily sliced through them and went for an Iaido ninety degree slash which Jaune did an **Upper Slash** against with superhuman speed. Catching Raven off guard with the sudden maneuver as she was thrown up. Jaune **Tricked Up** to her and used his **Aerial Rave** attack on her, slicing through her Aura and doing some damage to her.

Jaune quickly **Tricked Back **and used consecutive **Judgement Cuts **on her, the distortion radius and attack caught her off guard, the attack hurt an enormous amount.

Raven realised that she would need to watch out for that attack. Jaune **Tricked** in front of Raven with his **Spiral Swords,** Making sure that Raven would have to take the hit to her Aura. She did, but also sliced him from shoulder to hip. His clothes somehow not being damaged despite his the cut.

Jaune's cut healed quickly as he walked sideways, deflecting any bullets with the sheathed Imperium and shooting off **Summoned Swords** at them. He vanished from the spot and did a **Rapid Slash** towards Raven from the side which she deflected, Jaune did the same thing at her other side. Raven smirked and thought she had Jaune,

SLASH!

"Grgh!" - The slash hurt a surprising amount, especially since she used fire dust with it. Jaune **Tricked Back** and used **Judgement Cuts** on her. Raven moved at incredible speeds and went out of the distortion range. Jaune grit his teeth at the fact that she dodged one of his strongest attacks. Raven appeared in front of Jaune and sliced at his cheek, it healed quickly.

"Hm, what did you say earlier?. Disappointing?." - She taunted him harshly, Jaune grit his teeth at that before giving an animalistic growl - "You should take a look at yourself first."

Jaune looked at her, a small purple transparent bubble surrounded him, pushing any people or projectiles away from him - "Y**ou**'r**e** **goi**ng **do**w**n!"**

"Haaaaagh!" - Jaune gave a battle cry.

Jaune vanished from the spot, going for repeated vanishes and piercing thrusts from Imperium at her.

Meanwhile, all around the tribe

**JUDGEMENT CUT** THRUST! STAB! **JUDGEMENT CUT! **SLASH! **JUDGEMENT CUT** THRUST! STAB! **JUDGEMENT CUT! **SLASH! **JUDGEMENT CUT** THRUST! STAB! **JUDGEMENT CUT! **SLASH! **JUDGEMENT CUT** THRUST! STAB! **JUDGEMENT CUT! **SLASH! **JUDGEME**-

BLAST!

"Aarghhhh!" - A humongous fireball was launched at Jaune, hitting him.

"Grghhh!" - Jaune screamed in agony as his left arm was practically black now. Hardened up skin was on it

Raven couldn't help but smirk happily, most of the tribe was now dead due to this brat! The entire place was was ruined due to those attack of his.

Jaune snarled and growled. His blue eyes glowing as he realised that he would have to wield Imperium with one hand, that was bad news since his style solely revolved around Iaido and iaijutsu. Jaune couldn't wield Imperium with one hand!, but he'd have to try!.

Jaune **Tricked** to her but -

Slash!

"Blargh!" - Ice stakes were shot at him, stabbing him several times at the body, but as more came Jaune slashed through all of them. Using the same maneuver he used with the bullets he shot the back with Imperium, only using one arm.

Jaune dashed to Raven and sliced upwards, but it was quickly countered by the Odachi as Raven nearly brute forced it out of his hand. The with the butt of her sword she struck Jaune's stomach with an enhanced attack.

Bam!

Several of Jaune's ribs broke. His body quickly tried to heal it and managed somewhat

**END OST**

"Why?...Why don't you just give up and die?..." - Jaune chuckled darkly at that before he gave his cold reply as he fought through the pain.

"Why?...I have a goal after all, and i'm too motivated to stop now." - Jaune wouldn't roll over and die, not until he would achieve his goal, not until he became stronger!...

SLASH! SLASH!

Both sword wielders entered into a bladelock as friction built up. But with some effort Raven managed to overpower him. Imperium was struck out of his reach as

THRUST!

"Blargh" - Jaune threw up blood as the Odachi stabbed him straight through the heart, a fatal attack.

Raven just smiled eerily. Not before she harshly kicked him in the stomach. Landing him on the ground.

Jaune gave a quick cough as he tried to get back up but

THRUST!

Imperium was stabbed through his heart, Jaune's body went limp and lifeless.

Jaune couldn't understand what Raven said but..but….

Line Break

Raven walked off, going off to gather the remainders of the tribe, although most were killed due to that child, there should at least be some left. She took a moment to gather her breath, although the child was immensely powerful;, he stood no chance against the Spring Maiden.

Power

Her eyes widened at the figure that was rising from the ground, like a corpse brought back to life. She widened her eyes, she knew the boy had no Aura, and thus no semblance. Something that a former Huntress like her noticed during their battle. But the figure...It was most certainly no human.

It looked like a grey demonic, Grimm-humanoid creature, it had several black imprints detailed on the trench coat with the three coat tails separating into four coattails. The boy's hair changed into a crest that had a fin shape at the top, his neck gained a membrane that curved inwards, the spine merged with two dark-colored bones exposed at the top as well, something akin to a sheath was attached to his sleeve while becoming a clawed appendage, in which his sword was in, the clawed appendage resembled a sheath a great amount. His vest changed to a undercoat. The feet were unchanged but darkened, the creature had a grey aura around it and it had teeth with sharp fangs that showed

Power...Give me more power...  
̍̑͊͋͛͘̚͘͠͝

It...The boy was a Grimm!

* * *

Authors notes:...fuck, i struggle a lot with this fic, maybe because it's my first time writing?. To be honest i struggled a lot with the Village section, you know with the old man. I did my best but i don't know how you all are going to like it. But nonetheless this fic is here so i can learn to improve as a writer. Now onto some other things

Jaune is a Grimm!? How!? why!? - Well i kinda alluded to it in the previous chapters along with this one, but do not fret! Jaune won't be overpowered with it!, just a lot stronger!, he would need it against the enemies i plan on him facing against. And why? I think you know who Jaune is going to be like. now for his Grimm form imagine DMC3 Yamato devil trigger, but black and grey in color. Oh yeah, Jaune does have a reason for having his Grimm form, it isn't just suddenly there for the sake of it, it will play an integral part in the story.

Power levels in the fic - Raven Branwen - Jaune - Adam Taurus - Noire Arc

Those are the power levels in the fic...for now

Jaune is an edgy boy...i know, but in my eyes he does have a reason for it, Jaune's background is not a pleasant one, reasons why will be revealed during flashbacks..documents, imagine something like that.

Fortuna - The Order of the sword is in there, just so you know. And don't worry, i won't make the story in fortuna a blatant ripoff of the DMC4 Story

Characters - Adam, Noire and Raven will play an important part, they will come back in later chapters. Plus later on i plan on introducing an important character for Jaune's story, The woman will be _very important_ for Jaune's character growth,

**My inspirations; DxD fic: The change of a dragon RWBY fic: Distortion. Infinite Stratos: Curse of hatred fic. Deck of Heroes by JauneForever and of course the DMC Franchise**

Sheize, i'm sorry if the AN is a mess. As always if you have a question PM me, i'll be glad to answer your questions!

**Reviews are nourishment!**

**Now for his moveset and weapons!**

_**Jaune's Weapons:**_

_**Imperium:**__**Imperium is Jaune's Katana**_

_**Jaune's Moveset:**_

_**-Imperium/Sword Skills;**_

_**Imperium Combo B, A basic 3 hit combo, 2 times with the sheath and the third time with the blade (Based of off DMC3 Vergil's Yamato Combo B)**_

_**Rapid Slash LVL2, Appearing to slash only once, Jaune actually attacked at least five times, said strikes were almost invisible (Based off DMC3 Rapid Slash)**_

_**Judgement Cut LVL2, Jaune slides back and slashes so quickly that he appears to only unsheath and resheath Imperium. A cone shaped distortion protrudes outward from Jaune and within that distortion forms a dark purple orb that causes a more intense visual distortion that is then covered in slashes. (DMC3 Judgement Cut)**_

_**Upper Slash, Unsheathing Imperium Jaune quickly slashed upwards, launching his enemy into the air.**_

_**Aerial Rave, an attack in the air that can be used in rapid succession**_

_**Fighting style mostly based of iaijutsu/iaido. The art of drawing the sword from its sheath.**_

_**-High Intelligence**_

_**-Superhuman Speed**_

_**-Superhuman Strength**_

_**-Extreme Stamina**_

_**\- Regeneration **_

_**-Tricking (A temporary name Jaune gave it); Jaune's 'Tricking' is currently his most effective movement tool, allowing him to reposition himself on the battlefield by are several ways Jaune can 'Trick ' to an opponent Air Tricking will take him directly in front of an enemy on the ground or in the air. He can also use 'tricking will bring him above the enemy or above his current position if there is no enemy. Trick Down will teleport Jaune back to the ground or behind his current standing position. These abilities allow Jaune to close and create distance as needed.**_

_**Summoned Swords; Jaune's Summoned Swords look like a dull white-grey, spectral replica of Crocea Mors that appear in a puff of white and grey fire or smoke. They shatter after piercing the enemy releasing more a puff of white-grey smoke**_

_**Sub Section;**_

_**Spiral Swords**_ _**\- Jaune creates a ring of Summoned Swords around himself that acts as a shield**_

_**Sword Storms - Jaune fires out swords at the enemy after executing a Spiral Swords maneuver. The swords surround an enemy then fire all at once. **_

_**Heavy rain swords - Creates a deadly rainfall of Summoned Swords above the enemy.**_

_**Soul Reaping; Jaune Rips the soul out of someone by unknown methods, he then proceeds to scan the soul for any useful information by unknown means. How this came to be is unknown. (Got the idea from "The Curse of Hatred" Fanfic)**_


	7. Chapter 7

Quick An;Jaune's attire and appearance are the same as last chapter, though the clothing is repaired

"Talking" -

(Thoughts/Thinking) -

**Something Important!**

LINE BREAK

"**P**o**we**r…." - The Grimm said.

SLASH!

The Grimm immediately appeared in front of Raven with a powerful sideways slash, the blade glowed white as it cut through her aura.

"Huargh" - She screamed out in pain, at the attack. As if some sort of energy was using the katana as a conduit. Quickly recovering from the almost fatal wound she got some distance.

The sky above them thundered as Raven commanded it to come down, A flash of lightning came down. The Grimm noticed this and vanished in a grey blur. The Grimm used the..._sheath_ on it's left arm for iaijutsu techniques.

(The scabbard became a part of it's left hand,) - Raven narrowed her eyes at the '_sheath' _that adjusted position on the arm, then reverting back to where it used to be. - (It seems it can adjust position at will, allowing it to freely wield the blade with both hands while still performing it's iaijutsu techniques.)

The Grimm appeared in front of her and rapidly slashed at her, over and over while simultaneously firing many upon many summoned swords at her.

The Grimm gave a cold, feral growl as it launched at her with it's katana. Raven used her huntress skills in tandem with her Maiden Powers. Lightning and fire were shot at the Grimm, the Grimm sliced through them all with a his glowing white katana while also using tactics. Raven went for slashes and thrust, more from a traditional stance.

Raven curbed her surprise at the Grimm hiding as a human and went of on the attack. The Grimm swiftly dodged and attacked with its...Summoned swords and using several techniques with it.

"Huagh!" - It dashed to her, relentlessly, _rapidly _slashing towards her. A simple Black-grey, with a tint of white blur launched was launched at her.

RAPID SLASH! RAPID SLASH! RAPID SLASH!

The Grimm was a vague blur to her, but she was older, more _experienced._ Using her Maiden powers she combined them in one vicious attack.

_BLAST! _

The attack landed on the creature, but besides a grunt it healed all the damaged at incredible speeds. But the area surrounded him, it was as if a meteorite had dropped down

Great, it had an increased healing factor in this form!

The Grimm suddenly stopped it's attack and stood still in the iaido position. A subtle white, transparent glow surrounded the Grimm, the same with it's swords

"This has gone on long enough!" - Her maiden powers flared up, lightning whirled around her as the air gained an extreme pressure. Fire and ice combined as her strongest attack came!.

The Grimm said only one word

"_..__**S**__l__**a**__y __**a**__l__**l**_" - And then….

Almost nothing survived

* * *

_Everything…..Everything around me was black, like some disgusting liquid. It was ….Not something pleasant to experience. I pulled myself out of the the black water, with a limp i stood up before i fixed myself. The place i was at seemed to be a...beach?. The sand was an odd, discolored shade of grey. The rocks all around me seemed to resemble the bones of Grimm._

"_How...peculiar…." - I brought my left hand in an attempt to comb through my hair, but then i noticed it. My hand….my hand was not my own, though still familiar to me._

_I quickly stood up, noticing my frail looking legs. With a sudden urge i went to the the black water, in an attempt to see my own visage. _

_No...no-no-no!_

_Jaune Arc!_

_The mop of blonde hair, the face!, the weak and scraggly build and the tattered clothes. Why...why all of things, did i have to see my former self!?._

_Before i could question why, the ground quickly, yet smoothly faded away. As i fell down down the black water surrounded me….yet i did not drown, as if the water was just like air. A white substance, looking like water was just in arms reach. I reached for it, my hand closing around it….but it evaporated. _

_What's happening?..._

_I softly landed on the ground, black water actin like the ground for me. this place, this place felt….dreamlike, yet so real at the same time._

_As i stood up i almost fell down, damn this frail body!_

_I looked in front of me, strangely enough not surprised nor wary. From what i could make out it was a gigantic, broken statue of a female woman. Hair styled it into a large bun with six offshoots wrapped together that also suspended several obsidian-colored ornaments. The woman had dark veins that lined her face and arms, along with a diamond-shaped marking in the center of her forehead._

_She wore a very long, short-sleeved black robe that obscured her feet and partially dragged across the ground, complete with a long shawl emblazoned with three interconnected, maroon-colored vertical elliptic sigils resembling a trio of overseeing eyes above a series of maroon-colored diamond emblems. She also wore a ring resembling an insect on her right index finger._

_It was the best i could make out, with the help of some of my one guesses._

_Before i could ponder it further the water made a small hole, causing me to fall in. I dropped down on my knees on the water until something suddenly grabbed me._

_My strength in this body was too weak to fight against the strong grip. No…._

_Not him…_

_A large, hulking frame came from the waters, a long mane of bright blonde hair, a thick medium length beard. Regal blue clothing decorated with gems and golden lining. a saber hilted on his side._

_It was Ashton Arc, Jaune Arc's former father. The man who stole Crocea Mors._

_The scum stood up at his immense height, and stared me straight in the eyes. Of course i knew what this was._

"_You are just a dream, a worthless dream.." - This...this wasn't real, none of it was._

_The scum's hand quickly found itself around my neck, lifting my up high in the air._

_I gasped for air, i used everything i got, but in the end… it was only a futile action - "Begone, you don't exist…."_

_The other hand came for my face, quickly finding its grip. I widened my eyes_

"_Y̷e̵s̷!̶,̷ ̶F̷e̶a̸r̸l̴e̶s̸s̴ ̵l̸e̵a̷d̵e̵r̸,̸ ̴d̵o̸n̸'̴t̴ ̷w̵o̶r̶r̸y̴!̶.̴ ̵F̷r̵o̷m̴ ̵n̴o̵w̶ ̶o̴n̶ ̷w̵e̵'̴l̴l̶ ̴n̸e̵v̷e̴r̸ ̶a̶b̴a̵n̸d̸o̴n̶ ̵e̵a̸c̸h̴ ̴o̶t̵h̴e̵r̸!̶"_

_Nora?..._

"_F̸i̸n̶e̸ ̷t̷h̴e̷n̷,̸ ̶l̷e̶t̴'̵s̸ ̶s̶t̶a̸r̸t̶ ̸o̶v̸e̵r̷ ̷a̸g̸a̴i̴n̸,̵ ̸A̸r̴c̴."_

_Weiss!?_

_J̵͉̒á̴̦ȗ̴̱̝̈́n̴͔̆̐e̸̬̜͆,̸̗͕̇ ̵̫̮͋d̵̼̰̂ő̴̯̅ͅ ̸̠̤̃̓y̷̤̖͂o̷̟͆̈́ụ̶̼͗ ̶̫̰́͗ḅ̸͒̔ȩ̵͉͘l̴͎̖̏͌i̶̗̕͘e̵̠̩̓̓v̵̨͉͛͐e̸̼̿͝ ̵͈̻̐i̵̥̥̾n̷̻̿̚͜ ̵̩̮̉͐d̴͈̈́ẽ̴̛̺͇s̸̅͒͜t̴̠̓̑i̵̩͒n̵̺̼̎ẏ̶̥̀?̵͙̋_

_Pyrrha!_

_Flashes appeared in my mind. My time as a child with the Arc family. Being thrown to Beacon. Team NPR,. Yet….so much felt like it was missing, perhaps i could not remember it?_

_Now that i think about it….I couldn't remember a lot of things._

_I choked and struggled with my frail body, yet i couldn't do anything anything…._

_Yet..the next words were from Ashton's mouth. And i remember them oh so vividly. How long had it been, had i forgotten this feeling i wonder?._

_This terrifying feeling._

_To be completely and utterly_

_Powerless_

_**F̷o̸r̵ ̸i̶t̵ ̷i̸s̶ ̷i̷n̸ ̶y̵o̸u̸r̶ ̶w̷e̶a̷k̴n̴e̸s̶s̷ ̵y̷o̸u̷ ̶s̷u̵f̷f̸e̴r̸,̵ ̴a̴n̸d̴ ̸b̴e̷c̵o̶m̸e̴ ̴a̸ ̵p̶a̵r̸a̴g̷o̵n̴ ̷o̸f̸ ̷f̸a̶i̸l̶u̴r̷e̷ ̶a̴n̴d̷ ̵d̵i̷s̵h̵o̷n̴o̸r̴.̶ ̴A̸n̸d̵ ̸f̴r̴o̵m̴ ̷t̵h̶y̶ ̶s̷o̷u̵l̴,̸ ̸I̴ ̷t̷a̸k̷e̵ ̶f̴r̷o̷m̶ ̷y̴o̵u̷**_

_I couldn't scream or cry out. I couldn't do anything._

_But then, a thrust from a javelin came from the scum's back, of course i knew that weapon. How many times had i seen it?._

_Ashton Arc melted into the water, being released from his grip i looked over to the wielder of the weapon with an emotionless gaze._

_The familiar clothing stuck out to me…._

"_Pyrrha.." - Why was she here?..._

_She sent me a 'friendly' smile. Everybody was there, looking at me on me knees. She, the others with her, along with the area dissipated._

_What a lie everything here is. My own fantasies and wishes came to save me. What a joke._

_The ground around me whirled around, creating a whole. I fell down onto my feet. Seeing the humongous purple eye, i already had a good idea of where i was. And what was responsible._

_It was a liquid like Grimm melted into the 'ground' _

_Having landed on its head, My hands made fists as i looked at the creature._

"_...Why?" - I questioned it - "Why are you showing me this?" - Strangely enough my words came out calm, much to my surprise._

"_What are you trying to tell me?" - I asked again - "Are you trying to shove my weakness in my face?..."_

"_I am...inferior to them?, is that what you are trying to say?" - It was the only answer i could come up with. I had already been told that enough._

_Grimm essence fall down from the sealing, the ground dissipated around me. A popping sound sound occured, as if a statue, or rather bones cracked open._

_From my knees i looked up, seeing a humanoid Grimm in front of me. It was grey and black, with three separated coattails. It had black imprints around the legs and trenchcoat. The head had a crest that had a fin shape at the top, its neck had a membrane that curved inwards, the spine was merged with two dark-colored bones exposed at the top as well. An sheathe was altered and attached to its sleeve while having become a clawed appendage, to finish off it had an grey undercoat. The last thing was the row of sharp teeth with fangs that showed._

_I finally get why this was shown to me._

_Crocea Mors, covered in Grimm essence, floated in front of me, i grabbed it. I knew what to do. Having it in reverse grip i aimed it at my heart and stabbed it._

_Blackish-crimson blood came out of the wound_

_I do not fear death, but before that. There is one thing i am not...The kind of man who will let himself relentlessly suffer in weakness!._

_I am absolutely not!_

_I should have discarded it all, everything that made Jaune Arc a weakling._

_The torture, the defeat, everything i lost. Everything that branded me a weakling!. The nightmares!._

_My body started changing into the Grimm before me._

_I have to become the strongest!._

_I need more __**P̵O̴W̴E̷R̸!̷**_

* * *

A torn and worn down manor was on a high cliff. The manor was a faded green with other decorations on it. Jaune was there, his clothing repaired.

He sat on a chair near a massive hole in the walls, his coat closeby on the table. His sleeveless vest showcased his toned arms, some scars were present on them, though the scars were fading.

His had rested on his chin as he read a book

_wד אדאwדאwסדהעהובאwדאwדאפננדכוסw__wד אדאwדאwסדהעהובאwדאwדאפננדכוסw_wד אדאwדאwסדהעהובאwדאwדאפננדכוסw_אדאדאפו̎̕_

wד אדאwדאwסדהעהובאwדאwדאפננדכוסwv

"I..cannot read this book. So many forgotten…'language systems' and ancient symbols incorporated into each other. _Why?,_" - This...just seemed unnecessary, or perhaps? - "That it is encoded, or perhaps i currently lack the knowledge to read it?"

The symbols might mean something else than the traditional assumption one might have. Many cultures existed before Remnant 'united' to fight against the Grimm. Jaune already knew the book was quite old, but for him to possess such items. Since the moment Jaune met _him, _Jaune was an guard and prepared for anything.

Jaune closed the book and put it on the table, turning his thoughts to other matters and events.

(Fortuna….an isolated island on the far off coast of Mistral, it is ruled by a military organization with..questionable motives and intentions.) - The island was enormous, almost the size of a small country, How they manage to stay independent, Jaune did not know, But he had the full intention to find out.

Jaune also remembered his fight with Raven Branwen, the destruction at the end of the battle was immense. Most of the surroundings were filled with scorch marks, ice, and even more. Though Jaune did leave his mark, most of the surroundings were filled with an uncountable amount of slashes. In the end Jaune and Raven came off into a stalemate.

But the most notable thing was that Raven left in a portal...That gained his attention, he thought her semblance was something like control over the elements. So, it was either she somehow had two semblances, had one semblance with a majority of uses or _something else._

Jaune also realised something else, he was part Grimm… Of course he had questions on _why_, but he had no clues. He was pretty sure neither the Arc patriarch or matriarch were Grimm. It was quite disappointing that he had no clues on why he was part Grimm, but he'd play the hand he had.

Though it was still a shame he could only enter his Grimm form for a couple of seconds, but he was still satisfied with the fact that everything about his physical capabilities improved tremendously in that form. And to finish it off in his Grimm form he could also summon more **Summoned Swords.**

Jaune closed the book and put it on the table. Blue orbs gazed through the hole in front of him, seeing Fortuna in the sea.

A sudden arrival made him stop his thoughts.

"...What is it?, Jack" - Why was she hiding there?, if this proved to be a waste of time, he'd kill her.

"G-grandfather r-r-requested to see y-you." - The father of the old fool, what now?.

Putting on his coat he walked past her, not sparing her a glance. Jaune walked off, sheathed Imperium in his left hand. Past the wall and the absurdly big rooms. Torn paintings decorated the walls and ruined furniture was present.

Jaune suddenly stopped, blue orbs glanced at the escaped Grimm - "Another one escaped." - Couldn't he keep his subjects contained?. - "How annoying."

Slash!

Jaune gave a quick slash from the sheath, killing the 'hidden' Grimm instantly. He walked once more.

Jaune opened the door to the 'study'. Books decorated the wall, several objects were around as well as an operating table, along with some surgical equipment and some notes.

There he saw the old man opening his mouth.

"Eleven years ago, a forbidden text was discovered on a corpse near the coast of Mistral, the beach she was found on faced Fortuna," - Jaune's expression remained cold and stoic as he listened, what was being told to him might be valuable information. - "The forbidden volume was unlike anything ever seen, it was left with a single person. The individual, being interested and well versed in ancient text, attempted the decryption here." - He gestured to a thick book on the nearby table. "On that day a miracle occured before his eyes." - Jaune still showed no reaction besides his usual stoicism and coldness.

The old man smiled at his reaction, - "From moment to moment the blood still flows, the wounds of era's ago still ache, particularly at times when he faced the _true_ Grimm." He continued on, Jaune already had a suspicion on who the 'person' was - "I have never heard nor seen the one that had caused these scars." - He gestured to the thick, black, liquidy wound on his neck. "They had simply appeared as they do now, from now on i can only think of it as a _common...a fake_ Grimm...but" - He smiled eerily once more.

"It was the benefactor that caused me to believe in miracles" - The old man's arms were spread wide open.

Blue orbs gazed at the old man with apathy - "Miracles…"

As if on cue, closets and multiple cabinets opened. Bodies of humans and faunus bodies were hidden there, men, women and children….even some infants were dead. Jaune ever so slightly narrowed his eyes at the fact. The cabinets contained Grimm bones, the jars contained Grimm essence.

The old man quirked an eyebrow - "So, is it not to your liking?," - Jaune said nothing, showed no reaction. His expression and body language were the same as ever - "However, these were simply products of my...Research."

The old man almost seemed saddened, but Jaune saw straight through it - "However, it is necessary of a researcher to expand his knowledge through...Various efforts."

"Now, allow me to give you the explanation of Fortuna you desire," - He waved his hands in a slow, drawled out manner - "The town of Fortuna is surrounded by high ramparts, and it has been cut off from the outside world for many years. Perhaps this is the reason for the anachronistic," - He hummed in amusement - "Almost _old fashioned_ atmosphere within the city walls. The town is governed by a religious organization known as the Order of the Sword. 87% of the population are devotees. The Order deifies two individuals, Ozma and Salem. Two people forgotten, yet they are still worshiped, quite peculiar, right, Jaune?"

(I doubt it's truly for _religious_ beliefs) - Jaune coldly gazed at the old man - "Get on with it already."

The old man chuckled a bit - "Legends tell of the two ruling Fortuna as a feudal lord some time in the country's history. There is also a massive structure in Fortuna that the Order worships as a "gate" of sorts."

"And?" - All of it was interesting, that's for sure. But there must be more, right?

"I am afraid that is all i know…." - Jaune showed nothing but his default expression, but the old man had his uses. So Jaune would let him live for now.

The man said what Jaune wanted to hear since the moment he entered - "Now… on how to enter Fortuna"

* * *

Jaune left the mansion, he kept his side of the deal and the father of the old fool kept his. Jaune didn't remember his name, mostly because he didn't care.

"Mr. Jaune ?" - Hm?, what did the old man's daughter want

"..." - Jaune coldly gazed at the annoyance

"The...Tobi's funeral is the day after tomorrow, will you come?" - Why would he?

"No." - Was Jaune's firm reply

"Ah….i see then." - Now that Jaune thought about it, she did look quite young for a forty year old - "That's a shame, Father wasn't going to come as we-

Jaune immediately walked past her. What a waste of time.

* * *

Looking from the window, Thomathan looked at the leaving figure of Jaune.

"Do you trust him?" - What a peculiar question

"No….of course not" - Why would he?

"He seems to have quite the obsession with Fortuna?, do you know why?." - …..

"No, but i assume it is because he might be related to the island." - It would make sense after all

"And any more information about him?" - He expected this would happen, what an stereotypical question

No, i do not. Besides his extreme power i know nothing. He keeps his secrets to himself. Any attempts of getting more information from and about him ends in failure" - It was a shame, he hoped Jaune would be easily manipulated. But it seems not. He would have to pull out all the stops it seems.

_CRASH! SHATTER!_

The glass shattered. Swords that seemed to be summoned from nowhere almost killing the two of them. Though if the attacker had any intent to kill was not clear. The sharp swords shatter like glass

Thomathan looked out of the window, seeing Jaune coldly glare at them from the ground down below. It seemed he knew more then he let on…

Jaune continued his walk further

Author's notes: Sorry for the short chapter, i wanted to set some things up for when Jaune enters Fortuna. If it takes some time for things to get going then my bad.

To make it clear, Jaune can only hold his own against Raven when in his Grimm Form. Oh yeah and the last bit was from Thomathan's perspective, not Jaune's POV.

I'm having a bit of writer's block as well, i'm going to write some other things for a little bit. But rest assured i will never abandon this story.

Oh, and one final thing. The broken statue is a major hint on who Jaune might have a relation to. So props to you if you manage to figure it out!.

Reviews are nourishment!

**Now for his moveset and weapons!**

_**Jaune's Weapons:**_

_**Imperium: **__**Imperium is Jaune's Katana**_

_**Jaune's Moveset:**_

_**-Imperium/Sword Skills;**_

_**Imperium Combo B, A basic 3 hit combo, 2 times with the sheath and the third time with the blade , Jaune sheathes his weapon after the final attack(Based of off DMC3 Vergil's Yamato Combo B)**_

_**Rapid Slash LVL2, Appearing to slash only once, Jaune truly slashes a multitude times, said strikes are almost invisible (Based off DMC3 Rapid Slash)**_

_**Judgement Cut LVL2, Jaune slides back and slashes so quickly that he appears to only unsheath and resheath Imperium. A cone shaped distortion protrudes outward from Jaune and within that distortion forms a dark purple orb that causes a more intense visual distortion that is then covered in slashes. (DMC3 Judgement Cut)**_

_**Upper Slash, Unsheathing Imperium Jaune quickly slashes upwards, launching his enemy into the air.**_

_**Aerial Rave, an attack in the air that can be used in rapid succession**_

_**Fighting style mostly based of iaijutsu/iaido. The art of drawing the sword from its sheath.**_

_**-High Intelligence**_

_**-Superhuman Speed**_

_**-Superhuman Strength**_

_**-Extreme Stamina**_

_**\- Regeneration**_

_**-Grimm Form, Jaune uses his Grimm Form to boost various things about himself, such as speed and strength and defense, he also has an improved healing factor in this form. Jaune also gains a deeper and distorted voice. Jaune can also conjure a large number of Summoned Swords at once in his Grimm Form. Jaune can only enter this form for a short period of time**_

_**-Tricking (A temporary name Jaune gave it); Jaune's 'Tricking' is currently his most effective movement tool, allowing him to reposition himself on the battlefield by are several ways Jaune can 'Trick ' to an opponent Air Tricking will take him directly in front of an enemy on the ground or in the air. He can also use 'tricking will bring him above the enemy or above his current position if there is no enemy. Trick Down will teleport Jaune back to the ground or behind his current standing position. These abilities allow Jaune to close and create distance as needed.**_

_**Summoned Swords; Jaune's Summoned Swords look like a dull white-grey, spectral replica of Crocea Mors that appear in a puff of white and grey fire or smoke. They shatter after piercing the enemy releasing more a puff of white-grey smoke**_

_**Sub Section;**_

_**Spiral Swords**_ _**\- Jaune creates a ring of Summoned Swords around himself that acts as a shield**_

_**Sword Storms - Jaune fires out swords at the enemy after executing a Spiral Swords maneuver. The swords surround an enemy then fire all at once.**_

_**Heavy rain swords - Creates a deadly rainfall of Summoned Swords above the enemy.**_

_**Soul Reaping; Jaune Rips the soul out of someone by unknown methods, he then proceeds to scan the soul for any useful information by unknown means. How this came to be is unknown. (Got the idea from "The Curse of Hatred" Fanfic)**_


	8. Chapter 8

AN:...Fuck…..I'm feeling like shit. Definitely sick. But since i have nothing better to do ima write this chapter. Please enjoy it…

Oh yeah, if you have any criticisms about the story don't hesitate to leave it in the reviews or PM me!

I'm a motivated man eager to learn!

And one last thing, i'm changing it up a little. It's from no-one's POV anymore, nothing in this story is from anyone's POV anymore, sorry for the sudden change. But if it somehow is in someone's POV you'll know

"Talking" -

(Thoughts/Thinking) -

**Something Important!**

* * *

"_ !, headmaster Ozpin asked you a question!" - Goodwitch ground out, absolutely livid at him_

"_..." - Jaune Arc remained quiet, it was clear the professor wasn't happy about that_

"_ ...Why did you harm so much?, you do not seem like a person to do such a thing.." - Why indeed...why did he do that?_

"_Because.." - Everybody in the room paid attention - "He deserved it…"_

"_Deserved it!?" - The glasses wearing professor growled out_

"_Yes." - Was Jaune's equally heated statement _

_The headmaster looked at Jaune with a quirked eyebrow - "And why?, pray tell me. and his team are scheduled for a month in the hospital" - Was asked calmly of him - "Most of their bones broken, some shattered even. And some more injuries..why?"_

"_...You know why." - That got a quirked eyebrow. Jaune knew why, everything they had done to him. The kind of people CRDL are, they deserved anything. They were just cruel, heartless people. _

_They deserved everything_

"_And how would i know why?" - Jaune gave him an emotionless look._

"_Don't play these games with me." - Why would Jaune just suddenly give the answer? He didn't trust the headmaster for an inch!. _

"_..." - The headmaster scanned Jaune's face intently_

"_We'll talk about this later, you aren't off the hook yet. " - Jaune was gestured to the door. Jaune opened it and left. Ignoring Goodwitch's intense and furious stare_

* * *

Jaune arrived at the town square, wearing his usual attire. "Hmmm, all this trouble to hide Fortuna." - He mused to himself - "They truly have something to hide."

The town he was in just barely passed the mark to be considered something noteworthy. Jaune scoured the place, just in case.

Seeing no threats, for now, he went to the docks. Jaune walked with his usual confidence and pride, his posture straight backed.

Jaune took note of the people here, making sure that none were a threat, as if something _could_ take Jaune on now.

He walked towards the docks, more than two hundred boats and yachts of various sizes were there, they all differed in quality. From poorly made ones to ones of the highest quality.

Various people of different...Classes of _wealth _were there. Though Jaune did notice a lot of Faunus wore doing a lot of labor work, from carrying cargo to many more..._dangerous_ things for them. Eh, it wasn't as if Jaune cared about it.

It only took less than ten seconds to find what he was looking for, a poster (Or more of an advertisement) taped to a pole that read something along the likes off; Help needed for excursion at 'super lethal place that may or may not exist!', all for archaeology. Plus the reward was pitifully low, even for the poorest man on earth. Only 3.7% earnings, not depending on what you helped to contribute.

What a joke!

"Foolishness" - Jaune muttered to himself - "With a 'reward' like that, who'd even come?. They truly are imbeciles."

Although Jaune was still on guard, he knew for sure that Thomathan's words were the truth. But it was just the fact Jaune knew he couldn't trust him.

Jaune couldn't trust anybody, it was best to always be on guard.

He walked further along the dock, following the directions the poster gave.

He approached a medium sized cargo boat, decently cared for. The same poster he saw earlier was taped as well on the boat, but the directions altered to fit the location.

He walked on deck, noticing no people on deck, yet he heard a voice talking on the phone.

He opened the door to a room, accidentally making it fly off. The person at the desk didn't seem to notice, to enveloped in his 'talk'.

Jaune stood there patiently, waiting until she was done. He took note of the woman's appearance. She was of average height, a lizard faunus as well. She wore military style attire, green and brown, in Valean style. Short, poorly maintained, brown hair with dull grey eyes. Her skin tone was tan, most certainly due to the weather conditions.

After a couple of minutes, the woman finally looked at him.

"So what 'ya here for?" - Stupid girl, isn't it obvious? Plus, what an odd dialect, he thought such manner of speaking was mostly in Vacuo from what he heard.

"The…'_offer'_ on the poster outside" - Why else would he enter the cabin? Most certainly not because of her.

The woman's eyes widened slightly and then narrowed. - "Really now?"

Why was this woman so surprised and suspicious?

(How curious...) - He thought

"Why else would i be here?," - He retorted coolly - "Most certainly not because of _you_" - The last part was said with a bit of disdain, not due to her species, but her _true _occupation...what she _really_ was. What a cowardly person she was!

Jaune did a bit of research before this, he was smarter than most imbeciles he encountered, he knew what he would get into….most of the time.

The wretch attempted to look threatening, how laughable!

With narrowed eyes she looked him over, attempting to gouge out his character and capabilities..

Jaune's expression, stoic and cold, didn't change in the slightest.

"Okay then, let's talk about it!" - Was said

* * *

Jaune calmly walked on the sidewalk, it was nighttime and he wanted to visit the park. He didn't have all that much time to catch up on some reading lately, plus some more mental training would be useful as well.

"Sorry pal, streets closed tonight" - What?... If this was what he thought it was

He looked at the people in front of him, several young adult to middle aged men wearing flashy blouses and suits.

"You're gonna have to go around. Don't push your luck, yeah?" - One of the told Jaune.

"This is pathetic. Leave my path at once" - Jaune told them coldly. He wasn't some shy, unconfident child.

"You really wanna take that tone with us!?" - One of the growled at him, the other ones looking quite upset.

"You know we're Illious Family, don't ya!?" - It was clear Jaune didn't give a damn.

"_He_!," - Jaune didn't really care - "And that's supposed to concern me?" - By his tone you could tell didn't care in the slightest

"Stop acting like children and leave" - Was said with his usual coldness - "You're wasting my time"

The looked at one another, all of them carrying angry expressions - "Sounds like this dipshit has the want to die!" - …..Such _unfounded _arrogance

"Let's show this dumbass how we handle guys like him!" - They all nodded vigorously towards one another and took poor fighting stances.

(They all have a simple brawler style,) - He analyzed - (Pathetic ones at that. They're no threats at all.) - He was tired of all these arrogant weaklings!

The four of them charged at him simultaneously, Jaune took his sheathed katana and with superhuman speeds...lightly tapped the guy in front of him on the stomach?.

_CRACK!_

"Blurg!" - Puking out blood, the nameless gangster was send flying into the nearby wall. Jaune dodged the other one while holding a foot out, making him, amusingly, trip onto the floor.

Jaune quickly backflipped out of the way of the last two, his katana suddenly tied to his waist. They charged into each other, Jaune grabbed to two of them by the head and smashed both their skulls into each other.

_BAM!_

Deciding to finish it off with hand to hand, Jaune approached the last one that attempted to get off the ground.

He grabbed him by the throat, forcing him into an awkward kneeling position as he was forced to look Jaune in the eyes. Jaune reeled his fist back, and with incredible speeds!

_BAM! BAM! CRACK! CRACK!_

Jaune repeatedly brought his gloved fist into the man's nose, he bled continuously as Jaune decided to throw him out of his sight. The manner in which he did it was the same as someone who threw trash away, disgusting trash at that!

Jaune seemingly disappeared in a blur, and finished off the rest that decided to get up with roundhouse kicks and backhand punches!

In the end, they were kneeling on the pavement of the dark street!.

"Hrgh! Grg!" - They held their injuries tight, for gangsters on the street their Aura healed them pretty quickly.

(For gangsters to have their Aura unlocked…..What kind of family do they belong to?) - Jaune thought.. - (Nonetheless, they are quite lucky i didn't find them worth killing...There is no honor in killing the likes of them.) - And he didn't really feel like killing them, so he spared them on a whim

"What the hell do ya stupid idiots think you're doing!" - A voice yelled at the fallen 'gangsters' - "Try lookin' at a guy before you decide to fight him!"

They all looked frightened beyond belief, but not Jaune. He stared at the scene with a bored, distant expression.

The man who had just arrived was a tall, burly middle aged man. He wore a muted brown suit with a tie under it. His face was somewhat chubby and squire shaped. He had dark, shaggy hair in an Athlesian buzz cut.

It was clear he was their leader.

"Sorry about that" - Jaune was told, though he still looked as stoic as ever - "My name is Dram, lieutenant of the Illious Family."

Jaune didn't recognize the name, but he knew something important about them now. Some of them had their Aura unlocked.

Just like the man before him…

"I have to admit, you really gave a beatdown to my men here! Almost makes me sentimental!" - Dram told Jaune.

Jaune looked the man straight in the eyes - "They brought it down on themselves, if they're going to try something like this again. They should pick their targets better." - Jaune told them in a calm, yet cold manner.

"He! Don't ya worry! I'll teach them a lesson" - Dram said with a laugh

Jaune gave him a small, barely noticeable nod.

Dram surprised Jaune with his next words - "Hey, to show you i've got no ill will, why don't ya come with me to my favorite club!" - Dram seemingly told him in a friendly manner. - " Don't worry, i'll pay for you..this time"

Jaune's eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

"Let me tell ya! The women there are in a completely different league! The service will blow you away," - The next words were told with a wink - "If you catch what i'm getting at"

"I'm busy at the moment..." - Jaune calmly told the man.

"C'mon, don't be a scaredy cat! I'm pretty sure what you're doing can wait a bit longer." - Okay, now Jaune was truly suspicious.

In a couple of minutes both were inside the 'club'. The walls had a plain, old fashioned wallpaper. With black and white tiles making the floor. The door they were next to was a plain wooden door.

Dram looked at Jaune with a smile - "Don't worry, i'll tell your girl to lay it on really thick"

A small, barely noticeable chuckle escaped Jaune. Though he didn't seem to notice it.

He remembered some of those...times. Jaune by no means was a virgin, though he didn't remember how he lost his V card. He did remember how pleasurable it was. Sex was a nice stress reliever after all, there was no issue doing it a multitude of times..

He removed those thoughts from his mind - (What are you up too?)

The man looked at Jaune with confidence and pride - "Just kick back, relax, and let all your worries melt away"

The expression on his face was that of pure delight - "This place is...paradise.."

He clearly valued this place… - "Paradise..?." - His words were muttered in a tone so low you couldn't hear it

* * *

The door was opened, Jaune walked into the room.

Blue orbs looked around the big room, his sheathed Imperium in his left hand.

If this was what Jaune suspected it was? Then…

"Hm..?" - Is that...a teat?

A woman approached, her pink heels stood closely to the teat.

An attractive woman was looking at him, hands on her knees. The same way a nanny would look at a four year old child.

She wore nothing besides a pink nanny apron, a white choker. She was a brunette with charcoal black eyes and a decent amount of makeup on.

What's happening...?

The room they were in was more fit for a five year old boy, blue was the theme here.

The woman talked to him in a voice one would only use for an infant - "Hello there~" - She cooed - "My name is Alexandra~!"

"..." - Jaune had no words, his face remained surprised and wary. Who wouldn't be in a situation like this!

"So, wanna tell my your name~? My grown little man~!" - She told him with that tone of hers.

"...Jaune" - He told her emotionlessly, inwardly thinking what the heck was going on!?

"Ohhhh~ Jaune…?" - She seemed to be thinking of something - "That sounds too old~!. How about….Little Jauney~!"

"Call me that and you're dead." - Jaune stated coldly, with his usual calmness...He didn't like that name. It reminded him too much of his childhood…..and Beacon

She didn't seem to care all that much, perhaps she thought he wasn't serious. He was dead serious!

"So~, Do you want it from the breasts~?" - What..? - "Or from the baby bottle~?"

For the first time Jaune was at a loss of words - (What's that supposed to mean?)

"Why?...What's going on. Tell me.." - He said to her calmly

"Don't get ahead of yourself Jauney~!" - She giggled, expression was like this '_Things children say_ \- "We can't get straight to the point can we, my baby~!" - He froze at those words, gritting his teeth soon afterwards

What's going on!?

He noticed the baby items and the baby theme, Jaune caught on immediately

"You...This is..such a place?" - He needed confirmation.

"Awww~! My little baby is so cute like this~!" - She cooed to him.

"...Excuse me?" - Now he had his confirmation

"Time to get you out of those clothes, and that coat!" - What was wrong with his coat? - "It's...way too grown up~!"

She smiled as she approached him - "Time to get you into your new undies~!"

Over his dead body!

"Begone!" - Jaune pushed her off him, he accidentally pushed against the thin wall. It crumbled down.

"Gwa! Gwa!" - Looking behind him Jaune widened his eyes.

All the men from before were there...in some sort of playpen!

They played around in diapers while clapping their hands like idiots. Other women were dressed as…'_nannies'_

His eyes widened at the man. It was Dram!

He wore diapers just like the rest and had a teat in his mouth while simultaneously drinking from a baby bottle!

Dram gave Jaune a creepy smile laced with joy - "Ain't this the life!, Right?" He grinned ear to ear - "Don't all ya worries just melt away!?"

One of the women reprimanded him for some stupid reason, it forced Dram's attention away from Jaune.

"...Mistral is weird" - Jaune muttered in shock. - "This...I'm leaving" - Jaune...Jaune thought it would be better if he just went about his business.

Dram quickly stood up! Yelling through his binkie - "Stop right there!"

Still in his diaper, he snarled at Jaune with hatred - "Ya got balls, disregarding my act of kindness!"

They were supposed to be gangsters…? Yeah _right_

"Coming here and making a fool out of us! I won't let that go" - Dram yelled at Jaune

Dram looked at the rest of his diaper wearing crew, this was just too silly - "C'mon boys! Let's pacify this baby!"

"This is really happening, isn't it?" - Still in shock, Jaune decided to go hand to hand again. Why?, the same reason he didn't slice them all apart before. Because it's too easy for him to defeat them like that and unfair for them. It was dishonorable!

It was just too easy to kill them

**Play: Judge Eyes (Judgment) OST Disc.1 - 13 Λ**

**1:07**

Imperium was tied to the left side of waist, Jaune took the Crane Style stance. A stance intended for quick, efficient crowd control.

Jaune wasn't going to go all out on them, killing them would be too easy.

As they all attempted to charge at him Jaune charged at them. Jaune did a long sweep high kick, hitting several of them in the heads

Jaune quickly dispatched of them. One attempted to pull at his leg, Jaune kicked him so hard it seemed like there was a permanent dent in his skull.

The same went for the others, Jaune dispatched of them quickly .

_BAM! BAM! CRACK! BAM!_

They all went crashing down.

Jaune ran a hand through his hair - "You're wasting my time" - He taunted them

Dram stood up and charged at him recklessly - "Cocky little shit!"

Jaune grabbed Dram's arm from below, he carried it up while he also pressed his side close to the Dram's waist, and simultaneously delivered a blow to the chest with his left elbow and a strike from his left foot to the supporting leg. All in a simple instant he combined offense and defense.

"Blagh!" - He immediately went down, making coughs and wheezes. Jaune hadn't even put 10% of his strength into the attack

"Pathetic" - Jaune spoke to him degradingly, Dram was simply in too much pain to even speak.

Dram truly had much luck today, if Jaune put even 30% of his strength into the attack…

_**Dram's heart would have imploded..**_

Jaune looked them all over, and spoke in a loud, yet calm voice to them - "Just because you're into something. Don't assume everybody else is"

He turned back, walking to the door. He muttered something to himself as he opened it and left.

"I hate babysitting.." - He then walked out.

* * *

Jaune walked down the steps, noticing four people, who were now properly dressed, who were supposed to have a 'nap time' about now

"Hm? Want to have another nap time so soon" - He cocked his head to the side as he calmly asked them.

One of them swallowed and then spoke in a tired voice - "Nah, we were weirded out by that shit just as much as you. None of us got on the streets to become..toddlers!"

He looked to the side, frustrated - "But..the boss told us to wear a diaper, and…"

"So the man-child dragged you all into this?" - They all nodded - (To force individuals to perform actions against their.._will_) - Jaune was very displeased with the revelation.

Perhaps he should have just killed Dram..

Jaune gave a small sigh - "Well, this should have taught him not everybody's into the same things as he is" - He said calmly to them

He walked past them - "..Good luck"

"You know, if you ever need anything. You can come to us" - Was offered to Jaune

Jaun would hold them to that - "I see then" - Was the only response they got out of him

* * *

Jaune sat on the park bench, looking over the area.

Jaune looked at the nature surrounding him, not seeing why people would call nature.._Beautiful_

"Nature..is just nature. Not beautiful, not ugly. The leaves float away, the wind blows. It's simply how things are." - He said to himself, overlooking his surroundings.

He went back to his book, he had already studied several subjects extensively. Today he was finishing up a book on huntsman and huntresses.

The uncensored version. There were many people that had..._interesting_ things they hid. Having read many things in Thomathan's destroyed estate, it contained much unknown and important knowledge. If Jaune had the same mindset as the one he had when he was a weakling, then he would have considered all of it untrue and simply blasphemous.

But, considering the things he saw, what he had discovered. He knew many things that most _didn't_…

"Haughh." - He sighed, deciding that he didn't want to read this for now, - "I'll read this later.." - He put the book away.

For a moment he thought about Illious group. He knew it was quite an oddity for them to have Aura, unless somebody like a huntsman/huntress unlocked it for them or taught it to them.

So, it was quite obvious what the answer was…

Jaune, without changing the direction of his gaze spoke - "Stop hiding," - He calmly ordered - "What is it now?"

The old man, Thomathan, spoke - "So, you took care of it?"

Jaune spoke - "Indeed, i shall depart Mistral in a…._considerable_ amount of time.." - Upon noticing the secret look in his eyes, he addressed something else - "When shall we finish our business here?"

"Now would be a good time.." - He spoke creepily.

He looked at Thomathan for a couple of seconds, coldly gazing at him. For such an old man, he had the silent and 'graceful' movements of an assassin.

Thomathan spoke again - "Let us walk, we should share are gained knowledge. Don't you think?" - He spoke again.

"No" - Jaune replied calmly, yet with firmness. Neither had anything to share to each other in his opinion.

Thomathan did not protest, but Jaune noticed the disapproval in his eyes.

(Those teeth!,) - Jaune thought annoyed - (Regardless of his age, dental hygiene is important!) - Jaune took good care of his teeth, they were all in perfect condition! All were white without the slightest rotting, perfectly straight as well.

(Wait, why am i thinking about teeth? How odd of me..) - Jaune inwardly shrugged a moment.

Thomathan gestured to Jaune - "Allow me to lead the way, it's time we unseal the library. Don't you think?"

Jaune was suspicious, perhaps Thomathan spied on Jaune earlier? He doubted it, Jaune had trained himself in sensing..he wasn't going to let people spy on him again after all. But Thomathan was quite the sneaky old man..

Both Jaune and Thomathan knew nobody was around to hear them, Thomathan decided to break their silence on the walk - "The seals that bound the library should be broken, the Purebred Grimm should be the keys to that." - Jaune listened intently - "I have already identified the rest, i shall meet you at the final gate then."

Jaune coldly spoke to him - "You get the keys, and i shall take care of the other obstacles."

Thomathan, once again, made a creepy smile that stretched ear to ear. It couldn't quite be called a grin though - "Very well then, it's quite fortunate though that i already have the all but the last two keys, so shall you take the one here?. The last one shall only take an hour or two"

Jaune only looked to him, then looked around the location. A small open clearing in a dead, misty forest. (How did i get here.) - He looked at Thomathan, through a simple look alone he demanded an explanation

Thomathan noticed the look and complied - "There is a reason almost nobody comes here, the location we arrived at a couple of seconds ago," - He gave Jaune a look that was bordering on a insane, dark expression. Thomathan clearly enjoyed his action - "This forest..is enchanted with magic, the moment you came in its radius you were brought here into its domain...and the domain of the owner of the forest." - Jaune was surprised at the fact (But hid it), not that magic existed. Just the fact that a forest itself could be enchanted.

"...I see then, and you didn't tell me the forest was enchanted.." - It was a statement, not a question.

"Hm, are you saying you aren't capable of handling this place without any prior knowledge?" - Thomathan asked coyly of Jaune, with that usual voice and demeanor of his.

Seriously? He's trying that technique? - (He reminds me of Ozpin..)

"...Don't try or do it again" - Without any evidence, Jaune already had Imperium pointed at his throat. Just one millimeter and it would cause fatal damage.

Thomathan just smiled wider as blood dripped down, he almost seemed satisfied - "At the end of the forest is what you are looking for, what _we_ are looking for." - He told Jaune seriously - "Be sure to dispose of any obstacles."

Jaune sheathed Imperium and held the weapon in his left hand. He knew Thomathan had already '_vanished'_, he, that would be the day.

Jaune walked further into the forest - (It doesn't matter. I'm me after all. Nothing will stand in my why) - He thought with confidence, bordering on arrogance.

Jaune followed the pathway - (Due to my sudden transportation here, it's clear the forest might have the capabilities to alter itself. When i set foot in here, it felt as if magic was being used, i thought somebody or something might have used magic to change my surroundings) - He knew quite a bit about sorcery - (But for the forest itself to be 'enchanted', how? Why?...)

One of the reasons he suspected why people wouldn't come here was probably because of the fact that it must be frightening to the natives of the area and to others it must be simply ludicrous that a enchanted forest existed. So it was quite simple why people don't come here and why this place wasn't investigated.

Jaune had already taken note of his surroundings, the forest seemed dead. Trees spanned for what appeared to be further than the eye could see and thick mist had covered most of his surroundings.

Even Jaune, with his incredible eyesight, could only barely see through it. - (I'm vulnerable to surprise attacks like this, i'm already sensing something akin to a Grimm around here)

Were the odds stacked against him?

_Hmph,_ of course not!

Jaune walked further.

In a couple of minutes Jaune arrived at something rather interesting. A statue that resembled a lioness headed women that was holding up a chain, though she seemed to be buckling under the weight. Jaune presumed it used to be a former depiction of a religious figure, or something of the sort. It omitted an ominous jet black aura with crimson streaks.

Looking at it for a moment, Jaune saw that there were many Mistralian demon masks hung up on the trees. The trees surrounded him now, no pathway could be seen anymore.

"Tch, is that it.." - Was that all? He knew how he would get out of this already.

The demon masks were all looking at him now, the eye holes were filled with crimson and blue slitted eyes. They looked at Jaune with some sort of expectation...No, that wasn't it

(Sadism, that's what they are looking at me at) - He noted, so, they were conscious then.

_The forest was beautiful, yet ominous to him. His blood was splattered all around him. The rest were standing there, all with happy victorious looks._

_Their faces were completely and utterly terrifying to him_

_Why had he ever try to be accepted by them again?_

Jaune's eyes widened in surprise as he held his head, - (..What was that?..)

_The mansion was enormous, belonging to someone of incredible garden was expansive and over the top (In his opinion). The clearing was enormous as well. The clearing was open and wide, something that would fit for a battle even._

Jaune's eyes narrowed as he remembered that place, what's happening?

**W̸e̴a̸k̵n̷e̶s̵s̷,̴ ̸fe̷a̷r̷ ̷a̵n̸d̴ ̵s̷u̶f̸f̵e̶r̵i̴n̶g̸.̶**

For a split second. Jaune could only see a crimson mist, a simple oni mask with a wide grin.

_Jaune opened his eyes, surprised at the location he was suddenly in. Instead of the area he once remembered. It looked dead and haunted…_

_Jaune was a child now, bone thin with his bones showing. His hair __was brushed down with his bangs partially covering his eyes…_

_No..never again.._

_Words suddenly penetrated his mind, he knew something had brute forced these words through his mind._

_[STAY ON GUARD! SUFFERING IS YOUR FATE HERE, WEAKLING!]_

_Glowing crimson eyes appeared, Pride Grimm, Abyss Grimm and even more came out of the ground and surrounding area._

_Jaune looked left, his eyes narrowed as he saw Crocea Mors once more. But this time it was stabbed into the ground and it's sheath was right beside it._

_Jaune dashed toward it, quickly grabbing it as he entered the iaijutsu stance. From the sheath he slashed sideways, more and more came as Jaune used whatever he could to kill them, his now weak and feeble body managed to hold him back though_

_Slash! Slash! Slash!_

_More and more came, The Abyss Grimm appeared from the ground and used their 'teleportation' to attempt to kill him. Small cuts appeared appeared on him, though Jaune used his knowledge of Grimm, tactical skills and intellect to kill them, using multiple plans and strategies to finish them. _

_But, Jaune was getting tired. This body couldn't keep it up forever, Jaune fought only using his knowledge and skills, muscle memory and the like wasn't available in this body though_

_And eventually,_

_Jaune hissed in pain as a small piece of metallic like bone embedded itself into his wrist. The wound forced him to drop the sheath._

_Jaune used his only hand left to swing around the sword, managing to kill many more until_

_*Thrust*_

_The pain felt numb, as did his head all of a sudden. Even though he had not been struck there…_

_A cliffside was close by, he noticed._

_(How reminiscent..) - He remembered that cliffside, how could he?, after all. _

_He had been 'casted' off of it_

_He struggled a bit, but a spear was then thrusted through his side. That felt numb as well._

_Jaune had been thrown to the tree trunk that was nearby, forced in a sitting position.._

_The Grimm all stood around him, laughing, mocking him._

_(No….this will never happen again) - Why?...what was the point of this?. These locations and events thrown at his face...why?_

_For a second he looked to the side, seeing seven female figures. He could only see their silhouettes._

_How odd, he thought only four female figures were there. Why are there eight now?._

_For a split second he could only see that reminiscent, hulking figure looming over him. All the silhouettes vanished afterwards._

_And now a simple logo was burning like gold on fire right in front of him_

_The Arc Insignia_

_A winged, rotting corpse was flying in front of him. Though it was clearly dead you could see it smiling, it then spoke to him_

"_Do you still wish for more?, young one.." - It's voice was was calm, yet clearly dripping with sadism and enjoyment.._

"_What is it that you're trying to keep me from?.." - Jaune still sounded cold and calm, as if what had just transpired had not affected him_

_Multiple voices were heard stating several things:_

"_Lamentation, Despair, Hatred, Motivation, Suffering and Weakness, those are grand pleasures to us along with many more emotions.." - It was as if many voices were speaking all at once, but in complete unison. - "You cannot understand our reasons, insect cannot hope to grasp us"_

_Cannot hope to grasp them?, how amusing._

_Crocea Mors was in his left hand, and the sheath of it was beside him._

_Jaune allowed the corners of his lips to tug into a small, barely noticeable smirk. It was just too eerily calm and eerily cold._

"_In that case," - His blue orbs glowed - "__**R**__u__**n a**__w__**ay**__, __**we**__ak__**lin**__g__**s**__." - His voice came out distorted as he used his Grimm powers._

_Ethereal white smoke came from Jaune, as every Grimm surrounding him was now dead. All of them having been killed by, seemingly, an unlimited amount of slashes._

_*Slash*_

Every demonic mask had been cut in small, almost invisible pieces. They ware now just broken pieces laying there in the thousands.

He looked at the last mask that fell down before he spoke - "Your illusions are of no match to me.." - Jaune knew what manner of creature they were, it was obvious after all.

Jaune walked away towards his destination, striding away like a victorious warrior.

* * *

Jaune walked further until he came to a halt, - "A catacomb…"

He knew that that was the only way further, and he already had a suspect of who - (All these beings here, are they guards or slaves, or perhaps something else entirely) - He thought curiously.

Jaune walked down the stairs entering a very spacious open-view room with the view to the outside landscape, with a visible moon. There was also a shoreside of an even bigger lake then the one before. It featured many of points of interest, though Jaune had no desire to go to the locations.

Jaune didn't seem surprised at the fact that more Grimm appeared, all with one goal. To stop him from going further.

There were only Pride Grimm there, Jaune quickly **Tricked** close to them and used his **Judgement Cut** on them three times. He finished the rest off with a **Rapid Slash**.

Jaune walked further and noticed a simple door, though it appeared to only be a part of the wall. He smirked - (They thought they could hide you, heh) - His thoughts went on - (Time to crack you open!)

With a dexterous movement of his fingers, he already had Imperium tied to his waist.

He stood in the required stand for the one-inch punch,

_BAM!_

With merely his superhuman strength, he broke the wall/door that hid the pathway. He walked through it, quirking an eyebrow at the new location.

(Either the library is just that important to these Grimm, or something else is here..) - He thought.

The balcony-like thing he was standing on had no support whatsoever, the structure seemingly stood there without any architectural support whatsoever. There was no ground in sight under the balcony and the only way forward was a wagon on rails that also had no support structure. A large gate could be seen at where the railroad ended. It was the only thing that Jaune could go to.

Jaune approached the wagon and entered it, seeing a steampunk like keyboard made out of black metal. The buttons were like gems, although in different colors to differentiate them from one another.

The red one read:קדימה

The blue one read:לך אחורה

The orange one read:תפסיק

Having studied ancient texts, Jaune knew what they meant. He pressed the red one, a quick sound was heard that resembled a steam engine.

The cart went forward, speeding off at a decent speed. He crossed his arms as he waited patiently.

It took around fifty seconds before he arrived there. A simple staircase was there, it started suddenly and had no support structure. Just one misstep and you would fall into the pure, ghostly white lava below. He walked upwards and came face to face with a humongous gate, it was made out of steel and the following words were neatly covered at the top of the gate

היזהרו! מנהל האור טורף את כל העומדים בדרכו

"Tch!" - He scoffed - "As if some lightbeast Grimm could ever hope to stop me." - The idea was laughable.

He opened the gates, the weight behind it was more than what any simple huntsman/huntress could ever hope to do. But Jaune still thought it was a bit too easy.

An enormous sacrificial-like chamber in the shape of a square greeted him, an angelic statue made from stone was hung up on the wall along with dark purple carvings made in the walls. There were two giant cages to the sides near the entrance. At the end of the room, there was an item on the pedestal with one closed gate that lead to another location.

He approached the pedestal, he grabbed what was on it - "An amulet…" - Considering where it was, Jaune knew it must have some significance.

_BAM! CRASH! *CRUMBLE!*_

"Salem! SALEM!" - A deep voice cried out to him, it almost sounded like the screech of a dying Grimm.

Jaune slowly turned around, analyzing it with a cold and calm gaze. (So, this is the lightbeast?...Disappointing) - He thought to himself.

"Beowulf.." - Jaune muttered annoyed, the Grimm had barged through the walls, breaking the wall entirely. - (Where did it even come from? Did it fly here?..)

Beowulf appeared as a large lion like creature with an four mutilated blue eyes and an extremely scarred face. It's skin was black with ghostly white veins that were bulging with anger. It had four bird wings on his back that presumably aided it in flying. Beowulf also had a scorpion tail that can be used for attacks. To describe it's body quickly it had the body of a man, the head of a dog, the legs of an eagle, two pairs of wings, and a scorpion's tail.

"That disgusting stench! That stench of that false '_empress'!_" - Each word was said with venom and anger.

It was like a child throwing a tantrum, in Jaune's opinion.

It looked at Jaune, suddenly with a dead gaze and all emotion gone. He spoke like a deadman making his final words - "I shall annihilate all who are blood-related to Salem! I shall protect the last one who is WORTHY!" - The fire suddenly returned to its eyes as it roared at Jaune.

Though Jaune still looked unfazed, the same cold and stoic look on his face as his disappointment practically radiated off of him.

**Play: ****Vergil's Combat|| Devil May Cry HR/HM Arrange**

Jaune **Tricked** upwards to Beowulf, looking at its scarred face as he used his **Aerial Rave** attack on its face. Jaune calmly **Tricked** downwards and then backwards. Jaune used his **Summoned Swords** in the **Blistering Swords** formation. From his sides they all shot forwards as it painfully made it's impact on Beowulf.

"Huargh!" - It roared in pain as it thrashed its arms around. One for one Jaune fired his **Summoned Swords **at it as Jaune took a moment to taunt the 'weak' creature

"Hmph!, You shall die.." - He stated coldly to it. It glared furiously at him as it charged at Jaune with its claws curled into a fist as white light surrounded it.

_*Swoosh!*_

Jaune swiftly dodged the blows and Tricked behind the creature, thought he did not attack it from that side. It would be dishonorable. As it turned around Jaune entered the Iaijutsu stance and used his **Judgment Cut** three consecutive times.

It did massive amounts of damage to the creature, but because of its nature and thick hide it didn't immediately kill it.

As it wildly thrashed about in pain Jaune **Tricked** at it's side and used his **Imperium Combo B **on it.

"I will KILL YOU!" - Beowulf then spread out its wings, having created a blasting sphere of light.

(Damn! I'm too close to get out without any damage!) - He managed to **Trick** away, but not without any damage. Jaune grunted in pain as it felt as if that thing was burning him.

His wounds healed as his clothing repaired itself quickly as well. He quickly came up with a strategy, but for now it was wise to see what more it could do..

Beowulf's body glowed, then like a berserker, he got on all fours and rushed from corner to corner like a enraged bull.

Each time it reached Jaune he **Tricked **away or did a side roll to avoid it's attacks. Beowulf became almost blindingly fast and relentlessly offensive with it's attacks.

Beowulf eventually stopped in a corner and furiously stomped on the ground, somehow causing a iron cage to drop down from the ceiling. The cages were beside him and they then fired off at him.

Jaune entered the Iaijutsu stance and used his **Judgement Cut** on the three cages that went off at him! Destroying them

It snarled at Jaune as it countered his attacks by opening its wings - "SALEM!" - It shouted out. From its wings feathers made out of light fired off at him.

Jaune dodged them but they suddenly changed direction! - (Like homing missiles..) - He quickly thought up a plan.

He dodged them and dashed to Beowulf at superhuman speeds and as it clawed at him, Jaune fired of a **Summoned Sword** at its face. It thrashed around in pain, it was clear that its face was the most sensitive, its scars hadn't healed yet in who knows how long.

Jaune moved behind Beowulf as it got hit by its own feathers, Jaune knew i wouldn't get harmed all that much anyway, barely if enough! But it was all part of the plan.

Beowulf turned around quickly and struck with a backhand.

_*Slash!*_

Jaune slashed its arm at superhuman speeds while dodging it at the same time, it screeched in pain.

Beowulf radiated much light and then slammed its right fist into the ground, causing a large light burst to erupt. It was clear it was a somewhat dangerous attack to him, it covered a lot of space. It almost resembled lava even.

Jaune **Tricked **backwards out of the attacks reach. The attack ended, but Beowulf jumped up and...attempted to belly flop Jaune?

Jaune did a side roll and easily dodged it. The impact made a big crater on the ground.

Beowulf was in the middle of getting up and Jaune waited, the moment he got up Jaune saw his moment to strike.

Jaune smirked coldly as he saw his opportunity.

"Huagh!" - It grunted as it got up,it turned around and faced Jaune - "You vile wretch!" - Jaune smirked the same as ever, too easy.

Tsing!

Jaune now stood on its head, - "Hm" - He smirked smugly yet coldly. Imperium was horizontally in his hands as well as his sheath behind his back,

His smirk fell back into his usual expression. He jumped down and landed on his feet, and with a cold look he gazed at Beowulf

**End OST**

"You!...Yo-" - It was shocked, that was certain. Beowulf's entire body fell apart into four perfect, clean pieces.

A white light came from its corpse as Jaune held his hand out, Imperium being tied to the left side of his waist. The white light went over to Jaune as it covered his fists and legs.

The light changed into a new set of weapons. Beowulf was now simply a set of black gauntlets and greaves with a somewhat animalistic look. The gauntlets vaguely resembled a wolf's head, with fangs and a mane. The greaves looked like clawed legs. They also have glowing veins that have white light flowing through them. The gauntlets went up to his elbows and the greeves went up to his knees, they covered their respective body parts.

He smirked at the corpse of the subjugated creature, its very existence turned into a weapon.

Deciding to test it out a bit he charged up his attack, he threw a few practice punches and roundhouse kicks.

He de-summoned Beowulf and decided to walk away, quite satisfied at the fact that he now had a new weapon.

* * *

Jaune walked further with his new Grimm Arm Beowulf stored away, Jaune was capable of summoning it whenever it wanted.

A True/Purebred Grimm would turn into a weapon of overwhelming power if it had been defeated and having become submissive (Or if Jaune brute forced it, Though the Grimm Arm would come out weaker), or a Purebred Grimm would change into a weapon if there was a strong emotional bond present (Though Jaune hadn't confirmed that theory).

This practice was lost to time, only few specific people who met the requirements are capable to turn a purebred Grimm.

How Jaune knew how to do it? That was nobody's business...he intended to keep it secret!

Jaune approached the doors to the cathedral, it resembled many others he had encountered, yet was like nothing else. A magnificent palace of gothic appearance that seemed to belong to royalty, magic seals were on the walls.

The aura it gave of was that of royalty and dark energy.

"Hm, Reinforcement seals and...storage seals?" - He had limited knowledge on the subject of seals, there was simply no use for it for Jaune's objectives and there were limited books on the subject that Jaune could gain.

Jaune shrugged but kept mind of them, he looked upon the ginormous, metal doors.

He glanced over his shoulder - "You took too long" - It took the old man too long. His black, priest like robes scurried about as he long grey hair waved.

Jaune looked at him with coldness and apathy, and a bit of annoyance. As he reached to touch the doors Thomathan suddenly stopped him, - "No!," - Was told to him, Jaune still had his eyes narrowed in a cold glare at the sudden interruption - "You cannot simply touch these doors! Ones who touch these doors lose the senses of their body and souls!"

"..." - Jaune looked at him emotionlessly as Thomathan went on.

"The texts we studied were ancient, complicated and some even left to interpretation," - Thomathan was once again creepily calm - "Those who watched over them all this time were taken from them by your hands," - He gave a sigh - "Ages have preserved this lesson, '_Do no not believe that which you only can see'_"

Jaune was in contemplation for a moment, - (Perhaps..perhaps he is right..)

Jaune gestured at Thomathan to start the unsealing process, he merely smiled and started it.

**N̵o̸!̸ ̶L̴e̸a̵v̷e̵ ̸h̷e̵r̷!̴ ̶N̴o̵-̵o̶n̸e̵ ̸s̶h̵a̴l̴l̶ ̴h̷a̶r̴m̷ ̵h̴e̸r̷!̴**

Jaune turned around and simply scoffed dismissively, Imperium as always sheathed and in his left hand.

(More Grimm! How frustrating!) - It didn't how matter how many came in this underground place he still slayed them all, couldn't they learn their lesson? Jaune shrugged off his frustration as best he could, he wasn't perfect after all.

Jaune jumped dashed forwards and quickly killed them all, all fought desperately and rashly, making it easy for Jaune to kill them.

He walked back to Thomathan, who started talking to him while he worked - "Seals can only be made out of magic, what some call seals nowadays are nothing more than mockeries of what was capable back then. Sealing is an art form that requires much discipline and decades of knowledge…" - He explained - "Sealing can come in different shapes and forms, though they are bound to a single category, on first glance they appear simple. To get through seals there are multiple ways" - He gave Jaune an expecting look.

He felt like he was in school again, - "Dismantling them, brute forcing them or removing them through un-traditional means. Now, shouldn't you continue? Not act like a school teacher.."

"My apologies then, ahh" - He made a sound of surprise - "It seems there was one last precautionary measure i hadn't expected." - Thomathan backed away as something came from the ground.

"It seems there is one last guardian" - Was said.

**SaLEm, WE hAVe awaITED THis DAy**

Both Jaune and Thomathan calmly walked backwards to gain some distance. An enormous statue game from the ground, it's head missing as a mouth was on its stomach.

(It feels like my blood is boiling) - He still showed his usual body language and facial expressions.

**FOr YeaRS wE WeRE SeaLS fOR ThIs pLaCE**

Jaune looked at it with intrigue.

**WE HavE CoNTiNUed tO WaIT foR YoU!**

"**Salem, i recognize your scent. Though i cannot see you" **\- It talked in a somewhat normal manner now.

Some blood pooled from his poores onto the ground, though his healing factor made sure no damage was sustained to him.

A tongue came from the mouth and licked it.

"**Oh, Salem. How nostalgic your blood is. Have you come to us to attempt death once more?.**" - It's voice was nostalgic - "**Ah! How dull your blood has gotten. Though after thousands of years, i still remember it"**

More of this? This was just getting annoying.

_Tsjing Tsjing_

Jaune dodged the spears made from blood that fired off at him with incredible speeds. Dashing forwards with incredible speeds he went off into the appropriate stance for a **Rapid Slash. **he cut the '_statue'_ a multitude of times.

A wall suddenly came in front of him forcing Jaune to jump off of it, he landed a far distance away with his back turned to the statue. He turned around and moved his torso in order to dodge a spear.

Jaune jumped up high and in one fell swoop held his katana in two hands, sheath tied to the waist. He slashed downwards, destroying the statue as it stopped its attacks. The remains of the statue melted away as Jaune was left to contemplate its words, vowing to study them for the information he gleamed.

He looked at Thomathan who was scurried in a corner out of sight - "Let's enter already" - He told him.

* * *

The doors were sliced open, Jaune walked through it with Thomathan a fair distance behind him.

The inside was made out of smooth tiles and two fountains were near the walls. The cathedral consisted of a humongous room and a closed off garden that was even bigger than the room. The size of a villa and estate to be honest.

Millions of books were in bookcases on the walls, written in a dead language. A small staircase lead a considerable distance upwards up to a throne that seemed to belong to gothic royalty.

Blue orbs met the eyes of the women who sat upon the throne, both looked at each other as one thought was shared

(This was unexpected) - They thought simultaneously

* * *

Author's note: Damn, i'm too tired to write a proper AN, This time i'm going to leave the moveset out of it.

Rest assured, many questions that you have will be answered in due time. I like to have a bit of surprise surrounding the story.

As for why magic is in this story, it's in RWBY and it was pretty lackluster too me, so i'm going to expand upon it and other things as well.

Oh yeah, and the different types of Grimm i introduced. I will only say these words; they will play an important part in the story and they are a fuck ton stronger then normal Grimm.

The part with the man baby's were inspired from Yakuza (The Game)

Remember, reviews are nourishment and if you have any questions don't hesitate to PM me

See ya, chief


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I don't hate any RWBY Characters, and i won't bash them in my story, just so everybody knows.

I'll write them in the manner i perceive them… perhaps with some twists

LINE BREAK

"Talking" -

(Thoughts/Thinking) -

**Something Important/Attacks!**

* * *

_His hair overshadowed his eyes, blood trickled from his forehead and found on his forehead. His clothing was mostly destroyed, leaving only the remainders of a torn t-shirt, dirtied pants and worn-out shoes._

_Jaune was forced to a tree, being too wounded to move. Though his Aura was desperately trying to fix the damage done to his body. Cuts deep and shallow were seen on him._

"_How pathetic." - A voice sneered at him, filled with so much hatred and venom that it seemed that Jaune had wronged him for years on end. Why he hated Jaune?...Jaune had no clue._

_Jaune's body had so many wounds, it seemed it was almost miraculous he was still breathing._

_Jaune was held up by tree branches that had embedded themselves into his shoulders, arms and torso. They were all stuck in there painfully deep, and thanks to those tree branches he also couldn't move his upper body beside his head. The scum looming over him just couldn't enjoy this by himself, he had to bring in his harlot as well! Though Jaune fought honourably in the 'duel', as he thought was the right way, they fought like cowards (Attacking from the back and using underhanded tricks!)_

_This...this wasn't true power to Jaune, if you had to rely on such tricks, lies and dishonorable methods and tactics. Then you didn't have true power, did you?_

_Spectators were also there, they hadn't moved to help him though. Regardless of any relation they had. They just sat there and watched, Jaune knew they could have stopped this though if they wanted it. If Jaune had his strength he would have gritted his teeth, after everything he tried to connect with them. They never cared about him, all due to his weakness..weakness was the source of the suffering Jaune had endured all his life._

_Why did they hate him…?_

_Crocea Mors was in his hand, almost leaving his grip. A hand pulled it out of his grip, causing the defeated man to weakly glare at him. Though there was still some, ever so slight fear in his eyes._

_The weak glare from Jaune caused the looming man to be infuriated even further. Along with causing the nearby women to glare at him with even more hatred._

"_You damned weak pest!" - Jaune looked at their faces, he still had his weak glare, blood leaked from his mouth as he gritted his teeth - "Perhaps if you even had the slightest bit of strength, We could've had a son with some grit!" - With every word Ashton and the woman beside him grew with an almost unimaginable hatred._

"_Are you done with the trash talking?" - Jaune's eyes had a fire, yet an immense amount of sorrow and….self hatred._

"_Heh, heh" - A chuckly was heard as Jaune's vision became hazy due to dizziness and blood loss. _

_SNAP! SNAP!_

_The tree branches went out of his body and forced him to his knees before Ashton and the woman who still held their angry, yet joyful smiles at his suffering. He hated this, but he still had some feeling of defeat in him. How many times in his life was he forced into this position? So many times he couldn't remember. But he still remembered, and would never forget, all the times he was forced to serve them like a slave...he remembered the price for 'disobeying' them._

_Their 'physical punishments' and cruel words had hurt so much back then…_

_He hated it, these feelings of weakness and fear! He promised himself he would never end up this way again! But he listened to __them__, now look where he ended up!_

_Ashton wasn't happy that having stabbed Jaune through the skull hadn't kept him down, the same with the woman beside him. Though Jaune knew the woman would have rather tortured and strangled him to death herself, though she let Ashton do the honors._

_A hand found itself around Jaune's neck as words were spoken, - "I can't fathom what anybody could see in you to unlock your Aura, but allow me to_ _**rid you of it**__..." _

_Jaune panted and wheezed, but managed to bare with the sudden heat he felt in his body -_

"_**F̷o̸r̵ ̸i̶t̵ ̷i̸s̶ ̷i̷n̸ ̶y̵o̸u̸r̶ ̶w̷e̶a̷k̴n̴e̸s̶s̷ ̵y̷o̸u̷ ̶s̷u̵f̷f̸e̴r̸,̵ ̴a̴n̸d̴ ̸b̴e̷c̵o̶m̸e̴ ̴a̸ ̵p̶a̵r̸a̴g̷o̵n̴ ̷o̸f̸ ̷f̸a̶i̸l̶u̴r̷e̷ ̶a̴n̴d̷ ̵d̵i̷s̵h̵o̷n̴o̸r̴.̶ ̴A̸n̸d̵ ̸f̴r̴o̵m̴ ̷t̵h̶y̶ ̶s̷o̷u̵l̴,̸ ̸I̴ ̷t̷a̸k̷e̵ ̶f̴r̷o̷m̶ ̷y̴o̵u̷**_

* * *

Jaune gritted his teeth as he shook himself out of the memory and gazed upon the woman seated on the throne. Inwardly thinking why these… memories were suddenly popping up…

Why now..? - (Maybe… Somebody or something else might be possible…?) - His head felt numb, reminding him of the times he had those migraines when he was dealing with his brain damage… But it was healed, right?...

Upon noticing the devious smirk tugging her lips, almost as if she knew something Jaune didn't...

He analyzed the woman's appearance with narrowed, calculative eyes

She was a beautiful woman, that was for sure.

She had dark, bronze-ish gold like blond hair that was braided, it looked silky smooth. She had fair, yet tan skin that was smooth and flawless. Dark, olive green eyes that would enchant almost any person were in her sockets.

Her face was smooth, flawless and carrying the classic 'princess' like beauty you could find in fairy tales.

She wore a dark green choker with moss green accents. She also wore a dark orange dress with a corset over it, the corset was decorated with moss green ribbons. Her sleeves went down to her elbows, ending just above them.

She also had brown, knee length boots on. She had several bracelets on as well.

"..." - Jaune gouged her out. Through his, decent, sensing capabilities he saw what she had.

(Magic… so much of it…) - Words couldn't begin to describe how powerful she seemed..

"Hm." - Maybe she _was_ worth his time.

Jaune looked at Thomathan, he seemed pleased. Though he attempted to hide it. - (I suspected this moment may come…) - Not encountering the woman, but for him to attempt to pull something like this..

He had suspicions of who she was, and what was occuring right now

"It's been so long since i last saw someone, _human_." - He inwardly scowled at that. He had no problem with his humanity. But some emotions connected with that side were just pesky things meant to weaken him.

_Other_ emotions though…

His left hand gripped the sheathed Imperium tighter, his eyes locked with her. He could sense the silent, yet resounding smugness when she got over her 'surprise'.

"You were here sooner than i expected, it's clear the gatekeepers couldn't stop you…." - She spoke in a satisfied tone of voice. - (I hoped he would have been here soon, but i'm not complaining at the haste he took for my…'_rescue'_).

"Who are you?" - Jaune questioned, he kept his eye on everyone and everything.

"Kneel first." - She said…

"What…?" - His voice came out in a calm, cold yet animalistic growl.

The old man at his side only watched the situation with amusement.

"Kneel," - Her voice was that of an adult lecturing a child on a subject they should already know, she smirked condescendingly. - "It's important to kneel in front of royalty." - The arrogance of this wench!

"Heh," - It was amusing at best, if she didn't sound so serious - "Kneel…?"

Jaune judged the arrogant woman, his blue eyes were eerily, creepily calm as he gazed at her visage.

Too calm, it looked as if something terrible was going to happen. - ("_Kneel"_, she says…)

"Hehehe…" - Jaune chuckled, something completely out of character for him. - "Kneel before '_royalty'_" - He coldly smirked up at her.

"Tch! Don't make me laugh, some forgotten, sealed away wench thinks she's something..?" - He said it calmly, yet with such intensity that it could frighten any man.

She looked at him with dead eyes that resembles a fish, her expression resembles that of a corpse right now.

"Are you so sure about that?" - She asked dangerously from her throne.

Thomathan looked at Jaune without any emotion; Jaune responded to the woman - "Of course i'm sure, a weakling like you sealed in here. It's laughable that you think you are something special!" - Arrogance flowed from his words, though he still said it with his usual cold and calm tone. If even if he said the word 'special' with barely hidden disdain and disgust.

The edges of Jaune's lips tugged upwards, not smiling and (somehow) not forming any expression - "Why, it's pretty obvious. You think your little plan actually worked in your favour"

A dangerous killing intent flowed from him. Alarming Thomathan and making the woman quirk an eyebrow.

"Pathetic…" - He stated condescendingly - (I merely came here for the library, but taking care of another... _issue_ like this. Now _that_ i won't object to)

"Hohoho!" - She chuckled in a dark, amused tone - "Quite the talk for somebody who doesn't even know who i am"

"Do i?" - He questioned, it made her think.

(Could he..? No...He can't know…) - She thought alarmed. She analyzed his physical and 'soul'; She saw nothing but pure coldness and stoicism.

Jaune noticed Thomathan hadn't said anything upon encountering the woman, further making his theory more plausible. He just stood there, like a drone. None of the usual creepy expressions or that shit.

"Hmm, how did it go again? I've never been a fan of poetry like you…" - Jaune hummed.

Her expression grew deadly emotionless, her eyes bore into Jaune's blue orbs as if she tried to convey a message.

"'_When the green woods laugh with the voice of joy and the dimpling stream runs laughing by, When the air does laugh our merry wit, And the green hill laugh with the noise of it.'_" - Both Thomathan and the woman looked at Jaune with dead, lifeless expression as he continued with quoting the poem - "'_When the meadows laugh with lively green and the grasshopper laughs in the merry scene. When Mary, Susan and Emily With their sweet round mouths sing "Ha, ha he!". _

"_When the painted birds laugh in the shade. Where our table with cherries and nuts is spread. Come live, and be merry, and join me to sing the sweet chorus of "Ha, ha, he!"'_" - He finished the poem with a small smirk on his face.

"How…?" - A shocked voice was heard, - "How could you know?" - His voice sounded raspy as he tried to, perhaps, intimidate Jaune. It seems Jaune hit a soft spot.

All Jaune did was look at them with cold stoicism, with the barest hint of smugness.

"Whether i know who you are or not, woman. It is of no issue. Thanks to both your foolishness you gave me right what i wanted." - He said sharply, with a condescending look in his eyes.

The woman chuckled darkly - "So, you think you're smart or something? That just because you think you know a couple of things, that it means something...?"

Jaune didn't have the opportunity to respond as she sneered at him - "You know nothing, you _weakling_!"

"Weakling..?" - Jaune repeated the word, when somebody called him that, it made him want to kill the person.

But patience is virtue.

He scoffed dismissively, - "Don't worry, Old man. I'll be the one to kill your.. 'mistress'" - The last word was said mockingly.

"No. You won't." - The old man said, he looked at the woman upon the throne - "Are you sure it has to be this way"

They acted as if Jaune couldn't hear them for the moment - "No, not for now at least. Help me deal with him." - Thomathan nodded obediently.

(How disgusting.) - Jaune thought with disdain.

"Considering his...regeneration, i'm sure we could 'help' him" - She smiled eagerly.

That gained a quirked eyebrow from him - "Stay out of my way" - He stated coldly, he only wanted the library. Though he had no issue with killing them.

However, he now had a conundrum; Jaune had let himself be used (in a way) by people to , that simply couldn't do, now could it?.

He had let himself be a pawn, now…

Should he kill the ones who thought they could use him so easily?

That answer was obvious.

(I can't have somebody like Thomathan running around, what knowledge he may have about me may ruin my future plans..) - He thought darkly.

The tension increased in the room as both fighters prepared themselves.

With Imperium tied to the left side of his waist. Jaune reached to unsheath in but stopped just before the blade left the sheath entirely.

He'd be careful not to damage the books around here.

A bright white enveloped his arms and legs. His new gauntlets and grieves, Beowulf, were now equipped.

Jaune smirked as he took his fighting stance at both of them, - "Don't worry, you'll join everybody else in whatever afterlife you believe in."

"Very well then. Remember that i, Mandeline, will be the one who shall send you to the Realm of Light!" - Jaune analyzed the sentence with curiosity, it seemed she believed in the tale of the two brother gods.

Jaune saw that there was an enormous garden in another room, conveniently behind the throne.

The woman walked down from the stairs until she came an eye to eye level to Jaune - (Hm, quite short for a woman) - He noticed.

Her eyes gained a bit of seriousness - "I won't let you take the library. It's mine, it belongs to me" - She told him.

As Jaune stood in his combat stance and then in a nanosecond

_Swooosh!_

He vanished!

Mandeline's eyes widened - (How fast is he!?) - She thought in surprise

He appeared straight in front of her.

His right foot was slammed into the ground. His left fist was reeled back for a heavy punch at incredible speeds!

_BAAAAAAAAAMMMM!_

He unleashed a heavy punch that send her flying, it was amplified by his light-imbued gauntlet. You could hear her organs squelching.

_BAM!_

_CRASH!_

She was send flying through the stairs that led up to her throne, through any other obstacles as she landed in the enormous backyard.

He glanced at Beowulf with a small, smug smirk - (Not too bad) - He was quite satisfied with the gauntlet and greaves. It's light element only seemed to encourage Jaune to experiment with it.

What Jaune had just done was utilize the secret of BajiQuan, '_**The Moving Stance'**_ it was called.

Though Jaune had personalized it, so while it contained the principles of it. Jaune had put his own spin on it.

Thomathan's fish-like eyes looked on in shock.

Before he, seemingly, fearfully murmured out, - "Mistress!..." - He went after her with a decent amount of speed. The best his old and frail body could manage.

Jaune was disgusted. Was this supposed to be a grandfather? Well, if his theory was right, and he was pretty sure it was, than it would explain everything.

He calmly walked through the rubble left behind and he then entered the courtyard.

The courtyard was enormous, though it was still in the cathedral, looking more like a separate room than something outside.

Lucky enough for them, nobody was around for many kilometers.

Jaune walked forwards, entering the courtyard. He smirked as he saw the small, human sized crater with blood on it.

Thomathan knelt down and watched over her, his eyes. Everything Jaune remembered about his usual behaviour returned immediately.

With his guard still up, Jaune continued mocking Thomathan .He quoted a poem, a poem that fitted Thomathan's past quite well - "'_When my mother died i was very young. My father sold me while yet my tongue. Could scarcely cry 'weep! weep! weep!'. Scarcely made it out, encountered a monk about. Became a child of him, yet the mother still sings. When the __**true mother**_ _was heard, __**all that should be**_ _will occur'"_

He finished his mockery of Thomathan for now. For a former monk, Thomathan was pathetic. Mentally and physically. - "For an brainwashed little orphan _monk_, you are just too easy to use."

Thomathan stood up slowly, having seen his 'mother's' caved in, bloody chest clearly had not made him happy. Most of her organs were most certainly mush now - "Jaune, if you acknowledge any gods," - They looked each other dead in the eyes - "Start praying, _now_"

His body seemed to change at a slow, yet somehow quick pace.

His skin tone, already deadly and unhealthily pale, became a carbon copy of a corpse's complexion. Blue and light red veins jutted out of his body, clear for all to see. His skull changed.

_POP! CRACK! POP!_

The skull changed to one closely reminiscent of that of a tiger. His long shaggy grey hair fell out completely. Skin grew out of his eyes, creating an odd, yet somehow sinister vibe. He grew in height, reaching seven feet in less than three seconds. His nails elongated, reaching several meters instantly, they were now impossibly sharp. His mouth changed to one reminiscent of a piranha, razor sharp teeth were now imbedded in his gums.

Jaune analyzed the form, having come upon a simple conclusion upon doing so - (He'll be no trouble.)

Thomathan scratched his own claws together, creating sparks.

Jaune still had his gauntlets and greaves on as he watched patiently, from what it appeared the woman was still not down for the count. He suspected it could be some spells he had some vague knowledge of.

But still, to heal demolished organs like that…

* * *

Both fighters stared each other down. Waiting until one of them started.

(One miss step is all i need. And this would all be end up finished in two seconds) - He thought smugly, completely certain of his superiority to the former monk.

"Huagh!" - It screeched out. Thomathan quickly dashed at him, appearing as only a blur.

_SWISH! SWISH! SWISH!_

Jaune swiftly dodged all of the attacks, waiting until the perfect moment to strike. A straight slash went straight for his face, coming on right ahead.

He swiftly dodged by turning his head to the left. Jaune then gave a blow to the left side of his ribs

_Bam!_

Then another one from his right arm, hitting him straight in the ribs .

_Bam!_

Jaune got into position, his left side faced the Thomathan. He raised his left leg, and with the added power of Beowulf, he unleashed dozens of lightning fast kicks.

_Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam!_

The flurry of greaved kicks made an incredible impact. He leaned backwards as his right arm reeled back as he gave a vicious punch.

With a loud bang, Thomathan was sent back a great distance.

Jaune smirked as he saw the result of the Combo he just pulled off, He decided to name it **Beowulf Combo B**….. Jaune wasn't all that good with naming attacks.

Jaune had taught himself a lot of martial arts forms and styles; In his Martial Arts Style he used multiple forms and techniques of punches, spinning kicks, roundhouse kicks, back hand punches, knee strikes and counter attacks which many of these belongs to (but were not limited to): Boxing, Taekwondo, Karate, Kickboxing, Muay Thai, Krav Maga and Bajiquan.

The end result was a form of somewhat random, yet powerful and personalized fighting style that was straightforward. So it cannot be compared to any of the fighting styles previously stated. (Heh,) - Jaune chuckled inwardly - (I do favour Atlesian and Mistralian fighting styles a lot..) - He mused to himself.

Though he didn't remember how he knew grappling techniques, he was quite certain someone must have taught it to him….

Ashton Arc is a cowardly bastard, that was certain.

He shrugged as he narrowly dodged an attack from behind. A bright violet beam having been shot out.

Jaune cocked his head to the side as he stoically gazed at Mandeline.

"This may be fun..." - Jaune commented amused.

She smiled beautifully, though it did not affect Jaune in the slightest.

She laughed, it would have sounded amazing to anybody's ears.. Besides the ears of Jaune of course - "Time for a showdown!"

Jaune smirked. - "You got that right."

She snapped her fingers and then several creatures were summoned.

A sickly shade of orange liquid formed on the ground, carrying an uncanny resemblance to mud.

Out of that liquid, three creatures formed.

An orange tinted, decently sized skeletal bird that had an odd mouth. its exposed skull looked like the skull of several airborne Grimm/birds fused together. It's center was swirling with blue energy.

A small, evil looking knight, vibrant in color. It was a bright neon blue with pink cracks all over its body. A pink aura surrounded it.

And the last creature that came out was a… chicken? It had a golden, large, bird-like body. The body has no feathers and had large, clawed arms with a baby bird looking head.

Jaune glanced back nonchalantly, noticing that Thomathan was approaching; What creature was Thomathan truly?

Human? Grimm? Or something else?

Jaune sighed, seeing the creatures as no threat to him - "I'm not even motivated".

Mandeline took this as a challenge - "Send him to oblivion!" - She commanded with a grin.

The chicken screeched as it charged at him, considering it was blind and disfigured, you could see where this was going.

Jaune easily slid under it, watching as it humorously crashed down.

Jaune dashed to the side, dodging a magenta energy beam. The color reminded him of someone he hates.

Jaune backflipped over Thomathan's claw swipe, and the moment his side became available Jaune kicked it. Thick claw shaped gnashes appeared before it healed.

He made no sound as he slashed and slashed at Jaune.

Which he dodged with little effort.

The chicken screeched as it spit out neon green acid. Jaune **Tricked Up **and dodged it, deciding to try a simple tactic.

Beowulf's light glowed. Jaune coldly gazed them over. Jaune slammed his fist into the ground as he landed. It created a very small Volcano-like attack as white light exploded from the crater. The light brute forced everyone surrounding him a fair distance back

Interesting, Beowulf's light isn't all that hard to use. All it required was some flair and thinking.

Jaune **Tricked **to the small knight, deciding what do do with the weak creature. Besides it's strong armor Jaune was still better at everything than the mindless creature.

Jaune, in a dramatic display of power, unleashed a flurry of low roundhouse kicks. Though he did it without spinning.

_Bam-Bam-Bam-Bam!_

He decided to name the attack **Kick 13**.

Jaune dodged the orange lightning that came from the bird. Considering it could fly all Jaune had to do was bring it down… or go up to its level!.

Jaune jumped high, his left foot came crashing down on the bird. He somehow stayed in the air longer then what should be possible and repeatedly kicked it with his left foot.

_Bam! Bam!_

Jaune gazed coldly at the creature as it was sent crashing down, like a crashing carrier.

He swiftly dodged Thomathan's claw swipe. Thomathan decided to change his fighting style.

Thomathan took the stance of what Jaune presumed to be - (The Ether Monks? No, it seems too old fashioned. From his position and the stance i presume its most likely a modified version of the style.)

Now that Jaune thought about it, perhaps he should go to Vacuo after he is done with Fortuna?

He backflipped and swiftly dodged everything that was thrown at him. Lightning, energy blasts, swipes and slashes. Everything they attempted. Jaune easily dodged them all.

"Tch" - She was annoyed, yet impressed. Seeing Jaune dodge and fight so much made her think about her own battles against the 'guardians' that kept her in the cathedral - (Those reflexes, that speed. They just consist of battle experience and skill. What did he do to achieve that power?) - She might have some control over Jaune, though he did not know it, but that didn't mean she knew everything in his head.

Jaune stood there in the middle, smirking coldly and smugly. He seemed so confident.

The creatures and Thomathan looked at eachother. An unspoken message passed through them, Thomathan seemingly gave a command and then they all attacked at once.

They all combined their energy and then.

_BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMM!_

A pure magenta energy beam came for him - (This magic! It's nothing more then pure destructive energy!) - His eyes widened in surprise! - (I can't **Trick **away, the beam is straight in front of me. It seems i'll have to go for _that_)

Right before the beam hit Jaune, he unleashed some of his true might.

**A dull white blast of energy** expanded from his location, it dissipated the magenta blast. Acting like a protective barrier as it did not hit Jaune.

As it dissipated, you could now see something else…. Something not human.

In the center of the courtyard, a humanoid Grimm could be seen. The **power that flowed off of it was immense**.

The Grimm had grey scales that resembled that of a piranha. It's form was lean and meant more for speed. On its back were vertical strip-like wings. It's head was reminiscent of a tusk-like crest, colored grey and black, including the face. The tusk-like crest had replaced the hair. It's blue, splotched with black, vibrant glowing eyes made an intimidating stare as you could see rows of sharp white teeth. White glowing cracks were on it, the arms and legs specifically.

It still wielded the gauntlets and greaves, Beowulf.

it gave a cold stare.

Then it spoke, - "**N**o**ne** **o**f y**o**u **ar**e w**ort**hy o**f** **bei**n**g** m**y o**p**po**ne**nt**." - Was said in an calm, cold tone through it's distorted voice.

Jaune created **Spiral Swords** that acted like a protective barrier as they spun around him closely.

Jaune casually appeared in front of Thomathan, the swords itself caused some damage to him. But not all that much since he had some decent Aura.

The swords shattered like broken glass as Thomathan thought he saw the opportunity to strike.

Jaune easily dodged it as he retaliated with his own attack; It involved grabbing the opponent's arm from below, carrying it up while also pressing his side close to the opponent's waist, and simultaneously delivering a blow to the heart with his left elbow and a strike from his left foot to the supporting leg, all in an instant to combine offense and defense.

In his Grimm form, where each of his physical abilities where amplified 5-8 times, the attack should have killed Thomathan, like the one before, it somehow didn't kill him.

Thomathan gurgled out an immense amount of blood; More than two times he had used fatal attacks on Thomathan, both attacks he used on Thomathan should have killed him, - (Some form of healing? Or something else?)

Jaune thought it over as he dashed at superhuman speeds to the chicken. It released a screech that caused Jaune's ears to literally bleed - (Damn! If i didn't have my regeneration i might have gone deaf! Perhaps even be killed..?)

Seeing Jaune be distracted, it saw the opportunity to strike. It recklessly charged forward once more.

It didn't work.

Jaune used his **Heavy Rain Swords** technique, the **Summoned Swords** came crashing down from above causing it to screeched in pain as it fell down. Its head just a millimeter before Jaune's Grimm face.

He punched it straight in the eye. Its eye turned to mush.

Jaune knew that he couldn't maintain his **Grimm Form** any longer. He had only entered it five seconds ago.

A dull white aura went into Jaune as he left his **Grimm Form**, he was now there wearing his usual attire. Looking the same as he did before he entered it.

(The form i took when i entered my **Grimm Form**, why was it different then when i was using Imperium? Does the weapon i wield change it? Or is my **Grimm Form **not strong enough to maintain a solid appearance, and thus the weapon changes it?) - Jaune coldly smirked as he saw that the three '_liquid buddy's' _were gone.

Jaune's expression was cold and stoic as he stared at Mandeline. The beauty smiled enchantingly at him, showcasing her pearly white teeth.

Jaune walked confidently over to her, intending to kill her. Why didn't Jaune just **Soul Reap **her you might ask? Or why he didn't **Soul Reap **Thomathan? It's because **Soul Reaping** is a flawed and broken technique. It only works on those that didn't possess Aura in the slightest. So that meant that it only worked on those who don't have their Aura unlocked. There were no exceptions or work arounds. Believe Jaune, he'd tried. He suspected it didn't work because of the protective barrier that Aura caused that made sure he couldn't reach te soul.

"Why?" - Her change in demeanor was sudden, emotional manipulation perhaps?

"Why do you pursue such a fruitless endeavor? Power isn't all that you make it out to be…" - She asked calmly, _caringly_, yet with some pity and intrigue in her eyes - "It hurts, doesn't it?"

Jaune unsummoned Beowulf and now held Imperium in his left hand, sheathed of course. Jaune stood closely to her, wanting to hear what she might say.

"Power… is the measure of a man. Without strength, how could you ever hope to protect anything?" - Her voice was soft, yet loud enough that you could hear it clearly as she gazed upwards, - "How could you ever hope to protect yourself?"

Those words reminded him of oh so long ago, when he was in the woods and came upon that fateful realisation.

She looked at Jaune, seeing nothing but stoicism. But she did not let it stop her.

"That is not the full truth, while my previous words contain a grain of the truth. I know what truly matters" - She said confidently - "Suffering is never optional, it is a necessity. But i intend to lessen that."

"What i shall create is a true unification between the lands. Where all shall be equal under me, for i am their princess" - She said the word princess with bitterness and pride. An odd combination.

"..." - Jaune simply stared for a moment, having said nothing.

So...This is what she's trying to do.

A certain sentence of hers angered him immensely.

Suffering, a necessity!? What a pathetic lie! Suffering is never a necessity! Suffering… it can all be avoided… it can all be avoided with _power._

(Power…. Power is justice. Power is the sole absolute that matters.) - He thought darkly - (All is meaningless without power. To be weak is to suffer, to lose everything. Just like all those years i endured.) - He refused to ever go through that again. Everything he did was to never suffer again.

**My belief is the truth. I am not wrong.**

**Power is the only absolute that matters.**

He did not voice his thoughts aloud. To do so would give his enemy some insight into his mind, such a thing could prove fatal to him.

Mandeline looked at Jaune. - (Still so cold and stoic, heh.) - It appeared so.

Jaune entered the iaijutsu stance, his blue eyes seemed to permanently glow now.

3

2

1

Jaune suddenly disappeared!

Mandeline held her hand out, a solid chunk of magenta metal fired out .It hit Jaune's blade, though it did not damage it.

Jaune moved at superhuman speeds, only a faint after image remained.

He appeared in front of Mandeline, slicing at her at inhuman speeds!

Right before the blade hit her neck she murmured a two words - "Time Alter"

Time slowed down for Mandeline as she just managed to duck under the attack.

Mandeline did a somersault as she fired thin, small magenta beams at Jaune.

Jaune easily backflipped as he dodged the magenta beams. With his weapon sheathed he sliced through the beams, Imperium appeared as if it never left it's sheath.

Jaune went off with one of his strongest attacks

_**Judgment Cut! Judgment Cut! Judgement Cut!**_

She managed to maneuver out of the two first attacks, though the last one left its mark.

(My standard attacks aren't working..) - She gazed at Jaune's hands and weapon - (No, i see now. His katana must have some energy manipulation/distortion ability that allows such things to happen. Combine that with his mind and physical capabilities it would cause an immense amount of damage to those that are hit my it. But if i can land a solid hid and take care of him, he'll be my strongest servant yet.)

Jaune analyzed what just happened - (That magic… no that wasn't magic. to suddenly dodge my attack like that. Whatever she did made her dodge my killing blow,) - His eyes narrowed as he reached his conclusion - (Don't think you can escape like that again. Now that i know you have limited control over 'time'. Now that i know you are moving at double speed with that ability, i'll simply have to adjust my speed and the distance to compensate for it.)

Jaune launched himself at her, suddenly appearing closeby as he kicked her in the air!

CRACK!

Jaune appeared in the air and gave a downward kick as he had Imperium sheathed in his left hand. The power behind the kick was enough to send her crashing into the grass.

As Jaune landed he turned his back towards her, a sign that he honestly didn't consider this battle worthwhile.

With his back turned towards her, she saw her opportunity.

Out of her open palm she shot out dozens of crystallized, magenta diamonds that were sharp enough to pierce through the skin. Even cut through Aura.

Jaune quickly turned back around and used Imperium's sheath to block them all - (Such force. For small things like that to send me back, what is it truly made out of?).

Out of the corner of his eye he gained an idea of what Thomathan was going to do.

The courtyard was suddenly enveloped in an space that resembled something akin to organs.

Mandeline shot Thomathan a look and said something to him, though it was not spoken. Telepathy perhaps? Luckily enough nobody could probe Jaune's mind without Jaune knowing. The mental barriers and security measures he set up made sure of that.

A reddish-purple aura surrounded Mandeline as she seemed to grow even stronger. With a dark chuckle Jaune spoke to her - "Go ahead and try it. It won't save you from me." - He declared darkly.

Thomathan retreated into the shadows afterwards - (He can try to hide if he must, but i know where he is.)

Mandeline said one sentence to him before they began to battle once more - "You can't have the library, it's mine. It belongs to someone who carries **their blood**. And would uphold all what _**they**_ stand for."

"I will not allow you to taint all that i have had for these millenia"

Seeing Jaune's ever present stoicism and coldness she gave him a set of words.

"The moment you release the sealed ones, people will die .They will be free to roam the world. They shall cause untold harm upon the world. Can you live with that?"

Jaune didn't care for the wellbeing of those around him. To obtain true power Jaune knew he must remain cold, unflinching, stoic and have a willingness to do anything to obtain his goal.

Jaune laughed for a second, it was riddled with dark amusement. He then looked at Mandeline and simply said one thing - "**No**"

She seemed almost saddened. She had been sealed in here ever since she was a child, more than a couple of hundred years even. Were all people the people like Jaune in Remnant?

(No.) - She thought - (Even if is is like that, i'll change it. Everything shall be as it should.) - Mandeline would fight for her ambition. Though she hated to turn to the same magic her Mother used. She knew she needed someone like Jaune on her side. Though she can manage without Jaune, she had Thomathan after all… though Thomathan wasn't all that capable as Jaune, her plans wouldn't be as efficiently executed as she would have liked.

(Time Alter) - Mandeline thought. The world slowed down for her as Mandeline moved at double her speed. Moving at supernatural speeds.

Jaune noticed what was going on and dashed over to her with all of the speed he could muster. To most it would have appeared as if Jaune had vanished, to Mandeline he seemed like the fastest person alive.

Not fast enough to stop her next attack.

She fired off one powerful, concentrated magenta blast. Something odd occurred though. As Jaune maneuvered himself to dodge it the blast suddenly changed directions!

The blast suddenly shot straight through his left arm!

"Grgh!" - He grunted in pain, the wound healing immediately. But something else happened as well - (My arm… why can't i move it ?) - He attempted to quickly move it as he stood still, his eyes still on Mandeline's as he realised every movement was pain ridden and difficult beyond belief.

For some reason, as soon as the magenta blast had hit his arm. His head suddenly felt numb, his body felt light as well!

Jaune grunted deeply, thinking up his next attack. - (She has a healing ability that allows her to heal destroyed organs.) - He knew what she _couldn't_ survive though. - (I'll have to cut off her head then.)

For some reason his left eye started leaking blood! The blood tainted his vision. He made have his regeneration ability, but it didn't suddenly destroy blood itself though.

He'll investigate that later on - (My right arm is useless. My normal attacks will be a pain to pull off. A temporary paralysis spell she pulled off just now, no issue for me.) - With a dextrous movement of his fingers he tied Imperium to the left side of his waist using his left arm.

"Time Alter" - She said confidently as she rushed forwards at Mach speed! She left a humongous hole in the dirt behind her!

She pulled back her fist, the action in and of itself made a shockwave! She then brought it down onto Jaune's right side.

Precisely where his wounded arm laid.

"GRHG!" - He choked/grunted in agony as he brought up his right arm. Blocking the hit that would have perhaps done fatal damage to him.

_**BOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

A massive shockwave occurred, sending the organ like box around them away. It even shook the trees in the courtyard!

Jaune's regeneration factor made sure that it didn't do any permanent damage to him. His regeneration factor healed physical wounds, not magical ones.

Mandeline brought down a golden, regal like dagger to Jaune's head. Which he swiftly dodged and countered with a backhand punch and kick, causing her to grunt in immense pain.

Jaune side flipped as she repeatedly thrusted and slashed at his side.

Jaune brought up his left arm, even without seeing anything he blocked and deflected everything!

Mandeline moved at twenty times more than what the best huntsman in the world should be able to! It caused a shockwaves all around them!

Yet, somehow, Jaune managed to block and deflect everything! Jaune somehow, even while blocking, managed to slash so fast with just his left arm that it didn't even look like he was wielding it!

How Jaune pulled this off is as followed; Certain groups of fighting schools and the like believed that a person who has mastered his craft of Swordsmanship/Martial Arts, or the like, to a certain degree achieves a level few obtain. What Jaune mastered was called "hearing a move", a concept that a martial artists/swordsman reaches a certain state where they no longer need eyesight to detect the enemy's movement. Jaune can predict the opponent's next move purely on the brief moment when his arm or sword blocks that of his opponent, meaning that having a blind spot or having an enemy too fast for the human eye to see is not a problem. Even with blood affecting his left eye, having use of only his left arm, Jaune easily deflected everything.

Jaune had poured blood, sweat and tears into his training and fighting capabilities. It paid off as you can see.

It was frightening to everyone else though. Jaune's fighting capabilities and natural biology probably made him one of the strongest Human-Grimm Hybrid on Remnant. Thus one of the strongest people currently alive…

Though Jaune was most certainly not undefeatable

Jaune suddenly stopped blocking and deflecting and gave her a roundhouse kick that sent her flying!

The energy they sent out was enough to cause craters to form.

Jaune smirked as he noticed he had regained his arm back to its former state.

He took his usual stance and deflected Mandeline's overhead strike as she charged at him at approximately mach speed! He easily ducked under Thomathan's claw swipe as he appeared from the shadows… literally i mean.

Jaune was feeling incredibly worn out and tired. He should finish this now. Unleashing the Sins didn't require all that much energy.

He deflected another of Mandeline's strikes and kicked her aside. He backflipped over her kick as she used the momentum against him. In midair, during his backflip, he blocked a claw swipe from Thomathan. It was clear those claws of his were incredibly formidable.

As he landed on his feet he kicked Thomathan away. Though Mandeline managed to land a thick gnash across Jaune's chest.

(My body… why is it feeling so weak and numb?) - He was forced onto his knees as he managed to slash Mandeline across the chest as well, though his strike was horizontal.

Everyone was too worn out, they all need a breather before they could fight again. But Thomatmathan spoke once more in his creepy calm and raspy voice - "Did you know" - Jaune gave him a stoic stare as he talked further - "Did you know from the beginning?"

Jaune decided to give him a cold taunt as he used Imperium like a cane for support - "Your plan was pathetic," - He continued his words - "The moment you approached me i read you like a book."

Did they think Jaune was foolish enough that he would just accept promises of knowledge without any confirmation? That he would blindly follow anyone that gave him the promise of power?

Foolishness!

Jaune used Thomathan since the beginning! Thanks to the man's blind loyalty to the woman he knew Thomathan was easy to use. How much knowledge had Jaune gained due to the foolish man? Forbidden to heretical to more knowledge that would be considered vile and the like.

Jaune knew from the beginning that there was a puppeteer behind Thomathan. He just didn't know _who_. Thus research into him was required.

That was why he was so surprised upon encountering Mandeline.

Jaune quickly stood up, as did the rest. Jaune decided to finish this off now as he entered the Iaijutsu Stance.

The move he was about to pull off was similar to the another one before this. Though this one was meant for more destructive damage than a defensive maneuver he had saved for other cases.

He entered the **Grimm Form** he had when fighting Raven Branwen. But a bit more stronger and mature looking, it somewhat resembled the **Grimm Form** he had when wielding Beowulf. Though without the wings, Grimm Arm and cracks. Jaune now had the sheath grafted onto his arm, Imperium in it.

He spoke a simple set of words when white fire started glowing off of him - "**I** **s**h**all** s**urp**as**s** **Sa**le**m!**"

Jaune then pushed forward with such speed that he disappeared and then faint after-images followed.

SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!

A flurry of slashes appeared simultaneously before they disappeared.

He reappeared on his knees, his katana by his side as he sheathed it like a Samurai. With his back turned to them he spared them no words.

Jaune's **Judgment Cut End** is a powerful move. That was certain, though he could only perform it when he was in his **Grimm Form**

Behind him, his two opponents gurgled out blood as most of their body seemed to be consisting of cut open skin and blood.

Jaune, now human once more, had his back turned to them. He watched with intrigue as he saw they were still alive. A portal opened up in front of them as they fled.

All of his attacks, and they still weren't dead!

All of her speeches… What was she planning?

If she made good on her words… Jaune was certain the entirety of Remnant would change.

He dropped to his knees in fatigue. His brain felt like mush as he bled from his eyes and mouth.

Before him one creature was flying.

The same bird that Mandeline summoned.

It then opened its mouth to talk.

Weakened or not, Jaune could still kill it with ease if he so desired.

* * *

….

AN: I'm sorry that it took so long for me to update. I was very busy with some personal stuff that came in my way.

As you may see, during the fight something you may have recognized appeared.

No, this isn't a Nasuverse fic. So no servants or holy grail here.

I'm foregoing the moveset thing i leave in the AN's too. I don't think it was ever necessary to begin with even.

About how strong Jaune is.. He's incredibly strong as you can see. Though not God level or anything like that..

As an apology. One of the good guys in RWBY, somebody many may remember will pop up next chapter. And the individual and Jaune shall bond later.

I'm very tired, so this hasn't been proofread.

One last thing before we part. I had a bunch of ideas for this chapter. This was the one that stuck. I had several where Jaune and Thomathan would remain allied i wasn't so happy about that.

Jaune and Thomathan had done many things in pursuit of their respective, many things you shall realise soon.

One thing is for certain though, Remnant shall not be like canon. It will be very different in the next chapters. Most certainly due to the actions of Jaune. Remnant shall change even more due to actions he shall take.

If you have any questions, PM me.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Brainstorming is a pain in the ass. Decided to do something a bit different this chapter.

I decided to make it more of an AU. You're gonna read some things that don't follow the lore all that much.

"Talking" -

(Thoughts/Thinking)

**Gr**i**m**m **F**o**rm** S**pee**c**h**

**Attacks!**

**LINE BREAK**

* * *

Weiss Schnee sat in her sister's room, having come here as fast as she could.

The room was befitting of someone in the military, and of such a high ranking.

Pale blue, that was the color of the walls, accompanied by pale grey. A combination that fit Winter.

A comfortable bed was against the wall, pale blue and white floral pattern on it. Winter's, what Weiss presumed, backup weapons were hung on the wall. Winter's closet, an inky white in color, was also against the wall.

Winter also had a desk against the wall, grey in color. On it were documents, reports and many more.

Weiss' attire was quite a change from her former one; She wore an armored, yet thin vest. A long sleeved, pale blue jacket with fur lining was what she wore over the vest. She wore a blue-ish grey scarf that covered her mouth.

For her legs she wore thick grey pants with brown, lined with fur on the inside and outside, lining on it.

She looked like a nobleman who went into mercenary work.

(It seems like she's quite busy.) - Weiss thought, though she also felt a little bit guilty. Winter helped her after all that happened at Beacon. Oum, she missed her teammates._ Even_ Xiao Long_ and _Ruby. - "Huagh." - Weiss sighed tiredly. After all that happened Weiss felt like she deserved a break.

Swoosh!

The door opened. Out of it came a tall, pale skinned white haired woman.

She wore high-class specialist attire; Winter looked as cold and distant as ever, but as she noticed Weiss the edges of her lips tugged up.

Winter wore the following; Her attire was colored navy blue, white, and gray. It consisted of a white coat with sleeves that exposed her upper arms, a red-lined high collar, with a red brooch and black gloves, as well as pants that had garters incorporated into them.

The same attire Weiss saw Winter in the last time they met.

"Weiss," - Winter spoke - "Now that i'm done with my..business. Would you care to tell me why you're here?"

Weiss felt uncomfortable in an instant. It was all still quite fresh in her mind; She would bear with it, having to go back to Atlas was a minor thing, her sister always knew what to do: That was why she came here, regardless of her distaste for Atlas.

"Winter... " - Weiss spoke quietly, sounding much less confident than she was last time they met. Winter was curious at this, but more worried for her sister - "I came here because…"

No… she couldn't talk about it. Just remembering everything that happened the last two months.

It was all so _horrifying_.

"Weiss. _Speak_." - Winter calmly urged her, it was better if Weiss got it out. - "I cannot help you if you do not tell me what ails you."

Weiss stayed silent. Looking like she was about to break down crying. Her arms shook.

Winter closed in on Weiss, sitting on the bed next to her. Winter's hand touched Weiss' shoulder, in a comforting manner.

"It was horrible," - Weiss got out, managing to keep her voice steady - "It all just happened so.. _quickly_. One moment they were all alive and then… _killed._"

"Who were killed?" - Winter asked concerned.

"I promised to help them, Winter. I _promised_ it to them. I swore it on my family's name. And you know what, I_ failed_…" - Weiss stated bitterly, self-hatred seeped through her voice. It made Winter's worry double. - "Because I couldn't protect them…"

"The beginning, Weiss, start from the beginning." - Winter told her gently.

"Okay…." - A tear leaked from Weiss' eye - "After me and my team had to split up decided to go to Mistral. I _refuse_ to rely on father, I refuse to have my freedom taken away again."

Winter felt pride at her sister's conviction.

"Father knew of my refusal to return and decided to take away any financial support for me. So, I was required to make my own money; For a time I served as a singer in the local tavern. Not the most lucrative, I know, but the owners let me stay there as long as I did some work for them. They were kind, understanding why I had so little….. I owe them so much. They were like an uncle and aunt to me, even when we only knew each other for a couple of weeks." - Weiss spoke fondly as tears came from her eyes - "Apparently Vale wasn't the only one that had to deal with Dust robberies. _Father _saw this as the perfect reason to up the prices of Dust. Dust prices had shot through the roof, and those that had Dust weren't too keen on sharing it. The couple, being on the frontier of it, were part of the unfortunate many. I promised to help them. My intentions were to call upon my connections in the Schnee Dust Company to aid them... " - Weiss sounded so… _defeated_. It hurt Winter to see her younger sister like that.

"But_ Father_," - Weiss sneered the word - "Disagreed. He saw it so; Since I refused to go back and by caged once more, he felt like I deserved to have nothing to do with the Company. Stuck between a rock and a hard place, I didn't know what to do." - Back came the defeated tone, it hurt Winter almost physically to hear it - "So…. I decided to offer my skills to those that required it."

"_You're such a sweet young woman, Weiss. But you don't have to do anything like that for us."_

"_But I_ want _to. You two have been so kind to me, even in such a short time. Let me help you."_

They were so kind, so compassionate. Uncaring of Weiss' status or background.

"_No. No listen to me, Weiss. What those bigwigs out there do won't matter, we'll survive."_

They had tried to console her.

"_You're a good woman, Weiss. Having you around is such a delight. By just being here you make us feel joy. So please, don't work yourself up over this,_

_W̸e̴'̶l̶l̵ ̷s̸u̵r̶v̶i̶v̷e̵"_

They hadn't

"_... I'll try"_

"For a time, I became a mercenary…" - Weiss said monotonously. Sounding dead. - "I did work, I took care of bandits and Grimm, for a price. Not having any Lien made me resort to that work. Father took it all away."

Winter listened patiently, her heart going out to her sister. She needed to know _why_ she felt this, way to help her.

"Overtime it worked, little by little I managed to gain some of what was needed." - Weiss said softly, - "They were worried for me, saying that it wasn't needed, that they'd manage."

"Ev-everybody…" - Weiss stuttered out - "**Those two**killed everybody…. All in a couple of hours." - Weiss cried, tears flowing down. Her eyes became red.

"Every innocent person in the village…" - Weiss said, sounding lifeless, as she cried.

Weiss remembered it all so well; She came back, having done a couple of jobs to help everybody there. Underneath her exterior, no one could deny Weiss was a kind woman at heart.

She should have been there sooner, the guilt wrecked her heart. Her own foolishness allowed the death of so many people.

What happened goes as follows; Having come back, the first thing that surprised her was how _quiet_ it was. No one around in the village.

All the doors were opened, Weiss had been alarmed at the red stains on the ground. Not knowing that back then, it was blood.

_Weiss's eyes widened at the corpse, shock having overtaken her. - "..." _

_Her eyes darted around. The entire village _dead_. Weiss sprinted, but everywhere she went… Just more dead._

"I looked so hard, Winter, but they were all dead… I bolted to the only place I thought any survivors could be..."

_The village had been close to a nearby mountain. One of the reasons the tavern had been so popular, despite the frequenting bandits and Grimm._

_She ran to the stone stairs that led up the small mountain. A small monastery was there, it wasn't all that popular. But she knew that the couple, the ones who took care of her, who had been kind to her, frequented the monastery. _

_She hoped to whatever deity existed that they were alive._

Weiss stopped, she stayed silent.

Winter spoke in a comforting voice, her left arm wrapped around Weiss's shoulder. They hugged each other, shoulder to shoulder. - "Weiss… I can wait,"

"...I...I walked into the monastery…" - Weiss murmured shakily

_She ran up the stairs, urgency and panic having overtaken her. She was greeted by the big, wooden gates of the monastery. _

_The gates that were splattered with blood… Bodies around it. It was quite clear that all those that could, had fought back… But had ultimately never stood a chance._

_She stood there. the victims hadn't been torn limb from limb… Someone just.. sliced them...perfectly cut in pieces._

_Organs, insides, brains and cut off limbs… Weiss reeled and vomited; it was all so disgusting, so shocking and horrifying._

"I opened the door.. and there I saw them…" - Weiss tears never stopped flowing, only more tears came out.

_An old man, wearing old robes held two people up in the air. Elongated nails suddenly spiked out and killed them._

"_No…." - Weiss whispered shakely._

_It was _them_… the old couple._

_No-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no. Please don't let it be like this_

_The old man turned around and faced her, long grey hair waving around. - "How peculiar…" - The old man murmured creepily._

"_W-what is the meaning of this! You dare!" - Weiss screamed, not being able to hide how terrified she felt. Upon seeing them dead it felt like there was a thick cut on her torso, one look confirmed there wasn't._

_Corpses, corpses, corpses and corpses._

_So many dead, blood covering the entire floor, guts spilled out too._

"_How amusing…" - The old man said. - "But, Miss. Behind you."_

_She felt something someone behind her. _

"It was so.. _terrifying._" - Weiss murmured.

_Weiss quickly turned around, the moment she came face to face_

_Bam!_

_Someone had grabbed her by her head, hand covering her eyes as she was held down against the floor._

_Slam!_

"_...You…." - A stoic voice murmured._

Now that Weiss thought about it, that voice sounded familiar.

"_Ah, did you get the texts and _'keys'_? All that we require?"- The old man spoke._

_Weiss struggled, the man had just grabbed and Myrtenaster and thrown it away!_

_Slash!_

_A thick cut appeared on her shoulder, it felt like a katana had just slashed her. - "Yes... "_

"_Very well then, it would be best if you took care of her." - The old man spoke_

"_...I'll let you live, let this be my 'thank you' " - The other one said coldly to her._

_Bam!_

_For a split second, ice blue eyes met with deep blue, splotched black ones._

_The butt of the blade hit her head! Somehow with enough for to knock her out!_

"...Weiss…" - Winter spoke, Weiss listened, even as her body shook in their hug - "I won't lie to you, perhaps something could have been done. But, and I know this will be told much to you,** it was outside of your control. **It was through sheer chance that this happened." - Winter gently cupped her sister's face, ice blue met ice blue - "Do you desire to sit here with me, for a couple of minutes."

Weiss nodded her head shakely.

They hugged, fully now. Winter knew her sister needed this.

Weiss sobbed.

1 Minute

2 Minutes

5 Minutes.

Weiss stopped shaking. She was now asleep.

Winter gently laid down Weiss under the covers of her bed.

Sadness overtook Winter's features.

Quietly Winter left the room, her demeanor having returned to its cold, distant and dignified one, intending to return when her business had finished shortly. She walked down the hallway.

"Winter! It's good to see you!" - A blonde girl spoke, in an attempt to be social

Noire Arc came face to face with Winter.

"Ms Arc. Have you come to me with reason?" - Winter questioned coldly.

Winter knew Noire; She was an awkward young woman, more of a girl really. Noire's got the skills to be a specialist, the attitude thought, it was off an on to be honest

Noire chuckled with her usual awkwardness - "General Ironwood wanted to speak to us, only us.. Something important, he said."

"I see…"

* * *

_He, Jaune, formerly Arc, grunted and hissed in pain, bandages wrapped around his side and leg. He leaned his head back against the tree. It was dark, raining and cold, too much of the three. Luckily he had a fire going. Something Jaune had learned to do when he was a child… or did someone teach him? He couldn't remember, quite disappointing._

_His clothes were damaged, but luckily enough, still wearable. _

"_Scum…" - He grunted in pain. referring to the ones that caused these injuries of his_

_His weapon laid at his side, just in arms reach._

"_... It should be done…" - Jaune whispered to himself. With a hiss he reached over to the 'concoction' he was brewing.._

"_Heh, concoction. Making myself sound like a mage or something." - Jaune chuckled._

_He opened up the bottle. Slowly and carefully he removed his bandages. Showing a nasty wound and some cuts, they were filled with filth and dirt. Not something good, in case you didn't understand._

_He sneered upon the reminder of the damage they brought upon him._

_Holding the bottle he grimaced at the liquid green substance. This was going to be unsavory._

_He poured it down carefully on his wounds… strange. Seems like Beacon was good for something after all._

"_Thought it would hurt" - He murmured._

_Jaune piqued an eyebrow, realising what was happening._

"_Yup, those things are nasty sons of bitches. I thought a pansy like you would cry and scream." - A male voice rung out, followed by a swig from a flask._

_Qrow..._

"_Qrow.." - He growled out irritated. To think his old teacher from Beacon would be here. In the middle of nowhere. - "Why pay me the sudden visit?" - He questioned with a growl._

"_Lost something?" - He asked sarcastically. Then Qrow tossed Jaune his A̶͔̱͋͛m̷͙̮̎̓ū̵͖l̸͘͝ͅē̸̤t̸̻̔_

_Pocketing the precious item asked with a sneer - "You've come all this way to give me this back?"_

"_Folks won't forget that massacre, kid" - He told he in a rare moment of seriousness. Of course people won't forget it. Three hundred people dead by his hands! Though no one knew it…. at least that's what he thought._

_Qrow looked Jaune dead in the eyes. - "I know that." - And he did not care. - "Could've happened to you too."_

_Jaune then growled at Qrow - "Leave me."_

_He shrugged - "I wanna chat first. Then you'll see"_

_The crimson eyed drunk's expression turned serious - "Tell me the truth. What happened, kid?"_

_He chuckled darkly, bitterly and cynically - "Guess what they wanted from me? To kill a Grimm Dragon… I did exactly that. For a price of course." _

_Ever since Jaune had to leave he had spent to quite a long time on the road. He helped out the people that needed him, but it was the same old every time. He used nature to survive thus far. But I only knew so much._

_He needed money if he wanted to survive out here. Vale is a dangerous place, precisely the frontier towns were his thoughts back then. _

_The perils of the weakness that Jaune had back then._

"_Huntsman do it for free." - Jaune growled at that. As if!_

"_I'm not a huntsman." - Jaune retorted._

"_Fair enough. But that isn't an excuse for what you did." - He attempted to make himself seem threatening._

_Humorous. He does not fear him, not anymore. _

_Jaune Arc may have, but he am not Jaune anymore._

"_Do you know what they wanted to pay me for the Dragon?" - He stated stoically. - "Eight Lien! Eight damn Lien!"_

_Qrow was silent for a moment - "That's worth jackshit. Barely enough to cover anything. If anything at all."_

_Jaune grunted in agreement._

_With a shrug he decided to tell Qrow some more. What's the harm? He already knew - "Everywhere in Remnant it's all the same. 'But sir! We're all without any rewards to give you! Show some pity!' 'Have some kindness, Mister Huntsman! Don't you have any good in that heart of yours!?" - Jaune put on the voice they usually used - "Its all the same! Just lies to use people! Begging for help and then spitting on me afterwards!" - Bitterness and hatred leaked through his voice. Jaune was used to it, the lies, the begging, the pleas for help! Then the scorn and hatred! Absolutely mad that they_ had_ to pay him! As if he was supposed to risk life and limb for those hypocritical, weak cowards!_

_They thought just because they had it rough. That they deserved everything from those more 'fortunate'... Jaune had thought people would be different around the frontier_

_He continued - "They, like the rest, spat out lies and tried to use me like most people on the edges of Vale do. I told them no. That if they didn't give me my reward for killing the Grimm that they'd wish the Grimm killed them all..." - It was just supposed to be a threat, an empty threat but a threat nonetheless. He needed that money to survive, Jaune only knew so much about surviving in the wilderness._

"_Then, they all got those looks. Like they were planning something, something dark…." - Bitterness and cynicism exuded from Jaune's voice - "Then they said 'Don't worry, mister Huntsman. We've got ya money here. We hid it for emergency', hah!" _

_Huntsman were rarely around the frontier and the towns there were poor, technology was lacking as well. Things like, for example, highways are foreign concepts around here._

"_What a joke!" - Jaune growled out. - "I followed them, a couple others followed me." - Like a fool he trusted them, thinking them to be kind. - "Guess what happened!?"_

_Qrow's face was grimm… I guess he already got was I was trying to tell him - "They tried to trick you?" - If only! - "They tried to beat the shit out of you?"_

"_No…" - Jaune made a fist. His knuckles turned white. - "My back was turned… and a damned, shitty spear entered my guts.. With surprise on their side they managed to get some fatal blows in."_

"_The spear missed my lungs right when I turned around." - Jaune spoke without regret, without remorse - "I lost my temper. And things ended really bad for them."_

"_They did it all to save a few Lien. . They said they 'couldn't' pay more. What a bunch of lies! They admitted it was all a part of their plan! Use me and throw me away..." - Jaune told Qrow. All the while Qrow sat there and listened, analyzing Jaune's story._

_Jaune...Jaune could have dealt with it…_

_But murder him!? Just to save some a few Lien!? And Huntsman were supposed to protect and serve people like that!?_

_These were the people Jaune _was_ supposed to protect if he was a huntsman!? These __self-righteous__ scum that couldn't do anything themselves!? He's used to it, the cheating, the horrible pay and the even worse treatment, the begging for help and more. Having to grab the dirt-ridden Lien from of the ground! Show people an inch of kindness and they'll think they can use you! Make you their dog!_

"_I unsheathed my weapon...and the ground was then tainted with blood." - No remorse came from Jaune. In his mind they all deserved it._

_Qrow stood there. But then spoke with a grimace of…. sadness? - "It's not my job to judge, kid. I understand why you did it. Sometimes death just comes, I've lived longer than you. We live in Remnant after all…. It's all shit out here."_

"_I thought you were going to try and kill me…" - Jaune muttered._

_Qrow said one last thing before he left, presumably not having heard him. - "Just remember, kid. Not everybody's like that." - He walked to a tree and vanished behind it._

_Coincidentally Jaune saw a crow fly away... _

* * *

Ruby Rose shot up from the ground!

_Pant-pant-pant_

"Nightmare?" - A male voice asked of her.

"...Yeah." - Ruby responded tiredly. - "How'd you know, Uncle Qrow?"

Qrow gave her a deadpan stare - "You woke up screaming from your sleeping bag." - They were camping out after all.

Ruby scratched the back of her head awkwardly - (Yup. Now I feel kinda stupid.)

"Wanna talk about it?" - He offered - "Dawn's time ain't up yet"

Ruby was about to refuse, something strange of her, but decided against it - "I was back in Beacon. You know, before…_ it_ happened." - Qrow gave a nod of acknowledgement - "It was Miss Goodwitch's class, sparring. It was me against Ren. I won, of course. Later on met up with..._Jaune_" - His name was said with an extreme amount of restraint, as if hiding a dark emotion. - "We talked. Pyrrha walked in. And then..._chaos!_ Jaune's appearance just changed. NPR started taunting and insulting him and then... he started fighting everyone! Ren! Nora! Pyrrha!" - She bit her lip in frustration, if you looked closer her silver eyes seemed to dim a bit - (But...why… why were Blake and Weiss even…_'helping'_ him?!)

(They turned darker just now.) - Qrow referred to her silver eyes. - "Ruby, it's just a dream. Nothing to get worked up about." - He told her.

Ruby still seemed upset, something strange concerning her. But it didn't surprise her. Not after what they've seen during their travels around Vale.

"I mean, think you can see the future with those eyes of yours? C'mon, Ruby. Your eyes are special, but not_ that_ special."

Qrow's semi-failed attempt at trying to lighten the mood succeeded in getting a chuckle out of Ruby - "Yeah. You're right, Uncle Qrow."

(Now. Time to talk about some important things.) - Qrow took a swig of his flask as he was about to talk.

_Bzzzzt-bzzzt_

Qrow was pretty sure it was Ozpin. He picked it up in front of Ruby, who gave a face that said _'him again?'_

Qrow shrugged his shoulders. Saying; What can I do?

In a couple of seconds Qrow gave a curious response - "Really? That's what you called me about, some random woman?"

…

"Yeah-yeah-yeah. But I'm kinda busy. Ya know?"

…

"Fine. I'll see when I have the time."

…

"Bye"

Qrow hung up. - "What was that about?" - Ruby asked.

He shrugged dismissively - "Nothing big. Just some random woman Oz wanted me to check out. Thing is though. It's all the way in Atlas!" - Why couldn't Jimmy just check this out!? Was it something only he could do?

"But enough about that" - He gulped down some more alcohol - "It's time to set out. It's dawn already." - And leave her with_ them_ to train.

Ruby nodded as both went to grab their things.

While they set off. Qrow had one stray thought about that politician.

Why the fuck was this_ 'Mandeline' _leavingso worrying to Oz?

* * *

It all seemed lifeless.

The library was, surprisingly, not that big. Sure, bigger than most would imagine, but that's about it. Stone grey walls accompanied by masterfully sculpted pillars to keep the foundation up. A waterless fountain was in the middle. Stone tables and chairs were set in four places.

Decently big bookshelves were lining the walls perfectly. Books that seemed almost ancient in said shelves.

At one of the tables sat a coat wearing young man with slicked back hair. He read these books with almost frightening intensity and focus.

Jaune sat there, reading the dead language. Sweat came off of him as he was slightly red due to the intense training he did before, _while_ studying the books.

"'_The world was born from darkness. Unending abyss. But even to that primordial existence there came a ray of light An initiation of mayhem.. The universe was eventually split in two. The darkness became the realm of the Purebred Grimm... and the light became the domain of the humans. The two worlds existed together for what seemed like an eternity. But one day the god of the dark and the god of the light said... "These realms were once the same, so why not rule them like that?" From that moment forward, the dark fought to control the light, and the light fought to control the dark.'_..." - Jaune read aloud to himself - "Quite the story… So...**Those two** sealed the world of the True Grimm away."

"But they're returning…."

Jaune mused to himself - "Quite vague to be honest, but I understand what it's trying to tell me… But there are still Grimm roaming around. "

Jaune closed the book and stood up, the satisfying sounds of bones cracking made him breathe a sigh of relief. - "Done… all of the books I had need of studied, read and memorized. All in such a short time." - Studying the books that he found useful, and most informing, he'd read and studied them all with focus and devotion.

Motivation and a Human-Grimm Hybrid body; What couldn't he do?

Jaune chuckled in pride as he prepared to leave; The books in the small library were worth the trouble, so much _more _knowledgeand power he now had.

You name it, the library had it. From fighting techniques, alchemy, history, magic, information about the Purebred Grimm and so much _more_.

Of course, Jaune did not desire to waste his time; he was after a very specific set of books. He only finished the rest to see if there was anything of use.

Perhaps if Jaune had the time he would return here. The place seemed quite fascinating. Were there more secrets to be discovered perhaps? Sadly enough he had a boat ride to catch, Fortuna was waiting after all.

The books in Mandeline's little 'throne room' didn't interest him all that much. Perhaps he'd return at a later date to read them. He was interested in the books in the small throne room.

Though it was still quite the annoyance Jaune couldn't use magic, but he simply does not have the talent for it.

Jaune had no potential in magic. Not like he cared though.

And no, **Summoned Swords** and **Tricking** weren't magic. They are something else entirely, they were invented by Jaune and he had no intention of sharing the secrets to his techniques with anyone!

As he stood up and prepared to leave he was suddenly hit by another one!

"Arrr!" - Jaune grunted in pain

"_Swordplay? You? Don't fool yourself! You aren't capable of such things!"_

_. _

"_Face me again, Brother! I refuse to lose to you!"_

_._

"'_What's wrong with her?' You're the reason your mother is sad, Idiot!"_

_._

"_Why..? It's all your fault. Why do I have to suffer for it. Why did I ever bring you into this world?"_

_._

Jaune's head felt numb as an odd sense of pain had overcome him. He quickly regained himself - "Tch! How annoying!"

He ignored the urge to destroy the place and went off to the walls of the library, lightly knocking on them to see if there was a hollow sound to be heard. He did this because there was no gate nor door to leave, strange, he considered, how did Griffith even leave this place? And considering Jaune was 'teleported' her, a place which he couldn't reach now, he decided to leave another way.

Jaune heard a hollow sound and decided to leave that way.

_Bam!_

While using Beowulf Jaune broke down the thick stone walls with his fists.

Rubbly and a thick cloud of smoke could be seen as Jaune entered a cave. A ginormous cave that was uneven. The ground consisted of jagged yellowish-brown stone and some dirt.

"Now, isn't that convenient" - The swordsman noticed the door that looked like it was barely keeping itself together. A small bit of light could be seen shining through the wood that was the door.

He unsummoned Beowulf. Jaune opened the door, he looked at a corner of the room. A area that looked like someone had spray painted black over the rocks that were quite big.

He smirked tauntingly as he released a small bit of his power - "Stop me if you can."

He left and then...

Nine eyes opened.

_Crak! Kluk! Raaawww!_

* * *

The moss covered stone walls did not detract of the architectural majesty of every room Jaune passed through - "Looks like_** they **_were quite ahead of their time. Seemingly masters of everything, from architecture to magic."

He had to give credit where credits due; They were very ahead of their time. Quite astonishing if you thought about it.

What Jaune then saw were puppets, puppets dressed up like guards.

Jaune chuckled in a amused manner - "Seriously? Puppets? That's their protection for this place? Beowulf must've been nothing compared to the danger of the _puppets~!_"

Ah. Enough jesting. Back to business.

Jaune's stoicism returned as he gazed upon the long stairway upwards. Faintly you could see something akin to a mansion's basement connected to said stairway.

_Crack!_

You could hear the sound of wood creaking

The little wooden puppets, that were the size of a thirteen year old, dropped down from the ceiling and all around him.

He watched them with cold disregard. What a waste of time!

Iron blades came out of their arms and legs as they launched at the swordsman on the steps.

Who was still going up the stairs, clearly finding this annoying.

With a flick of the wrist he partially unsheathed Imperium, only showing a bit of the blade. The little puppets launched themselves at Jaune with incredible, though decent speed in his opinion.

**Criss-Cross Bubble!**

A whitish-grey bubble surrounded him. Thin slashes accompanied it as it expanded and destroyed the puppets.

Jaune looked like he had never unsheathed his weapon in the first place. It was just there, sheathed in his left hand. He continued to walk upwards

**Criss-Cross Bubble!** is the following; Jaune had created this technique to deal with minor enemies that weren't the slightest bit of a threat, more of an annoyance, but then again Jaune considered most of his enemies not a threat. The attack was merely meant to push minor enemies away and kill them.

But now back to the matter at hand

Jaune entered the next room, having finished going up the stairs.

He shook his head and muttered - "The ridiculousness of it all."

Why was it so hard to just leave this place easy peasy!? Though it was quite fortunate that entering this place was harder than leaving..

He groaned and glanced upwards at the glass ceiling, a very high ceiling in fact.

He walked forwards, deciding to stop wasting time and-

Jaune stopped right before

_Crash! Shatter!_

The sound of glass shattering occured as a beast dropped from the ceiling.

"RAAAAAAAWWWWRRRR" - It roared.

Jaune's stoicism was still present - (That took long enough..) - He narrowed his eyes - (Ahhhh, I see. It isn't a Grimm. So it must be _that_)

"Took you long enough" - Jaune said coldly, with a tint of annoyance.

The creature glared at Jaune with all the hatred and disdain in the world, it looked at him like Jaune was nothing but an insect.

The creature's appearance is as follows: It was as big as a house. Grey skin with golden lava somehow being maintained and flowing in it. It's body type seemed to be a mix between a tiger and a sparrow with nine eyes on its forehead. The legs were reminiscent to that of a cheetah.

It narrowed it's golden eyes at him. - "_You_" - It sneered - "I swore I sensed something stronger. Pha! What a disappointing catch! You little thief!" - Disdain, disgust and the like could be heard.

Jaune held out Imperium with his left hand, flicking part of the blade out with his thumb. A small chunk of his true power could be felt.

"Ahhh, I see know. There _is_ something more to you, human." - Its voice was deep and guttural - "I smell it. Your blood is something _more_"

It opened it's stony mouth, in place of teeth there were sharp jagged rocks - "Now.. cutting you up or mashing you down and eating you.. Which would be tastier?"

"Tch, another one like that" - Jaune muttered annoyed.

"Ah. I see know. You're that Grimm Whore's descendant!" -It snarled angrily!

"You're running out of power. There's only so much hibernation can do for you. Without getting any energy you'll die soon. Regardless if I interfere." - Jaune came to this conclusion the split second he noticed the creature. - "I'll give you one chance. Leave me."

"You? Kill me? _Ha-ha-ha-ha!_" - It laughed condescendingly. Oum, it reminded him of Pyrrha and Ashton so much it made him grit his teeth - "Look at you! You don't have any magic nor Aura! And you most certainly don't have any strength! You're just a piece of waste._ An empty shell_. A _weak_ little human!"

"And you want me to leave like a weakling." - It sneered - "You're the pathetic one here, mongrel!"

"_It's nothing. Just Jaune fucking all everything up again."_

_._

"_I tried everything! So stop asking for help! Get it through your thick skull for once!"_

_._

"_Him? Again? You sure, Dad? I don't think he can do anything worthwhile."_

_._

"_Look, _Brother_, stop trying this before I __**burn**__ you again."_

_._

**It's frustrating, so frustrating to be treated like a weakling once again**

**.**

"You're a weakling!" - It roared so loudly it caused the room to shake.

Calmness, it was the only thing you could see from Jaune.

"Why would I, a creature of The God of Darkness, quiver in fear of _you_" - It sneered.

"I would never back down from gobbling down a weak creature like you!" - The stony creature said once more. Arrogance radiating off of it.

"Hm, is that so?" - Jaune seemed more calm and collected then usual. And it would have been frightening to anyone or anything with a modicum of intelligence - "And you presume you could gobble me down?"

"But..you can't eat what you can't see"

_SLASH!_

"ARRRRRRR!" - It roared in agony. Jaune, seemingly, without having to unsheath Imperium slashed so fast you couldn't hope to see it. Nothing could've seen it.

"YOU _MONGREL!_" - Ahhh, how reminiscent. How many times had Jaune's parents called him that. It brought back memories, though they were quite vague.

_BAM!_

What sounded like a cannon being fired off was in reality a chunk of lava condensed into a ball. It fired off at blinding fast speeds equal to that of the world's fastest vehicle!

Jaune flawlessly maneuver himself out of the way and jumped upwards, firing off a **Summoned Swords Formation**. The **Summoned Swords**, four on each side in a vertical manner, blasted off at incredible speeds. The attack stung the creature.

Jaune landed on the floor without having landed into a crouch, just having landed standing up.

If the creature still had it's sight, it could see Jaune's cold expression.

"I MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO SEE YOU! BUT I CAN STILL HEAR YOU!" - Roaring in rage it charged blindly at Jaune.

What a foolish action to take.

Jaune dodged, the body weight of the damn thing would have surely crushed him if he just took the attack, and ran up the wall.

The creature heard this and presumed Jaune was fleeing in fear and laughed arrogantly - "FLEEING?! YOU CAN'T ESCAPE! I SHALL BURN YOU FOR ETERNITY!"

Too bad Jaune wasn't escaping. Otherwise the creature would have been one gone off with his sight gone.

Jaune backflipped from the wall. Using the momentum to his advantage he landed on the creature's head. Precisely what he wanted!

With Imperium unsheathed and in reverse grip. He stabbed it straight through the skull.

_Crack! Tsjing!_

"AAARRGHH!" - It roared in agony. Slashes appearing all over its body!

Jaune front flipped off of it, back turned against it. He then proceeded to slowly sheath it. The lava creature raised on of it's stony claws to try and kill him but when Jaune sheathed it.

The creature's limb was sliced off.

Jaune shook his head in a condescending manner - "Foolishness!"

"RAAAGRG!" - The sudden loss of its limb caused it to experience an immense amount of agony. Jaune threw his weapon to his right hand and when the lava creature charged at him once more.

_**BAM!**_

Jaune gave a vicious backhand punch; The sheer force behind it was enough to bring down the foundation of a house. The air screeched as Jaune's fist caved a part of its head in, causing a small crater in the ground.

A cruel smirk tugged at his lips. The creature had mocked him, had it not? He had around 6 hours before the boat was gonna leave. Torturing the thing wouldn't be so bad, would it?

Jaune walked over to the fallen 'guardian'. Maliciousness radiating off of him.

Ignius made the most horrible mistake in his life for mocking him. Arrogant creatures like it had to be put in place.

* * *

Jaune landed into a crouch as he fell from the shattered window and casually dusted himself of as he went to walk away.

He glanced at the little creature that flew over to him - "Speak, Griffith"

"Of course!" - It's voice sounded like somebody spoke through a voice distorter - "Just head the north-west and then you'll get out," - Griffith said.

"Hm, and you're sure of this? No...inconveniences that'll get in my way?" - Jaune asked calmly.

Well…" - Griffith murmured - "there's only one gate that keeps us here. Ozma used some seals on it, but nothing you couldn't destroy. So let's leave, okay?"

Jaune glanced at Griffith. Having spared the bird, formerly Mandeline's, on a promise. It's appearance having been changed due to Jaune's interference. It now looked as follows; It was a midnight black in color with flair purple highlights. White cracks were in its body that connected to the ball of energy in its center. It's head was still like that of multiple bird skulls fused together, grey in color.

"Hm, very well then." - Jaune muttered - (Still though, there _has _to be something i'm not understanding.) - He thought - (If these people built this in honor of their _'gods'_, why was that woman kept here? And how did she get in contact with Thomathan? Why did I have to undergo so those trials to get to the library and study it?)

Jaune continued his thoughts as they reached the end of the forest - (I know that the place was kept guard by those creatures and seals) - What a pain in the ass it was to get the keys to those seals though. - (Plus, these people don't seem like your average cult. They had all this knowledge, power and history behind them. And Griffith also mentioned something about 'eras ago'. Could Ozma have put Mandeline in here after the thing was built? I can understand why, thought it wasn't smart to put her so close to the library.) - He came to his conclusion - (There's a lot more to this place than meets the eye.)

Jaune felt a small pair of claws touch his shoulder

_BAM!_

Jaune harshly grabbed the owner of said claws and threw it to the nearby tree, an automatic response.

"_Ough!_ That hurt!" - Griffith said in an irritated manner

"Don't act like a weakling, little chicken." - Jaune taunted with a smirk on his face. He almost seemed..._cheeky? _But only for a second as his stoicism returned almost immediately

"Ass. So, what happened?" - Griffith asked

"Nothing that concerns you." - Jaune said dismissed. Immediately back to his usual demeanor.

Jaune thought about the place wherein the library resided and decided to think about it further, leaving the place was a one way ticket, it was impossible for Jaune to enter the place he was leaving through.

For a second Jaune thought about the place he was currently leaving through; The fragments of the library and cathedral's history were quite curious from what he managed to figure out. - (Hmm, The library stated that it was established as a place of worship at some point prior to the the rebirth of man. Around the time it was created it went through a phase of wide-ranging and needless modifications by a variety of nobleman and worshippers,) - Which he found quite unnecessary - (Bizarre happenings plagued the castle and its surrounding area, including crops growing out of season and time flowing unevenly in different parts of the cathedral and library, just like Griffith said, and the occupants frequently suffered terrifying nightmares when Salem was disobeyed, and that was when she was feeling kind... Later Noblemen and the old church of Salem and Ozma were known for imposing excessively high taxes and barbaric punishments for anyone breaking any laws and violating the library and cathedral. They seemed to hold Ozma and Salem like Gods. It already confirms my suspicions.)

Jaune snickered darkly, though it was quiet Griffith noticed, and the bird was weirded out! - (Mandeline was so adamant for me not entering. Talking about things like it'd kill people! Pha!)

The woods, cathedral and library were quite perilous when Jaune arrived, though not to him of course. It appeared to have been so for quite some time.

Jaune's eyes immediately glanced over to a tiny, barely noticeable cockroach. Though the special thing that you could only see with the sight of a eagle was the fact that the cockroach contained _lava_.

"Again?" - Jaune stated stoically, though boredom was in his words too - (Doesn't their kind ever learn!?) - He thought in an irritated manner.

"What's wrong?" - Griffith asked

"..." - Jaune said nothing as he looked at some random spot on the ground, face full with stoicism and annoyance.

Griffith's grey, slitted eyes opened up in astonishment - "You're kidding me!? He's awake?!"

Jaune looked at the bird in a manner that simply spoke '_You're afraid? Seriously?'_

_**BAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!**_

The lava creature from before came out of the ground, roaring like a mad beast!

Jaune watched it dismissively - "What a waste of time" - He muttered before leaving. It was only a couple of hours before Jaune was going to leave to Fortuna.

"THERE YOU ARE!" - It grinned victoriously! As if it had just achieved its long awaited life goal.

It's body seemed like somebody had put it through torture. Cracks, slashes and many more were on its body.

"You shall _die_." - Coldness radiated off of his words, Enough was enough!

Jaune's back was turned to the creature. Imperium in his left hand, sheathed as always. He felt no need to use Beowulf.

Griffith, wisely, decided to be quiet.

"I tire of these childish festivities of yours." - Jaune coldly stated.

* * *

It was dead, that was clear. Having been sliced into so many pieces it couldn't possibly hope to reform.

But that's besides the point.

Jaune walked and walked until he reached… the ocean?

The water was dirty, riddled with filth and ugly fishes. Seaweed had grown irritably long. The sand which Jaune stood on was filled with water an.. _unsightly_ shade. Nearby was a bridge that was abandoned and broken, it seemed to have connect with the mainland that was Jaune's destination.

The distance between the broken bridge and the town was several kilometers.

"The fuck?" - Griffith said. Referring to the distance and the new location

"..." - Jaune said nothing. Inwardly a bit curious about why there were so many boats with blue and yellow flags on it. There were hundreds of them!

"Ehhh, hey, Jaune." - Griffith said. Having noticed Jaune's irritation.

"Why didn't the two algae have sex with each other?" - Griffith said.

"..." - Jaune said nothing - (The ocean… All that trouble to leave and I have to _swim _too?) - He thought in despair!

"Because they had a planktonic relationship!" - Griffith joked with a laugh.

"Hehehe." - Jaune chuckled amused.

Griffith smirked - (Good to see he has a sense of humour!)

"Tch. To think I'd have to swim.." - The swordsman murmured.

"I can carry you, ya know?" - Griffith said cheekily!

"Excuse you?" - Jaune asked. - (Is he serious?)

"Well, you don't seem_ that_ heavy... " - Griffith explained slowly, clearly enjoying the situation.

"No." - Jaune stated stoically.

"Are you sure? Do you really wanna swim in that excrement?" - Griffith flapped its wing into the direction of that thing - "Do you have a disease that stops you from getting help or something?"

_Splash!_

"Are you fucking kidding me? He's actually swimming?!" - Griffith proclaimed in shock.

Jaune was swimming even faster now!

"Prideful ass!" - Griffith exclaimed exaggeratedly.

* * *

Jaune walked into town with Griffith flying next to him, having taken longer because he had to have his clothing cleaned up and take a shower...

He eyebrow raised at a group of soldiers. - (They must be stopping here) - He thought the obvious.

(To kill Beowulf, Ignius, and fight Thomathan and Mandeline as well. All in a row, _including _studying in the library for so many hours.) - Griffith thought astonished as he glanced at Jaune's stoic expression - (He's much stronger than I thought..._so much stronger._)

The sight of the two of them gained curious looks, more so directed at Griffith than anything else.

Jaune walked further, right until he reached the docks wher-

"Oh shit! What happened?" - Griffith murmured in shock. An entire blockade of soldiers blocked the way .They were everywhere. And Jaune meant _everywhere_.

Heck, even the boats weren't there! Only ships carrying the same emblem as the soldiers.

"Be quiet." - Jaune told Griffith. - "Dealing with such attention would be a bother. Get on my shoulder and be _silent._"

As Jaune said, dealing with unwanted attention was like mosquitos buzzing around your head. Absolutely annoying.

The bird familiar did as it was told.

(I feel like my life has become a fantasy novel.) - Jaune thought with a shake of his head.

Jaune walked over to one of the guards, intent on questioning him. - "Why are the docks closed off?" - He questioned.

The guardsman snorted. The guardsman wore something akin to mercenary attire, mixed with that of an actual guardsman. Blue and yellow were the colors that he wore. - "Faunus, White Fang are tryna put their _business,_" - The guardsman sneered hatefully, - "Fuckin' animals are here, trying to escape the justice that they have ran from once more. "

Hm, the racism. Jaune figured it was quite popular among their little group.

"Now, ye've annoyed me long enough. Sod off." - The guardsman growled.

Jaune looked left and right. Seeing that there was no one around Jaune looked the guardsman back in his plain brown eyes. Blue eyes flashed a bit before Jaune punched him!

_Bam!_

Simply being too fast to follow. One of his weaker punches knocked the idiot out.

There was no need for senseless killing, well, to be honest, Jaune simply spared the guardsman on a whim..

Jaune walked off, his mind in contemplation of what that would mean for his boat trip to Fortuna - "Well, It's good that I didn't pay her yet."

At least he still has all of his Lien.

Behind Jaune, a group of 'gangsters' were talking behind him. One of them widened his eyes in recognition.

"Jaune!" - He yelled loudly. Jaune immediately turned to him and gave him a cold glare that shut him up, for a couple of seconds at least until he started talking again. - "It's good to see ya again, buddy."

"I am not your buddy, _man-baby_." - Jaune retorted. Having recognized them as those man-baby's he encountered.

The group of 'gangsters' had approached him. The one who Jaune insulted recoiled a bit, but decided to shrug it off.

"Didn't see you around. Where've you been?" - The one with sunglasses asked. Jaune didn't know their names and even if he did, he would have forgotten it pretty quickly.

"That.. is none of your concern." - Jaune stated calmly.

"...Okay." - Sunglasses boy said.

Jaune started to ask his questions; if these people were worth their salt then they _should _know - "Why are there all of these _'soldiers'_ here? What happened?" -Jaune didn't sound demanding. Just calm and cold as he asked his questions, it would have reminded anyone of a cold teacher quizzing a student.

"Hmh. Guess we _do_ owe you one." - One of them said. So, it seems due to Jaune's interference that their boss stopped making them wear diapers. It least that is what Jaune assumed they were referring to. - "But we can't talk here. Follow me." - He did a hand gesture. The rest of his buddies agreed, though one seemed flabbergasted. Jaune didn't recognize the flabbergasted boy.

Jaune said nothing as he followed them, reaching arcade that seemed awfully desolate.

The arcade was a standard one, nothing that would attract attention. Standard wooden floor that was decently clean. Arcades that were lined up against the walls, close to one another. Standard gleer wallpaper and a couple of posters. Whether good or bad there were also no security cameras. One of these posters gained Jaune's attention. A nostalgic, fond look entered his eyes for just a second when noticed it

(Ahhhhh. X-Ray & Vav.) - Jaune thought fondly, he quickly tossed those thoughts away. Why was he thinking about things like that? Sentiments like that were worthless!

Jaune looked at them, expecting his answers - "Talk."

They looked at each other - "Fine then. From what we've heard their searching for any faunus to kill."

Them wanting to kill Faunus? Nothing new. Problem is why _actual_ soldiers haven't put a stop to them.

"Go on." - He said forcefully. Jaune somewhat knew to what organization those belong soldiers belong to. But the information he had about them was vague..

"They came in, waving permits around, ya know? Usual arrogant shit. We thought they were trying act tough, nothing we're not used to." - Sunglasses chuckled - "Thing is. They weren't kidding. Actually got sanctioned by the _'big guys' _in the government." - Sunglasses snarled the last words. - "Don't know why though. But still, they made shit hard, closing down the docks and wrecking any boats there."

"Since when?" - Jaune asked, still stoic.

"Since forty hours ago." - Sunglasses said.

(...I see.) - Jaune thought disappointed - (Fortuna...It's still my priority. I need to find a way through this. But still, _they _shouldn't be allowed to do this. From what I remember they are too few to make a difference. Why the sudden increase in numbers?)

"Go o-" - Jaune spoke, before he was interrupted.

It was that little brat form before, the flabbergasted one.

Flabbergasted, something Jaune decided to call him, opened up his mouth. Out of it spouted out something that would land him in a world of pain - "Why the hell are you guys listening to him?!" - Stupid, everyone thought. Flabbergasted continued his words - "The fuck are we listening to this stranger for?! "

"..." - Jaune looked at the teenager in a calm manner. Seemingly no hostility present.

The now angry boy sneered at Jaune; His face was filled with frustration - "_Fuck. Off._ We don't listen to shitheads like you!"

"...Excuse _you_?" - Still as calm as ever, Jaune looked at the brat.

"You heard me, fucking retard!" - The brat sneered cockily - "Now run away before I fuck you u-"

_CRACK!_

A brutal, blindingly fast gut punch came straight for the boy!

"Blargh!" - The brat doubled down immediately with broken ribs. Jaune approached him, still wearing his frighteningly calm expression.

_CRACK!_

Jaune kicked him harshly,_ juuuust _enough to not kill him.

_CRACK! BAM!_

Jaune kicked him a couple more times, this time in the face.

_CRACK!_

"_You don't talk to me like that!"_

_BAM! BAM!_

Blood came from the once flabbergasted boy, it pooled from his nose and mouth onto the floor!

_BAM! CRACK! BAM!_

"_You mongrel!"_

_BAM! BAM!_

Jaune stopped kicking the boys face in. Tch, It was always annoying to restrain his strength like that.

None of the other gangsters moved to help the 'kid'. It seems they do not desire another beating.

Jaune looked at him. He did not raise his voice - "Get up."

Jaune did not sound angry nor demanding. His voice was simply encouraging the boy to do as told, instead of wasting both of their time.

The boy looked helpless and weak,

_BAM! CRACK!_

After receiving 2 vicious blows, he snorted out some blood before he shakily, almost, stood up.

Jaune stared stoically; With a harsh pull the brat was pulled to Jaune. Jaune threw the brat to the wall with a spiraling throw!

The sounds of bones breaking could be heard!

Jaune calmly walked to the brat, with a strong grip Jaune held his head and bashed it against the wall! Having restrained his true strength immensely the brat went knock out.

Jaune gazed at the boy with apathy, uncaring about the act he had just committed.

Griffith discreetly looked at Jaune, having flown off of his shoulder to the counter. Analyzing Jaune Griffith was now in his thoughts.

Jaune looked up, - "Now...shall we continue?"

"S-sure," - Sunglasses said, a bit nervous - "But we..we don't know."

Jaune quirked an eyebrow - (First, I can't leave Mistral. Now,_ this_. How annoying.)

Well, it was always good to have a backup plan.

Jaune looked at them stoically, though a malicious and manipulative glint was in his eye - "Say, if I require information difficult to be found, where should I look?"

Griffith remained perched on Jaune's shoulder as he thought. - (What's your plan?)

* * *

"_Excuse you?" - Jaune asked calmly, inwardly surprised. He now stood at full height. - "You...want to make a 'contract'?"_

_This was a.. surprise._

"_You got that right!" - The bird smiled. - "A contract, mutually beneficial, of course." - It continued to talk - "Of course, taking your soul is out of the question._

"_Take my soul?" -Jaune muttered, amused at the words. _

_Take his soul? How interesting._

"_I'll listen; But first, what are you? Why did you leave Mandeline?" - Jaune questioned coldly._

_The bird replied back wittily - "Not familiar with any talking animals?" _

"_...: - Jaune said nothing, simply continuing to stare coldly._

"_If ol Thommy was telling the truth, times _have_ gotten different." - It said, almost somberly - "Well, i'll clarify then. I'm an ambition given form, Mandeline's ambition given form." - It said, frustration could be heard - "That doesn't mean we're literally her ambitions; It doesn't work like that. Ozma created me from Mandeline's ideals."_

_Jaune felt a sudden numbing sensation, nothing painful though, but he ignored it in favor of the current situation._

"_But alas, an ambition requires someone to exist. A proper ambition I mean. Without someone that i'm, for a lack of a better word, connected with, i'll fade away!" - The bird said - "Ambitions need people to exist, to be connected to. Without that… well, I told you already."_

"_And why did you leave Mandeline?" - Jaune questioned once more._

"_Differing reasons and disagreements. Only reason why I actually agreed to fight you was to see how strong you were. But, most of it is none of your concern." - It said._

_Jaune's stoicism still showed - (I see. But rest assured, I'll figure it out.) - He thought to himself._

_Not everything had to be brute-forced._

_The bird started to talk once more - "You should realise that Mandeline already got a glimpse into your head, quite literally. That's how she got you here, manipulating your thoughts" - Laughable. _

"_I _know_ that." - Jaune stated monotonously. Of course Jaune knew it, it was the reason he let it happen, to_ manipulate_ her. To lead her into a false sense of security so he could get to this place, for the library, of course._

_That imbecile of a woman, so arrogant that she thought Jaune didn't know. Sadly enough both Mandeline and Thomathan fled through a portal…_

_Damn portals. First Branwen and then those two._

_Jaune had a small suspicion on why and how Mandeline 'got' into his head. But he had nothing to confirm his theory._

_It continued to talk - "Besides, i'm pretty sure you don't know anything about the final seal. Without me you won't be able to get through."_

_(A final seal. It could be tricking me or telling the truth.. but regardless,) - Jaune started to walk back into the cathedral._

"_I understand why you need me," - Jaune said calmly, - "but why would I need you?" - The bird made a disappointed sound - "All you've done so far is fight me, and then abandon that woman. I don't understand why I need you."_

"_What?" - The bird asked astonished, seems he wasn't used to such a response. The bird released a sigh, but started to question Jaune - "Sooo, This is what I get for giving you information?"_

"_Never asked you to." - Jaune deadpanned._

_It didn't seem upset, just disappointed - "Sheesh, I even offered to help you."_

"_Help me?" - Jaune asked coldly._

"_Don't get so cocky!" - Jaune stated to the bird in a cold manner - "I'll use you…_

"_**That is, if you're even worth anything at all."**_

_The bird seemed upset at Jaune's words - "Why are you so cold and arrogant? Treating me like that! I'd dare say you're acting downright villainous!"_

_Jaune scoffed dismissively, like he had the time to talk about morals!_

"_And you haven't even asked for my name!" - The bird seemed a bit upset._

"_..." - Jaune paid it no attention. Merely searching around in the same room he met Mandeline, looking for the entryway to the library._

"_It's Griffith, in case you wanted to know." - The now named Griffith said._

"_..." - Still nothing. Griffith thought_

_But Jaune was thinking something, - (Griffith, huh. So it has a name.)_

_Jaune still looked around, not paying Griffith any attention - (I know the doorway should be in here, but where?) - He thought in confusion._

_Jaune and Griffith's eyes widened a bit - "They're here." - Griffith said._

"_Hmmm, because of me.." - Jaune muttered quietly. _

"_Of course because of you! Who else" - Griffith said in a snobbish manner. _

_The doorway, which Jaune and Thomathan entered through, were creatures present. _

"_Grimm," - Jaune muttered annoyed before his eyes lightened up with a gleam. - "Kill those Abyss Grimm, that'll be a decent test for now."_

_Abyss, the same Grimm Jaune fought in the forest, the same forest when he realised his true purpose, a tall red humanoid Grimm with horns and a long, spade-tipped tail. Their bodies were red just in part, they appeared to be white but covered in large blood colored veins. They possessed three spike-like protuberances growing out of their backs, and wielded fiery scythes that can regenerate the blade even after it is thrown away!_

"_Huh? Kill these small fry? Easy!" - Griffith replied proudly._

_Griffith disappeared and reappeared over the Abyss Grimm. - "Bye-bye!"_

_Lightning came from Griffith, like lightning striking from the sky a blinding flash occurred!_

_In an instant all of the Abyss were dead - "Too easy!" - Griffith cried out victoriously._

_(Hmmm, flashy, but with skill. I'll consider it.) - Jaune thought._

_Griffith flew back to Jaune, the bird grinning, an odd sight, that's for sure - "Sooo, still don't want me?"_

_(Tch, how did they even get here.) - Jaune thought coldly - (Did they liquadize themselves through the walls? But why not attack me from behind? Stupid creatures.)_

_Jaune shrugged - "Fine then, help me and we'll team up. For now." - He told Griffith, - (As much as I dislike it, I still need to find a way into the library.)_

"_Now, onto business. The entryway to the library? How do I enter?" - Jaune demanded._

"_Sheesh, I guess your attitude is what I get for being helpful." - Griffith declared in dismay. - "But first, the contract. I don't wanna die."_

"_...No." - Jaune stated - "It seems you forgot, but if what you said is true, your life is in _my _hands. Now, first the entryway to the library." - He demanded monotonously._

_Both had a stare down, seeing which one would obey the others demand._

_Griffith sighed tiredly - "Fine then, but you'll keep your word, won't you?"_

"_I swear it." - Jaune stated stoically._

* * *

_Jaune walked and Griffith flew beside him, leading the way. Jaune followed quietly, not saying much._

_The hallway consisted of a standard grey stone floor, uneven in some parts. As were the walls, choppily made and in a rush to be finished. The air was damp and a bit foggy, strangely enough._

"_...How much longer?" - Jaune asked._

"_Impatient, miss?" - Griffith joked._

"…" _\- No response_

"_Why do you have to be so serious all the time? But fine, it should be right around the corner." - Griffith declared._

"_Hmmm, a door." - Jaune noted._

"_Jeez, ya noticed? I had no idea!" - Griffith said sarcastically._

_Jaune ignored Griffith and walked to the door, he opened it but - "Stone…. there's nothing but stone behind here" _

_Stone was behind the door, it lead to nothing. Jaune turned his head to Griffith - "Is this a joke to you?"_

"_...No. But Jaune, look around." - Griffith said seriously._

_Deciding to do just that he noticed something._

_The entire area had just changed!_

_Jaune's eyes widened, but then narrowed! - "Griffith, did you know of this?"_

_Griffith responded nonchalantly - "Kinda. But we have to get through this to get to the library; Did you think cracking open some seals would do the trick?"_

"_...I see." - Jaune stated stoically._

_This place seemed so familiar, like he had spend a great deal of time here, it felt as if he had been here many years ago._

"_Domrémy." - Jaune muttered instinctively. Before widening his eyes - (Wait, what did I just say?) - For the life of him he couldn't remember. He shrugged it off, simply thinking of it as nothing_

"_Hm, did you say something, Jaune?" - Griffith asked curiously. _

"_No." - Jaune said. - (It least I think so.)_

_The small town if you'd like to call it that, was quite big. Finely made wooden houses with some brick ones. In the distance was a thick and lush forest, carrying the same enchanting look. The pavement was neat and there were quite a number of trees and decorations. Stores and shops littered the streets and buildings._

_The town was enchanting in its simplicity. _

_Close to the small town was a ginormous mansion. At first Jaune didn't recognize it, the strange thing was.. that a certain symbol was on it._

_(The symbol of the Arc's) - Jaune thought with hate, he hated that symbol so damn much._

_The small town seemed awfully hazy, as if it was a great many details._

"_Griffith," - Jaune spoke - "What is the meaning of this?"_

"_A last resort to keep you out, it's changing its layout, its appearance. It's probably something out of your past, if I had to guess. It changed the entire area." - Griffith spoke._

_Sure, it felt like Jaune knew this place. But he only felt an odd sense of familiarity, he just didn't remember the place, even if he's been here he should have remembered it._

_For a split second he was reminded of the Arc's, making him scowl. Jaune remembered a reason why he couldn't recognize this place._

"_You speak as if this place has sentience, would you care to clarify?" - Jaune asked._

"_Ozma was skilled with seals, incredibly so. He'd done most things with seals that people of that time thought to be impossible. When Ozma hid this place away his wife's clutches, with the help of his followers, he made sure nobody could get in so easily. This, if you'd like to think of it like that, is one of the symbols of Ozma's power." - Griffith spoke, informing Jaune about the 'library'_

"_I see… He was capable of that…" - Jaune stated monotonously. - "But why hide it from Salem?"_

"_Both had various… disagreements to put it lightly." - Griffith stated somberly. _

"_..." - Jaune decided to stop his question; whether out of concern for Griffith or simply because he desired not to, you couldn't tell._

"_Anyway, let's walk. We need to find a way out of here." - Griffith told Jaune seriously._

_Both walked, - "Say, Jaune, You've been here before, haven't you?"_

"… _Not that I remember…" - Jaune spoke stoically._

"_I see.. so…" - Griffith stopped its talk and flew beside Jaune._

"_Leave it." - Jaune stated._

_Crooooak! Swarn!_

"_What is that sound?" - Griffith questioned._

"_Grimm?" - Jaune noted curiously._

_Hundreds of Grimm came out of hiding; and Jaune did mean hundreds._

_What Jaune saw were the oddest creatures he had ever laid eyes upon, he knew they couldn't be Grimm._

_They were flying, humanoid females with pure white skin that resembled snow. Pure white hair waved around from their heads. The head had grey markings with light blue eyes that glowed ever so bright, brighter than the sun! It almost blinded Jaune! _

_Their bodies, still distinctly humanoid, had features that resembled that of a hedgehog._

_They had pure white wings that strangely enough didn't flap. It simply curled around their torsos, protecting it. _

_All of them wielded lances made out of 'light', though it seemed noticeably weaker than Jaune would have expected._

"_..." - Jaune stared down numerous of the 'things' _

"_Shit! Fallen! How are they here?" - Griffith groaned._

"_..Fallen?" - Jaune murmured, Griffith answered._

_"A creature made from the God of Light who fell from his grace for disobeying him. Those beautiful wings of theirs close to form an invincible shield! Her open belly is her only weakness!" - Griffith informed Jaune - "I didn't know Ozma sealed these things here. And so many of them!"_

"_...I see.." - Jaune whispered. - (How.. interesting.)_

_Hundreds of those Fallen surrounded both of them, throughout the entire ordeal Jaune remained calm. Griffith less so._

_Splotched black-blue eyes analyzed them until he suddenly vanished!_

"_Here I am." - Jaune stated as he appeared behind the hundreds of Fallen!_

_Immediately one of the Fallen spoke, despite being female its voice was surprisingly masculine._

"_Grimm! GRIIIMMMMM!" - One screeched! The others followed. _

"_GRRRIIIIIIMMMMMMMMM!"_

_The glass in the town shattered!_

_(My ears!) - Jaune's ears bleed a bit! - (I gotta finish them quickly!)_

_Jaune__** Tricked**__ in front of one of them! Attacking the creature with an__** Aerial Rave **__attack in the air!_

_Jaune slashed at the head, Imperium moving straight through it!_

_Blast!_

_Griffith launched lightning and thunder at it, Jaune Tricked backwards, a decent distance away._

"_Only the killing their core will kill them, destroy the torso so I have the opportunity!" - Griffith informed Jaune. Who decided to do just that, without a word he disappeared. Deciding to not listen to what Griffith last said 'so I have the 'opportunity'.. - "Arrogant asshole!" - Griffith murmured annoyed._

_Jaune pretended he didn't hear that._

_Jaune vanished, face and voice stoic._

"_**T**__i__**m**__e t__**o di**__e.__**."**_

_**Judgement Cut! Judgement Cut! Judgement Cut! Judgement Cut! Judgement Cut! Judgement Cut! Judgement Cut! Judgement Cut! Judgement Cut! Judgement Cut! Judgement Cut! Judgement Cut! Judgement Cut! Judgement Cut! Judgement Cut! **_

_The appeared all over the area! Their wings were destroyed as greyish white liquid fell down from their cut open chest!_

_Jaune landed a good distance away, smug smirk on his face. Blood pooled from the Fallen's bodies but…_

_They were still alive!_

_When Jaune had turned around he had expected to see them dead - "..What?.." - He murmured in shock - (Impossible, I just used my__** Super Judgement Cut**__!)_

_Super Judgement Cut; The same move Jaune had used against the white cloaked assassin nearly six months ago, but stronger._

_Jaune quickly dodged a Spear of Light from one of the Fallen, who then, along with its brethren, started to barrage Jaune with their weapons._

_Jaune easily dodged them, while noticing Griffith do some damage to a couple of them, but not killing them._

_Why wasn't this working._

_One of the stronger looking Fallen threw a small orb of light next to him. Jaune shrugged thinking of it as nothing as he was dodging._

"_I got you!" - Griffith yelled to Jaune, quickly picking Jaune up with it's beek much to his surprise and shock!_

"_What is the meaning of thi-" - Jaune growled!_

_BLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSTTTT!_

"_Grgh!" - Jaune grunted as he was thrown into one of the buildings. The inside looked hazy and everything was blurred, quite literally. _

_Griffith landed next to Jaune, - "Damn! Arrogant bastard that you are! Just had to go charging in like that!"_

_Jaune was perfectly alright, the blast had barely done anything to him besides throw him into the building,_

"_Why aren't they dead?" - Jaune scowled._

"_..Well, it's quite simple if you had bothered to listen to me." - Griffith said, though the bird's voice sounded strange, like he was almost drowning. - "Those creatures, the Fallen, along with everything the God of Light made were created from its own image; The God of Light created those things from it's own ideals, wants, ambitions and desires, kinda like how I was created from Mandeline's ambitions. But, that's the problem; No person can kill an idea, as you know, the same goes for ambitions and ideals. You can't kill ideas. Ideals and ambitions _can _harm people, even kill them. But people, no matter what, can't kill ambitions and ideals. No matter what!"_

"_...I see... " - Jaune stated to himself, he could see - "Why are you melting?" - Jaune questioned. Though the swordsman sounded strangely... concerned?_

"_Because the tryouts are over! I'm out of power now, going to die for real here! I know how to kill those creatures, along with that I know a bunch else!" - Griffith proclaimed as he was melting - "But, alas, I hope you're a man of your word, 'cause I'm going to die!"_

_Griffith was now an orange puddle._

"_Very well then." - Jaune whispered, - "I'm a man of my word."_

_Jaune stuck his hand in the puddle, his arm glowing dull white. - "Let's team up.. Just like you said."_

_Jaune closed his eyes for a moment, before opening them._

* * *

_Orange with with shades of white and grey was all that he could see now, nothing else was visible._

_Suddenly Griffith came before him, it's body changing!_

_The bird familiar spoke, calmness and seriousness in it's voice - "Guess I misjudged you, I thought you were going to leave me here. My bad, I guess you aren't so honorloss like I thought."_

_A black putty-like liquid came upon his arm, quickly covering his parts of his body. The liquid made a semi-spider web shape upon his body._

"_Heh." - Jaune's stoicism showed once more. _

_Slowly he put his hands upon the liquid and tore it off!_

"_All right then, we're teammates now! No more holding back, either of us, okay?" - Griffith's excitement made Jaune feel the same as well!_

"_Very well then." - Jaune chuckled darkly, he then thought bitterly - (To think I would have to rely upon a bird… Life just enjoys mocking me.)_

* * *

_Outside of the the building the Fallen screeched, voices roaring with hatred as they spoke to each other in chilling screams that didn't sound like anything Human nor Faunus could make - "SALEEEEEEMMMM!"_

_They roared the name with hatred._

_BLAST! BLAST! BLAST BLAST BLAST!_

_Barrages of Light Spears came upon the building!_

_BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST!_

_Dust and smoke.. The only things that were there._

_For a second it all stopped, no sound was heard._

…

"_Let's dance!" - An excited voice roared out!_

_Out of the dust came two figures!_

_Griffith had changed due to the contract with Jaune, that was clear.__; Griffith was midnight black in color with flair purple highlights. White cracks were on its body that connected to the ball of energy in its center. It's head was still like that of multiple bird skulls fused together, grey in color._

_Jaune was in his __**Grimm Form**__! The __**Grimm Form**__ he always had when he wielded Imperium, the same one form he had when facing Raven Branwen; Jaune knew that using Beowulf, A light based __**Grimm Arm**__ wouldn't do much to Creatures made by the 'God' of Light._

_The Human-Grimm Hybrid landed into a crouch, right foot forward as he dashed at speeds no one could hope to match!_

_Griffith spread its wings and casted lightning around! _

_BLAST!_

_The lightning came out in the shape of a 0 before it exploded. _

"_**N**__o__**w."**__ \- Jaune ordered the bird, Griffith obeying._

"_Got you!" - Griffith yelled._

_Jaune slowed down for a split-second! Griffith flying behind him and then….. _

_Disappearing inside of his back!_

_Midnight blue, white and flair purple tribal-like markings appeared on his hands! Right under his fingerless gloves!_

_Lightning curled around his blade!_

_Lightning formed wings on his back!_

"_**R**__e__**st **__**i**__n p__**ie**__c__**e!"**_

_._

_His voice, distorted, stated monotonously_

_._

_Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! _

_._

_Jaune appeared a good distance away, back turned with Griffith beside him. Having stopped their merging. It was necessary after all._

_._

_BBBZT! BLAST! BZZT! BLAST!_

_._

_Lightning exploded from all the Fallen! Killing them! The lightning took the shape of sharp slashes!_

"_Blargh!" - They all fell down, _

_Dead._

_(__**Judgement Cut End **__and __**Super Judgement Cut**__… My strongest attacks.) - Jaune thought as he left his __**Grimm Form**__. - (But those.. rats managed to escape it.)_

_Jaune sneered inwardly! Despising the fact that working together was a requirement to kill them, though he had yet to receive clarification._

_Griffith flew close to Jaune, grinning happily - "Look at all that damage!" - The eyes of Griffith glowed - "We work well together."_

"_...What was that? This wasn't part of what you said!" - Jaune questioned and stated coldly._

"_It seemed the best decision," - Cold blue eyes glared at Griffith as the bird continued shakily - "Fine! As I told you no one can kill an ambition or ideal! But the ideals and ambitions of those that oppose another one's ideals and ambitions can do exactly that! Since I am an ideal manifested I can kill them, you can't. So when I entered your body we became one for a moment, allowing you to kill them since you were, ever so small, an ideal at that time too!"_

"_To summarise it; Only creatures like myself can kill creatures like the Fallen!"_

_(I see.. But,) - He thought - "So.. in order to kill those creatures, ones like the fallen, I'd need your help?" - Jaune stated darkly, bitterly even._

"_Jaune, it isn't something all that bad. Working together isn't going to kill you." - Griffith voiced._

_Working together. Having to rely on someone._

"Pathetic, Jaune! How are we supposed to function properly with you as our leader?"

"_How pathetic of me…" - Jaune muttered bitterly, so soft nobody could hear it. He was reminded of Pyrrha and her lies about working together._

_Jaune immediately regained his bearings._

"_Flying chicken, about the entire merging thing…" - He was dead serious - "...Don't do something so sudden again.." - Jaune stated coldly. _

_The tone sended shivers down Griffith's spine._

"_Now, the library." - The swordsman stated monotonously._

"_...Well...You see." - Griffith said anxiously - "You have to figure it out."_

"_..." - No response. Dangerous._

"_Very well then," - Jaune murmured quietly, - (So, anyone with Salem's blood is hated here and kept out..)_

_Jaune realised one simple thing - "Blood"_

_Quickly Jaune unsheathed Imperium, taking a look at himself in the reflection of the blade._

Thunk.

_Jaune threw his sheath close to the side._

_What are you planning?" - Griffith questioned curiously._

"_How reminiscent." - The swordsman mutter, how many times had he done this?_

_Tsling!_

_Blood splattered on his clothes, forming a small splatter at his feet._

"_N-no pain no g-gain." - Jaune whispered. Having stabbed himself! Again!_

"_What're you doing! Are you trying to kill yourself! If you die I die!" - Griffith exclaimed in horror._

_._

Mő̝̘̐r͎͈̰͖̐̀̈͝e͔͐ P̡̛̙̰̽͒ó͈͙̐͠ͅw͓͑͛͢er.̡̄ M̮̠̝̂͑͂͟͠o̢̯̗͗̍̈̈́͢r̳̄e͍͗ ̱͑P͕̓ow̧͖͆́e̪̤̹̻̓̈́̌͞ŕ̘̥͕̒̎ ̧̛̥̘͍̌̾̀i̽̎͜ͅs ͎̈́t̲̤̘̞́͒̆̓h̡̞̍̚e̖̭͒̍ oṇ̨̓͡l̟͙͍͆̽̍y̮̭̯͗͆͂ ̠̩̃̓t̹̘͎͂͋͆͐͟h̭͆i̻̋ng̩̖̦̉̌͑ I̡̥̲̐͑̽ ̝̄hẫ̩͜v̱̰̎̑͐͟ę̳̤̠̇̆͛́ ̤̥̔́t̢̜̅̈ȏ͇̱̇ ̘͌l͍̳͐͂i̧̛v͟͞ḙ̉̀͢ ̥̏f̜̕ö͓̗͡ŕ̜,̪̌ ̛̭̘͉̳̃͑͆s̛͚͎͉̭̀̉͞ơ̧̲̼̿͠ ̡̯̉͂I̼͇̽̾'̲̖̙͋̈́̏l̳̦͚̱̽̋̈́̚ḽ̘̍̑ ̢̞̠̍̃͝ĝ͔̙͝o ͍͆f̜͗ò̦̮̰̪͘̚͘r̨̢̥͕͗̾͊͐ ̻̙̌͠i͍̫̊̕ṯ̯͎̎̓́̚͟ ͖̪͈̀͒̿ẁ̗̮̌į͓̹̥̆͌́̀t̻̆̈͜ḥ̾ ͕̃e̪̱̺͉̒̏̓̕v͈̩͒̕ē̗r͓͖̦͙͌͆̑͞y̦̖͈̌̇͘t̞̿h͇͖̣̜̑̃̉͞ḭ̟̿̽n̹̻̔͠g̫̖̪͌̍͠ ͎͑I͎̚'͈̻͂͡v̯̳̐̂ĕ̥̲̖̅͆ ̝̕go̡̓̌͟t̺̺̦̽̃̃.͓̦̔̽ ͈͉́̑D̥̏ẹ̛f͕̓y̝̆ ̜̯͓̼͑̀̂̾t̨̝͑̕͟͞h̞̹̄͒̐͢è̺ ̨͎̮̽͘̕w̤̼̪̎̏͌o̙͖̱̐͒͒r̝͕̐͂l͍̼̎̔d̨͝ ͍̹̂͘ań̤̤̈͌͜d ͕͓̤̋̃͡do͕̍ ͙͉́̕͢͞͝ͅa̫͠n̢̪͆̉y͖͂t̞̗͑͘h̛͈̣̚ī̜̼̀͗ͅń̙̯̀͜͡g̡̪̖͆̄̂̄ͅ tǒ̧̼͓͍̆̚͝ ͚̳̋̎̄͜iţ̣͔̋̒̈́ŝ̨̥̥͆͘ ̜͙̞͋̍̓̂ͅō̯c̛̰͓̞̈̅c̣͝u̙͡p͓͚̾̐a̛͙̦̔̿͜n̗̲̄̀t̠̼̲̊͆̿s̠̜͕̒̈̅ ̟͓̿̓to̩̳͉̽̆͐͡ͅ ̗̕gë̤t̘̚ ̬̜͐̈͛͢p̢̱̠͆͋͘͟͠o̝̥̠͋̃͝ẁ̨̝͆ê͉̮̭̅̚r̔ͅ ͇͔̍̔d͓̼̾̀i̩͖̲͒́̓ŗ̩̐̍e̪̬͕͂̔͆c͌͜͟͝ṱ̖̦̄͗̀l͇̉y̝͎̓͌?̰͓͛̕ ̻͕̱̑̒͞F̬̪͍͐͂̚o̗̪̯̮̎̌͛̚r͖͒g̞̫͎͂̅͝ó̙ ̲̱͌̾a̙͕͋̀ņ̋̍ͅy ̧̛̭̩̅͘m̡̲̃̚ơ̠̞̝͌͛râ͜l̦̙̃̕s̢͖͔̄͑́?̨̤̟̅̍̆ ̳̫̽͠t̳̣͈͑͗̊a̞͂ke̢̼̽͊ ̛̦̩̎͗͢t̲̞̦̒͗͘h͔̟̿́ḛ̓ ̱̭̪̆͛͊̿͢s̝͊a̮͍̳͛̇͛m̧̭̹̱̄͒̇͂e̙̥̯̎́͌ ̛͙̖̇͐͜r̗̖͇̊͊̋o̜̞͆̈́ū̗̲͊t͖͎̓́̉̈́ͅͅë̠̱͎́͑̏͂ͅ ͎̐a̡͙̝̔̊͝s S̗̯̈̅ạ̞̄͛l̢͈͉̀͗͠e̲̽m,͇̎ ̨̔Ò̥̠̋̄͢͢͞z̥̫̃͡p̜̈́͂̕͜͟i̳̞͓̓́̀n̞̟̜̿͑̇'̛͉͕̩̅͐s̙̜͂̎̋͟ ̖̮̭͍̽̅̄͝m̞̞̫͒̔͡ò̲rt̲̕a͈̤͍͆͊̿l e͈̪̅͋n̮̒e̼͊͐͢mȳ̨͉̻͕̊͐͡?̧̺̻̫̈͋̽̑ ̧̚͝ͅDö̟́͢ë̗̟́̈s̙̺̳̽̏͗n͚̗̈́̿̃ͅ'ṱ̫̠̈́́̐ ̺͚͗̽ma̧̕ṯ̣̤͂̒͌t̮̱̎̓ę͈͍̔̃̏r̤̻͛͘.̮͕̙̓́͡ ̗̝͒̓͜͠W̖͙͛̽h̡̲̬͋̎͠ä͍̖̈́ţ͍͒̔e̘̥͖̫͒̿͋͘v̫̝̙̽̇̓er̛̬̫̭̀͡ it ͔̙̄̑͢͠ta̞̍k͓̖̑̓e͕͋s̨̲͒̅. ̝͔̂͑If̡̱̏́ ̛̲I ̢́d̯̋ò͕n̨̙̄̊̂̌͟͜'͈̮͉̿̒͋t̺̓͞ͅ ̟̞̐͂̄ͅh̰̪̓̾a̛̜͈͔̐̀ve̢̨͎̐̀̾ ̢̰̲́̀̃ṕ̥͍͇̆͐͛͟o̢̩͛̅we̜̠̎̐͝ͅr͓̯͖̔̒̀,̻͞ I̢̭̊̒'̢̛͖̋̿͟ľ̛̪̟l b̩̮̬̀̿̋e̦͆ ͎̂d͈̓ḙ̖̣̋́̒̎͜s̩̲͐̒t̲̺͠͝iń̡̧̟̭̊͒̌e͉̐d̮̃ ͕̬̘̞͆̀͗̀t̳͎̼́̒̎õ̩̹̔ ͉̫͖̺͗̋̏̍s̤͎͋̇u̾͟f̻̮͇̏̏̃̀͢f̢̫͖̋̓͂eṟ̄ ̝̞̽͘fô̦re̟̓̇͜v̧̉e͖͈̿͑r̰̩̎̏ ̦̑å̱ǹ̰̩̊͋͟d̜͙̓͑ ͓̭͂͂͟͠r̺̹̿͑́͟e͇̹͌̕m̫̽ḁ̟̊̇ì̺̟̰̓̕n̨̩̎̆ ̤̗̪̺̐̏̐̓ṇ͉͚̾́̕oṭ͎̉̂h͕̚i̇͢n̘̳̤̔̓͑ġ͈̼͇̎͒͊ͅ.̥̙̲͐̇̓ ͕̹̔͝I͂ͅ r̞̝̔͟͝͡e̹̐f̂͜u͔̓s̰̓ę̻͍̰̔̂̊́ ̟̤̥̑̂͝t̠̝̗̆̂͠o̤̹͍͒̿̍ _s̷u̸f̪͞f̦̥͖̂̀̓͘͜e͚̔ȑ̘̖̊_ ̻̑ag̦̭̿̏a̗̻̳͘̕͝i͇̝̮͕͗̐̿͛n̡̫̆̕!

.

"_You're….You're breaking down Ozma's seals!" - Griffith proclaimed in shock! - "How is this possible?!"_

_A dark white light exploded from Jaune! - "If," - He grunted out - "those seals aren't as strong as you say!" - It felt as if his bones were breaking! - "Thus I'm brute forcing them off!"_

_._

_BLAAAAAAAAASSSSST!_

_._

_Power released from Jaune! The dark energy exuded from him! Destroying Ozma's seals!_

_._

_BLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTT!_

* * *

_The moment Jaune awoke, he was standing, katana sheathed and in his left hand!_

"_Hehehaha! It worked!" - Jaune smirked with pride!_

"_You're a man with guts, that's for sure!" - A familiar voice said._

"_Griffith.." - Jaune stated in recognition._

"_Yeah, how'd you know that'd work?" - Griffith said._

"_My own intellect and Thomathan being a fool; you guess." - Jaune stated with a victorious smirk._

"_Yeah, well it worked. You crazy bastard." - Griffith chuckled - "You're in the library; even I didn't think it'd be this size. Kinda small, don't you think?"_

"_I care little for the size of the library, only for its contents." - Jaune voiced. He glanced around a bit, quite surprised at the fact that there was no exit._

_No matter, he'll find a way._

_Alright then, Jaune, we're in this together. I'll stake the place out and make sure nobody'll be around."_

"_..You have my gratitude.." - Jaune stated so quietly it was almost as audible as a whisper._

"_I'll be back." - Griffith turned into a liquid like substance and went through the wall._

_Jaune noticed this and chuckled - "He'd be good for reconnaissance." _

* * *

The sight of a cold and dangerous looking man walking through the streets with a big, weirdly colored bird drew stares and looks.

The town had a name of course, not like Jaune had bothered to learn it.

The small town was one of the smaller ports in Mistral and populated by nearly 2,000 inhabitants, making it one of the more populated towns in Mistral..

Like any small town in Mistral the town is home to all manner of craftsmen, it also had only one factory and, smiths offering a lot of wares and one can even find the occasional criminals. The small town was also home to a incredibly small bank.

The town was inhabited by your typical permanent residents and those in town on long and short-term visits.

At first there was no police here, What Mistral couldn't afford to back than or something else Jaune didn't care to find out, but now there were the soldiers from that group.

"Quite the crowd." - Griffith whispered. Referring to the big crowd closeby.

"Hmm." - Jaune merely hummed quietly in agreement.

Residents of the small town were there in a big crowd. Curled around and the occasional yell was heard. They all seemed like dogs coiled around their owner.

How disgusting of a sight.

Blue orbs glanced at the sight, before a bit of surprise overcame him - "What a surprise." - Jaune was amused to say the least.

Guardsman, like the one Jaune encountered at the docks, were stationed at the edges of the crowd.

Wooden pyres were there, people, or better yet Faunus, hung up there.

It wasn't that hard to figure out.

"They're burning those people?" - Griffith questioned quietly.

"Faunus, to be specific." - Jaune stated monotonously.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" - The leader of the group roared, dressed in high quality heavy armor - "No words need to be spoken! We all know why we're here! To see these filth-ridden! Heretical creatures be punished! Too long have they hidden among us, treating us, Humans, like we're _inferior!_" - The leader sneered! - "But now, these creatures that would have us galloping around in the woods, like animals, will be punished! WE SHOULD NOT BE LOWERED DOWN TO THE LEVEL OF ANIMALS LIKE THEM! WE'RE HUMANS! THE PINNACLE OF CREATION! AND WE WILL NOT RUT AROUND IN THE WILD!"

Choruses of agreements were heard. Sentences like 'Kill them' & 'Burn the mutts!' could be heard.

(It seems their propaganda actually worked) - Jaune thought amused, not at all caring about the Faunus that were about to be burned alive.

Why should he care? He'd gain nothing from helping them…

The leader grinned, scarred face lighting up with maliciousness.

Two Faunus were on each pyre, two pyres were there. The Faunus were tied down painfully, their faces bruised.

"N-no! Please!" - One of the Faunus that were about to die screamed out in terror!

The other one, a young girl around nineteen was just too terrified to say anything. Just sobbing and crying.

Jaune decided to watch the burning, though he held no dislike for Faunus he had no like for them either.

The scarred leader smirked sadistically, he grabbed a wooden stick, cloth on the end of it. The cloth was covered in oil!

He lit it, then he walked over to the girl Faunus - "You're gonna suffer, _animal. _Should've never been born!"

He lit it.

"No! No-no-no! Please!" - Tears of terror fell down her eyes like a waterfall - "I don't want to die! I don't want to DIE"

The fire started going up.

"NO! PLEASE NO! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" - Her legs were burning, the flesh turning charred! - "PLEASE! OUMN NO! PLEASE! SOMEONE HE-" - Her body started burning - "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Her screams echoed. The crowd was a bit shocked. But then they started to _cheer_.

"AAHHHHhhhh!" - Nothing more than that came.

She was dead..

The leader sneered at her screams. He then walked to the other pyre.

The scarred man was almost satisfied as he walked over to the last Faunus left - "You're gonna scream like the animal that you are. Should've never crossed those lines, thanks to your kind we've suffer!"

He threw the stick that was on fire at the feet of the pyre.

Flames spread up

Compared to the girl the Faunus man was a lot calmer, though still terrified- "No.. I only wanted to live like everyone else!" - The Faunus that was being burned alive noticed Jaune! He looked strong enough! The Faunus hoped he'd help! - "You there! Kind soul! Please help! I don't want to die!"

Jaune did nothing.

The Faunus burned to death.

And Jaune decided to go to his destination.

* * *

"That seemed.. extreme to say the least" - Griffith said as he was perched onto Jaune's shoulder. Both were walking towards the poor district, as they walked more and more Beggers were seen

The bird familiar looked at Jaune, seeing nothing but pure, stone cold stoicism.

"Sooo~ Do you know why they burned those people?" - Griffith asked curiously.

"No. And I don't care" - Was his stoic reply - (I've only encountered them once. And I honestly don't care for what they do here.)

"...Say.. Griffith," - Jaune said calmly as they entered an alleyway, no one around for a good distance - "Mandeline spoke about the library, saying my goal to enter it would kill people; unleash death or something like that. Nothing like that has happened. Why?"

Jaune honestly forgot about Mandeline's stupid speech. Just remembering that part which he just stated.

"Well. You know those Guardians you encountered?" - Griffith asked.

Jaune nodded

""Well, you see. From what I know Ozma put them there to keep Salem out, before he died, of course." - Griffith explained quietly, so soft only Jaune could hear - "They did their job, but you know, being the creatures that they are, they were quite rowdy." - Griffith snickered - "The guardians did their jobs; but they weren't obedient good boys!"

"..You're talking about something else now.." - Jaune deadpanned

"It's all part of the story!" - Griffith said annoyed, though it was quite funny that he had to whisper it - "Now, you see. Their oath was to, and I quote, 'Protect the library and Mandeline'. And they failed. And thus their oath, whether they voluntarily gave it or were forced to, they're free to leave now. Hell, maybe some had survived and left to roam the worlds. The reason Mandeline probably thought they'd kill people was because she was, for a lack of a better word, living in semi-blissful ignorance"

Jaune nodded, having understood why those 'guardians', no matter how pathetic at their job they were, were still bound by oaths.

Jaune, someone who possessed honor, understood the importance of keeping your word

They had now arrived at the poor district, dirt and filth riddled the streets. The floor was filled with mud and puddles in certain corners. The walls of the houses were stone, having stood there for quite a while. The poor district was right next to the ports; no fences were there to keep people from falling into the filthy water.

Some guards were stationed there, having narrowed the eyes on their ugly mugs at him - "He's got a weapon" - One murmured to the other guardsman, - "Wait a bit to see what he's got planned. Then we'll move in"

Phah! Jaune would love to see them try!

He walked further, but closeby a flirty woman, a small distance away, - "Hey there, Handsome!" - She said sultrily, attempting to seduce him. Such a coincidence she was in front of a brothel, isn't it? - "Wanna come in? We don't cost much! The bird can even watch, if that's your kink"

"No." - Jaune coldly dismissed her

She shrugged and flirted with another guy with dirty clothes, someone who didn't have all that much money, that was clear. This time the escort flirted with succes

Griffith taunted Jaune as the bird was perched upon his shoulder - "See you banging some woman? Did you deny 'cause you weren't all that confident? Stamina not all that great?"

"As if, Chicken!" - Jaune retorted

Griffith chuckled at Jaune's retort; good to know he didn't have that stick up his ass too deep

"So.. to find a thief." - Jaune murmured quietly.

Blue eyes scoured the poor crowd like a hawk - "There you are."

A great deal of distance away, Jaune noticed somebody thieving from a little market stand. = "Really?" - Griffith asked - "You're not even certain if he's part of the group"

"Griffith. Shut up." - Jaune stated dismissively.

Jaune quickly went after the man and followed him, it took around fifteen minutes for things to get rolling.

"Here 'ye go" - The thief whispered as he swapped the stolen goods to another thief he _'bumped' _into

"You were saying?" - The edges of Jaune's lips tugged upwards.

"Tch. Fine. But how are you gonna get the info to get to the broker?" - Griffith asked.

"Jaune?..." - Griffith's eyes widened in irritation as Jaune was already following the other thief! Griffith quickly flew after Jaune! - "Ass!"

* * *

Little Whoreson, the nickname everyone on the streets called him, was quite satisfied. He'd just gotten the tribute for the boss; he's got to say, the boss moving to Mistral instead of Vale, a great a decision! He's been doing such a good job! Maybe he'd get more of a.._ 'salary'_

Little Whoreson walked further, eventually coming alone in an alleyway. He'd knew this to be a shortcut, - "I'm good!" - The ugly bastard bragged to himself.

"No, you're not!" - A voice taunted Little Whoreson. He quickly turned around and came face to face with a…

A bird?!

"The fuck is this?!" - Little whoreson cried out in shock

"Behind you." - The weirdly colored bird warned him.

LIGHTNING OF ALL THINGS WAS SHOT AT HIM! LIGHTNING!

Behind him was a tall, dangerous man!

Little Whoreson quickly turned around, coming face to face with the katana wielder. Hearing only one sentence before he felt utter _agony_

"**Soul Reaping."**

* * *

Jaune's face was stoic as he glanced at the now dead thief lying in the alleyway

"Too easy" - He muttered.

Jaune gave Griffith a nod to his shoulder, gesturing for the bird to get on it.

Griffith did just that - "What was that?"

"..That.. is none of your concern.." - Jaune dismissed coldly

Jaune scoffed at the thief before leaving, what a pathetic thing. So frail and weak. The swordsman walked out of the alleyway. Back on the crappily made stone ground.

"..." - Jaune suddenly stopped as they walked.

"You there, swordboy," - A gruff voice demanded of him

Jaune turned around - "..What is it?"

Two of those guardsman from before, the ones that spoke about his armed self, approached him - "That weapon. You got a permit for it? And a permit for that bird?"

"...That is none of your concern." - Jaune coldly dismissed them

"Why' yes it is" - They spoke in unison, one of the guardsman walked up to Jaune. Attempting to push the swordsman back, but it didn't do jack shit.

Jaune grabbed the guardsman by his blue and yellow armor and pushed him into some nearby barrels!

Bam!

The barrels cluttered and the armor did nothing to protect the guardsman

"Die" - Jaune stated in monotone

**Heavy Rain Swords!**

Jaune's stoic expression remained the same. His **Summoned Swords** came from above and killed them, then the **Summoned Swords **immediately shattered like glass

Jaune glanced at the shocked, horrified expression of a nearby beggar. The sole witness.

Jaune and Griffith didn't mind the death, so they went on their way. In less than 5 minutes they arrived at their desired location.

Several enormous abandoned houses were connected; it created a discreet location. Considering the houses closed in on each other, they made their backyards quite discreet.

For the rest the place had barely anything of note; just the fact that some houses were wooden and some were stone. The houses formed 'walls' of sort that hid what the place truly was

Jaune walked to the sole entry of the place, he didn't want to trouble himself by climbing over the houses or through the buildings.

Jaune knocked on the door of the place, - "Password?" - Was what Jaune got back as a response

"Your Nan... boils my piss" - Jaune said the password - (Seriously? That's the password to get in?) - He thought to himself

You could hear the man smiling - "Welcome home, brother."

Jaune's mood worsened more than it already could have been! - (I'm not their _Brother_!) - He sneered in his mind

The door opened, revealing a… Faunus? Weird. He expected all of their kind to flee this place

Perhaps he'd get his answers on a later date

Jaune went into their backyard. The houses being so high that you couldn't see even a bit of the city.

It was pretty big, some people were there; they were disfigured and one the less fortunate side of genetics.

Jaune walked further, he approached one of the people - "The ruler of this place, where can I find him?"

He coughed and pointed to a small wooden house on the left side of the backyard - "There,"

Jaune nodded and went to the house. It was wooden and dark brown in color. Windows were on the side of it with clean windows. A small little doormat was in front of the 'only' door. It had the following written on it: _'Welcome!' _

Jaune opened the door, it made a quiet creaking sound

_Creaaak_

He entered the house, it was nicely furnished, giving it a homely feel. A light was on.

"Well, Misses Kitty," - Jaune heard a flamboyant voice say - "How are things going?"

"As good as it can go" - A female voice responded

"But, in all seriousness, I'll do just fine without _you_." - The man's voice stated with a mocking, taunting tone. Clearly finding pleasure in the situation - "But _you_, and your little group of furry-animal buddy's… Your all just sitting ducks. Waiting to be burned!"

Jaune entered the room. - "Griffith, stay quiet." - Jaune ordered the bird, who complied.

The man, a Human, was taunting a female cat Faunus. Jaune noticed her ears easily under her little bow

The ginger man with long bangs that covered his right eye had slanted, dark-green eyes. Jaune found the fact that a criminal had black eyeliner on very amusing

The ginger wore a red-lined white suit with long black pants and black shoes. He also wore a small gray scarf, black gloves with buckled sleeves, and a black bowler hat with a small feather tucked into its red band.

He looked like a gentleman straight out of a old Valean play.

The girl, who looked about the same age as Jaune, was fair skinned with long, wavy black hair.

She was attractive, beautiful, one could say

The cat Faunus had amber eyes, midnight purple-black highlighting the two orbs. She wore a neat blouse, over it was a long sleeved black jacket with a purple inside. Jaune noticed it had traces of Huntress quality materials in it. longs, slimming black pants covered her legs with brown riding boots covering her legs

The cat Faunus seemed surprised at the fact Jaune was here - "J-Jaune? is that you?"

"..." - No response. Jaune just looked at her, not recognizing her at all.- (My head.. feels numb.. like it's melting) - it was a weird sensation, that's for sure.

"Well well. Nice to see you two lovebirds back together!" - The man said teasingly, though there was a bit of animosity when he looked at Jaune, Jaune had no idea why - "Nice bird, too. Swordboy. Though he's a bit oddly colored"

Jaune looked back at the man - "So, you're the leader?"

The ginger did an over exaggerated bow - "Roman Torchwick. At your service!"

Roman smirked - "Last time we met, both of you decided to fuck with me. Eh, the past's the past. Right? Blondie?"

The cat Faunus stayed quiet, her arms crossed.

Jaune was curious - (What does he mean? I never met him. But he seems so_ sure._ It's making me curious) - Maybe.. just maybe he did something like that. Jaune knew some blanks were in his mind, maybe he forgot about it?

Fuck you, Ashton Arc, Fuck you

"So, Blake" - So that was her name - "Your boyfriend's here. Got nothing to say?"

".. Hey, Jaune." - Blake said. Almost like she knew him personally. Amusing, because Jaune was quite sure neither

"Well. Jauney." - Oh how he hated that nickname - "I was curious whether you'd manage to find me"

"Your spies tell you." - Jaune stated in monotone, ignoring the fact that his head felt so numb that it was almost like his head was going to turn to mush!

"I'd be dead if I didn't have all my ears around Mistral. But enough about that. What do the two of you want from a gentleman like me?" - Roman asked

"Gentleman? You're calling yourself that? You're a man that shakes down beggars and the poor for 'tribute'." - Jaune stated calmly, it didn't even sound like Jaune was insulting him. It was a good choice; absorbing that man's soul. It gave him decent amount of information.

Roman chuckled and responded - "_Nope! _Not_ tribute_! _Taxes!_" - He put emphasis on the last word - "Just like how'd one would call another criminal. I'd call them hard-working street workers"

Jaune stated nothing, still being as stoic as ever.

"See, Sword Boy, I've got plans. Big plans. But Cinder-Bitch fucked up most of my crap in Vale. But still. It's not going to be like that. I'll take back everything and make it better. But enough about me. What are you here for?" - Roman stated pleasantly

"..." - Still nothing. Blake stayed quiet in the back, as silent as Jaune. Just watching the scene.

"One day the world will realise that groups like the Holy Water is just a noose around their neck. Frollocking around like water dropping from the sky is a miracle! I don't know how those idiots got legalized. Nonetheless; it's all just nonsense for little twerps on the street" - Roman monologued

Jaune didn't stop him - (It's good to have insight into the mind of another. Easier to manipulate that way)

"At the execution the crowd was cheering," - Jaune stated stoically - "All of the adults cheered, children less so" - Not like Jaune cared

Sadness could be seen in Blake's eyes when Jaune said that.

"Anyone will give applause for crap like that. It's Remnant we live in. Not a fairy tale world" - Roman explained.

"Since you wanted to talk to me. I'll talk to you after I finish up with Miss Kitty." - Roman said cheekily

Roman then turned his face to Blake- "Business is business, Kitty, as soon as you get what I need we'll do business. Proper."

"Besides, do you wanna do it with Sword Boy around?" - Roman asked

"It's okay. I trust him" - Blake said in a confident voice.

(Foolish girl) - Jaune thought condescendingly

"Sure. You do you. I'll get you a boat. I'll even help personally. But first, you gotta help a few people of mine. When your finished, i'll know. Then I'll come to_ you_" - Roman said, this time his voice was confident

Roman passed her a list, Blake raised an eyebrow at the contents of the list. - "Quite a bit on the list, Roman."

"Eh, everything has a price" - Roman said.

Blake nodded, she went to go out the door but said something to Jaune - "I have business to take care of, Jaune, I want to talk to you outside for a bit, okay?"

A dark gleam entered his eye - (Sure.. I might me able to use you, besides, I'm quite curious what you've got planned)

"Very well, I'll meet you outside." - Jaune stated stoically with a nod.

Blake had a small smile on her lips - "See you then."

_Creak_

She went outside.

Now that she was gone, Jaune looked at Torchwick - "Nothing for now Torchwick. But I'll see you later."

Jaune left the house while Torchwick said - "Bye, bye, Jauney"

Well well. It seems he wouldn't need to use Torchwick after all.

Blake seemed a lot easier to manipulate. He'll just use her to get what he wants

Jaune approached Blake - "Blake…"

"Jaune, good to see you again. It's been quite a time since we last met…" - Blake said. She seemed quite downtrodden, stressed even. She had slight black bags under her eyes and her skin was a bit paler than healthier. - "You're bleeding a bit.. right eye." - Blake noticed

Jaune wiped the blood away, weird. His head felt number than normal. It reminded him of the headaches he got when he met Noire.

"Hm." - Jaune said

"No problem." - Blake said.

Both walked to the entryway, leaving.

* * *

"I take it your for something important." - Blake stated quietly

"You got that right," - Jaune admitted

"….Nice bird you got." - Blake said, referring to Griffith

"...Yes, but why are you here?" - Jaune asked calmly - (We're both alone right now. No one around)

"I was wondering if you could help assist me in a matter. But that's for later." - Jaune stated calmly

"Sure. I'll do anything to help," - Blake stated eagerly, Jaune found this odd. It's looking more and more like they _had_ a past. - "I.. owe you a lot, Jaune"

Damn. If only he could remember it! Then she'd be easier to understand. To use

"We should talk later." - Jaune stated calmly

"You're right. Let's talk at my place." - Blake said - "It's at the northern side, uneven buildings. around the third bridge from here. I'm sure you'll find it."

Jaune nodded, but asked Blake one last thing before they parted ways - "What are you trying to do? You know, with that group out here, Faunus out here are being burned alive?"

"I'm trying to make up for something, Jaune" - Blake said somberly - "All this. It's my fault. I'm trying to save as many of my people. Everything has gone to shit ever since the new 'boss' of Mistral has been elected. Faunus are now what they're used to be; animals to be tortured and reviled. Worst part is, no Faunus can leave Mistral. Too many guards and huntsman ordered to stop them. Every Faunus, Huntsman or Huntress has been ordered to death. Just like every Faunus in Mistral. But… I'll tell you the rest later. At my place."

Jaune nodded in agreement.

"One last thing, Jaune. White Fang is looking for a man the man that cut of Adam Taurus' hand. Description looks just like you. In any case, be careful." - Blake warned

She left quickly, sending Jaune a glance that meant.. He didn't know to be honest

"So. Jaune… What's the plan?" - Griffith asked curiously a top Jaune's shoulder.

"Yeah, Jaune. What's the plan?" - A female voice asked him cockily

Jaune calmly turned his head around, - "You again."

"Who again?" - Griffith asked - "Kinda keeping me out of here, Jaune."

The white cloaked assassin; the same one he fought when in Atlas. When he met Noire for the_ 'first'_ time

"Me? Just a woman that fought Jaune a couple months ago, when in Atlas. Good to see you again. You got stronger!" - She said excitedly.

"What. Do. You. Want." - Jaune stated coldly

"Nothing big; you'll know soon enough, I guess." - The white cloaked assassin waved her hand - "See you later!"

Suddenly she disappeared! Griffith couldn't see her!

"What happened?" - The bird familiar asked

"Nothi..Nothing…" - Jaune said, suddenly tired. Oum.. he was just so.. tired..

bam!

Jaune fell down to his knees!

It looked as if he was going to fall unconscious!

He did just that!

"Jaune! Don't just pass out on me!" - Griffith exclaimed in worry! - (Damn! Can't just leave him here on the ground!) - Griffith thought - (I have to get him somewhere safe!) - His eyes focused onto a nearby rooftop - (There!)

Griffith's claws grabbed Jaune by his coat, he then flew! Carrying Jaune to the rooftop - "Heavy..bastard!" - Griffith groaned.

The unconscious Human-Grimm Hybrid was then laid upon the rooftop

* * *

_The black water pooled around me. What a shame… This again?_

_I stood up, surprised I found myself right in front of that statue._

"_Salem.." - I muttered, surprised I found myself in this place again. In front of that statue from Salem._

_Last time I was here was when I unlocked my __**Grimm Form**__. Right before I fought Branwen seriously_

"_This again? You know it won't work on me again." - I stated to it._

_The place was the same as last time, a black void with black water as a floor. Quite strange that I could still see clearly in this place though._

"_And the tides a turning~ Family is coming back~ Friends~" _

"_...I hate this song." - I muttered - "Playing this is just a pain. Are you doing this to annoy me?"_

_I stood silent_

"_**Jaune.. my sweet boy! You're back!"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Who said that..**_

_In front of me… There was a middle-aged woman.. my hurt suddenly clenched.. who is she?!_

_A gentle smile was seen on her lips_

_._

_._

"_This is fake… stop mocking me.." - I whispered. My heart felt like it was in agony. Like something had just grabbed and squeezed it!_

"_**You've returned! It's so good to see you again!"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**I've missed you so much! I wanted to see you again!"**_

_Stop mocking me…_

_Why.. why do I feel so sad all of a sudden? What's happening?_

"_Jaune… Why are you saying nothing to me?"_

"_..."_

"_Why are you dressed like that? You look like a wandering villain.."_

"_..."_

_She looked like she was about to cry_

"_Why aren't you talking to me? Did I do something wrong?"_

_._

_No.. I was the one who was wrong…_

_._

"_No… I don't know you.. this isn't real.. none of it is…" - I murmured_

_._

"_What a horrible thing to say to me! And I've waited so long to see you!"_

_._

_Stop it… I felt something wet on my cheeks.._

_Why am I crying?_

_._

"_Jaune… please don't cry.. Why are you so sad?.. I thought you'd be happy to see me.."_

_._

_I wiped my tears away, I stopped crying immediately.._

"_...No.. it's their fault…"_

"_Whose fault?"_

"_...The Arcs…" _

"_Their the reason for all of this…"_

_They were the reason.. the reason for my suffering.. the reason for my past weakness…_

_**It was all their fault..**_

"_...Why?"_

"_Why are they the reason? I swore I told them to be nice to you.."_

_._

"_Leave me.."_

"_Why are you so mean? So cold? I taught you better than that!"_

"_..."_

_She looked disappointed_

"_Who taught you to act like this?"_

"_Me…" _

_I sat down.. _

"_I taught myself…"_

_Somehow she read my mind..._

"_Jaune.. the world is unpredictable.. it's important to grow from the past.. learn to be a better person.."_

_She stated softly_

"_I did…"_

_I grew from it.. I realised what was important.. why they hurt me so much…_

_Years of physical and mental pain by the Arc's helped me realise that_

_._

"_Weakness isn't a crime, Jaune. It's okay to be weak sometimes.."_

_._

"_Don't lie to me!" _

_I roared.._

_She recoiled immediately _

"_I...I'm not trying to do that.. You're my own flesh and blood, Jaune.. Arc's never hurt each other…"_

_.._

_.._

"_Hehehe"_

_I felt like I was close to snapping.._

_She seemed sad, very sad.._

"_Why did you hurt so many people, Jaune.. Why?..."_

_.._

_.._

"_Power…"_

_._

_She looked me straight in my eyes. Blue met blue_

"_You're acting no better than your father, Jaune.."_

_She sounded so.. disappointed.. _

"_Tch! I knew you were here to mock me!" _

_Stop it.. you need to stop it_

_.._

"_Why don't you want to be a hero anymore?.."_

_._

_I wanted to leave.. but yet, I stayed._

_._

"_Why do you hate yourself, Jaune?"_

_._

_I had no response…_

_._

"_I gave you your grandfather's sword and amulet.. where are they?"_

_She sounded sad.. yet forgiving.._

"_It's alright.. I don't blame you.."_

_.._

"_Stop it.. Stop it.. STOP IT! STOP IT! Stop with all of this! I DON'T KNOW YOU! STOP IT…" _

"_.. stop it…"_

"_What do you want me to do? Forgive and forget? Go back to Beacon? Ignore all of it and be everybody's favorite toy to hurt again? Do you just want me to suffer in weakness again?..." - I asked with a growl - "Who am I supposed to blame? The Arc's? Me? God? Nothing? Without power.. I'm nothing.. just alone and weak.. I don't want that to happen.. never again…"_

"_I want you to be happy.. you're clearly not happy… there's nothing wrong with you.. just please.. try to be happy.."_

_.._

_.._

"_I have no time for an illusion of the mind.. I'm done with this.."_

_The illusion disappeared.. the woman was now gone.._

_A young boy, no older than ten years.. bruises on his face.. filthy clothing and beaten up beyond what should be allowed for a child his age.._

_Jaune Arc…_

_._

_The young boy held two things in his hand.._

_Crocea Mors and.. an amulet…_

_I reached out but.. the waters suddenly changed.._

* * *

_I woke up on a chair.. _

"_A.. comic book shop?" - I whispered.. _

_I reached to a comic book.. - "'A herculean feat'.." - I read the cover… I opened it too_

_Nothing… just blank pages.._

"_What am I, an idiot? This is a dream.." - I berated myself.. - "No.. I'm wrong.. It's a memory.."_

_I laid the book down - "I did it.. though Fortuna is out of my grasp for now… I still got stronger… But I'm not strong enough.. not yet.. I need to more power first.."_

_Can I beat the Arc's now? No.. not yet…_

_S̞̱̋͗̄͜o̖̬͗͂m͙̊͢͡e̝̻̕͠w̞͔͎̓́̃h̻̯̪̑̒͠er̫͝ę̜̝́͆͠.̟̓. ̟̘̯͆̅̏̈́ͅd̼̑ě̡͙͑è̘̯̉͠ͅp̹̔̕͢ ̧̳̪̄͛͝d̬̀ow̬̳͒͘ñ͈.̛̻̺͚͊̓. yȍ̙ư̢͈̫̏́̋͜'̼̺͙̺̓̈́̀͊v̨̺̔̄e̢͙͉̐̅̃ ̠̠̇̾f̹̭̎̓or̭̻̘͂́͝g̩͉̦̀̎̿͢͞ò͇̙̊t̩͑tẹ̛͉̔n̹̋ ̤̹̪̀́̚ṯ̩̿͒h̡̓ȇ̹̼̭̆͛͊ͅ ̡͕̲͑͑͘f̫̕å͍̩̌c̨̳̎͐͜͡t͔͞ ̫̭̄̂͑͜t̜̦̟̾̈͑̕͟h̭̯͆́a̭͐͑͢͝ͅẗ̛͍̜ ̨̞̂̀yo͍̕u̢̅'͐͜ve̜̻̅̒ ̩̃b̤͋ẻ̙̰̼͛̏͠ͅẹ̛n͑ͅ ̖̠̆̌t̗̆͋͢h̨̗̩͂̌̕r̭͉͕̒̃͘õ͔͙̌̈͜w̝͐ǹ͕ ͔̻̱̂̿̆a͉̒͘ͅw͎͚̲͋̇̈ȁ̺̠̤̽͌ỳ̠.̟̟̭̂̎̈́̀͜.̭̟̍͘_

…

_Was that your true intention.. to say that I am weak?_

_I have no power and thus…_

_I am powerless?…._

"_HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH!"_

"_He..hehehe…"_

_I laughed and laughed.._

_Powerless? I am strong! The strongest!_

_The comic book store.. it all deteriorated… _

_Until it all faded into nothingness.._

_._

"_So.. have you finally given up? I am a Grimm.. The strongest Grimm alive..Nothing else matters.."_

_Seeing the humongous purple eye, I found it again. It was responsible for all of this. I refuse it's just a figment of my mind..._

_It was a liquid like Grimm melted into the 'ground'... the same one I encountered so long ago.._

"_You've survived?" - I murmured_

_X-Ray and Vav… It was right in arms reach_

_I sat and opened it.. - "Why?...Why do I still carry it? Who gave it to me? Even now I still have it on my myself… This couldn't have possible proven of any use.."_

"'Inside every hero lurks a nerd, Vav!'_.. I liked this…" - I stated with a smirk.. feeling oddly sad_

_Sentiments like this are exactly what I threw away..._

_**!**_

_Crocea Mors?... and that amulet the younger me just had!_

_Crocea Was stabbed into the ground, black tendrils in the shape of a spiderweb held it down.. the amulet was the same like that._

_I stood up and walked over to it.. I grabbed both of them but no matter how strong I pulled.. I didn't succeed_

_Why.. why am I incapable of pulling both items out?_

_In front of the thing was.. a mirror?_

_In the reflection was not me.. but Ashton Arc_

"_You again.." - I murmured quietly _

_I'm done with this.._

_I entered my __**Grimm Form**_

"_This is the end of this charade.."_

* * *

AN: I'm not so sure about this chapter, I tried my best but I don't know if it was good enough...

I doubted myself a lot. I didn't know how I was supposed to write Weiss, Winter, Blake, Roman, Ruby and Qrow. It's my first time doing so and I was very nervous and unsure if it came out correctly. Of course they're a bit different, I wanna spice things up a little. Otherwise this wouldn't be a fanfiction, after all

Hopefully I'll improve.

I didn't get everything I would have like into the chapter. I decided to span it out a bit, some other things are gonna happen with Blake & Jaune. I also wasn't sure about the flashback shenanigans I did, they turned out longer than intended, hopefully it turned out alright and was bearable for you.

I wrote and rewrote this chapter multiple times, I wasn't comfortable with how it turned out in the beginning.

In any case, the two people in Weiss's story should be obvious. Who would've had need of the texts and keys?

I'm also planning for some things to overlap. I have some plans for the 'group' that want Faunus dead; And I have plans for Taurus, Branwen and Weiss.

I'll also start bringing in some more rwby characters like Ruby in; to explain whatever past they might have had.

I decided to bring in the two God Brothers into the story because I quite liked the concept of them; The fic is probably going to be a Semi-AU

Apologies for the delay, I'm not doing so well. Life has been a bitch.

But I hope you're doing okay!

PM me if you have any questions!


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Sorry, it should have been out sooner. I just lost the chapter so I had to rewrite it. It's a lot different than before thus far. I don't think it turned out all that well. Nonetheless, here's a new chapter!

"Talking" -

(Thoughts/Thinking)

**Gr**i**m**m **F**o**rm** S**pee**c**h**

**Attacks!**

* * *

.

"_This is the end of this charade..."_

_._

_Enough of this mockery.._

_Grow? I have; I realised what was truly important_

_Heroism? Useless! It brings nothing but weakness!_

_The fact that that woman, that illusion had the gulls to say that I am unsatisfied!_

_I showed no reaction as I gazed upon the visage of Aston Arc in the mirror's reflection _

_An enormous grin overtook the Patriarch's face. How pathetic. Is the mirror supposed too say that I turned into my father?! I don't care..._

_Tell me, creature. What was wrong? _

_I was a child, not knowing anything.. I tried, I used to try so hard to achieve my dreams; all of that while being weak. And when I truly realised what to do, you know what I had then.,_

_Purpose_

_I have true purpose now…_

_Then why try and take it from me? To encourage me? To test me? Or are you trying to hold me back? Stopping me from taking the power that I want?_

_I touched the mirror softly, stoicism that I was so used to apparent on my face_

_I am not like him.. the man in the reflection, I am not like him!_

_My fist curled inwards, Grimm claws apparent _

_My glowing blue eyes stared emotionlessly at Ashton's smug, grinning face_

_I am not like him… I am my own self.._

_For a nanosecond I saw my own Grimm Form.. I was reminded of everything that happened.. _

_._

_**BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMM!**_

_**.**_

"_**YOU MOCK ME?!"**_

_**.**_

_My voice came out dark and guttural. Fully that of a Grimm_

_ KILL IT! KILL IT! KILL IT! KILL IT! KILL IT! KILL IT! KILL IT! KILL IT! KILL IT! KILL IT! KILL IT! KILL IT! KILL IT! KILL IT! KILL IT!KILL IT! KILL IT! KILL IT! KILL IT! KILL IT! _

_**.**_

"_**SHOW YOURSELF, COWARD!"**_

_**.**_

_My Grimm claws went straight through the mirror! With a grip strong enough to crush the strongest of metals I grabbed Ashton's face and launched him with enough force that he launched into the ground…_

_**CRAAAAAAAAAASSSSSHHH!**_

_**SHATTER!**_

_**.**_

'_Calm down' I repeated to myself, 'Calm down' 'Calm down' 'Calm down' soon, I did.._

…_._

_._

…_._

_._

…_._

_._

…_._

_I left my __**Grimm Form**__, knowing I wasn't able to maintain it much longer. Better to save it for later. This place is a memory after all, not a dream, I could die if I'm not careful_

"_Show yourself….." - I murmured emotionlessly_

_I looked through the shattered mirror, noticing the different landscape_

_The landscape appeared to be nothing short of an expansive, seemingly everlasting landscape with a charcoal-like black ground amidst a glowing ocean blue horizon and the dark, dull white skies that had blurred faces watching with constant malice and hatred_

_Giving a calm glance towards Crocea Mors and the amulet, melancholy in my eyes; but I must make __**it **__show itself_

_Stepping through the shattered mirror, Imperium sheathed and held in my left hand, I noticed the fact that the moment I went straight through it everything behind me vanished_

_So, it's keeping me here. No way back.._

_Good_

_I raised an eyebrow at the fact that the illusion of the Arc Patriarch was melting into the ground_

"_Show yourself…_

_**My Nightmare…"**_

_I heard the sound of mud gurgling, it was quite unpleasant to hear… I know, surprising_

_Charcoal ground around me shifted, rumbling as mud leaked from it. _

_Black oily and veiny tendrils sparked all around me, forming a 'cage' of sorts. Amusing, to say the least_

"_There you are…" - My voice was calm, why should I feel something else? I know what's going on_

_**Nightmare**__… to describe it as best as I can its form was that of a bizarre pool of black slime, plates made of Grimm bone and a number of skulls, human and Grimm, were partially submerged within it_

_Its height grew and grew, dwarfing mine by several meters. Its height was now the equivalent of a small tower_

_There was nothing humanoid about the creature, no features or limbs_

"… _Are you going to start now?" - I asked calmly_

…_._

… _Nothing, no response_

_Deciding to investigate it, I walked over to it. Slowly I brought my hand to the plates - "Hm, quite col-"_

_!?_

_a spear-like object will thrust out to eliminate whatever is in the way!_

_I twisted my body and dodged it easily enough. Another one came and I dodged it easily enough as well_

_I jumped back, eyebrow raised as I considered the thing - "So, you've got defensive mechanisms against me? Interesting…." - I continued - "So, is that all?"_

_I heard the sound of something gurgling, like mud coming through pipes_

_SLPLUR SLPLUR SPLUR_

"_...Not bad…" - My eyes gained an intense look, I knew my mouth formed a wicked smirk - (Yes… yes..)_

_**Nightmare**__… to be formed out of my own thoughts and memories. Considering you came from me this should be interesting_

_The plates of Grimm bone formed a rhinoceros-like face with red eyes that stared at me with an intense focus_

_BZZZZZZZZZT!_

_Nightmare fired a thick laser, the size of a tower, straight ahead!_

_I __**Tricked**__ out of the way, grey blur following behind me._

_SCREEEEECH!_

_The laser went straight through every area, until it went out of my sight!_

"_..." - Decent, to say the least - "A distraction, hm?"_

_Good, it's all going according to plan_

_A black tendril curled around my leg. Just as I planned, just as I expected_

_I said nothing as the black liquid enveloped me_

_Black-black-black, nothing but disgusting black mud was all I could see_

_When I could finally see around me I saw a single crimson, glowing eye staring at me with intense focus_

"_What do you want?" - I questioned - "Now that we finally have the opportunity to speak to the other like this."_

"_..."_

"_Tch, precisely what I get for trying this tactic. Fine than, if you won't listen to me, I'll do it by myself.." - Was my cold statement_

_This is what 'negotiation' gets you_

_GURGLE!_

_From the corner of my I... I noticed it; The core… a crimson red core… It took the shape of a crimson sphere surrounded by aqua-blue shadowy mist_

_There, precisely what I expected_

_The core of __**Nightmare**__ can be compared to the soul of a Human or Faunus; the core of something is vital for something to exist. To interfere with the core of __**Nightmare **__would make my plan much easier_

_However, I have to be careful, if I messed this up I would remove Nightmare from existence. Something that would be extremely damaging to myself and my plans_

"_Jaune!"_

_No.. not this again…_

"_Running away so suddenly! You gave your Grandma a heart attack!"_

.

… _There she stood again, blocking the way to the core. This _unknown_ woman calling herself my 'grandma'. If that's so Aura must be quite the boon to have… _

"_... Get out of my way…" - I attempted to dismiss her…. it did not work, much to my dismay, she stayed there; she looked like a disappointed parent_

_._

"_Don't leave me again, Jaune!"_

_._

"_Get out of my way!" - I saw the core quickly fading_

_._

"_My boy… after everything we've done together. You….you'd throw it away for this?"_

_She seemed like the saddest woman on the planet_

_._

_I couldn't help but feel an agonizing regret, like a burning metal going straight through my guts_

_Why.. why couldn't I move?_

_I saw the core being hidden away by __**Nightmare**_

_I walked forward, planning on pushing her to the side. _

_I did_

_With a harsh push she seemed shocked, hurt and enraged; but most of all disappointed_

_Right before my hand could reach it, the woman grabbed it and pulled me to her. Considering I was unprepared to this she succeeded_

_I tried to unsheath Imperium to stab her; noticing this she did something unexpected_

_She hugged me_

"_Jaune….."_

_Her voice quivered_

_._

_I tore myself out of the embrace; this won't work on me! Never again! - "Get off of me…" - I sneered, disgust _

_._

"_Jaune…. what made you this way?"_

_._

"_Me! I made myself this way! No one else! That is the answer! Now leave me!" - I sneered darkly_

_._

"_I see now…"_

_She murmured, tears striking her face_

"_You… you hate me, don't you?"_

_._

"_No… I don't.." - I refuted, somehow…. I couldn't find it myself to hate her. Like she means something to me. _

_But why? Why for the life of me couldn't I remember?_

_Why-why-why-why-why?!_

_._

"_So, are you going to do it again? Kill me?"_

_She questioned angrily, like her mood did a 180_

"_Leave it! After everything we've done together you snapped when I got ill? When I started _losing_ my mind?! You coward! You're worse than any monster on the planet!"_

_._

"_I…." _

"_I'm sorry…"_

_But… I can't stop now. Not after everything I've done.._

"_I won't stop… you know why? Huh? You know why, __**Nightmare**__?... BECAUSE POWER IS ALL THAT MATTERS! YOU KNOW WHAT I SAW WHEN I CAME BACK FROM THE 'DEAD'?! A BLASTED PARTY! A PARTY CELEBRATING MY 'DEATH!" - I roared, tired from all of this! - "THEY WERE HAPPY! NPR WAS DELIRIOUS WITH MY SUPPOSED DEMISE! THE ARC'S THREW PARTIES THAT LASTED FOR DAYS! THEY WERE HAPPY! TO OUM WITH THEM! I HATE THEM! I HATE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM!"_

_._

_The woman said nothing, her face oddly slack_

_._

Enough of this... I'm tired of it...

"_Enough of the past. Enough of those voices. What happened happened. I will not revert into who I once was. I refuse to let the past bind me… I will do it all _my _way. Not the manner Jaune Arc would have done it.."_

_The past was the past. It happened and there's no use obsessing over it anymore. I'll settle it, I'll take back Crocea Mors and that Amulet._

_And I don't care what happens to the world around me, I don't care who stands in my way.. I _will_ achieve my goal!_

_._

_The little boy, Jaune Arc, looked at me with an emotionless gaze as he held out the sword and amulet._

_He spoke a simple set of words with a twisted smirk, fitting his now Grimmified Body_

"_You finally understand… You truly understand it all now.."_

_._

"_...__Might controls everything - and without strength, I cannot protect anything; let alone myself."_

_Power… more power…._

"_**V̶e̴r̴y̴ ̶w̶e̷l̷l̸ ̸t̴h̸e̷n̵"**_

"_Heh, so.. you do speak…"_

"_Y̢̲͇̝̖͍̘͖̲̗͉̒͂͒̊͊̀̐͋͛͋̕͢͡͠ͅo̡̢͈͔͙̦͖̤̮͖̮͍̱̭̘̙̳͇̦̠̻̙̦͐̐̎̅̓͋̄́̂̒̀̑̌̌͆͋̒̒̾̀̿͘͢͟͝͞͝ų̺̫̺͙̞̞͚̩͍̹̭̦̻͆̉̌͂̾̐͂͐̊̀̀̒̊͛̚͢͢͡͞ͅ ̧̢͇͇̖̭͉̩̥͇̗̗͎̭̜͉̼̩͓̩̥̰̣̦̼͈̿͑̓͒͋́̓̃̏̾̐̓͒͒͊̕̕͘̕̕͞͠͞͠͡͡͠ͅa͔͓̻̝̓̅̀͝n̫̻͕̍͋͛͢͝d̮͔̮̞̤͕͕̫̳̫̄̅̆͑́̿̓͘̕͡͞ͅ ̨̡̛͓͓̣͔̗̜̹̞̣̰̭͙̮̘͓͇̦̫̹̼̦̪̜̓̐̎̇̓̐̏͒͆͗̍͂̓̈́͛̂̓͋̒͗̏̏̕̕͜͟͞͞I̛̯̖̻͈̲͌͆̑͐̉̎͟͟ ̡̳̗̲̯͉̥̙̟̩̓̓̓́̽̇̑̂̿̚͟͡á̡̢̛̹̥̘̥̫̪̰̰͒̿́͐̾̉̆̿̔̐̕͟͢͟͟͠ŗ̜̺̺̻̙̰̲͎͙̙̺̺̤̜̠̹̮͓̭̫͙̓̿̒̌̆́̓̾̽̿̍́̀̄̈̈̈̿̍̀͗̾̚͟é̡̩̭͕͖̰̝̺̫̗̯̞͇̻̙̯͎͑̿́͗͑́̈́̄͌͊̉̊̓̒̓̚̕̕͢͢ ̨̟̻͉̟̬͉͇͉͗̈͑̌̀̀̽̏́̕͟͜͜͡͝͡ͅo̜̳̰̣͕͎͎̙̓̂͌̇̄̿̐̅̓͘͘͜͟͢n̢̨̨̛̖̻̪̗̗̗͙̤̖͖̹̟̙̤͓̖̠̲̼̓̈́̿͋̄̉̂̎́̒́́̑̃̉̊̎̕̕͢͝͞͝͞ͅę͖̩̱̳̳̙̫̺̗̳̪͖̥̯͂̏̒̈́́͒̂̒̒̌̑̓͆̕͘͠ͅ"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Within my hand I held it, the core of __**Nightmare**__. _

"_I know that…"_

_The core; whether I snatched it discreetly or it appeared in my hand… I'll leave that to your imagination_

"_Your… core. Soul. Whatever this is, it allows you to live within my being…" - I held out the core to __**Nightmare**__ \- "It's fostered from my own thoughts and mind. Right? Without it you'd die…."_

_Staring at the glowing crimson eyes I held my hand out, __**Nightmare's**__ core within his reach…. - "You recognize your own creator, don't you?"_

_STAB!_

_A sharp, gargantuan spear entered my guts_

_I spoke with blood coming from my mouth - "These feelings… the human heart… the heart is the cause of that. These emotions tormenting me… I must rid myself of that weakness…."_

_The woman was gone now, having vanished without my notice_

_._

"_**T͊̏͟͟h͍͌e ė̯̖͞m͚̊ot͓̜̤͌̄̅̂ͅi̬̠͛̀ǫ̙̤͔̆̓͗͠ns̗͔͋̌̚͟ ̫̗̋̅t̡͎̠̾̇̿͢͞h̟̠̮̎̂̕ȧ̭t̥̯̺̓͐͡ ͖͡r̯̮̻̳̈́̔͋͞é͎̰̞̱͊͋̒s̬͗i̙͍̦̾͆͘͟͡ď͇e͖̗̠̊̈́͑̿͢ ͎̭̲̪̦͑̎͑̀͞ŵ̨i̼̹͋͠t͕̬̮͔̂̍͋͠ḧ͖i͍͌n̬̳͓̦͈͒͛͒͝͞ ̬̥̀̑t̫͙̾̽ḥ̭͔͐̓̓e̡̐ ̠͍̒̉́͜͢͝h̭̹̠͑̽͒̕͢ṵ͍͇͙͗̒̌̒mä̱́n ̺͔͇͖̐̊̄̂͒ͅh̻̓e̼̱͊̒ä̳r̯̮͚̆͊̾t͔̆ ̹͡ȋ̪s̝̭̿́ t̬̞͍͎̦̊̑̊͋͡ẖ̡̘̮̟̎̀̉̈́͞ĕ͎͕̞͍̓̾̄̚ͅ ̡̠̭̱͚̉͗̉͗̕s̠͎͔̞̟̾̓̀̅͊o̞͌uŗ̛͉͓͓͌̔̚͘͟c͎̼̣̫̉̍̅̕e̖̟̋̚ ̩̘̬̤̏́̈́͝ô̖̰͖͒́f̘̫̹̭̙̔̏͌̒͑ w̺̪̟͒̈͂̽͢e̢̝̩̠̞̽͛̈̂̚a̛͚̣̻̬͂͆͠k̛̤̖̂͌͢n̨̯̦͌͗̔͜͡é͓͡ͅs̯̩̬̣̀͌̚͢͞͡s͍̮͂͊̈́̐͜ͅ"**_

_._

_**Nightmare's**__ black mud surrounded me; until all I saw was a single, glowing crimson orb_

_._

_GURGLE GURGLE GURGLE GURGLE_

_The black mud entered my body!_

_._

_I saw nothing but black mud, it felt like my very being was being destroyed and rebuilt!_

_._

"_I must discard it! The feeble human heart that makes me as a weakling!"_

_._

_What made me strong? Not my heart. But the Grimm within me. The superhuman feats I perform? My power? Not from my humanity… It's all thanks to my Grimm heritage I became strong.._

_But these emotions.. those _nightmares_. They all stemmed from my Humanity_

_And thus;_

_._

"_It is unneeded!"_

_._

* * *

_._

"Jaune! Jaune! Wake up damnit!" - A voice exclaimed with worry,

Blue orbs with small black splotches opened. Jaune sat straight up, looking at his surroundings with no emotion.

"I….Where am I?"

Griffith's odd eyes narrowed at Jaune, the bird flying close to him - "What happened?!"

"Keep quiet" - Jaune stated stoically - "I was merely… dealing with an issue of mine."

"I.. see," - Griffith noticed something within Jaune's blue orbs; the black splotches on them looking odd - "Something you wanna share?"

"No." - His tone was that of finality and monotone

"..Okay," - Griffith murmured, - "Though, your clothes are kinda ruined, a bit."

Jaune raised an eyebrow, looking at the cuts and dirt in his clothes. Odd. - "How had this happened?"

"You started grunting and talking when you took your little nap. Then you started babbling like a crazy person while you clawed at yourself! I even saw some of your organs. And to top it all of, it for a good twenty minutes before you woke!" -Griffith explained!

"..He..'" - Jaune did not smirk, merely having his stoic expression on; he remembered what **Nightmare** had done to him. - "Did I now?"

.

_Tens of roots bound themselves to his body, they shone darkly; burning into his flesh_

_His eyes only showed the whites, though they were reddening_

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"_

_A roar of agony came out from his throat!_

_His skin started turning paler. Blood leaking from his mouth as his veins glowed and unnaturally bulged out._

The torture reappeared in his mind…

.

(I see… I have quite the way to go…) - Jaune thoughts were similar to that of a robot - "This… this isn't nearly enough of what I need.. "

"More.. I need more power…."

Jaune murmured, his eyes showing a frightening intensity. Madness and obsession intertwined so close they almost became one. Why not? After all, power is the measure of a man in his eyes..

"...Let's go, Griffith." - Jaune stated, his voice and expression returning to its former stoicness in less than a nanosecond.

Griffith, seeing the rapid change in expression quickly decided to agree - "Sure, Jaune. To Blakey first?"

"No, to a tailor. I must first repair my attire; perhaps even make a few changes…" - Jaune stated monotonously

.

* * *

_._

Blake Belladonna entered the shifty, though uneven, stone building. She had hidden herself by going from alleyway to shadow and shadow to alleyway.

She climbed upon a muddy roof and eyed_ it. _The building she was living in; The outside of the flatlet is surrounded by scaffolding from previous failed projects. The main entrance was sealed, and thus the only known alternative is through a window located in the middle of the half finished, abandoned and falling apart flatlet.

Elegantly, like a ninja, she climbed in the abandoned building.

The interior of the flatlet is primarily formed of brick and wood. The upstairs living quarters consisted of a large workshop, which Blake used to repair and upgrade her equipment. The downstairs living quarters mainly consisted of a bed, washing bowl, and basic kitchen setup, located on the right, alongside a table and a chair. Her books were set neatly on the table.

"Well, took you long enough!" - A voice taunted, one not of Jaune.

Immediately she turned around to the source of the sound, Gambol Shroud drawn in an instant. Thinking that the Faunus Hunters had found out about here she fired immediately!

_Bang!_

The sound of something hard deflecting the bullet was heard!

She noticed Jaune sitting in her chair, that weird bird of his. The bird in question was sending her a look that said_ 'really?'_

Jaune looked a bit different as he sat there, reading with his sheathed katana in one hand and the reading material in the other. Attire wise and physically he had changed a lot since Beacon; Jaune had fair, yet very pale skin.. something she knew he didn't have when they met at Torchwick's. He had a slightly worn face, but it did not harm his handsome features, it simply made him look older than what she knew he was. He had blackish-dark blonde, slicked back hair, which put emphasis on the stoic expression on his face. The emotion he showed was the same as a brick wall.

His dull, deep blue eyes had small black splotches.

Jaune wore a long, grey buttoned black coat with three separated coattails. A grey serpentine pattern ran around the collar, with a snakes head hanging over the coat's left shoulder, and its tail slinking down the right, all the way to the bottom of the coat. A grey lining runs across the edges of the coat, and a tree with expanding roots formed a pattern that decorated the inner lining. Each cuff of the coat also had five grey buttoned straps with grey lining; the coat now also featured identical straps on each shoulder, decorated with silver buttons instead of grey.

Underneath the coat Jaune now wore a black sleeveless zippered-turtleneck, and above the turtleneck was a charcoal grey, sleeveless formal vest and over the vest was a charcoal grey ascot tie. He wore black pants and black boots covered by teal gaiters with several straps.

From shoulder to elbow was a visible pattern/logo that intersected with itself, it resembled thin roots of a tree criss-crossing into one another. Ending with two sharp ends. The pattern was somewhat jagged, somehow making it look sinister

Jaune was much taller than her. His voice, height, attire and most predominantly his demeanor made him very sinister and intimidating.

Closing a… comic book? She couldn't tell as he put it away.

"An interesting place you have, Blake." - Jaune stated in monotone, - "Tucked away somewhere abandoned. Though quite cliche.."

"Cliché! You tell me!?" - The bird stated upon Jaune's shoulder - "Look at her! Hiding in plain sight!"

"Hmm," - Jaune hummed monotonously.

"Jaune… you got here fast." - Blake said - "And the bird..talks?"

"He is unique like that...:" - Jaune responded.

"'Course I'm unique! I'm me, after all!" - Griffith voiced with pride!

Blake smiled, the excitement in the bird's voice was infectious! Looking at Jaune, eyes meeting she saw… nothing. No emotion. Odd part was that it almost seemed.. _natural _for him now.

"So, you were going to talk about…?" - Jaune stated monotonously.

"The _Faunus Hunters_," - Blake said the name with distaste, amber eyes gained a genuine hatred - "That disgusting group is remorseless, cruel, and fanatical members of organization committed to the persecution and eradication of Faunus."

"So, is this order based on something?" - Jaune questioned stoically. - "How was it created?"

"They are related to a _religion_ that was formed in four years with help of the Mistralian government to counter the rising power of Faunus." - Blake quickly explained.

"Last time I read about the placesWhite Fang Extremist behavior were being exhibited. The actions had gotten many people killed," - Jaune stated stoically - "That had been going on for around.. eight years, if I remember correctly." - Jaune continued, unwilling to admit his memories were fuzzy to Blake, or whether he was doing something else?... - "Don't you think that could have influenced the organization to its genocidal ways?"

"Maybe," - Blake murmured quietly, - "But that doesn't condone genocide! Regardless if the White Fang targeted Mistral the most.."

Both Jaune and Griffith could tell Blake was hiding something much bigger

The edges of Jaune's lips tugged upwards - "I did not say I condone genocide," - Jaune stated - "But enough of that. You said you were trying to atone for something. Are you trying to help the Faunus escape the town?"

"You got that right," - Blake said - "I… I need to help them!" - She vowed - "My people… my kind being killed like this. I won't allow it anymore! We were so close to equality and I won't let some arrogant, racist of a minister kill of the Faunus species!" - She sneered.

"Welp than, Jaune, we've got our work cut out for us!" - Griffith stated with something that resembled an excited grin, though something much sinister was behind it. - "You got a plan, kitty?"

Jaune looked at Blake with a raised eyebrow, curious to know her plan - "I would like to know more about this plan you might have."

"The docks are shut down and the Faunus Hunters are preventing anyone from leaving, Faunus that are found killed, burned, drowned. But before all they are mostly torture their victims." - She explained with animosity. - "So… I'm going to get a boat, a boat big enough for all the survivors to get on and then we'll discreetly leave. But in order to do that I need several things; documents to fool the Hunters that we're a cargo ship, along with some forged orders for them not to search the ship."

"Do you even have a ship?" - Jaune deadpanned.

"That's what I'm working on!" - Blake snapped!

No reaction. Just an intense stare.

"S-sorry. It… It's just been the stress that's getting to me.." - Blake said apologetically. Could she help it? She was so busy and stressed out for the last couple of months!

"..." - Blake looked at Jaune's face, seeing nothing but stone-cold stoicism.

"I'm working with Torchwick in order to get everything I need for my plan. I've already managed to pay him enough to get a place underground where I can hide my Brothers and Sisters. But I still have some bigger problems to take care of." - She told him honestly.

Griffith and Jaune had both listened intently, making their own thoughts and plans.

"Than, I would like to be of assistance in this matter." - Jaune said honestly, _hiding _his sinister plans - (Yes… this could be very useful..)

Griffith just stared at Jaune in astonishment, not knowing why he'd want to help this Kitty-Woman. - (HELP HER?! WHAT DO WE GET FROM THIS?) - His thoughts were over exaggerated as always.

"You.. you want to help me?" - She was astonished, that's for sure. - (But… he helped me without hesitation in Beacon, so even if he looks and talks different, I don't think he's changed all that much.)

Poor Blake, Jaune wasn't planning on helping her out of kindness. He had plans for her after all…

Jaune had changed, the trip in his_ 'memory world' _and talking to Nightmare had done that. Turning him from a cold man obsessed with power and his past. He had become a stoic, uncaring, selfish man obsessively chasing one thing,

Power.

Though the change might have seemed small, Jaune's personality had changed due to that

"Sure, Kittykat, we'll help!" - Griffith exclaimed, Jaune gave her a robotic nod of agreement.

She allowed a small smile to play upon her lips, Jaune was a good friend. A really good friend.

(Foolish girl.) - Were Jaune's thoughts, - (Too easy… Too trusting of me..) - Really, it was Blake's own fault for thinking Jaune remained the same as she remembered. People change, after all.

"So, the bird. Is it some kinda parrot?" - Blake asked, allowing some emotion to slip into her monotone voice.

"PARROT?!" - Griffith roared! - "ME? A parrot?! Are you kidding me right now?!"

Blake recoiled, shocked at the outraged voice of, what she presumed to be, Jaune's pet bird.

"Hear that, Jaune? Me, just a parrot! Me?!" - Griffith asked Jaune while the sentient bird ranted.

Jaune, as usual, responded with his stoic voice as he answered without emotion, - "Blake, he is no simple bird. That is all. I would like for there to be no more question about him."

"Okay, Jaune." - She tried to revert back to her inexpressive expression, but failed. - "So, I've got a meeting with Torchwick in a two days. You coming with?"

"_Sure_ we will, Kittycat!" - Griffith said with a voice that sounded much like sarcasm, was it? - "How about it raining gold? That seems possible too, right?"

"..." - Now Blake was confused, - (Why is it so offended?)

"Now, Blake, I would prefer to speak of something else." - Jaune spoke stoically.

"What about?" - An elegant eyebrow was raised on her face, she was curious. That's for sure.

"Earlier, at the hideout of Torchwick, he spoke of you and I harming his.. _'business'_. I would prefer it if you would clarify this." - Was the stoic reply.

"What do you mean?" - Blake questioned Jaune, - "You know what we did, don't you?"

…

"I…sustained an injury at my skull, somewhat harming my brain. I merely have some issues with my memory due to this." - Jaune explained monotonously, - (I hate this.. I hate having to tell this.) - But she'd question him, be suspicious of him if he didn't give an explanation.

And he couldn't have that, could he?

"Are you okay?!" - She questioned worriedly, - (How? Did someone do this to him? How'd it happen?)

Griffith's eyes widened in shock, the bird was worried for his partner - (What?!) - The bird familiar's eyes narrowed and than widened ever so small - (That scar on the left side of his forehead. It was so faded I couldn't even see it till now! It looks like someone stabbed him through his skull!)

"Yes. I am fine…" - A half truth, but part of the truth nonetheless. He had a huge suspicion about what caused that trip to the_ 'memory world'._

Blake took a couple of steps forward, approaching him - "Are you sure? We can talk-"

"I prefer not to speak of it." - Jaune stated monotonously, - "But, I would prefer to have my question answered."

The more he knew, the better.

"Okay. To start off there isn't much to say… I was in some trouble with the White Fang. You saw that and followed me. After that we helped each other, we became.._ friends?_" - She seemed unsure of it, though a twinkle of something else was in her amber orbs. Desire, perhaps? - "There isn't much else to say besides the fact that we worked together for a couple of months before you… weren't around anymore…" - Blake seemed saddened by the fact, Jaune's thoughts though?

"Hm? And he helped you out of the kindness of his heart?" - Griffith voiced sarcastically. He didn't mean to come across as mean. But Jaune was quite a selfish man, though it was quite good that Jaune considered Griffith his ally.

Blake shrugged at the bird. She'd seen some weird, almost paranormal things when in Beacon. And when working with the rest of her, now, disbanded team.

She wouldn't be lying if she said she missed them…

"I guess so? Point is," - She looked at Jaune, who returned the gaze with his unreadable stoic stare. - "I trust you, Jaune. We've fought together and treated each other like friends. Why wouldn't I?"

Although Jaune paid attention, his thoughts were the following. - (Why? Why would I help her without anything in return?!) - He gained nothing from it! What a fool he used to be!

"I see then, Blake. Tell me when and where you're meeting Torchwick and I'll be there."

.

* * *

.

Jaune and Griffith stood upon a roof, the Human-Grimm Hybrid leaned against the watertower while reading a comic book. Jaune always had a love for comic books.

X-Ray & Vav, the issue he always carried with him since he was a child. The one that he had received from that woman oh so long ago. That was what he was reading.

As Jaune was reading it Griffith flew to him, - "So, Jaune, what's the plan. Why are we helping her?"

Jaune's face gained a smirk, - "Why not, Griffith? She'll be useful for our trip to Fortuna."

"Fortuna? Why by Ozma's impotent balls would you want to go there? Place is a shithole!" - Griffith complained, - "Stupid place, religious, cultic fanatics live there. All of them! I don't understand why Mandeline liked to go there all the time."

Jaune took his…. partner's words into consideration. - "Perhaps. But it has been a couple hundred years since you probably saw the outside."

"Felt more like a decade to me. Time Distortion. I fucking hate that feeling. At Least Mandeline got used to it. Me? Nope!" - Griffith said. But when he asked a question, a serious one. Jaune's face went oddly emotionless.

"Jaune, that wound. Do you really have issues with your memory?" - Griffith asked, slowly, seriously. The Bird Familiar was worried for Jaune if it was so... - "Or was it just some ploy to use Miss Kitty?"

"Hm?" - Jaune looked at Griffith curiously, - "A ploy? Well… I won't deny that I used_ that _reason the manipulate her. There is no denying that. But, in regards if I do have memory problems…?" - He stated every word stoically. Perhaps he did? His father stabbed him through the skull after all, he saw some of his own brain on the ground..

Jaune knew memories weren't stored in just one part of the brain. Different types were stored across different, interconnected brain regions. For explicit memories, which were about events that happened to someone, as well as general facts and information (semantic). There were three important areas of the brain: the hippocampus, the neocortex and the amygdala. Implicit memories, for example motor memories relied on the basal ganglia and cerebellum. He also knew that short-term working memory relied most heavily on the prefrontal cortex.

Memories… well that was a difficult part to think about; when one talked about memories they were most likely talking about 'explicit memories'. Which were consciously recalled memories. Explicit memories can be episodic, meaning that they relate to experiences or 'episodes' in your life. Or, they were semantic, relating to facts or general knowledge.

Than, it was just a process of deduction. Luckily enough the Arc Patriarch, Ashton Arc, had only managed to semi-permanently harm the hippocampus, the neo-cortex and the amygdala. Those three parts were responsible for Explicit Memories.

Then, Jaune had simply deduced further which part was the most harmed; He could still process memories and turn short-term memories into long term ones. So the Hippocampus was fine… Besides the fact that he couldn't recognize Blake. But that was fine, Jaune didn't consider her enough of an important person that he had to remember.

Although nobody yet knows which role each neurotransmitter played in memory, it was widely accepted do that communication among neurons via neurotransmitters is critical for developing new memories. So that part was fine.

Honestly, Jaune could go on about how he figured it out. But to summarise it shortly; The cerebellum's job was to process procedural memories; the hippocampus was where new memories were encoded. Strong emotional experiences can trigger the release of neurotransmitters, as well as hormones, which strengthen memories, so that memory for an emotional event is usually stronger than memory for a non-emotional event. The amygdala helped determine what memories to store, and it played a part in determining where the memories are stored based on whether we have a strong or weak emotional response to the event.

So, only a small parts of his hippocampus, neo-cortex and amygdala were harmed. But no matter. Jaune still remembered much of his entire life, he thought. So it didn't matter all that much.

That woman in the 'Memory World', though? The moment Jaune saw her an emotional response was triggered. But still, Jaune couldn't remember her…

No matter. He remembered all that was important. At least he was quite sure he did

He honestly didn't know for sure

"Somewhat," - Jaune answered stoically, - "I remember all that is important. Now, leave me be! I have no desire to speak any further." - Jaune felt uncomfortable giving away this information. Griffith would be most useful on _his_ side.

Jaune viewed Griffith as an item to be used, one that had the unfortunate side-effect of being able to think for itself. Though it would've been a lie if he said that he disliked the bird.

"But why help Blake?" - Griffith questioned curiously.

Jaune replied in a monotone voice, - "To get to Fortuna of course," - The Swordsman clarified, - "I am not going to swim there. It would be too far. And I have no interest in getting swallowed into the Leviathan…"

Leviathan… He had read about it in the library. A titanic whale-like creature that guarded the waters of Fortuna. Swallowing down any ships that came there without remorse.

Like Jaune would leave Mistral, go to another country and then book another ship ride to a place nobody thought existed. That would take months!

But manipulating Blake, getting onto that ship and making it sail towards his own desired destination..

_That_ was his plan…

And if Blake stood in his way? Well, Jaune wouldn't waste his time trying to convince her..

This was the easiest plan to execute for him.

"But the Leviathan? What about that? Not afraid we're gonna get swallowed?" - Griffith questioned, - "Hope you've got a plan for that?"

"I'm not gonna swim under the ocean. Where there are Grimm that I cannot see." - It would be really bothersome and annoying. - "So, I will kill it…"

"But why not steal a boat?" - Griffith asked…

_Because he didn't know how to steer a ship nor sail._

"None of your business..." - Jaune told Griffith with an edge in his voice. The Bird Familiar backed off. - "...Griffith, I require you to search and investigate The Faunus Hunters and Roman Torchwick… And one last thing; tell me of any other places of interest..."

"Sure, Jaune. I'll be back soon." - Griffith told Jaune before he flew off.

He watched as Griffith left off, going to fulfill Jaune's orders…

Jaune was still standing there, leaning against the watertower. He had already crafted his plans. Knowing what to do.

.

* * *

.

Winter and Noire Arc walked to their General's office. The dull white walls greeted both of them, though they were uncaring of the cold and dull look of their Atlas Base.

"Sooo..Uh, Winter. Have you?..." - Noire fumbled awkwardly, - "So, what're you up to?"

"Nothing that concerns _you_.." - Winter told the younger girl icily, dismissing her attempts at conversation - "Let us get on with our business…"

(Wow… I was just trying to liven up the place a bit,) - Noire thought, damn her awkwardness! Why was it so hard trying to talk to everyone! The only one that she got kinda along with was...Jaune…

Their footsteps echoed as they saw their General's door. Standing there Noire was about to tell Winter she should enter first.

Only to find her already having done that, pushing her to the side somewhat.

(Rude cunt…) - Noire thought with some animosity. She'd gone out of her way to be nice to the woman. Only to find that icy-behavior and arrogance so astoundingly off-putting. If she didn't fight the girl yet was because she was Ironwood's favorite.

Noire hated favoritism; her father had often done that to her. Choosing her other sisters over her. Though she knew she was part of a family of eight, though her father and mother said seven, dismissing Jaune as a part of the family, time between them all was spread very thin. Her mother and father being a loving parents to _her and her sisters _though.

Noire dismissed her thoughts, - (When will I make friends though? One is good enough…) - She was feeling very lonely.

Noire straightened up into a disciplined posture,

Mechanical sounds were heard as General Ironwood's mechanical doors opened up. What greeted them was standing up, hands on his desk as he gave both of them serious looks.

"Specialist. Arc. We have some urgent business to talk about" - Ironwood told them seriously, both women standing at attention. - "Approximately a month and a half ago, in Mistral, mass murder had occurred. A monastery and town massacred, no survivors."

Noire hid it, the unsettling feeling. Almost a year of being a specialist and this happens. Neato

Winter still had her icy facade up, though she was inwardly questioning why this mattered, - (It was Mistral, not Atlas. Why does this matter so much?) - She didn't consider it important.

Ironwood than continued, - "Only two people were there, seen leaving by individuals that passed by. An, and I quote, 'Dangerous looking swordsman and an old man wearing old monk's robes.'"

"So, the two of you must be curious why I've decided to tell you this, no?" - Ironwood asked rhetorically - "Because I have reason to believe that one of the two culprits is.. _Jaune Arc_." - The general had managed to restrain himself when he met the young man again, against his better judgement he left Jaune and his 'sister' Noire alone. Jaune having left and Noire coming back quite saddened.

But Jaune Arc was someone he truly hated. A selfish man that only focused on himself. Working with criminals while deceiving Ozpin and Ironwood. In his opinion Jaune Arc was someone who cared not for the wellbeing of others. Who cared not for the wellbeing of the world.

Jaune Arc disgusted James Ironwood with his selfishness.

Ironwood's eyes looked at the Specialist's with seriousness, noticing Noire's well-hidden shock at that. - "Jaune Arc is a criminal. One who left Beacon under circumstances I don't even know of. He worked together with Arthur Watts, serving as his assistant while in his school years. He stole and killed in Atlas Bases and even more so. And we finally found out where he is. We have_ proof _now."

Finally, after this time. He had_ proof _now. Something that lacked for all that time.

Winter responded with her usual cold demeanor, - "With all due respect sir; has this _proof _been checked? Along with that, if this 'Jaune Arc' is in Mistral, we cannot do arrest him for his crimes…"

Noire silently agreed, though shocked and unbelieving of those words that were said… - (Jaune wouldn't do that, would he? Sure, he's changed but….)

The General wasn't shocked at all at Winter's response, - "I do have proof. Definitive proof. Perhaps you'd like to see it?"

Pride oozed from his voice, as well as confidence.

Ironwood pressed a button on his desk, a small video clip started.

It displayed the following; _A young man that wore a black coat, holding a katana wet and dripping with blood. The Swordsman cleaned the blade Samurai-style. Around him were dead bodies, around seven. The bodies wore security gear. _

The rest. The rest was too gruesome to describe. Just the Swordsman and the Old Monk _massacring everyone. _

Both Noire and Winter displayed no reaction, but their thoughts were the same - ((Who could do this!?))

Than, even with the crappy quality of the video, they saw the expression of the Swordsman. The one who did all that killing.

That murderous Swordsman had a stoic face on the entire time. At least the Monk showed some expression of cruel glee. But the Swordsman? No, no reaction. Even as he killed more than a hundred innocents.

Ironwood noticed their secret expressions of disgust and shock, he focused on the image. He zoomed in on the man right before every camera suddenly shattered, luckily they were able save the contents of it.

James Ironwood then showed a side-by-side of the swordsman and Jaune Arc when he was in Atlas.

"This.. is the proof…" - Ironwood stated, - (Considering he used to work for Arthur Watts, then it wouldn't be all that impossible for him to have a connection to Salem as well.)

Too bad none of them knew Jaune only worked for Arthur out of necessity. But now they have no connection…

"My orders are clear. I want both of you to go to Mistral. Find him and then bring him in.. No matter the cost." - Ironwood ordered them all steadily. His tone left no room for argument, - (It's time to get all my answers…) - He knew Jaune Arc was too strong for just any specialists. Who knows? Maybe he'd show some reluctance towards his sister, that would make him easier to catch

Noire was silent… Her mind doing loops. No.. She had to think this over..

"...I need some time to.. prepare, Sir." - Noire requested, for some strange reason the thought of Jaune doing that caused a tight knot to clench in her stomach.. She missed him. She missed Jaune.

But would he really kill so many people?

It hurt… It hurt her to think of him like that. Unlike most of her family she got along very well with him. Though she ignored the fact, back then at least, that most of her family didn't get along with him. Almost like they hated him for some reason. Differing interests, she thought.

Though that duel that Jaune had with father. Sadly she didn't get to see it. Though considering Jaune's less than capable swordsmanship she thought it was okay.. He probably just lost and left is all.

Sadly enough, though she did not know it yet, the duel was something much more evil and terrifying to Jaune back then. Having been thrown off of a cliff after their duel..

(Look at me now…) - She sighed, - (Jaune. Plea-… I hope you haven't done it all….)

.

* * *

.

Jaune grunted as he stood upon the rooftop sheathing Imperium. Having decided to practice some of his old attacks. Deciding to perfect them and create new variations.

Considering Imperium is a **Dark-Forged** O-Katana, which means it was created through evil means, it possessed a dark energy/power that was imbued into it during its creation, Jaune decided to experiment with it. Though Jaune suspected there might be more to the sword than he thought.

So, Jaune decided to do something fitting with his combat style; His fighting style and techniques are more deliberate and straight to the point than the flashy moves used by many huntsman and huntresses, along with their cheap tricks and dirty tactics.

To specify his fighting style and skill; Jaune was a lethal master swordsman that wielded Imperium with unrivalled speed and skill; his technique was based on Iaijutsu, a style of Mistralian Samurai swordsmanship which involved quick, precise and masterful draws from the sheathe, slicing the opponent, and removing blood from the sword before resheathing. Jaune's Iaijutsu was more powerful due to his natural Grimm powers, developing a personalized style he had not named yet. When Imperium was unsheathed, Jaune often used the sheath as a weapon, using it for blunt strikes or in a combination of attacks. To finish it off he still had his own code of honor. All of this embodied Jaune's discipline and style of combat.

But when he was in his **Grimm Form**? Everything about him was amplified...

Jaune got into position as he prepared to train once more. He got into the Iaijutsu position, the posture/position involved standing straight with only a light crouch, the tachi-ai.

With a forward dash at incredible speeds Jaune moved at speeds which made him a barely noticeable blur! He launched himself up with spiraling slashes!

Jaune displayed no emotion as he had completed it, the attack was meant for launching himself and his opponent up in the air so he can deal with them there!

**Rising Star! **That was what he decided to call it!

He landed on his feet. - (**Imperium Combo C** is coming along nicely…) - He thought. Having decided to practice that move. Not his favorite, but better more than less, after all. Now he could use it in battle.

He ran a hand through his hair, - "It's been some time, when will that Flying Chicken come back?"

Jaune heard a sound, wings flapping to be precise.

"So, I checked around!" - Griffith spoke as he landed himself on the nearby, almost falling apart railing. - "A couple places of interest, there are. A pretty big nightclub owned by some criminals. Couple hundred people are in that nightclub. Roman's doing nothing, just extorting and fucking around with some Multi-colored hair girl. Then there's those Faunus Hunter's. Bunch of wild bastards, that's what they are; I saw them torturing a couple of Faunus part of some 'Revolutionary Group'. Fuckin' laughable. But I know where they're all located."

Jaune said nothing, before he gained a sinister thought… - (Nightclub? Well. I need to test something. What an opportune moment… I still have two days until I have to see Blake after all..)

Griffith flew over to Jaune, making a place for himself on the Swordman's left shoulder.

"The nightclub, I require directions to it…" - Jaune stated in monotone, no emotion from his voice.

"Nightclub? Why go there? Just some random criminals there, nothin' special…" - Griffith questioned curiously.

Jaune spoke stoically - "I desire to try something out… A warning though, Griffith, many people could die. Whether innocent or guilty.." - He finished his warning.

"Eh, I don't care much for these people. So let's try it out!" - Griffith told him.

Jaune knew what he was about to do would be considered monstrous by many. But he was still going to do it, why?

Because he found it necessary to obtain knowledge that would lead to further power.. He was superior to those that had a human heart that made them feel.

Heh, power. That word again…

Jaune vowed that he would throw away his human heart for more power, his human heart always held him back. To feel those emotions of inferiority and weakness again, that he could not accept. No matter what. Jaune firmly believed that his weakness was connected to his human heart.

But, Jaune no longer had an inferiority complex, he had done away with that. Inferiority was the driving force behind many humans and faunus. Whether either of the species accepted this was up to the individual part of any of those species. People were motivated by inferiority that developed early on in their lives.

Feelings of inferiority can stem from many things. Physical inferiority, like not being born as strong as others… or emotional inferiority… Like not feeling loved..

Inferiority influences everyone's actions. No matter what they say. As people grow older, and are forced to leave these feelings unchecked. Or having those feelings of inferiority fostered by the actions of others.

There are many reasons for feelings of inferiority, like a lack of empathy from parents. Hatred from parental figures or physical and emotional abuse..

People who grow up abused and weak, for example, can grow up to be the most power hungry people of society. Or they can make sure no one else feels weak again.. To better the world, even.

Jaune was not striving for the betterment of the world.

Let them die for all he cared..

Everything in his mind added up. Jaune now strived for personal superiority, _power. _Jaune became obsessed with power. Why? to never feel weak again. To make something in his life important… So he would never feel the humiliation and emotionel of another beating from his parents. To never_ suffer_ again.

To Jaune, the human heart was a weakness. The human heart was the cause of all that trauma and pain he feels.

_The child, skinny and weak looking, stood in the woods of his home. A blonde young girl right in front of him, same age as Jaune, if a little older. Both wielded their wooden swords. Jaune's hands shook from nervousness. His Father and Mother had forbid him from training, not wanting him around any of his sister's. He hoped they wouldn't be mad again… They always got mad at him.._

"_Are you ready, Jaune?"_

_Both children stood there, wooden swords at the ready! _

"**En Garde**_!"_

_KLAK!_

_The immediately landed in a blade lock, Jaune poorly holding his sword. But somehow managing to hold out._

"_Since it's your special day, maybe I'll let you win!" - The young blonde girl told her brother with a teasing smile._

"_Like I need any help!" - Jaune retorted, voice nervous._

"_Hehehe!" - The blonde girl laughed cheerfully. Easily she overpowered Jaune!_

_The little boy landed on the ground, mud on his pants and clothes._

"_Sorry, little brother. Maybe someday you'll be strong enough to gain Mom and Dad's notice." - The sister said almost mockingly. Children were cruel like that._

_Jaune didn't like those words. They hurt more then he'd like to admit. _

_His family always picked on him. Always hurting him. Beating him up. Always saying he was a weakling…_

_Jaune stared at the extended hand of his sister. He stood up and quickly pushed her arm away, not intending to hurt her!_

_THUD!_

_She landed against a nearby tree, expensive and fine clothes tearing as her blood smirched against the tree!_

_Shocked and remorseful, he immediately went over to her, about to desperately apologize!_

"_You little brat!" - A furious voice growled at him, oh no… his _mother_ is here… Jaune quivered in fear and shock because of her, - "What did you do?! Again you hurt someone!"_

_She harshly grabbed him, the child had tears in his eyes from fear.. _

_His mother looked at him. His child like body frail and weak as she raised her hands again - "Me and your father had to suffer 'cause of you! I won't let you hurt your sister too!"_

_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_

_Nose leaking blood, eyes watering._

Terror. Helplessness.

He remembered it, his father's broadsword slicing into his stomach…

.

_Blood leaked from him like a faucet leaking water. Laying on the ground he felt it again… that terrifying feeling… Being forced under his Father's boot again.. _

_The only words he could fearfully mutter to himself?_

_With tears leaking from his eyes.._

"_I...I don't want to die…"_

_._

The fear for his life...

He thought he had the companionship to leave him be thanks to Beacon… What a lie…

Jaune was left alone again… Abandoned and thrown away…

He was powerless to stop himself from being hurt back then… Jaune was left alone without anyone to guide him..

It was because of his human heart, those emotions that he felt back then were all it's fault… So he had to get rid of the human heart he possessed…

.

* * *

.

Owned by some criminals, it was a large nightclub that accommodated massive scores of boisterous people, including some Faunus Hunters, though the Faunus Hunters spended most of their free time in a whore-house. Jaune also noticed that the place was there for debauchery. Many of the employees are females dressed in revealing lingerie, complete with their own 'sexy' costumes, and there were many locations in the club with women dancing on poles. A bouncer at the door prevented access to those who aren't on a particular guest list.

Jaune and Griffith easily went past him.

Featured prominently is its dance floor of glowing tiles, with couches and tables for patrons to sit at. A tower of speakers in either corner of the main stage blast out techno-music accompanied by flashing lights. A balcony above the main stage is where the people in charge can be seen most often, overseeing the affairs of the club's crowd.

Jaune leaned against a wall in a corner, his appearance not gaining much attention. Good. - "Griffith," - Jaune said to his bird ally - "Lock the doors, all of them…"

"Okay, Swordboy!" - Griffith teased Jaune, he then flew away.

"I think Griffith can lock some doors, at least…." - Jaune murmured - "Nonetheless, I should get started.."

Jaune casually walked to a random location in the back, - "It should work…"

.

* * *

.

It was quite some time since Jaune and Griffith had entered, but the party was just getting started, it was just around 2 am, after all.

Hundreds of people were in the nightclub, partying and drinking. Mostly teens or young adults. Some were just people in a midlife crisis, spending all of their money on liquor and women.

Music was playing loudly, people were making out or just messing about.

Until the music suddenly stopped..

"Hey! Why the music go out?!" Some random teenagers questioned with a scream, others just gave off annoyed grunts. Upset at having their fun put at a halt.

The DJ gave an apology, stating 'We'll fix everything!'

_Flap! Flap!_

The sounds of wings flapping caught everyone off guard. Attention was gathered to it immediately

"Sorry to put the show on halt, kiddos." - A...A bird spoke?! -"Bet all of you are our new guinea pigs!"

"What the Dust is going on?!" Some people muttered.

_CREEEEK! CRAAAK! BAAAM!_

The Bird flew to an armed man's shoulder, the man was stoic-faced while looking sinister - "So it did work… Interesting…"

The Swordsman felt his power growing already..

"So! It was you who cut it off!" - Some random fool stomped over to him, - "Fix the shit right no-!"

_Slash!_

He was cut off, quite literally. No one saw the Swordsman unsheath his weapon. Shocked, some of the guards pulled out their pistols. Only to get killed as well! One slice, eight dead.

"What poor reception." - Jaune muttered in monotone, - "Now, don't struggle…"

Some people looked out the window, only to notice the entire outside had changed! Like they weren't even in Mistral.

An endless lake of blood, with massive statues of Grimm, supposedly the True Grimm, sunken in it. Abysses, which are made from blood, can move freely in it. Though the Abysses couldn't get into the building for some reason! All of this had replaced the outside!

One girl muttered fearfully, - "W-Where are we?" - Tears pooled out of her eyes. She was deadly afraid

At this point everyone thought Jaune was responsible, Griffith then proceeded to throw a quip as he noticed Jaune's experiment - "Sorry everyone," - Was said sarcastically - "But welcome to Grimm Express! If you look on the outside you can see the beautiful look of Netherworld!"

"People. If you are religious, pray to your deity. If you have a god to question, do it now. I do not hold any grudges nor hatred against you. Now, be prepared to die" - Jaune spoke to them in a calm, almost casual voice.

(So, I _can_ open gateways to the Grimm World. But the only downside is that it is an incredibly weak link.) - Jaune thought to himself. - (The library was very useful after all…)

There was something completely terrifying about the Swordsman and his stoic and dark demeanor.

The cowardly and weak ones hid behind those they thought could protect them. Faunus Hunters, Criminals and the other ones with guts surrounded him.

The tension was thick, each breath of the dangerous swordsman jabbed them all like a blade. - "Griffith, kill the weak ones… I'll deal with the stronger ones"

"...En Garde.." - Jaune held out his sword vertically, partially unsheathing it with a flick of his thumb.

Jaune vanished!

_Slash!_

He reappeared behind all of them. Re-Sheathing his sword behind his back.

And Jaune did this all without any actual effort…

They all dropped dead, heads cut off and their limbs cut off. Their guts and entrails easily seen. Blood splatter across the ground, coating it like paint. fifty dead with one visible slash.

"Yes…" - Jaune murmured sinisterly, satisfied at this now confirmed knowledge - "I know it for sure now."

"Aren't you being a little overconfident, kiddo?" - A female voice said. The familiar white cloud and tanto were there again. Along with that porcelain mask with black camo paint.

That same white cloaked assassin from Atlas was here again, why? He wondered.

"You again.." - Jaune stated monotonously, displaying no reaction.

"Yeah. Me again. Told you I had plans, but you?..." - Her voice was almost warm and motherly, underlined with cruelty and sadistic enjoyment as she looked at the corpses, both guilty and innocent, around her. It reminded Jaune of his birth mother, though he was unbothered by the resemblance now. - "Naughty boy… Making this place a nexus for the Grimm World, why?"

"..." - The Grimm-Hybrid's face was stoic and unreadable. Yet confident and completely self-assured about what was about to happen. And who would prove victorious.

"Nonetheless. I can't let that happen. Not now…" - She murmured, before turning her face to Jaune's stoic one, - "Now what did you just say again? En Garde?"

All of a sudden Griffith flew back to Jaune, - "I killed some of them, other ones were like hogs, I tell you! Always running away!"

"Need your birdy to help you fight, Jauney?" - The Assassin questioned all too cheerily, - "You too much of a baby? Daddy didn't teach you how to use a sword all that well? Aww, or did brainstabbing make you all the more stupid?"

"Is that the best you can come up with? Do something about that poor vocabulary of yours." - Jaune was completely and utterly unbothered by her statements.

Jaune stood in his own personalized stance, while the Assassin took her own. Griffith was there, closeby and ready to help if Jaune wanted some help.

"Griffith...I require you to do something else for now...Kill anyone who's trying to escape. And keep the Abyss Grimm out of here." - Jaune ordered Griffith.

.

* * *

.

The tension between the descendant of Salem and the cloaked assassin was palpable.

The assassin smirked underneath her mask, - (He's gotten stronger since Atlas.)

Jaune displayed no reaction.. No emotion..

The battle erupted without warning!

The tanto clashed with Jaune's sharp katana! Slashing and cutting at each other! Yet not landing hits on one another yet! It was clear they were just testing the waters.

Both had light weapons, Jaune had his katana and also Beowulf stored away, ready for summoning. And the Assassin had her tanto, a light weapon as well.

Their blades became so fast they became, no, not even a blur. No one could track that speed.

Both easily dodged one another's weapons! Jaune simple maneuvered his body slightly, while the assassin did flamboyant and show-offy.

The Assassin spotted an opening and lunged!

"You swing too slow.."

Jaune remarked casually, but allowing no emotion to seep from his voice as he countered with a casual attack. One that was faster than the world's fastest car.

The Assassin quickly dodged in an elegant manner befitting of a show-off, - "Thought I wouldn't learn?" - She countered with a flurry of slashes from her tanto!

Jaune easily parried and deflected them. - "Too slow." - Was the cold remark as he **Tricked **out of sight. Ten times faster than he could before.

Jaune reappeared at the woman's left side! He dashed forward, the speed was immeasurably fast!

The Swordsman was now in front of her! Launching both of them up with his **Rising Sun!**

"You wretch!" - Jaune sneered, annoyance finally showing.

"Ugh!" She grunted, before recovering and then meeting hundreds of vicious cuts! **Imperium Combo C!**

Both went back into their exchange! Jaune resheathed his weapon and simply lunged at her!

_Slash! Cut! Slash! Clang!_

Jaune beat the Assassin at the draw! Both figuratively and literally! He was going hell for leather to kill her! And in two shakes of a lamb's tail he managed to land another series of cuts - "You're as slow as molasses!" - He insulted her!

"Hehe, boy! I know you're very quick. That counts in bed too?" - The Assassin teased!

Jaune felt that the nexus to the Grimm World was getting stronger, good.

"What's on your mind, Jauney?"

"Just thinking about your defeated carcass. I won't let you live, _assassin_…"

"Eh? Why the hatred for assassins?"

They had a back and forth going for a bit. Jaune smirked, eyes lazed with coldness as he lunged at her again. Quickly overpowering her with his, now, sheathed katana.

"Like that blade of yours, mine is forged with materials from the Grimm World as well.."

"Interesting…"

The assassin pulled off a maneuver that she had pulled in Atlas

"I've seen that before, useless!"

Jaune kicked her with inhuman force, strengthened through unknown means.

"What happened?" - She questioned, ribs broken but Aura healing it at an unnatural pace - "You're physical strength isn't supposed to be that strong!"

"Hehehe…" - Jaune chuckled ominously, - "You don't understand, do you? Besides, what do you even want? Didn't your boss tell you anything?"

The assassin gave no confirmation nor did she deny.

"Here...I'll show you..

My **Grimm-Form**…"

In less than a nanosecond Jaune had transformed. A scaly, grey Grimm now stood there, resembling something very reptilian and piranha like; his coat had transformed into a coat of pronounced scales that was made up from two layers; the coat and waistcoat. The coat had three separated coat tails that had subtle white veins. Rather than have his ribs exposed, Jaune had his chest covered by scales that resembled his waistcoat, though there were some ribs that can be seen. Imperium's sheath was fused to his wrist, it resembled the sheath of a kriss, a traditional dagger. As for the outer coat, it's made up of two pairs rather than just one. You could also see of Jaune's snake pattern transition into his Grimm Form on his right shoulder. When it came to his head, it resembled that of a pyranha's. With the mouth consisting of sharp teeth that also resembled that of a pyranha. His cheeks were also covered by the coat, giving more protection for his face. As for the horns that were pointed upwards, they resemble the helmet of a samurai. Though the horns weren't all that pointy or sharp.

All in all; just seeing it made people want to just jump out of their skin and run away. The power and intimidation factors were off the charts!

Jaune's razor-sharp, piranha like teeth, cracked a wicked smirk.

"We're in your world now, right?"

"̢̾**Y͇̑ě͙s̳̆.̪̂..Ţ̀h̺͂é̠ ̯̕G͍̈́r̝̄im̢̒m̺̿ Wò̺r̘̀l̟̃d̩̓ ͈͒ị́ŝ̰ ̬̿t͖̋a̯͠k͌͢in͉̏g̭̏ o͍͑v̜͒ẹ͆ř͢ ͕͒t̠̀he ͕̎e̝̋ǹ͉t̘̃i̖͛ř͕e̻͂ ̢̒plã̞c̱͘e̢̍.̳̓ ͍̑But͖͞ ̮͋t̩̆h̦̾i̳͂s plac̟͆e ̬̂ĭ̠s ̢͞a ̪͝c̩̃anc̙͞e͉̍r̘̓oṷ͊s̤͠ b͖̌lî͖g̦̈h͙̓t͉̐ ̲͊f̰͆o̪͘r̹̒ ̳͞ŷ̬o̼͌ur̠̒ ̺̿k̡͐i͖͋nd. ͍̍Ą͒f̜͒t̹̋é̥r ͇̄alĺ͎,̪͑ ẙ̺o͓͝u̙͆ ̼̕fee͙̽l̥̐ ̥́t̢̑hȃ̙t͙́ st͌͢in̬̚gi͗͜ng ͖̊iṇ̃ ̦͡ŷ͎ou͙̎r̦̎ ͎͗st͚̓oma̞͘c̘͝h̢͌.**"͔͡ - His voice was distorted and low, the semitones lower than what should be possible. - ""̞̍**B̧̍ẻ͉c͘͢a̱͒u̻̕ş̚ẽ͕ ͈̇Ĭ̙'̭͊m̆͟ ͙̄h̬̀ạ̋l̹͡f̝̊ ̫̚Ǵ͟r̫̄i̦͆m̪̾m̨̀,̨̉ ̟̇I͍͝ ̖̇c̹̔ä̱ṉ̌ ̺́a͑ͅc̍͢c̩̉ḙ͠s̜̈ ͍̔ṯ͑ḧ͈́ȩ̛ ̡͐p̘͋o̳͑w͓̍e̓͜r̮͝ ̳͛o̬̍f̡̈́ ̣̉t͈̃h͂͢é̟ ̎͟Ǵ̱ŕ͜i̫͂m̒ͅm̭̆ ̱͂W̙͞ò̫r̲̅l̻̀ḋ̫.̨̄**"̝̚" - His voice was as stoic as it was prideful. Laced with cruelty as well as dark glee -** ͓̍"But͉̓ ̝͂th͖̕e ̣͘T́͢r̜͑ụ̇e̡͑ ͙͡G̻͋rim̙͆m a̓͜r̹͘ẽ̟ w̡͠e̮͂ak̤̿ené͕d̳̃ ̤͑whe͙͗n ͚̀t͍́hȅ̹y ̫͞s͈̈́t̜̑ŗ͑a͇̚y ̼̐away ͉͑f͚̈́r̳̈o̰̽m̭͌ it. B̡̓ut si̳͐n̛͚ce͇̋ I'̻͝m ̖͛h̭̔a͓̽ḻ͛f hu͎̍m̝͗an̻͡, not fully Grimm, I o͔͋nly ̰́get str͇̔ḛ̄n͉̆g̯͂theǹ͢ed by ̼͞th̰̐e Grȉ̩m̯͆m̖̿ ̬̆W̌ͅorľ̢d.̊͢ ͂͜Ń̤ot̩̀ ̨̀weakene͖̾d̰͗."**

Jaune disappeared!

"Shit." - She muttered, Jaune was so fast she literally saw _nothing!_

_BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMM!_

Jaune had appeared above her, tip of the blade pointed downwards! The moment he stuck it into the ground!

_STJLING!_

_**Solar Flare!**_

Grey energy erupted like a volcano! Hundreds of slashes appearing all around them! Cutting every bit of the location!

Jaune disappeared again! Once more over her head, his katana glowing grey!

He slashed downward with a devastating overhead strike!

**HelmSplitter!**

He disappeared again! Jaune attacked with speed close to Mach 1 even!

**Rapid Slash!**

Grey energy came from the hundreds of slashes!

**Rapid Slash! Rapid Slash! Rapid Slash! Rapid Slash! Rapid Slash! Rapid Slash! **

Jaune smirked cruelly as he suddenly stopped!

The stench of guts from the people around them was sickening….

"I can see through your method, Jauney!"

Phah!

Jaune's mind started turning rabid! Like that of an animal's

"**̴T̷h̶i̷s̷ ̷i̴s̵ ̵t̸h̴e̴ ̶p̶o̷w̵e̶r̵ ̴o̶f̵ ̶a̸ ̷d̶e̸s̶c̶e̵n̶d̸a̷n̵t̷ ̸o̷f̸ ̴S̸a̷l̸e̸m̴.̶ ̴**_**M̸y̶**_** ̶p̷o̸w̸e̶r̷!̶"̴**

"Really? Are you so willing to throw away your humanity like that? You know that the longer you use that for, the more it'll devour your humanity..."

Jaune appeared right in front of the Assassin! She never saw him coming! He held out his clawed hand!

_Bam!_

With a devastating palm strike Jaune launched the woman onto the balcony! The force caused her ribs to shatter!

"Blargh!" - Blood leaked from under her mask!

Jaune was now right in front of her weak, pathetic and heaving form. In his opinion, to be honest. Now, time to see what's under her mask!

Dull blue, Grimm eyes watched with dark anticipation as the hand was removing the mask. He saw a shine of black hair, with a tint of red. A face paler than most women, middle-aged if he assumed correctly, evidenced by the age lines.

And a pair of… Eyes just like-

She spat blood, eyes full of hatred as her every being indicated the promise of revenge…

Jaune saw the eyes _glow_ a bit, before then..

_A BRIGHT FLASH OF LIGHT HIT HIM!_

_BLAAAAAAAAAASSSST!_

"_**G̮ͤ̏ͬṞ̪͖͉G͕̼̪H͊͐!**_" - Jaune recoiled, a sudden stinging sensation catching him of guard.. - (What was that? )

The woman evaporated like a drop of water against a raging fire.

She was gone… She just wasn't there anymore, - "Everyone's dead. We killed them. Now, how do we go back? Killing all those Grimm is a bitch, including those kiddos."

Jaune looked at the place where the woman had vanished into thin air, most likely a teleportation semblance. Or something else, perhaps? But she was gone…

The wench had escaped him! That coward had fled! - "**S̾ͅh̳̺͖͐̃̚e ̮̌w̡̧̠̻̽́̀͘í̳̥̫̐͌l̹̐̕͢l̬̔ ͕̘̓̒p̘͆a̤̋y ͔͂f͓̼̔͂ỡ̳͍r ẗ͇͖͘ḧ̰́a͖͠t.̨͍̭̼͑̆̐̈́.̱̎̚͜.̘̀̍͟ ͔̟̀͛̾ͅs͌ͅọ̹̓͟͡͝o̬̭͖̾̍̑n͔͈̫̎͒͝er̢̡̛̦̅͘͜͝ ̡͕̖̹̍͗̇͋ó̲̘́͢͠r ̺̲͒̄ḻ̰͉͌̄͆̈͜ạ͖̑̌ţ̧̢͑̾͡ë͇͈̣̠́̍̀͝ṙ̪…"**

_**Cowards.. All of them.. Fleeing from battle..**_

The humanoid Grimm looked at Griffith, looking like a calm, yet rabid animal. In a nanosecond Jaune had reverted back to his Human Self.

Jaune took a small breath, - "Hm, I know for sure now.." - He murmured, then he gestured to Griffith; the bird then flew to Jaune, perching himself on his left shoulder, - "Let's go."

He looked at the surrounding are, time to remove the nexus. He did not desire a gateway to the Grimm World for ever, after all.

.

* * *

.

Jaune sat with Griffith, the Swordsman had closed down the nexus; the library was very useful for it's knowledge after all, - (Just a shame it was a pathetically weak link.)

Both the bird and Swordsman looked down, both being on a building - "So, Faunus Hunters are going crazy. But about the 'experiment', did you think it went well."

"It was adequate, though somewhat disappointing that that cowardly woman left."

"How many people did you think we kill."

"Together? Around three hundred, civilians and those with fighting capabilities."

"What do you wanna do now?"

"Let's head back to Belladonna's residence, I doubt she would mind."

The bird nodded from Jaune's shoulder, both disappearing a nanosecond later.

.

* * *

.

It was raining now; the street they were on was a shortcut to Blake's residence, nearby was a pub named "Crims and Pub". It was connected with two other streets, but they all got blocked up by rubble. The street was, strangely enough, bordering on being destroyed with trash on the ground, almost every wall is sprayed in graffiti and there are chunks of rubble over the place. There were a lot of flat rooftops, which served as a great way of striking from the sky.

As both Jaune and Griffith went to Blake's place of residence, the bird had begun to start a conversation, - "How are you doing?"

"Adequate."

Griffith chuckled, - "You sure? I mean, in your sleep you had a nightmare, a pretty bad one at that, and we just killed a couple hundred people. You sure you okay?"

Jaune was as stoic as ever, - "Hm? Why wouldn't I be?" - He sounded calm, while the voice was he said it in was monotone.

"Well, most kids freak out, puke or somethin' like that when they kill. But you? You showed no reaction."

Jaune understood, so he explained stoically - "So what if I kill them now? They will all die, no matter what. If not today then another day. If they wanted to live they should not have been so _powerless_. Perhaps then they would be able to stop me."

Entering the alleyway behind Blake's place, they both entered her residence.

Both noticed the eerie silence.

"Hm, Jaune, what are you doing here so late? I thought we were gonna meet tomorrow?"

The Cat Faunus was dressed in the attire Jaune saw her last; though with black bags under her eyes.

Jaune's face displayed nothing as he was about to respond.

.

* * *

.

"Sit still, Taurus, I can't help you if you don't stay seated." - A cheeky voice stated.

The bull Faunus sneered - "Then hurry it up!" - Hatred oozed from his voice

Garus was a short, pale-skinned bordering on grey, man of unknown age. His eyes were orange, and he had a light-black goatee. His equally black hair was more of a mop. He wore a lab coat/suit with a neat front and sleeves, with the ruffles uniquely styled as two intersecting swords. He wore white gloves with rings on them, and sneakers.

Adam Taurus sat in his chair, left arm missing, now nothing more than a stump. Scowl on his face as he wore an armored version of his usual attired. Nothing much, just padded here and there.

Taurus scowled and brooded, something that was usual if you knew him for more than a second.

Both Garus and Taurus were in a room that resembled that of a hospital's. Though a bit more old fashioned in style. The floor, walls and ceiling were incredibly grey and clean. All of the equipment sterile too.

Some surgical equipment was neatly at Garus' side. Laying within arms reach.

Adam grunted as Garus cleaned the stump from its last bit of filth.

"So, Buddy, how long did it take for you to get here?" - Garus asked, curious as to know the answer - "It's been a couple of months. Did fighting with one arm not work out for you all that much?"

Adam snarled animalistically - "Do not mock me!"

Garus raised an eyebrow - "Okayyy. But in all seriousness. Do you wanna stay here in an awkward silence or actually talk?"

"..."

"The robot arm was a shitty choice, to be honest, though I can. Should've just come to us, we've already struck a deal; helping you out again isn't somethin' horrible."

"Tch!" - The Bull Faunus scoffed - "Get on with it already! I don't have all week!"

"Did you get it?" - His voice was suddenly serious, deadly serious - "The artifacts? I need them.."

"Some," - Adam reluctantly admitted, hating the fact that that blonde swordsman stopped him - "But not all."

"... Fine…" - The manner in which it was said conveyed the animosity that was suddenly there - "Better talk to Azul about this. Or perhaps someone else. I don't think that _his sacred being_ will take well to you failing." - He shrugged - "Maybe the deal would be off?"

No. Adam Taurus would not allow that to happen. Everything this Religious Military Organization had were vital in his plans. He'd use these Humans and than dispose of them. But for now… He'd have to play his cards correctly

Too bad not everything would plan out as he envisioned within his mind

Taurus was immediately alarmed as a old man suddenly entered the room, carrying himself with a grace and kindness one would find in a priest; Azul was an elderly man in his fifties that wore warriors robes. However, his body was somewhat fit and lean; looking more like that of a thief's than anything else.

"Hello, Adam" - The old man's' voice was calm and polite, Adam had never been more alarmed than before - "I already know of the fact that you failed….

Taurus. You remember our deal...right?"

The man's voice carried a dangerous edge, incredibly dangerous edge

The White Fang lieutenant scowled - "Yes," - Adam growled out - "I do."

"Hmm, and you failed.. why?" - Garus asked mockingly - "Really! Tell them that a edgy swordsman kicked your ass. Took your arm. Than you almost got the rest of the things we needed stolen by the Invincible Girl and her BFF group!"

That taunting little shit!

"Is that so?" - The question was calm

"It won't happen again!" - Adam vowed with hatred! - "I'll get those damned things!"

"... I see, so that best be done, soon. Otherwise the_ 'Ascension Ceremony'_ will not become available for you, nor your brethren." - Those words were said casually, but with a serious undertone

The Ascension Ceremony…

Adam gritted his teeth, - "I will _get _the rest that's required.."

"Hmm, see to it, Taurus." - Was calmly ordered of him

This, it felt like he was under the thumb of that whore Cinder again!

But that man, _Jaune, _the name made him insane, hatred flowing through his very being!

Humans; The species Adam Taurus hated so damn much almost compared to the hatred he had for that man. Fighting that swordsman had made him so _weak_… but to cut off his arm… Adam hated him for that but, why? Why did his hands shake, his legs quiver at the thought of that cold and stoic face. That man had pummeled Adam into so much humiliation and shame…

That cold face was so reminiscent of that time

_The brand came closer and closer to his eye, he quivered in fear. _

_No… No! Please! Stop!_

His hands shook, - (Damn him! Damn him!)

He wanted revenge, desperately. He wanted to kill Jaune for making him feel so _weak_. So inferior!

That man had killed his men and cut off his arm. As if Adam was nothing but a_ toddler_ to him. As if he was _Nothing_ compared to Jaune.

He refused to ever feel so _inferior _ever again...

"Now, Taurus, I must take my leave. Rest assured, the next time you do not keep up your end of the deal…" - It was left in the air, but Adam understood the threat.

Azul left the room, - (It's good to know that the Faunus knows he cannot stand up against us... Against the Order of The Sword.)

The Order of The Sword had thousands of members in Fortuna, quite a lot, while also managing to stay hidden, while the White Fang only had hundreds. And as a plus The Order had an substantial research division. The research division developed anti-Grimm weapons. But also explored magic field, a field that only their current Ruler can use along with her Rival. Magic is a field that only three known people, to the Order at least, can use. They use this knowledge to create a great many things, among many other uses. As can be expected from the name, the Order's weapon of choice are swords. Weird, right? There were quite a lot of swords designed by Garus, the Order's very own head doctor and scientist that was keeping the position until Arthur would return.

Azul went through the building, the location he was heading to was secret. He came outside and went to a small bridge. The bridge extended from the building out over the ocean to a suspended platform held upwards by unknown means.

[Azul, there you are….]

Upon hearing the voice Azul immediately took a knee - "Mistress," - His voice was worshipful - "Adam Taurus had failed in his task, he failed to take the necessary items from the train.."

She appeared as three glowing crimson orbs/eyes filled with power. The True Leader of the Order appeared to them in her avatar

[Disappointing… And how will you make sure we get the items? Everything must have arrived at Ozma's group]

"I will make sure that everything will arrive in our hands, rest assured." - Azul vowed, his voice was confident and resolute

[I see..] - Her voice left off - [But besides that, I have another task for you. There is a young woman in Mistral that has gained my notice. You must retrieve her and bring her to me..]

"Do you know what she might look like?"

[She has dark, bronze-ish gold like blond hair, most likely braided. Fair, yet tan skin. Dark, olive green eyes. Carrying a classic 'princess' like beauty you could find in fairy tales. She wears a dark orange dress with a corset over it, the corset's decorated with moss green ribbons. Her sleeves go down to her elbows, ending just above them. She also had brown, knee length boots on. She has several bracelets on as well.]

"It will be done…"

* * *

She cracked a small smile in her throne room, her avatar having done it's work…

As if she would actually keep that small group she made as her first choice, phah! Cinder failed and ran away! Hazel lost along with Tyrian! And Arthur was busy in Vale so he couldn't get back any time soon.

The idea to create this order came from her, so it didn't matter what she would do with it, right?

But, nonetheless, she knew her plans shall come to fruition.. her _true_ plans

Her eyes narrowed as she felt that presence for less than a nanosecond.. One so similar to hers. Though incredibly far away.. It had only gotten stronger than the last time she felt it...

Nonetheless - "Soon," - She murmured - "Soon Ozma shall die… I will have my daughter back...The True Grimm shall return."

_And Salem shall rule…_

_._

* * *

AN:

There was a lot more I wanted to write, but it wouldn't have fit in the chapter. Besides, The Edge was strong with Jaune.. Sheesh, I should've written less edge. But I dunno any other way it could've played out on my end

Whadda ya think about the new Glitchy/Grimm text hate it? Love it? Should I make it like **t**hi**s** **a**g**ai**n**? **Lemme know?

I semi-like Biology. So I went to some sites and researched the brain a bit. So you might just see some crap you once got in school. A lot of text crap was in this. Not my proudest chapter, but I think it's decent enough. Hopefully it's not boring.

Jaune's a ruthless bastard, selfish but with reasons. Stoic and uncaring to the point of being ruthless...

If you wanna see some DMC Psychology check out Champion Analysis' videos about Vergil, Dante and Nero Psychology. Trust me, the guy is good.

Sorry for the lack of action lately. Just haven't been feeling it.

The Arc's hate Jaune for a reason. But that won't be revealed yet

One last thing. Mandeline and Ruby will be back next chapter. And some time soon there should be a Ruby interlude. Showing how Jaune lost the amulet from Ruby's perspective during their Beacon Days. And later on how Jaune was betrayed and how NPR really were to him.

The backstory and interludes for the characters will be revealed when I think it's relevant to be revealed.

As always, PM me if you've got any questions


End file.
